Servants Series 6
by ss9
Summary: A wedding at last? Or is everything off? Taplows gains a new deputy housekeeper, another Adams who has more than enough secrets of her own and will Frank's plotting finally pay off?
1. Episode 1

Early the next morning Jarvis paced up and down the corridor outside the Earl's study, his lordship had summoned him an hour ago, and obligingly the butler had immediately left his half-eaten breakfast and headed upstairs. Huffing slightly he pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time, it was only a couple of minutes since he last checked but even so it had felt like much longer. What was the Earl doing, summoning him out of breakfast and then spending ages closeted with his solicitor when he knew only too well that his Butler was obediently waiting to see him, if it wasn't urgent then there were at least a hundred and one things Jarvis needed to be seeing to.

Jarvis's terrible mood was hardly enhanced by the fact he had hardly slept a wink, all the emotional turmoil of the day before had made resting peacefully impossible, whenever he closed his eyes he was assaulted with various disturbing images. Rubbing his forehead in an effort to dispel such thoughts from his mind, Jarvis silently wondered which was the worst, the lurid pictures of Flora and Will together in the stables, or that horrifying scenario between her and Frank or the absolute horror of suspecting that Keneally might actually be a Corey after all?

However the Butler wasn't given a long reprieve, turning on his heel to pace back the way he had came Jarvis suddenly came face to face with a very pale and nervous Flora Ryan. For a moment he was unable to rein in his emotions and a horrified Flora watched grief ridden as the whole range of disgust, anger, concern and pain flickered across his handsome features.

"What are you doing here?" Jarvis hissed, unwilling to broadcast their problems any further than possible; although from the titbits of gossip and hushed sniggers he had caught around the house he somewhat suspected the proverbial cat was already out of the bag.

"I…." Flora began, her voice wavering lacking her usual confidence and warmth.

"Yes?" Jarvis retorted tersely.

"I needed to see you, I couldn't make it to breakfast so I went to your office…Walter please we have to talk!" Flora whispered hurriedly, leaning against the wall for support as she look so pale that Jarvis thought she might keel over any moment.

"Shouldn't you be resting? I mean after everything it is hardly fair if the child suffers." Jarvis retorted ignoring her obvious attempts to make peace. "I hardly think we have anything other than it to discuss."

"But of course we do…" Flora began her voice rising as panic entered her voice. "It was a stupid, stupid mistake and I'm so sorry but I can't undo it, we have to talk about this…"

"Why?" Walter snapped. "Why do we have to talk about it? So you can provide me with yet more details to keep me awake at night, believe me Forest did that for you, I can't even bear to think about it let alone want to discuss it with you! "

"But you have to listen to me, give me a chance to explain…." Flora began desperately, closing the distance between them and clutching distraughtly at his sleeve

"Explain what exactly, why there is a perfectly legitimate and acceptable reason for you to let another man near you? When we started this relationship and you gave yourself to me you made a commitment to me and me alone, now there are something's I can learn to forgive but breaking that promise and acting like the household whore is not one of them!" Jarvis retorted cruelly his handsome face contorting into an expression of disgust as he tried to shake off the housekeeper's grasp.

"You can't mean that? You love me I know you do, you have to forgive me if not for your sake or mine then for the baby's…." Flora replied as she staggered backward.

"Don't you dare use our child as a pawn in all of this! This is about you and your inability to keep your thighs together, I will do my duty by my offspring I have no intention of abandoning them and if that means binding you to me in wedlock then I will do so, but let me make this clear now madam I have no intention of resuming our previous relationship! In fact I want you to stay out of my sight as much as possible but if I hear so much as a whisper that you have so much as looked at another man again then as god is my witness as soon as that child is born I will remove you from our lives by the most expedient means possible!" Jarvis hissed venomously.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't take my child away from me…" Flora retorted aghast.

"Lady if you don't follow my instructions to the letter I will and shall believe me, as the father my rights overrule yours, but if you behave yourself do as the doctor says, stay out of trouble and out of my way then I will continue to support you both financially otherwise…" Jarvis trailed off, locking her gaze and seeing her cower as his eyes bore into her's.

However before she could build up the courage or the argument to counter him, the double doors to the study were opened and the Earl's gruff voice could be heard from inside ordering the Butler to hurry up and come in; not even gracing her with a backwards glance Jarvis strode into the study, closing the double doors behind him.

Due to all the events of the previous day and their repercussions it wasn't really surprising that someone's impending arrival should be completely forgotten about. People were too busy being whispered to or whispered about for anyone to care about or even notice the dark-haired woman who was quite evidently having trouble dragging her own case along the bumpy cobbles of the courtyard, cursing with each thud as her skirts trailed in puddles and put paid to her pristine first impression. With a sigh, she peered through the open door and almost found her head being knocked off by a pretty, round-faced girl hurrying past her clutching a chamber pot at arm's length and muttering 'urgh I hope I NEVER get pregnant' in a soft Scottish brogue.

"Excuse me," the woman called out to the maid, stepping tentatively into the corridor, "could you be a good lassie and get someone to help me with my bags? The coachman seems to have disappeared!"

Lizzie whirled around to see a dainty, rather immaculately dressed middle-aged woman standing in front of her, obviously a little out of breath and flustered. It was quite obvious to Lizzie that this lady was certainly no aristocrat, and may have only been of quite modest means, so she was either there to visit somebody in employment at Taplows or she was a new employee. Lizzie paused for a moment, her young face creasing into a frown as she noticed something familiar about the woman but couldn't quite place it. Lizzie knew that she had never met her before, well she didn't think she had anyway, maybe the Scottish lilt she spoke with confused her slightly, but there was something about the eyes maybe. The maid ignored her thoughts and smiled, even though she was all too aware that she was greeting a complete stranger while holding a (at least covered up) vomit-filled chamber pot.

"Er, of course," Lizzie replied, wondering quite how to phrase the question 'who are you though?' without appearing rude. "But who are you though?" She eventually asked after only a little further thought.

The woman straightened up and began to unlace her bonnet, her eyes taking in her surroundings as she glanced around the place which was to be her new home, for now at least. "I am Mrs Watson to you, young lady, and who may you be?" Molly asked, raising her eyebrows and studying the girl as if something had struck her about her but couldn't quite think what.

"I am Elizabeth McDuff, Mrs Watson. Are you here to see Mrs Ryan?" Lizzie stepped a little closer to her as

Grace hurried past, turning her head and giving Molly only a cursory glance and slightly baffled smile before heading towards the still room.

Mrs Ryan was in a foul mood and Grace knew it wouldn't do her any good at all to not turn up on time to make the jam, and she recalled as she practically ran along the corridor how the housekeeper had already shouted shrilly at her and the other stillroom maids that morning that idle hands make for sacked maids. At one point she almost made poor Charlotte cry after she mentioned 'lemon curd' and 'Mr Jarvis' in the one sentence by telling her in most snappy tone in front of the other maids: "I very much hope you are not involved with the young doctor, Miss Lewis, for your own sake as Mr Jarvis is certainly in no mood for a romance amongst his staff and woe betide if he finds out! I am sick to the back teeth of you young ladies treating this place like it is no better than….than a house of ill repute, and I will not tolerate it!"

There had been a long silence after that, Charlotte and Grace unable to believe the sheer audacity and hypocrisy of their superior if the rumours were indeed true but never the less keeping quiet while silently beginning to peel and core apples for pressing, Charlotte obviously close to tears as she shakily dumped apples on the table. Feeling a little embarrassed after her unplanned outburst, Flora had fussed about with sugar for a short while then with a muttered excuse under her breath about accounts fled the stillroom, hiding her tear-stained eyes from her maids.

(Cut back to Molly and Lizzie) "Yes I am here to see Mrs Ryan, amongst others." Molly replied a little curtly. "I should be grateful if someone could show me to her so I can report my arrival. I'm sorry my dear I can't help thinking……do I know you from somewhere? You seem terribly familiar but I am unaware that we've met."

"I don't think so," Lizzie said as she glanced over Molly's shoulder to see Fred and Joe walking into view at the other end of the courtyard. "You never worked at Balmoral did you? That was my last house."

The two of them continued to chat for a short while longer, Lizzie all the while trying to catch the eye of one of the two footmen stood chatting, oblivious to the new visitor and her luggage on the step.

"I just don't know what's up with the woman." Fred moaned, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes while Fred kicked around a stone. "I mean one minute she's all over me, the next she's ignoring me, like she's got someone better to snog or something. Every time I try to talk to her she completely ignores me, hey you don't think she knows about Isobel do you? Joe?"

But Joe hadn't heard a word of his friend's last two sentences. After getting quickly bored with the stone the footman had looked up and in the direction of Lizzie and a mysterious woman chatting in the courtyard doorway. His breath caught in his throat as the woman turned to see who the young maid was trying to attract the attention of, and immediately he felt the pit of his stomach leap and his eyes widen at the intensity of the warm feeling in his chest.

"Oi Joseph, did you hear a word I just said?" Asked Fred angrily, pulling away from the wall and poking Joe in the ribs. "JOE!"

But Joe continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes glued to the striking face which was looking at him in a mildly quizzical fashion. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest as Fred nattered away in his ear, and he could feel his knees go rather weak as the woman's intense gaze locked with his. Time stopped as he studied her slightly unconventionally pretty features, which he thought to be extremely beautiful, her brown wavy locks framing her face through her unlaced bonnet.

"Look mate," Joe whispered to Fred. "I really don't care about you and Annie, and who on earth is she?"

"You know full well who Annie is, why are you being…..?" Fred muttered, but trailed off when he saw that he had been so lost in his own problems he hadn't noticed his colleague staring at a complete stranger like she had put him under some sort of spell. "Oh aye, looks like we've got somebody new starting." Fred grinned, nudging Joe. "Why are you looking at her like that? Do you know her or something?"

"N….no, I don't know her, but by God I'd like to!" Joe admitted, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Aw mate you can't be serious! She's too old for you, way out of your league!" Fred snorted loudly, but Joe didn't pay a blind bit of attention and slowly managed to walk towards the new love of his life.

"Joseph, this is Mrs Watson," Lizzie called, relieved that finally she could dash off and deal with the chamber pot before Lady Rebecca began to vomit over her Persian rug. "She is to report to Mrs Ryan, can you take her luggage?"

Joe nodded and grinned inanely at Molly, swearing that if he weren't black he would be blushing quite obviously by now. Suddenly he became very aware of his appearance – if only he had been wearing his full livery rather than just his casuals he may have been able to impress this rather interesting Mrs Watson, although he thought maybe she preferred men a little rough-and-ready.

"And you are?" Molly asked, cocking her head and examining Joe carefully but without any emotion.

"Oh yes," Joe coughed, his voice suddenly tight and croaky. "I'm Joseph James at your service Madam, if I could be of assistance."

"Well!" Molly beamed, clasping her gloved hands together and Lizzie nodded her farewell and dashed off to dump the pot and fetch Mrs Ryan. "You most certainly can be of assistance Mr James, bring in my bags and take them to the maid's quarters as I have yet to be assigned a room."

Joe quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Fred laughing silently at him and pointing, but Joe just furiously waved him away and hauled up the bags, his skin prickling in delight as his hand brushed against Molly's gloved fingers as he took a hat box from her grasp. Suddenly he felt his neck burning up, nearly toppling as he lead the way into the corridor but before he could utter something totally embarrassing and wholly inappropriate because of his state of mind Flora stormed up in a whirl of skirts and halted in front of a slightly startled Molly, her arms firmly folded and her jaw clenched tightly shut.

"I'm sorry I had forgotten you were coming today." Flora remarked bluntly, causing Molly to think that maybe she wasn't as sorry as she said. "I should have been here when you arrived, but now you're here please come with me to my office."

Flora turned on her heel and marched away, Molly glancing briefly at Joe's eager expression before picking up her skirts and hurrying after the housekeeper.

"Will Mr Jarvis be joining us?" Molly called to Flora, who seemed to be walking at far too an immense speed for the situation. "It's just that I thought………"

"I have no idea." Flora huffed as she flung open the door to her office. "Who knows what he plans to do, because I most certainly don't!"

Molly blinked in surprise at this, presuming there must be more to her mood than simply not knowing if the butler was going to attend their meeting. For a terrible moment she wondered what on earth she had let herself in for, but then Flora smiled forcefully and suggested tea and cakes may be in order before whirling out of the room to fetch them. Molly slowly sat down in the nearest chair and pulled her bonnet from her head, smoothening down her skirts and sighing thoughtfully. He MUST only be yards away from her, somewhere around here, she thought with a tinge of excitement building in her stomach.

She could imagine him out on a ride on his steed, looking dashing in his britches, the wind whistling through his hair, the rain drenching his shirt……….she was overjoyed when he had been to see her in Tappleton the previous night, even though he had slipped away in the small hours of the morning. They both knew the excuse of being on business could only be used so many times on his abhorrent wife that she would surely soon begin to suspect. But now Molly was going to be here, maybe it could be easier for both of them to keep their liaison quiet – he had told her that he suspected his wife of adultery with one of the valets, so she would be grateful of time 'alone' in her room and not really caring where her husband was, whether he be drinking brandy with the gentlemen in the library or participating in debauchery at the Hellfire Club.

There was no way, however, that her brother could find out – she knew she would be out on her ear as he wouldn't stand for such behaviour to lower the standard at Taplows. Although Andrew had done many things she knew he regretted, including the gambling, she always admired the respectable career he had managed to carve himself rather than working down the pit, and she didn't want to be found to be doing anything that could sully the good Adams name. She was a respectable widow, her husband was dead from an accident down the pit, that's all there was to it, and she had to remember to keep wearing black for the foreseeable future and crying sporadically just to get the message across.

Suddenly Molly heard footsteps behind her and presumed it was Flora back with refreshments. "Oh lovely!" She exclaimed, without turning round. "I do hope I'm not intruding if you are busy……"

"Well you are!" Boomed a stern voice, and quickly Molly leapt out of her chair in shock to see a handsome but furious-looking gentleman in rather a fine waistcoat glaring at her as if she were the devil himself. "Oh it didn't take you lot bloody long did it, eh!"

"I….I er…..not sure what you mean sir but I object to….." Molly stuttered, desperate for Flora to come back and settle the confusion, but Jarvis interrupted and stepped a little too closely to her for comfort.

"Oh don't come the innocent! I was tipped off one of you unscrupulous characters were hanging around the estate recently, that Ernie Boswell needs stringing up for the tripe he's been publishing in the Telegraph about this house lately, and you're his mole I take it! Well I'd have thought a journalist of his reputation would have been a little less cowardly than to send a woman to do his dirty work!"

"Ernie who!" Molly shrieked, backing away and frantically glancing out of the window in the hopes of enlisting some help. "I don't know any Ernie, and I certainly don't work for a newspaper!"

Jarvis huffed and marched around her, snatching up her bonnet which had fallen to the floor in Molly's haste and shoved it at her. He appeared mad and Molly feared he could possibly turn violent, and he certainly didn't seem to be listening to a word she said.

"And you have the complete gall to come into Mrs Ryan's office!" The butler raged. "What did you think you'd find, eh? Although I didn't think the likes of Boswell needed evidence before publishing lies and malicious gossip!"

But before Molly could explain exactly who she was, her voice caught in her throat as Jarvis grabbed her arm and frog-marched her to the door. "You can tell that snivelling little worm from me that if he sends anyone else round I will not be responsible for my actions in removing them from the premises – maybe it's about time he took some inspiration from his colleagues at the Telegraph and write some real news for a change!"

Molly gasped as Jarvis bundled her into the corridor, but just as he was about to 'escort' her to the door and throw her onto the step in a manner which had not so long ago happened to her in Glasgow, her saviour came dashing down the corridor calling out her name in alarm.

"Oh Andrew!" Molly cried as he approached, panting and staring at Jarvis' almost crazed expression. "Can you please tell this…this beast who I am before he has me hung, drawn and quartered!"

"Typical!" Snorted Jarvis, still gripping Molly's arm firmly. "Should've known the likes of you would be involved in such scummy activity, Mr Adams! Tell me, how much is Boswell paying you for information then, eh! Enough to pay me back the debt I REMEMBER you still owe me!"

"Mr Jarvis, sir." Adams began as calmly as he could, his blood boiling at the sight of Molly being man-handled.

"This is Molly Watson – my sister, sir! The one who is starting today, remember?"

Jarvis frowned and loosened his hold on Molly, all three of them failing to notice Flora approaching quietly, a tray of tea and cakes firmly in her shaking grip as she looked on at Walter's behaviour in horror. Adams leant forward and kissed his sister on the cheek in greeting.

"Oh yes, I….I forgot, so much happening lately, I…." Jarvis trailed off, dropping Molly's arm and shifting awkwardly in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Mrs Watson, that was unbelievably rude of me, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He muttered quietly.

"No you certainly shouldn't!" Agreed Molly in most irritated tone. "I am amazed that YOU are Mr Jarvis, I have heard so much about you which went contrary to your behaviour just now. Now dear brother, I was WAITING for Mrs Ryan to return with tea so I will find you in a short while – will you be joining us Mr Jarvis?"

"Yes, will you, Mr Jarvis?" Flora asked firmly as she approached, raising her eyebrows questioningly as the butler tried to hide his shame. "Surely you will want to talk to Mrs Watson before deciding on her probation?"

"No, I will leave her to you Mrs Ryan," Jarvis replied curtly, refusing to look her in the eye and glancing at his pocket watch instead. "I am sure you know better than I what you want in a deputy, so if you will excuse me." He nodded politely but sternly at Molly, but this did nothing to remove the sour expression on her face while she watched the most tyrannical butler she had ever had the displeasure to meet march off growling "don't you have a job to do rather than standing there gawping, Mr Adams!"

"Is he always like that?" Molly whispered to Flora, who was staring after him wistfully.

"Not always." Flora replied, emotion beginning to strain her voice. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled, her gaze falling on the tray and her tone brightening. "Right let's get this tea drunk, can't have it going cold now can we."

Molly agreed, not really wishing to know the obvious history between the housekeeper and butler at Taplows just yet, there would be plenty of time for that she was sure. Anyway if gossip spread as wildly as it did in her last house before she married then she would probably know everything there was to know by the end of the day, whether she asked or not. Besides, she had her own priorities, the first being to negotiate the duties of a new role at Taplows – Mrs Ryan's deputy or under-housekeeper, which seemed a bit of a mouthful. She was a little confused as to the reasoning behind the role, surely Mrs Ryan had been here long enough to cope with her day-to-day duties by now without any assistance. No, there had to be another reason, but, once again, she was sure she would find out soon enough. Her second priority was to find him, whether it be just for a little wave, a stolen kiss, or maybe more. It would also be of great interest to her to discover who exactly this alleged mysterious valet lover of his wife's is. All in all, Molly Watson knew she was in for a very busy few days, one way or another.

The still room had become unbearably tense after Mrs Ryan's outburst and the maids present were relieved when she disappeared. Grace looked nervously at the tearful Charlotte for a moment, before speaking.

Grace: I wonder what's got into her this morning? All the maids around the room shrug, save Charlotte, who was concentrating on cutting a new batch of apples, far too much, gripping her knife incredibly hard. The other maids in the room, begin to leave, leaving the rest of the jam making to Grace and Charlotte, while they went about their other business. You'll loose a finger if you are not careful. We'd have to call for the doctor AGAIN, when he's only just left. He almost lives here, must like the scenery. She suddenly wished she'd thought what she was saying before she said it. Charlotte looked up at her suddenly, her eyes full of tears.

Charlotte: What's that suppose to mean?

Grace: Nothing. I- I didn't mean it like that Charlotte.

Charlotte: Of course you didn't! Standing up

Grace: Charlotte! As she storms out, bumping into George in the doorway.

George: You alright?

Charlotte: Just leave me alone! She disappears down the corridor and Grace and George both bite their bottom lips glancing at each other.

George: Everyone in this house is in a right foul mood this morning. Jarvis, even Fred, I think he's having a bit of woman trouble. Only Adams seems happy… for a change. Oh and apparently Joe has fallen head over heels in love… or summit. George shakes his head No idea where Will has got too.

Grace: Well it's probably best if you don't lurk around here, if Mrs Ryan comes back and catches you… god you might as well stab yourself. They both sigh heavily.

George: There must be summit in the water around this place.

Grace: Either that or…

George: What? puzzled about what was going around

Grace: Haven't you heard what is going around? George raises an eyebrow. Grace looks around the room and beckons him closer. The housekeeper's extra order of soap. George just looks puzzled. Apparently she's been getting the sheets dirty with not only Jarvis. George tries to feign a curious expression, guessing what Grace was talking about and beginning to get a little worried for both the housekeeper and the gentleman in question. George tried to gasp, but it came a little too late. You don't seem very shocked? Did you already know?

George: Who told you this Grace?

Grace: It's been going around everywhere.

George: It's probably just some silly concoction of Johnny Boot's mind, him trying to get attention again, that's why I wasn't surprised. Grace sighs

Grace: Maybe you are right, but… what if there is some truth behind it. Just look at them… we all know he has been lusting after her for ages and her relationship with Jarvis is not exactly stable, all it takes it one tearful argument and one glance of lust.

George: Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. But it's not any of your business or anyone else's around here. Do you really think Mrs Ryan and Will deserve this? Never mind Jar-

Grace: I didn't say his name! George's face quickly screws up as he tries to think hard. It is true! Bloody hell! She exclaims

George: Listen Grace. Trying to calm her down, as she jumped up and down Don't make a big deal out of this. Alright? Don't say anything to anyone will y-? But he is cut off, as she grabs him by the collar

Grace: Tell me everything! Sighing George, pulled Grace's hand off him and sat her down, settling down next to her, dreading to think what would happen if Mrs Ryan returned, never mind him just being there, but talking about her sex life too… well he'd probably get more than a clap around the ear. He began to explain, enjoying the look of disbelief and excitement on her face, as he gave her his own comical version.

George: It was only the once. becoming more serious, trying to make himself heard over her raucous giggling. But I could tell he wanted it to be more. He's infatuated with the poor woman. Grace begins to giggle harder, gasping for breath, collapsing on him.

Grace: I… haven't… laughed… this… hard… since… we… heard… what… Jarvis… wrote… in… Stanwick's… character.

George: After we'd got out of his wardrobe of course. Grace nods. She began to calm down and looked up at him, still leaning on him.

Grace: We had some funny experiences. George nods, gazing at her. Why does everything have to suddenly become so serious?

George: You've finally become to get more mature. Grace snorts with laughter through her nose. We have to grow up someday… unfortunately. She nods Although I'm planning to get most out of my youth as possible.

Grace: You are right.

George: What?

Grace: All this! I wanted to leave and make everything so… serious, but if you compare us to Mrs Ryan, we are spring chickens and she's still making the most out of her life…

George: …Or totally ruining… whichever way you look at it. I mean I personally feel sorry for Jarvis. You can the most out of your own life, without up everyone else's in the process… Jarvis's, Will's… and by your description of her mood, her own too.

Grace: Well we won't up anyone else's in the process. He nods and they both smile. Deal?

George: Deal.

Grace: Spit on it? George nods, spitting on his hand and shaking it with Grace's. There is silence for a moment, while they both just gaze at each other for a moment, before leaning in and kissing tenderly… if only for a brief moment, as Fred appeared from the middle of nowhere and stop George that he better run along if he wanted to keep his bs, as both Mrs Ryan and Mr Jarvis were wandering about, and as George and Grace knew, neither were in a terrific mood.

Later that day an exhausted Flora Ryan headed back to her office, tired and alone she slumped into her fireside chair resting her weary head on her hand as she rubbed her throbbing head. Today had to count as one of the worst days of her life, well in the top ten at least the worst days were reserved for that awful day she had lost her first child and yesterday and all the horrors that had been wrought upon her. Suddenly she couldn't hold it back any longer, the pain and loneliness hit her like a tidal wave and she was unable to restrain the sobs that wracked her slender frame. Her life was over there was nothing save the child she now carried that was worth living for and even that Walter had threatened to take from her.

She had lost the man she loved, her pride, any shred of respect that her staff still had for her, she had seen the way they had all looked at her today, beyond the tinge of fear at her off the wall behaviour she had seen the smug glances and heard the muttered rumours. It was at such times she wondered why she didn't just leave, surely if she had lost Walter for good then it would be better to take her chances alone and away from Taplows, rather than remain here and have a daily reminder of what her stupidity had cost her. But deep down she knew she wasn't strong enough, she needed him even if he couldn't bear the sight of her just to be able to see him speak to him on occasion would have to be enough, as she truly believed him when he said he could never forgive her.

It wasn't long before the exhausted woman had cried herself to sleep and it was there slumped over her desk fast asleep that Jarvis found after she had missed dinner. For a moment he simply stood and watched as she slept, when she was awake he could barely look at her afraid at what he might see in her eyes and the affect it might have on his resolve; but when she slept he was free to gaze on her and ponder the complexities of their situation. He knew that they would have to marry and part of him felt that was an almost fitting revenge, he could ensure that she would never look on another man with love again and take away any chance of her living happily ever after especially with any conniving footman that foolishly thought he had a chance. She would be bound by law to obey him, something she had scarcely done when they were actually together, and besides it was the only way the child could emerge from this debacle relatively unscathed.

It was he walked around the desk that he noticed her tear stained face, some droplets still clung to her cheeks twinkling like diamonds in the firelight, and he had to fight the natural impulse to reach out and brush them away. Part of him couldn't help worrying about her, she was obviously distraught, missing meals and pushing herself too hard again and he couldn't help but recall the last time and the terrible extreme she almost went to. He had to ensure she took care of both herself and the baby, but yet still remain distant, the last thing he could allow was for her to use the pregnancy to ensnare him once more into loving her. For a moment he considered carrying her upstairs she was obviously exhausted which was not surprising but the doctor had stressed the importance of rest, after all they were not out of the woods yet, but at the last minute he pulled away; he couldn't bring himself to touch her, knowing that deep down once he did he would find it too difficult to stop.

Suddenly Jarvis made his decision striding over to her office door he seized the handle and slammed the door shut causing the sleeping woman to start suddenly from her nightmares.

"Walter…" Flora began rubbing at her eyes and quickly swiping at the few remaining tears as if determined not to reveal how vulnerable she was.

"Mrs Ryan." Jarvis countered coolly. "I think you will find that his lordship as provided each of his staff with beds to sleep on so that they have no need to use their desks!"

"I didn't mean to, I was so tired…" Flora began once more.

"Well whose fault is that the doctor told you to rest, but I suppose you are above taking medical advice just as you are above considering anybody else's feelings!" Jarvis snorted in reply.

"Walter please don't…" Flora trailed off once more fighting back the tears as exhaustion overwhelmed her.

"No Madam you are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say without interruptions! I am only here to inform you of my decision regarding my child and our 'situation'…"

"It's our child." Flora injected quietly but still Jarvis glared at her as if she had shouted him down.

"Yes 'ours' as I have daily reason to regret! But as I was saying in order to protect the child it is a regrettable necessity that we should marry as soon as possible, a marriage of convenience, in order to protect my child from the stigma of illegitimacy. It is my only regret that I cannot lift the stigma of its having a whore for a mother…"

"Stop it!" Flora snapped

"Why it is the truth after all!" Jarvis retorted.

"No its not, in my entire life the only person I have ever really loved has been you and no matter how you treated me, ignored me, humiliated me, deliberately went out of your way to manipulate and control me I took it all and loved you despite all of it. I can't count the many times I've forgiven you, first for keeping a wife from me, then believing you when you said nothing happened with that hussy Cat Stanwick, then abandoning me when you found out I was pregnant till of course you got all jealous that someone else would be a better man than you…I can't count the many times you've pushed our love to breaking point and now because I make one mistake, a huge mistake I don't deny it but one time I let you down, us down and I'm to be thrown on the slag heap, branded a whore because in my entire life I have lain with two different men. Well what's your count eh Walter? Or should we perhaps have a different category for paid whores…"

(Slap)

The short sharp backhand across the cheek rang out, and Flora staggered backwards in shock clutching at her throbbing cheek and immediately Jarvis regretted it.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I didn't mean to…I just…"

"It's alright." Flora gasped sitting down in the fireside chair. "I probably deserved it; most men would have done far worse I'm sure." She added staring at the floor.

"That is still not a good enough excuse." Jarvis added as he paced the room in obvious distress, he had never hit a woman before, he had been tempted on more than a few situations but either he or someone else had always been there to restrain his temper but now he had struck the very woman carrying his child.

"What did you want to say before?" Flora asked nervously, her eyes fixed on the floor as she held her still throbbing cheek. "I promise I won't interrupt this time." She added softly.

"Well…We both know despite everything we still need to marry for the child's sake but that must be the end of it Flora if we don't we'll just end up destroying each other, and I'm sure that you realise your condition will prevent you taking your little jaunt with Mrs Harrison!" Jarvis added determinedly. "It is time you started to look after yourself properly, the whole point of employing Mrs Watson was so that you would finally start taking things easy, as I have no intention of putting myself through this charade for nothing!"

"And after the child is born, what then?" Flora softly, but her poignant question threw the Butler.

"Well then we will have to see what is best for the child, I have no desire to take it away from you I am not that callous and despite our problems I have no doubt you would make a loving mother if not a faithful wife!" Jarvis added bitterly.

"I wouldn't make the same mistake again!" Flora insisted, raising her eyes from the floor to gaze at him imploringly.

"Well I'm sorry if I choose not to chance my heart on your less than reliable word!" Jarvis snapped. "This madam is the only deal available to you, unless you fancy abject poverty and an early death in the workhouse, so I suggest you think very carefully before pushing me further."

Unable to trust her voice Flora slowly nodded, unable to suppress the tiny flicker of hope that once they were married and the baby had been born he might grow to care for her again, that the lure of a happy family might prove stronger than Walter's resolve. However before either of them could speak again there was an insistent knock on the door and before Walter could tell them to enter the door had been flung open and in stormed Emily Corey.

"Mother…" Jarvis began but Emily cut him off mid sentence.

"Is it true?" She demanded looking from a baffled Jarvis to a confused looking Flora.

"Is what true?" Jarvis snapped.

"What I've heard some maids gossiping about, that you're not getting married because…because Flora and…" Emily trailed off unable to even speak aloud the words.

"No it is not!" Jarvis lied, unable to bear telling his mother the awful truth and shattering her dream of a loving extended family. "We are getting married in fact we were just discussing it."

"But the rumours…" Emily began.

"Are all the sick concoction of Mr Keneally!" Jarvis retorted. "He's decided that as he can't seem to hurt me in any other way he will try to get to me through tarnishing my reputation, I mean why would Flora have any need to…." Jarvis paused unable to say the words 'take a lover' as the thought still made his stomach turn.

Sighing in relief Emily strode over to the housekeeper drawing her into a tight embrace. "Oh Flora dear I am so relieved, I knew it couldn't be true you would never do that to Walter but it's just everyone seemed so certain about it!"

"It's that bastard Keneally Mother, he's fed the lower servants this complete pack of lies which of course they would much rather believe than the truth, well it won't do him any good Flora and I will still marry before I leave for India and she is to remain at Taplows, and that will be an end to the matter." Jarvis added with an air of finality.

"But the lower servants, what are you going to do…" Emily began pulling away and glancing at Flora properly for the first time since she had entered the room, noticing immediately the red eyes and the usual red marks across her cheek. "Flora what on earth happened!"

"Ohh…well it's embarrassing really." Flora began hesitantly. "I mean you would think I would be able to deal with a bit of gossip but I overheard the same rumours as you and well I was so upset I wasn't looking where I was going, it was so stupid I just didn't see the door opening and I walked right into it…" Flora babbled unable to prevent the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"Oh you poor dear no wonder you didn't come to dinner, who knows what people would have thought." Emily replied soothingly, believing every word the housekeeper uttered, after all who could possibly conceive of the idea of Walter laying a finger on the woman he loved.

"Yes well it's getting late and Flora needs her rest." Jarvis prompted, giving his mother a pointed look.

"Oh of course you'll want your privacy, I'll just go." Emily replied moving towards the door before turning and adding. "I am so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

A few moments after she had left the pair still sat in silence Flora's eyes locked steadfastly on the fire flickering in the grate whilst Jarvis continued to stare at the door his mother had just left through.

"Thank you." Flora whispered.

"What?" Jarvis asked confused.

"For not telling her the truth, she would hate me and I couldn't bear to go through this alone." Flora added softly.

"Yes well there was no need to tell her everything. It is necessary for both our reputations that we quash these rumours as quickly as possible so there will be no more public outbursts or arguments, as far as the world and his wife is concerned we are a happy couple about to marry and have our first child. From now on we will both attend every meal and when others are present we will treat each other as such, no airing dirty laundry in public and no moping around like a wet weekend; do you understand?" Jarvis demanded.

"Yes Walter." Flora answered obediently, unable to stand against the tide any longer.

Satisfied the Butler strode towards the door pausing for a moment on the threshold, looking back over his shoulder he studied Flora for a moment she looked completely brow beaten, almost a shadow of the woman he had known and loved. "Thank you for not telling her what I did." He added softly before turning and leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Although it was late, Molly Watson had much on her mind as she headed slowly towards Flora Ryan's office in the hopes of catching her before she retired. Smiling to herself, she concluded that her first day had gone quite well in the end considering its less than inviting start, although Mr Jarvis' obvious desire to avoid her as much as possible didn't upset her in the slightest – in fact she was quite glad such an impolite man was out of her way to let her get on with her new duties. At realising the lateness of the hour, Molly quickened her pace down the corridor to Mrs Ryan's office to ask her whether she should put the bundle of linen in her possession in the linen cupboard or take them upstairs, although the main thoughts racing through her mind were hardly to do with household chores.

She had managed to see him as dusk fell over Taplows, from an upstairs window at the front of the house. He was out in the crispness of the evening, exercising quite vigorously on the lawn causing him to pant and sweat, much to her private pleasure. He had unfastened his shirt and rolled up his sleeves before energetically performing press-ups, quite obviously concentrating hard and looking extremely rugged and attractive with it. It saddened her, however, to see the frustration on his face; the only way he could expel the anger her felt towards his unfeeling, whore of a wife for the abhorrent and demeaning way she treated him was through physical exertion and mental toughness and sometimes this only served to increase the distance between him and Molly and make her wonder sometimes if it was all worth it. But she loved him, more than her own life, and that certainly made the heartache and the longing worthwhile. It was this very thought that lingered in Molly's mind as she turned the corner, her eyes firmly focused on the floor, when a certain whistling footman came belting around the very same corner and collided with her, sending the neatly folded sheets flying out of her grasp and landing crumpled on the bare floor.

"Oh, I'm….I'm so sorry," Joe stuttered, taking a moment to realise exactly who he had run straight into. "Here, let me help!" He announced a little too keenly.

"No, it's fine Mr James, really it is……." Molly began, a little put-out at the intrusion, glancing only briefly at the instantly nervous footman and smiling reassuringly.

"Joe! Call me Joe. I'm not into all that formality." Joe beamed, roughly snatching up a sheet and dropping it again without taking his eyes off Molly's pinking cheeks. "Oh look at me," he laughed nervously. "I'm all fingers and thumbs today, don't know what's wrong with me."

"Really Joe, let me do it." Molly stated firmly, but Joe simply ignored her and began piling the sheets haphazardly into her arms. With a tut Molly rolled her eyes and allowed him to help, obviously he wanted to show willing to the new member of staff and a little friendliness from some could make up for hostility from others. "Well thank you Joe, very gentlemanly of you." She nodded and smiled around the increasingly large pile of linen as Joe heaped on the last sheet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you put them away?" Joe urged, his eyes widening pleasingly as he took in Molly's features and complexion properly for the first time.

"What?" Molly raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Are you suggesting, Mr James – sorry, Joseph – that you and I be alone in the laundry room together?"

Immediately Joe's chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat, and he could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead and temples. If only she knew how much her teasing had got to him, he thought as his legs turned numb and his mouth dried up completely. "No, certainly not Mrs Watson, I would never think………!" Joe managed to breathe, shaking his head emphatically and trying to push all indecent thoughts to the back of his mind with little success.

"It's alright laddie, I'm only having a wee joke, I didn't really think you were saying such a thing! Now I'd better hurry along and find Mrs Ryan, I know what you footmen are like you're probably missing out on the latest scam so get away with you!" Molly smiled again, causing Joe to grin even more widely, and hurried past him, the corner of her sleeve brushing delightfully along his hand as his nostrils breathed in a subtle floral scent - possibly rose - which hung on the slight breeze her movement stirred, and this gave him an instant idea. He stood alone for a moment pondering until his self-absorbance was rudely disturbed.

" 'Oh sorry Mrs Watson, I would get into your bloomers but I'm all fingers and thumbs today!'" Came a hushed snigger from the stairwell as Fred came sliding down the banister and landed with a thud in front of his unimpressed colleague. "Listen to you, since when have you said the phrase 'I'm all fingers and thumbs' in your entire life Joseph James?"

"Oh ps off will you Fred, I'm not in the mood for your insolence and downright idocy!" Joe snorted, turning on his heel and marching off towards the footman's room to bed.

"No, you're in the mood for luuuurve!" Fred cackled, draping himself over Joe's shoulders and reaching round and rubbing his hands up and down his chest.

"Anyway what's with all the fancy words, trying to better yourself for Mrs Watson? She won't give you a second glance mate so you might as well stop now, anyway she's a widow she's in mourning and stuff, she's hardly about to sneak off to the Orangery for a quick one now is she?"

"You didn't see how she looked at me, she had a certain glint in her eye." Joe sighed, smiling to himself. He could feel that he would have a chance with her, but only if her persued her in a very proper and gentlemanly fashion, none of the quick gropes Fred Matkin was used to with women. No, a lady of Mrs Watson's refinement needed wooing, not being felt up in the stillroom at night. "That woman is about as in mourning as you and I were over Lord Hugo, mate. There's something about her, something……..special, interesting, maybe hiding a secret."

"Hey!" Fred nudged Joe eagerly, lowering his voice to an insistent whisper. "You don't think that she killed her husband do you, poisoned his dinner! Maybe she wanted him out of the way for all her fancy men and his secret stash of money, she's a cold-blooded murderer!"

"Shut it Fred, she's no such thing!" Joe retorted, storming into the footman's room which was inevitably still unoccupied at 11 o'clock at night. "I can tell she's gentle, caring woman with a lot of love to give."

"Give to you, you mean?" Fred smiled slyly, winking at the very serious-looking footman. "Every night in the stables – I hear they're the place to be these days!"

---

After her encounter with Joseph James, Molly thought to herself that his helpfulness was surely due to the fact that she was Mr Adams' sister, and should do everything to keep her on his side so not to endure one of her brother's infamous beatings. Although she had to admit that it was quite refreshing to be the source of attention of a young footman, even if it was for his own selfish reasons. With her mind wandering back to a certain aristocrat flexing his muscles on the lawn, she tapped on Flora's door and tentatively stepped inside the darkened room, calling out her name.

"Mrs Ryan, are you in here? I'm not quite sure what you want me to do with these sheets. Mrs Ryan?" Molly's gaze fell upon a figure sitting bent over in a chair as the chill of the room suddenly struck her; the fire was burning extremely low considering the more than brisk outside temperature and she shivered slightly. "Mrs Ryan are you alright? You're shivering." Molly said softly, placing the sheets on Flora's writing table and stepping slowly towards her. But it was when Flora raised her head that Molly could see very clearly she hadn't been shivering at all but sobbing, her eyes were red and puffy and there was a rather nasty red mark across her cheek.

Molly gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth in shock as Flora instinctively jumped to her feet, turning away and hiding her face hurriedly.

"Just put them in the laundry, they're not needed upstairs." Flora said as firmly as she could muster, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong, but her voice broke half way through the sentence and fresh tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

"My dear, what is wrong?" Molly questioned as she reached out and touched Flora reassuringly on the arm. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but….."

But suddenly, completely unexpectedly, Flora let out a loud sob and swung round, burying her face in Molly's shoulder as her shoulders shook in hopelessness, her legs giving way as she began to collapse sorrowfully. Molly soothed her, guessing immediately that this must have something to do with that fearsome butler, and lowered her into her chair as she stuffed a fresh handkerchief from her skirt pockets into Flora's quivering and ice-cold hands.

"I've been such a fool! Such a complete and utter fool!" Flora cried, furiously dabbing her tired and irritated eyes.

"I'm sure you're not, Mrs Ryan." Molly pulled up a chair next to her and wrapped her arms around Flora's shoulders to try to warm up the freezing housekeeper.

"I went to see Lady Rebecca, but after everything with Lord Hugo I just can't burden her with my worries too what with her expecting twins, and so I feel I've nobody to turn to, but I've brought it all upon myself, he had every right to do what he did, I keep telling myself!" Flora wailed, desperately trying to justify Jarvis' actions to herself as much as Molly. She pulled away from Molly's shoulder and blew her nose hard as the new servant simply stared at her in confusion before finally speaking.

"Who had every right to do what? You're in a most dreadful state, I can't believe that anybody could be justified in upsetting you this much, dear." Molly soothed, patting Flora's hands and smiling her best reassuring smile.

"You just don't know……….I've treated him so badly, it's not surprising that he is so angry, but with the baby on the way………."

Molly sighed deeply, shaking her head in forcing Flora to look straight at her. "You're making no sense, start at the beginning, I can't offer any advice – if you pardon me being so bold – if you don't tell me exactly what the problem is. Whatever you've done it can't be worse than anything I have seen or heard….or even done myself."

So, with a deep breath and a weak smile of apology, Flora started at the beginning, about the start of her relationship with Walter, about the baby, Mrs Stanwick, their separation over the summer and finally she confessed about Frank's attempted rape and about Will, the dark secret hidden in her heart until Frank went and destroyed her life. After she was done, both women sat in silence for a moment until Molly walked over to the fire and stoked it, the chill in the air becoming colder the longer they both stayed still.

"Did Mr Jarvis do that to you?" Molly finally asked, her eyes studying the red blotches Flora was sporting.

"I told his mother….I told her I walked into a door." Flora muttered, her hand rising to her cheek and running her fingers across the small bump which had risen because of the force of the blow.

"But you didn't though, did you." Molly demanded, her voice a little low and dangerous, but Flora seemed to miss the knowing sadness in her tone. "He hit you, just like men like him do. I can spot them a mile off, they think they can get away with hitting women and they don't have to face the consequences, and Flora you're pregnant! How could he!"

"I told you, he's not always like that, he has such a loving, caring side to him, he does love me I know he does, his hatred of what I did has clouded his judgement, he's not himself!" Flora said defensively, still feeling the need to almost condone Jarvis' actions. Molly tutted in disagreement, sniffing out a bitter laugh and roughly folding her arms.

"Listen, I know, I've been through it myself." Molly confessed, lowering her eyes and staring into the flickering flames as they lapped happily around the coal. "First it starts with one hit, then the apology, then for a while it's fine. But then he starts accusing you of sleeping with men you haven't even met before, calling you every name under the sun, horrible, awful things no self-respecting man should say. Then the second hit happens, but this time he doesn't stop, his fists won't stop thumping your face, and stomach, calling you a barren whore, and……….I'm sorry…….." Molly's voice went higher and higher as she choked on emotion, recalling her nightmare of a life with Henry. For a moment Flora forgot about her own worries and dashed over to Molly, the sadness on her face replaced with concern.

"I would give you a handkerchief, but you've just given me yours." Flora flustered, but Molly smiled through her springing tears and couldn't help but let out a laugh at the state of the two of them.

"Oh my, would you look at us two? Both as bad as each other!" She exclaimed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Flora smiled and nodded, chuckling gently and settling herself back into her chair.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Flora muttered, in a strange way feeling a little relieved it wasn't just her who seemed to suffer in life. "But I can assure you, Mrs Watson, my Walter isn't like that, he wouldn't."

"What will you do?" Molly asked seriously, frowning at the frail woman before her. "Although it doesn't seem like you're left with much choice."

Flora bit her bottom lip and shrugged, her hand nursing her stomach as warmth began to finally seep through her tired bones. "I will have to marry him. But I love him so much, I really do, but it's as if at first he put me on some sort of pedestal, and won't accept me for my faults, and I…..sorry I'm going on again, that's all you need after your recent loss."

"I think," Molly smiled sympathetically, "That you need a good night's sleep and plenty of rest. Things may look a little, well, brighter in the morning. Look, stay in bed a little longer in the morning, I'm here now, and I can take some pressure off you."

Flora nodded gratefully, climbing to her weary feet. "Yes, thank you so much, I'm so glad you're here Mrs Watson."

"Oh for goodness sake," Molly exclaimed, waving her hand dismissively. "Call me Molly, Mrs Watson makes me feel so old. Now come on, to bed! And if I see that Walter of yours I'll give him a piece of my mind…..!"

"No!" Flora whispered in horror, grabbing Molly's arm and pulling her close. "Please, don't breathe a word, not to him, or anyone! Please Mrs Wa…..Molly. Please!"

"Of course, of course, I was only joking." Molly replied hurriedly, drawing Flora into another comforting hug.

"You must forgive my Scottish bluntness, although I'm sure you're used to it with my brother working here!"

"Yes, your brother is certainly a….a character." Flora smiled, for the first time in what felt like days.

Molly giggled, completely unaware to what Flora could be thinking. The housekeeper felt almost amused at the thought of Molly finding out exactly what antics her brother had been up to in the bedroom department, although somehow she was sure a feisty lass like Molly Watson could certainly take it all in her stride.

"Well some pressure will be taken off when those damned Hamilton-Husseys return to Scotland." Flora said, but instantly regretted such a derisory comment when she saw the concerned expression spread on Molly's usually composed face. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude about our masters, I didn't mean to…."

"Are they leaving?" Molly interrupted, desperately trying not to sound alarmed in the slightest.

"I hope so, eventually! They've been hanging round for weeks, that horrific Lady Francesca and her sop of a husband, they don't know what frustration and hardship is." Flora observed, heading towards the door ahead of Molly so not hearing her cursing under her breath at the notion that her lover could soon be leaving her. With a sigh, the two women bid each other goodnight, both distracted with their own troubling thoughts but pleased they had formed what they hoped would be a firm and lasting friendship.

The next morning at breakfast, the lower servants were all huddled around the dining room in groups, whispering away, all about the same thing… a certain housekeeper and footman.

George: There are never gonna get tired of this one are they? he whispers to Grace and Lizzie, who shake their heads.

Joe: What's up with you three sulking about?

Fred: Lizzie's jealous, she's been dying to get a piece of Will for ages and George is pissed off that Will got a bit of Flora Ryan, I mean she is reserved for the best, butler's and chef's not footmen. They all ignore him, as Joe snorts

George: Don't know what you are laughing at Mr James! You think that some under-housekeeper is gonna look at you. Joe turns to glare at Fred, who is sniggering into his hands.

Joe: You shouldn't listen to a word Fred says!

Grace: Have you seen Charlotte this morning? Lizzie shakes her head. Grace glanced around the room once more that was odd, Charlotte never missed breakfast. She began to hope desperately that she was alright, she'd seemed so happy recently… and you didn't need to have a brain larger than a pea to know why. Maybe I should go and check she is alright. They nod slightly and squish up so she can pull her legs over the bench.

Fred glancing around, to check no one was listening: Where did you get to last night? Eh? One minute I'm telling you all about Joe's little conversation with the lovely Mrs Molly Watson and then suddenly you disappeared.

George doesn't answer, just smirks to himself. Alright you lucky sod! Who was it! smacking him on the shoulder

George: You really wanna know? raising his eyebrow to emphasis his point

Fred: I bloody well do.

George: Both Izzy and Annie… oh no hang on, sorry that is you. Fred jumps up quickly, glancing around to check neither of the ladies in question was lurking around, planning on clinging to him as he finished his breakfast and got up to leave. But to his relief neither were about, glaring at George, he leaped over the bench.

Fred: You better be keeping your mouth shut about that. And to Grace aswell. Do you hear me!

George: Awwwwwwww, was Joe not the only one who didn't get laid last night? Have they both discovered their five senses? Fred storms in the direction of the door, leaving George to snigger quietly to himself. He knew he should be getting worried, planning what he was going to do about this census. He should be trying to sniff Keneally out, find out what he knew, but to be honest with himself he just couldn't be bothered. For the first time in a few weeks, he was calm and… relatively happy. He should find Grace every time he needed to relax, cause she had certinately done the job last night.

Upstairs, Grace was stood in the doorway to the maids room, nervously looking at Charlotte, who was sat at the window, looking out across the lawns.

Grace: Charlotte? Grace had been stood their for a good 5 minutes, but Charlotte had been in her own little world and jumped quickly, spinning around. Gasping to get her breath back when she saw Grace stood there. Hon, are you alright? She nods vaguely and turns her attention back to the window for a moment before spinning back round and hissing.

Charlotte: What the hell am I doing Grace! She sprung up from her chair and dug her nails into her hair, leaving big lumps in it when she pulled her hands away.

Grace: I don't know what you mean. she whispers softly.

Charlotte: Letting myself get swept away! I should know better! I've always been taught to do things better than that and always have! She sighs and rests her heavy head against the wall.

Grace: Is this about what Mrs Ryan said yesterday?

Charlotte: Yes and no. she whispers

Grace: Listen Charlotte, I'm sure she didn't mean it, she's upset, have you heard some of the rumours going around-

Charlotte: What would my parents say if they knew!

Grace: They won't ever find out. She stated reassuringly, walking across the room and laying a soft hand on Charlotte's arm.

Charlotte: I can't lie to them, I can't go against everything they ever taught me.

Grace: But what about you've taught yourself over the last few weeks, eh? What had she taught herself? To take chances? To go after what she wanted? Her teary eyes fell on her bed and the letter lay there. She should open it, she'd been so tempted to just burn it, maybe if she didn't see him for a while he'd forget about her… but if she didn't open it, it'd eat her up inside. Who's the letter from? following her gaze

Charlotte: He said he was going to arrange to meet me on my next day off.

Grace: Why don't you open it then if that is all he wants to know. I thought we were past this Charlotte, then one day one person says something and you back away again, if I did that every time I someone said something to me to Grace I would never have got anywhere near where I am now. Have you considered having a proper conversation with the doctor about this? Charlotte shakes her head Well then it seems simple from my eyes my dear, meet up with him on your day off and talk to him.

Charlotte: But what do I say? suddenly panicking. Grace smiles at her and whispers

Grace: You will know what to say, when you know what your heart wants to scream.

It was not often Grace was wrong, she always landed on her feet so her advise had to work out somehow. Smiling softly at her she reached for the letter and ripped it open, in a few seconds later realised what she wanted to say, and it was all coming from the heart.

However if the staff had thought that they were going to have an easy morning then they were mistaken, barely minutes after the junior servants had begun piling the plates from breakfast and clearing the table in marched Mr Jarvis, trailing in his wake came the new under-housekeeper Mrs Watson and then much to their surprise a still bruised and battered William Forest, but as Fred delighted in pointing out there was no sign of Mrs Ryan.

"Jarvis has probably got her locked in her room, afraid that the rest of the footmen will try and get in her petticoats, well all except Joe we all know whose petticoats he's got an eye and it ain't Mrs Ryan's…" Fred added, chortling so loudly at his own joke that it earned him a scathing look from the Butler which soon shut him up.

"When Mr Matkin has quite finished…" Jarvis began pointedly. "As I am sure you're are aware this afternoon his lordship's guests will be arriving for the Christmas festivities, Lord Shaftsbury, his wife and their two children are expected around two o'clock, Johnny you can keep an eye out on the road for them, that should keep you from spreading more vicious scandal for at least for one afternoon…." Jarvis added deliberately his eyes boring into the young servant who visibly quailed under such intense interrogation, and the rest of the staff held their breath they had known Jarvis would hear the gossip eventually but no one had expected him to tackle the situation head on.

"And as for that… Certain rumours of the vilest nature have been brought to my attention and I mean to put paid to them once and for all, in a matter of days Mrs Ryan will become Mrs Corey…." Jarvis paused, waiting for the implication of his statement to sink in. "And as my wife to be I will not tolerate any slander of her good name from any quarter." He stopped glancing round the room to lock eyes with every single servant, before finally resting on Will, for a moment there was a silent battle of wills between the Butler and the footman, but then slowly Will nodded his agreement; they wouldn't get confirmation of anything from him.

"I am well aware of the source and believe me that certain gentleman (Jarvis sneered as he said the word gentleman) is hardly a font of knowledge or truth even by your standards and if I learn that his lies are still being spread then I will not hesitate to throw the next gossiping servant I see out on his ear, without pay or character!" Jarvis emphasised, smiling slightly as he saw the maids and footmen glance nervously at each other, pausing for a moment he clicked his fingers, watching as the staff immediately jumped to attention before beginning to quietly file out.

However just as he was reaching the door Fred couldn't resist sniggering slightly and remarking to his fellow footmen, "Well if it's all nonsense then where's Mrs Ryan and why have they been rowing?"

"Mr Matkin!" Jarvis bellowed. "Get your bones back in here!"

Slowly Fred turned and made his way over to the fuming Butler. "Yes Mr Jarvis?" Fred asked tentatively.

"Why is it that you seem to think orders do not apply to you? Are you blessed by the almighty? Or perhaps, more to the point, your bloody ego is so over inflated that you seem to think anything you say is exempt from my instructions." Jarvis hissed.

"No Mr Jarvis." Fred replied shaking his head, whilst he looked down at the floor.

"Well then out with it! What was it you felt the need to snigger about before you were even out of the room?" Jarvis demanded.

"Errr, I was just wondering where Mrs Ryan is Mr Jarvis." Fred hedged.

"Oh and that's important to you is it? Well not that it is any of your stinking business but Mrs Ryan is still upstairs

following Dr Evans' instructions to the letter, he has ordered her to rest due the fact that she is expecting my child! Any other questions?" Jarvis snapped ignoring the gasps of surprise from the rest of the staff as he so publicly announced such a private matter.

"No sir!" Fred gasped unable to vocalise anything else.

"Then get your stinking carcass out of my sight!" Jarvis growled. "All of you!" He added turning to glare at the gawping crowd, until they turned on their heels and scattered throughout the servants' quarters all eager to spread the word about the housekeeper's pregnancy.

Pausing for a moment before turning to head back to his office Jarvis rubbed his throbbing head with his fingertips, he hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that but those cocky footmen had just pushed him too far. Whirling round he caught Mrs Watson staring at him and for a moment the look of disgust plastered on her face was enough to take his breath away, his words stuck in his throat and in that moment he realised she knew but before he could confirm it she had turned and was striding down the corridor.

However had Jarvis not been so concerned about what a certain under-housekeeper did or didn't know then he might have been slightly concerned at seeing a certain Mr Forest heading up the back stairs instead of into the main house. Will had kept as low a profile as possible for the last day or so, just until his injuries had healed up enough that they didn't ache every time he moved. He had purposefully locked himself away from the other lads, as he knew the sort of questions they would ask and as yet he had no idea what he would say to them. And although now he had given his silent promise to Jarvis not to go confirming the rumours, which was solely for Flora's sake, he thought and not because he was at all afraid of what the Butler would do to him if he refused.

However despite his bravado Will was no fool and he realised that his present course could easily set him once more in the Butler's path but he had this niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that all wasn't as rosy as Jarvis was making out. He had worked at Taplows for far too long for that, and there was no way that Jarvis would carry on like nothing had happened, with either him or Flora, but the question that kept him awake at night was how? So it was this thought in mind and this unpleasant feeling in his gut that he found himself outside the housekeeper's door.

Tapping gently he whispered against the woodwork, glancing over his shoulder lest suddenly Jarvis should appear like a raging bull steaming down the corridor. "Flora, are you alright?"

For a moment there was no answer and so an impatient Will knocked again, slightly louder this time and barely a second later the door was opened a crack and an angry housekeeper whispered back. "Are you completely insane if you're caught…."

Suddenly Will heard the clatter of footsteps and the high-pitched giggles of a couple of housemaids, and acting instinctively he barged open the housekeepers door and slammed it behind him, leaning his ear against the woodwork he listened as the maids continued to gossip on the corner. "OH for the love of god girls bugger off!" He whispered under his breath before turning round.

Flora stood with her back to him apparently gazing out the window and Will wandered over to stand beside her intrigued as to what could be so fascinating that she wouldn't even turn round to look at him. However no sooner had he draw level then she turned quickly walking over to the fireplace. "Won't you please leave?" Flora hissed.

Confused Will strode over to her, grasping her firmly yet gently by the elbow and whirling her round to face him, and suddenly catching sight of the nasty looking bruise that had spread across her right cheekbone. "I'll kill him." Will growled stalking towards the door.

Panicking Flora sped after him, grabbing hold of his arm and anchoring him to the spot. "No Will please don't get involved, it wasn't like that, it was an accident; I provoked him, he wouldn't normally, he wasn't himself!"

"No and he won't be himself in a moment when I knock his bloody teeth out!" Forest added, his handsome face scarlet with rage. "How could he? I mean hit a woman, supposedly the woman he loves and is about to make his wife and who, the lucky bd, is carrying his child, his and not mine!"

"It looks worse than it is…" Flora began.

"How can it look worse, he hit you, it doesn't matter how hard or how often, he still hit you Flora and he had no right to…" Will cut in.

"Oh didn't he?" Flora retorted. "I cheated on him and broke his heart some people might say I got off lightly, that he had every right to throw me out on the street but he didn't he's defended me publicly and even when on the inside the very sound of my name must make him feel sick he's still going to do the honourable thing and marry me."

"Oh yeah he's a real saint, St bloody Jarvis, kind to old ladies and animals, shame about the occasional wife beating… Well I won't stand by and let it happen again…" Will trailed off storming over to her wardrobe and flinging the doors open wide, grabbing dresses by the armful and throwing the on the bed.

"Will what the hell do you think you are doing?" Flora gasped.

Smiling grimly the footman reached under her bed for the obligatory trunk, pulling it out before throwing the dresses inside then striding back over to the wardrobe seizing boots and day shoes before dumping them in as well.

Shocked the housekeeper could only stand and watch before moving to retrieve her clothing from the trunk. "What has possessed you Will?" She managed to stutter as she tried to drag her dresses out from under the new pile of books that Will had just dumped on top of them.

"We're leaving." He replied. "If you think that I am going to leave you with him, so he can knock you about and do god knows what else to you then you're wrong! You do realise that this is only the tip of the iceberg, one day after the baby is born he'll get drunk and beat you again, probably rape you as well just so you realise how much he despises you! Is that the kind of environment you want your child to grow up in, violence and fear?"

For a moment neither of them spoke, a shaken Flora sank to sit on her bed, he head in her hands as she tried desperately to block out the picture Will was painting. "It won't be like that…" Flora whispered but she could continue there was a sharp tap on her door.

"Flora dear I've brought you some breakfast, be a dear and open the door I can't manage it with the tray…" Emily Corey's voice boomed bright and cheerful through the door, and for a split second Will and Flora were frozen to the spot a look of abject horror on their faces.

"In the wardrobe quick!" Flora hissed, as she bundled the confused footman into the open wardrobe before quickly slamming the door shut, then striding over to the door she closed the lid on the trunk before trying to slid it back under the bed but it was already to heavy so she just had to hope and pray Emily didn't think it out of the ordinary. Then taking a deep breath Flora opened the door, smiling as brightly as she could at her future mother in law.

"Oh that has come up nasty." Emily cooed as she bustled into the room, clearing a space on Flora's dressing table and setting down the tea tray, which Flora worryingly noticed had two teacups.

"No you sit down, rest yourself dear after all you're far more important than me at the moment, and we have to take extra care of that special cargo of yours." Emily fussed, pushing aside Flora's attempt to pour the tea.

"Honestly I'm feeling just fine a little nauseas this morning but that's passed I was just about to head down to my office and do a little paper work." Flora began but an outraged Emily cut her off.

"Absolutely not, I won't hear of it, you're to stay up here and rest if you need anything I can have it brought up to you, we can't be too careful Flora not after the last time…" Emily stopped suddenly watching as Flora tried to fight back tears and realising that she may have touched on a somewhat sensitive subject in the usual Corey less than tactful way.

"Forgive me that was unusually crass of me dear, it's only because I care about you, I couldn't bear to see you go through that again, so if I'm a little harsh…" She trailed off sipping gently at her tea whilst Flora quickly regained control of her ever-spiralling emotions.

"Its alright I know you only want the best, and I promise I will do whatever is necessary I won't place this child at any risk…" Flora replied softly her voice still quavering with emotion.

"I know you won't." Emily added, giving Flora's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And I'll be here to help you all the way, I know Walter is upset that he is going to be away for most of your pregnancy, just yesterday I heard him grilling that poor Dr Evans about ensuring you had the very best of care. He is so looking forward to this baby, he's even making plans for setting aside funds for education just in case it's a boy, wants his son to be able to make something of himself even go to university if he wants, study the law or join the church even." Emily prattled on, completely missing the look of pain and anguish on Flora's face as she realised how much of her child's life was already being planned without her involvement.

However suddenly Emily glanced across and mistook the emotional turmoil on Flora's face for pain of another sort. "Flora are you alright do you need the doctor?" She demanded her normally soft soothing voice sounding too high pitched and stressed.

"No I'm fine…" Flora replied softly. "I am tired though…" She trailed off.

"Of course he's me prattling on when you need your rest." Emily busied about piling the cups back the tray, before heading towards the door, her piercing gaze narrowing slightly when she caught sight of the piles of dresses on Flora's bed.

"What are they doing out?" She asked in an almost accusing manner and Flora felt her throat go dry, she couldn't have guessed?

Placing the tray Flora's bedside table Emily grasped up the dresses and headed towards the wardrobe.

"No!" Flora yelped, darting across the room. "You can't!"

"And why not?" Emily demanded, her eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Don't think I don't know what is going on Flora Ryan!"

"What…But how could you? Have you been spying on me? Has Walter told you to keep an eye on me to make sure I'm sticking by my word is that it?" Flora demanded.

"No." Emily replied somewhat taking aback by the housekeeper's forcefulness. "It just doesn't take a genius to work it out…. You've been altering all your dresses when you promised to rest. Really Flora I would have thought better of you, if you needed this doing then you should have asked, but oh no not you, that's the trouble with you young women today so independent, you'd rather work your fingers to the bone and wear yourselves ragged then ask for some help!"

"Ohhh… Yes of course dresses, well if you'd like to help…" Flora trailed off heaping several more dresses into Emily's outstretched arms before handing her the tea tray as well.

"I'll see what I can do, but in the mean time young lady get yourself back to bed!" Emily chortled as she headed out the open door and down the corridor.

Sighing deeply Flora closed the door before heading back over to the wardrobe and flinging the door open however she wasn't prepared for the sight she beheld that of William Forest smelling and caressing her Italian blue silk shawl.

"Mr Forest!" She hissed, causing the scarlet footman to jump to his feet banging his head on the top of the Wardrobe before staggering out, tripping up stray petticoats and boots that still cluttered the floor.

Snatching the shawl from Will's unresisting hands Flora marched over to her door, opening it a crack in order to check the coast was clear before bundling him out of the room.

"But wait you can't stay here, I told you we're…." Will began but Flora cu him off.

"No I cam not going anywhere, I've made my bed and regardless of the consequences I have to lie in it, I will not take my child away from its rightful father and the man whom despite all his faults I love, good day Mr Forest." She added finally before closing the door in the footman's face.

As far as Molly Watson was concerned, the morning raced by and she hardly had a moment to stand and breathe, let alone act on the call of nature which had been ever-present since just after breakfast. It hadn't taken her long, however, to pick up the tricks of the trade again, and it was a very good job as she had to very quickly adapt to her new role due to Mrs Ryan's rather untimely absence. Molly was glad, however, to have Mrs Corey's assistance, although the woman wouldn't stop babbling on about just how wonderful her son was and how he loved Flora ever so much. She felt like turning round to her at one point and telling her exactly what she thought of her precious Walter, in great detail, right from their violent first meeting to where Flora's nasty bruise did indeed originate from, but she suppressed what she called her 'Glaswegian fire' and made her excuses to go and help Charlotte and

Grace with the bread baking leaving Emily to fold the linen with Lizzie.

As Molly headed towards the stillroom, she noticed that somehow she had got a dirty mark down the front of her dress. "Oh hell's fire and buckets of blood, will you just look at me?" She muttered to herself, shaking her head and bustling in the opposite direction as she spat on a handkerchief to try and rub away the stain. "Can't take you anywhere, Molly Watson." Engrossed with the mark, now made worse rather than better through her intervention, she hurried into her room whispering "Damn I'll never get this out!" and went straight to her wardrobe. She had only managed to finish unpacking that morning so many of her dresses required pressing before she could wear them, but she decided promptly which dress she could wear instead and rummaged around for her second favourite black one with the lace on the sleeves.

It was as she swung round, the dress held out on a hanger, that she saw her bed and gasped in surprise. On her pillow lay a beautiful arrangement of winter flowers, including snowberries, chrysanthemums and honeysuckle flowers and immediately her heart melted. "Oh, Monty, they're beautiful!" Molly cried breathlessly, hanging up her dress on the wardrobe door and reaching out tentatively to touch the sweet-smelling flowers. She bent down to sniff them, a small tear springing to her eye, when she noticed a note tucked in the middle of the arrangement.

With a smile she carefully pulled it from underneath a chrysanthemum and opened it. He had never dared communicate with her in writing before, he always considered it far too risky and usually delivered word to her through a close confidant, but she dismissed his change of heart as a sign of his growing love and affection for her. He obviously cared less and less if Francesca found out, especially after he discovered his wife's dirty little secret, which Molly still had yet to meet.

She had heard an awful lot about the infamous Frank Keneally in the last 24 hours, so her interest was most certainly piqued. Molly began to blush as she read the note, giggling to herself like she was a young stillroom maid again enjoying young love:

'Beautiful Molly, when you are near my heart fills with joy. I cannot stop thinking about you although we have only been under the same roof for one night. In my heart I feel like we have never been apart. Meet me tonight at 11 o'clock, at the back of the Orangery, I need to know how you feel as we have yet to talk since your arrival. I will always love you.'

Molly lowered the note, her gaze falling back onto her pillow, and she beamed happily, hugging herself and beginning to hum softly. She had forgotten exactly why she had come back to her room and she kissed the note, nestling it back in the flowers. She was just about to go to the kitchen to find a vase when she heard a yell from down the hall and she dashed out of her room.

"They're here, Lord Shaftesbury is coming up the path!" George hollered to anyone in earshot, sending Molly into a panic as she hurried off to find Mr Jarvis or her brother so she could take Flora's place in the greeting line.

"Oh goodness, why weren't their servants here first!" Molly said in exasperated tone while rushing through the servants quarters, patting her hair and tucking loose strands into her cap. "I haven't had time to brush my hair, how do I look?" She asked Fred and Joe who were adjusting their wigs and stockings. Joe immediately looked up at the sound of her voice, allowing his eyes the much needed enjoyment of taking in every inch he could see of her, from the little curl of hair which had escaped from the side of her cap to her dainty feet which just poked out from under her many skirts.

"Well!" She demanded, huffing then heading towards the door. "Oh never mind!"

"You look………" Joe began, knowing exactly what words he wanted to use, but trailed off as she vanished out of sight.

"A picture of loveliness? Nah, too late mate!" Fred grinned as he and Joe brushed each others coats. "I told you, forget her. You can't even answer a simple question from the woman without dribbling all over your livery first. You'll never get into those Scottish drawers!"

"It's not all about getting into her drawers, Fred!" Joe remarked bluntly, frowning at his colleague's crudeness.

"I'm not like you, I have experienced true love and my heart won't stop aching for her!"

"Oh give over, you've only known her a day, it's lust mate, not love." Fred snorted, following Joe towards the door. "You'll make yourself ill at this rate, no woman is worth that!"

"I TOLD you, it was love at first sight!" Joe whispered, infuriated. "I knew you'd never understand, don't know why I bother!" He shook his head furiously and stormed down the corridor, Fred looking on in despair for his friend's sanity.

"Well go and talk to Will then!" He called after Joe mockingly. "He's had plenty of experience with love and look where that got him!"

Hurrying out to the front of the house, Molly was greeted by the butler staring pointedly down at his pocket watch, pursing his lips and frowning. Adams was standing not far behind him, and smiled at his sister and gave her a brief look of warning, nodding his head towards Jarvis then taking a step back so she could stand next to the butler.

"You're late." Jarvis growled curtly, replacing his watch and rocking on his heels and not even giving Molly so much as a cursory glance.

"They're not at the steps yet, Mr Jarvis, so no harm done." Molly replied breathlessly as she smoothed down the front of her dress and glanced up the pathway to see two coaches approaching in the distance.

"I will be the one to decide if any harm has been done, Mrs Watson." Jarvis snorted. "Not only are you unpunctual, but you have turned up less than presentable! It is only your second day here and already I'm beginning to wonder why I listened to that brother of yours!"

Molly gasped as she remembered she had meant to change, staring down in horror at her dress and covering the stain with a carefully placed hand. "I'm sorry, I went to change but……"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Mrs Watson, just don't do it again!" Jarvis cut in, a little too loudly so that Adams, Joe and Fred heard every word. Joe shot a icy glare at the back of Jarvis' head and muttered something inaudible so Fred couldn't hear, but the footman knew that it would have been something his colleague would have very much lived to regret if he had been heard.

"I think, Mr Jarvis," Molly began, in a far more subtle but deadly a manner than she had been reprimanded, "that it is ME who should never have listened to my brother! He told me you were a firm but fair man, someone who earned respect rather than demanded it, but all I have witnessed since my arrival is a brute and a coward………."

"You should watch what you say, woman, I will not stand for such insolence!" Jarvis spat, turning to face her and glaring at her, utterly incandescent with rage at being spoken to in such a manner by a female subordinate.

"Why, what will you do! Raise your hand to me!" Molly hissed, desperately trying to keep her anger from Adams' sight. "I suppose you haven't seen Mrs Ryan this morning? Well of course you haven't, you don't want to face up to what you did to her and the terrible shame she feels!"

"I do not wish to talk about this, so I demand you stop this instant, Mrs Watson, you would do well to keep your opinions to yourself and to remember your station! You are on probation but you won't be for much longer if you carry on like that!" Jarvis could feel that he was beginning to lose control of his usually well-harnessed temper, and for a moment he was worried that it would boil over and the first sight Lord Shaftesbury would see would be a mad man ranting and raging at a helpless woman until she cried. Molly fell silent after his latest outburst, but he could almost feel the revulsion she felt towards him burning into him. He already felt guilty enough about what he did, and deep down he knew she was right, he HAD turned into a brute and a bully, and inside he abhorred his own cowardice for avoiding seeing for himself how much damage he had done to Flora's beautiful skin as well as the emotional scar he must have inflicted.

The first carriage rolled up noisily and clattered to a halt, and Fred stepped forward to open the door.

"Remember!" Jarvis mouthed to him, and Fred sighed and nodded.

"His Lordship the Earl of Shaftesbury!" Fred announced formally, as Joe stifled a snigger. This had been something Shaftesbury had demanded on every visit, so Jarvis presumed that it would be no different this time, but before Fred could finish a rather tall gentleman, of around middle age, pushed passed him and stepped out of the carriage, breathing in the country air and puffing out his chest.

"Ahh, ruddy marvellous!" He declared to nobody in particular as he scanned the scene.

"My Lord." Jarvis bowed. "If you would follow me……."

"Oh bloody good to see you again Jenkins!" Shaftesbury bellowed, thumping the butler on the arm and nearly sending him reeling.

"It's Jarvis, sir." He corrected with a false smile as Shaftesbury's wife the Countess daintily hopped out of the carriage and glanced at the second carriage, as it pulled up carrying the children and their nanny.

"Good God, man, has he changed your name AGAIN!" Shaftesbury exclaimed as he lead his wife by the hand up the stairs, and the children filed silently behind them.

But before Jarvis could muster a reply Shaftesbury had let his wife's hand drop suddenly when his gaze fell upon Lizzie dashing through the hallway carrying a dust pan. She immediately stopped when she saw the visitors and curtseyed as she had been taught but Shaftesbury sauntered up to her and stood only inches away from her, leering over her from a great height and grinning.

"My, my, you are a pretty thing aren't you?" He said in a guttural voice as if trying to be seductive. "And what's your name?"

"It's Elizabeth, your Lordship." Lizzie replied quickly, shaking his stare and glancing over to her father in mild panic. She curtseyed again to bid her leave but Shaftesbury simply smoothed his sideburns and made an approving grunt.

"Elizabeth, what a beautiful name." He began, his hand dangerously close to touching her sleeve. "I knew an Elizabeth once, lovely girl she was..."

"Anthony!" A shrill voice from behind him piped up, causing both him and Lizzie to jump in fright. "Come away from the young lady, please, what have I told you! I will not have you embarrassing me on this visit!"

Shaftesbury swung round to gawp at his wife and immediately looked sheepish, stepping away from a relieved maid as the Countess pushed him out of the way and looked pitifully at Lizzie as if she were a doll her husband had just broken.

"I'm sorry my dear, please excuse my husband." She beamed at Lizzie before shooting Shaftesbury a warning look. "He doesn't mean it, he's just a bit...over-friendly sometimes."

"Doesn't mean it, my arse." Jarvis muttered quietly as he slid up to Adams who was staring in utter horror at his daughter who had had an obviously lucky escape from being either felt up or drooled on or both. "I must warn Mrs Watson of his notorious behaviour so she can keep an eye on the maids. He may have an excellent reputation for good deeds when it comes to social reform but he has his weakness. It is rumoured that he has a number of bd children by two of his staff but of course they are unfounded, as is much gossip these days." Jarvis snorted, looking sour.

"Indeed, sir." Adams responded, thinking that he better have quick fatherly word with Lizzie – he didn't need his sister to warn his child about the evils of a man's ardour.

Later that afternoon, Molly returned to the servants quarters utterly disgusted. Not only had Shaft-a-lot (as she overheard a group of giggling stillroom maids calling him) tried to cosy up to poor Charlotte, who for reasons unbeknown to her had appeared a tearful wreck most of the time since she arrived, but Molly had also witnessed him trying to squeeze Lady Rebecca's bottom in the library.

"And she's grieving and carrying her dead husband's baby for pity's sake." Molly moaned to her brother, who had stiffened in jealousy at the thought of anyone going near his lover and with a desperate need to shout at his sister that Rebecca was carry HIS child – his children - and NOT Lord Hugo's. "I hate to say it, Andrew, but everything I have seen here so far has been positively dreadful!"

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I think you should appreciate my efforts a little more!" Adams shouted, taking Molly by surprise. "If it wasn't for me you would be on the streets and don't you forget it! Whatever goes on under this roof cannot be any worse that what you have done in your recent past, my dear sister, so you should be bloody grateful!"

"What's the matter with you!" Molly fumed, folding her arms in frustration and pacing the room.

"Very well I'll tell you what's the matter with me, firstly Jarvis is off locked away in his pantry most of the time at the moment leaving me to run things in his absence for not a penny more pay, secondly I hear you're causing trouble with him by accusing him of all kinds of misdemeanours……!"

"Have you seen her face! Have you!" Molly screamed bitterly, tears welling in her eyes.

"It is not for you – or anyone – to judge the relationship between a man and his bride-to-be and I order you to stay out of it for your own good as well as theirs!" Adams growled back, storming up to her and staring her down until she backed away, wiping her tears furiously from her reddened cheeks.

"I don't think I can do that." She muttered quietly into her hands.

"Well so be it if Mr Jarvis sacks you without character, I have done all I can for you." Adams said abruptly as he walked towards the door, but as he opened it Molly asked him something in rather subdued tone but was surprising none the less.

"Andrew, why were you looking at Lady Rebecca in that manner when you were serving her scones during afternoon tea?"

"Manner? I'm not sure I know what you mean." The under-butler lied after a substantial verbal lapse, shrugging dismissively. He didn't need an interrogation from Molly of all people right now – she had a nasty habit of nagging him until he gave in but this time he refused to be pushed

"I'm not stupid, dear brother, I have eyes in my head." Molly teased, raising her eyebrows and almost managing a smile.

"Molly I don't have time for this…."

"You hold a torch for her, don't you." Molly whispered excitedly. This is what really annoyed Adams about his interfering sister, she was almost always right, but quite often she had no idea just how right she was.

"I don't know what you're talking……"

"It's alright, you know, I've seen it many times before, servant falling for mistress. Oh come now, I know you wouldn't act on it, her a pregnant widow, but from the way she glanced at you I could have sworn I saw a hint of something." Molly grinned, remembering how it was when she and Monty first began their affair. Maybe, she thought with a mental laugh, it was something in the Adams blood which made them crave the very people society had forbidden them.

"Molly just leave it, alright? You must have been seeing things." Adams huffed, knowing full well he was beginning to blush in embarrassment. "But there is something else I need to tell you….."

"Good grief, is that the time!" Molly shrieked, leaping to her feet as she shot a glance at the clock. "Goodness, I told Flora I would take her something to eat ages ago, she must be starving the poor dear. Come on, you big lump, out of my way!" The new under-housekeeper flustered, completely ignoring her brother's attempt to finally tell her about Lizzie and pushing past him, much to his annoyance. Firstly she nags him for gossip on his love life, but when he tries to tell her something as vitally important as her being an aunt she suddenly seems disinterested. Anyway, he mused as he watched her trot busily off down the hallway towards the kitchen, he was sure there was an awful lot she wasn't telling him either, so a few wee secrets between siblings couldn't hurt, now, could they?

By late afternoon the house was in absolute uproar. Lord Shaftesbury's visit could not have come on a worse day, either that or all their problems couldn't have come at a worse time. The footmen were being given just enough spare time to breath, but even that was pushing it. Mr Jarvis and Adams had barely grunted at each other all day let alone sorted out any sort of duty roster and due to the fact Jarvis would appear from his office ever so often to bark orders, they both ended up sending different footmen to do the same jobs. This caused serious distress and confusion between the footmen as none were clever enough to simply decide which one of them was to do the task, and so instead settled for deciding things the manly old fashioned way, arguing it out. It was this that caused the little tiff between Will and George as they both ended fighting over who was to take a newly filled tray up to the guests.

George: I don't think so Forest! As Will reached for the tray.

Will: Come again?

George: Darling Andrew told me I was to take that tray up.

Will: Really well that's funny cause Mr Jarvis told me exactly the same thing. In fact it was the longest sentence he's said to me all day 'Fetch that god damn tray and get you arse upstairs!' He's a pleasant gentleman once you get to know him. Will adds and George sniggers

George: Still I want this one, I need some recognition don't I?

Will: And I don't? Listen mate, Jarvis'll kill me if I don't manage to complete one task for him. You know the deal Cosmo. Come on. 

George: Piss off Will. I'm not in a sympathetic mood. Reaching for the tray but Will beats him to it What am I supposed to do now?

Will: You could go and see why that carriage is coming round the back to the servants' quarters. nodding out of the window. George sighs loudly.

George: I'll get you when you aren't looking. He replies warningly You need a good seeing to, if you ask me! Will makes his way to the door, looking back, however unable to stick his finger up at him with that heavy tray, he settled for sticking his tongue out instead. Oh that is mature. George mutters as Will disappears. He turns towards the window to peer out of it.

The carriage had stopped, but this being an unexpected visit there were no footmen about. Getting a quick yawn out of his system, he began to jog down the corridor towards the courtyard. As he bounded out of the door, the carriage door opened and a tall, gangly man, with slicked back black hair stepped out, under his arm was a large book, which would make Jarvis' book of figure look pathetic, he also carried a thin black folder. To add even more to his intellectual appearance George noticed a pencil balancing behind his ear.

Abbot: I wish to speak to your superior. He said flatly, immediately wiping off his glasses, which had begun to steam up as soon as he had begun to speak, due to the heat of his breath compared to the frosty air around them.

George: Of course Mr…?

Abbot: Abbot. Shaking his hand gently. Information collector for the 1851 census. George's breath caught in his throat and he suddenly became aware of the large amount of sleep sticking his eye lids together as they instinctively tried to widen in shock.

George: Oh… lost for words we weren't expecting you.

Abbot: That's the beauty of it. Catch you when you aren't expecting it. Abbot chuckled dryly and George nodded in agreement to this was going to mean some quick thinking……. Ummmmmmm……still thinking…….. oh damn that Grace May for keeping him in the outhouse all night! Well your butler? Mr Jarvis?

George: Of course Mr Abbot, follow me. leading him towards Jarvis' office (or as some staff called it 'The place to be avoided, once you step in, you never come out again!)

Knocking tentatively on Jarvis's door George winced when he heard the fearsome butler bellow 'come in' in the most foreboding of manners and for a moment George almost pitied Mr Abbot, of all the days to arrive at Taplows he had to pick the day Jarvis was in the foulest temper on record, which was some record considering the Butler's propensity for moodiness.

"Er Mr Jarvis…" George began nervously, pushing the door wider and revealing their visitor.

"Yes Mr Cosmo what is it?" Jarvis asked testily, not even glancing up from his own book if figures as he continued to attack his calculations and the page furiously with his pen.

"We have a guest sir…" George began.

"Yes Mr Cosmo I am well aware of that, in fact we have several they arrived around noon." Jarvis cut in acerbically. "However as you have appeared half asleep all morning it was no wonder you missed the blessed event, perhaps I should adjust this months wages accordingly, eh?" He asked without a hint of humour causing the footman to panic.

"Yes I know sir, I'm sorry sir, I meant we have a new visitor sir." George managed to blurt out before Jarvis could cut him off once more.

Surprised the butler finally glanced up from his task to see the gentleman standing behind George. "Well dammit lad why didn't you just say so!" Jarvis snapped, standing up from his desk he tugged on his waistcoat, now ever conscious of its tendency to ride up over his somewhat portlier figure, and internally cursing that he hadn't time to put his jacket back on. Striding over to the door he ushered the new arrival inside with a fake smile plastered onto his face, offering him his hand whilst shooting George a look of pure irritation and waving him on his way.

Half an hour later a somewhat flustered Jarvis emerged from his office followed by his new shadow Mr Abbot, leading the gentleman through the rabbit warren that was the servants' quarters at Taplows till they reached the housekeeper's office which as Jarvis had hoped was empty of its normal occupant.

"Will this be sufficient?" Jarvis asked, the tiniest hint of exasperation creeping into his normally perfectly controlled voice. "I can send the staff to you one at a time or in alphabetical order or whatever order you like, age sex, height, foot size…." He added sarcastically under his breath when Abbot pushed past him and strode around the room appraisingly.

"This should be adequate, the easiest thing to do would be send them in batches, groups of four or five at a time then the others can queue in the corridor whilst I take people's details, oh and if you can let me have that staffing sheet as soon as possible so I know if I've missed anybody…" Abbot trailed off his gaze caught by the delicate needlework that lay beside the fireside chair as yet unfinished, and all the other signs of previous female occupation. "Are you sure I won't be disturbing anyone in here?" He asked fingering the embroidery appraisingly.

"Not at all!" Jarvis retorted, "This is the housekeepers office and she is a little indisposed today."

"Ahh yes the trials and tribulations of getting older, well I can visit the poor dear upstairs if she would prefer…."

"No!" Jarvis snapped automatically, causing Abbot to start, dropping the needlework to the floor. "I will have her brought down later." Jarvis added the last thing he wanted was to send another man up to his fiancé's room, after all judging by his appearance Mr Abbot was hardly to be trusted, and Jarvis had always had a deep seated distrust of any man whose shirt wasn't neatly pressed it smacked of idleness and debauchery.

"Very well then send in the first consignment Mr Jarvis!" Abbot joked grimly as he sat his big book down on the table and pulled out a much worn pair of spectacles, then patting down his jacket pockets he searched idly for his pencil. "I don't suppose…. " Abbot began but the icy butler had already turned and was striding down the corridor "I could borrow a pen I seem to have mislaid mine." He added to himself as even the pencil behind his ear appeared to have slid from its previous place of safety.

Shaking his head in bemusement at the nature of his reception Alistair Abbot glanced around the room hoping to spot some stray pen that he could use, every few minutes coming across some delicate little female nick knack which constantly reminded him of the old ball and chain he had left at home. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder if she had deigned to forgive him yet, shaking his head he couldn't help but recall his father's dying words. 'Marrying an older woman is like piling pebbles in your pockets when you're about to go swimming!' Shaking his head as he tried to get his thoughts back to matters of business he spotted a writing desk nestled around the corner out of sight, but as there was no pen lying on the desktop reluctantly he began to try the drawers but unsurprisingly they were locked.

Swearing slightly under his breath he realised his only other option was to go and find that intimidating butler again, but just as he was about to leave he spotted a key lying nestled amongst the neatly stacked papers on the writing desk. Smiling victoriously he picked it up and began to try each drawer in turn until he found the one it fitted, finally in the last drawer the key turned in the lock and the drawer slid open. However of all the things he had expected to find, pens, paper, old invoices even, a charcoal sketch of a beautiful and apparently unclothed woman was not one of them, it was just a damn shame the more interesting parts had been burnt off. Gingerly lifting the paper out of the drawer he folded it gently and tucked it inside his pocket, this was going to be a most interesting visit.

Later as the night was slowly blanketing Taplows in an impenetrable shroud Jarvis strode purposefully down the staff corridor flanked by Mr Adams and as distasteful as it was to Jarvis, William Forest. As they reached a certain valet's room Jarvis reached into his pocket and drew out a sturdy iron key, turning it in the lock he pushed the door open viciously causing the sole occupant to start from his seat by the fire. However it only took a moment for Frank to regain his composure and sneering he called out.

"Oh look I've got visitors, what's the matter Walter did feel confident coming all by yourself? Afraid I might say something that would hurt your feelings so you had to bring your little friends to hold me down whilst you beat the crap out of me? But I am surprised at the company you've chosen, in fact I'm more than a little surprised to see Forest has all visible body parts? But I suppose it's the invisible ones you'd be more concerned with; poor Flora will be so disappointed if you've turned her young stud her into Taplows first eunuch!"

"Shut it Keneally, I'm only letting you out of your room because there is someone downstairs who needs to talk to you, after that it's back to your cell." Jarvis hissed.

"You can't keep me in here for ever Jarvis, no matter what cock and bull you've fed my master he's going to want his faithful Frank back eventually and then what will you do? Keep me on a leash? Or perhaps assign someone to watch over me?" Keneally retorted pulling on his jacket and checking his appearance quickly in the glass, once more internally cursing the butler for denying him even the basic luxuries, of a razor and some hot water.

"Come on lets get this over with!" Jarvis turned and glared at Adams completely ignoring Will, as far as he was concerned Forest no longer existed, he was only there because he was the only other person who wouldn't go spreading anything he overheard frank say around the entire household staff. "The rest of the staff have already been seen by Mr Abbot, only a handful of senior servants left, and despite his somewhat shifty appearance even Mr Abbot doesn't deserve prolonged exposure to scum such as you!" Jarvis sneered back at the Valet striding off down the corridor without even a backwards glance, smirking sadistically as he heard Frank's hisses of pain as Adams and Forest roughly manhandled him down the corridor.

Reaching the housekeepers office Jarvis signalled the others to release Frank, knocking on the door he was just about to enter when he spotted an oblivious Molly Watson travelling down the corridor towards the group. "Ah Mrs Watson would you go upstairs and assist Mrs Ryan, she is the last person Mr Abbot needs to see." Jarvis commanded not quite managing to look her in the eye as her words from earlier still rankled within him.

"Oh so she's to be allowed out?" Molly asked, her sarcasm not lost any of those present, and Adams shot her a concerned warning look.

"As quick as you can Mrs Watson." Jarvis replied.

"Oh and do send my regards to the lovely Flora will you, Mrs Watson is it?" Frank smiled lasciviously. "Its amazing I'm scarcely out of it for a few days and yet so many changes, perhaps we can get together late, share our life stories over a nice glass of brandy."

"That is such a kind offer." Molly began distaste dripping from her every word. "Mr Keneally isn't it; well I've heard so much about you, from so many different sources, although personally I always thought you'd be taller and better looking."

"Yes well there's no accounting for taste." Frank retorted, his smile slipping from his face as his crystal blue eyes hardened to chunks of ice, and Molly had the most disturbing sensation of De ja vu. "Well Mr Jarvis lets not kep the busy Mr Abbot waiting any longer shall we?"

Shaking his head in disgust Jarvis waved the others aside and practically shoved Frank into the room without bothering to open the door first.

Glancing up from his huge book Alistair Abbot fumbled with a loose sheet of paper hurriedly folding it back up and shoving it into his pocket, and for a brief second Jarvis could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment on the censor collector's face.

"Ah well since you don't look like the housekeeper you must be the illusive Mr Keneally." Abbot expounded jovially. "I am delighted Mr Jarvis finally managed to track you down. Now gentlemen if we can get down to it, oh you might as well stay Mr Jarvis I still haven't gotten all your details either." Abbot called out as the Butler moved towards the door.

Jarvis stopped in his tracks and moved away from the door, his actual intention having been to shut it and not leave but as he had no desire to explain that particularity to this interloper he simply smiled and moved to Flora's fireside chair, resisting the urge to fiddle with her stack of magazines and feminine nick knacks as he had a tendency to do when uncomfortable.

"Now gentlemen lets start at the beginning, place of birth…."

Meanwhile upstairs Molly knocked politely on Flora's door and on hearing a somewhat harassed "come in" she pushed open the door. Suddenly the reason for the housekeeper's less than happy mood became obvious, Emily was fussing and buzzing around her like a bee round a honey pot. However on seeing Molly, Flora's face practically lit up with relief and she bounded across the room to enthusiastically greet her new friend, much to Emily's annoyance as both women could hear her loud tut of disapproval.

"Flora what did the doctor say…" Emily began but Molly suddenly cut her off.

"But Mr Jarvis needs her downstairs, he told me to fetch her." Molly interjected before Emily could huff and scold once more.

"He did?" Flora asked unable to keep the delight that summons had created from appearing on her face and for a moment Molly was almost dazzled by the transformation; however not wanting to get her friends hopes up Molly added softly. "The Census collector is here and you're the last one to provide your details…"

"Oh." Was all Flora could gasp, and Molly watched as the housekeeper tried to hide her bitter disappointment from her future mother in law.

"Well let's get on with it then." Emily commanded. "We all know when Walter says now he actually means yesterday, so chop chop." She added jovially handing Molly Flora's supper tray whilst she took the housekeeper's arm.

"Honestly Emily I'm not an invalid, I'm sure I can make it down a few stairs I've only been doing it since I was two years old." Flora snapped pulling her elbow out of the older woman's grip and storming off down the corridor the others following in her wake.

However if the atmosphere upstairs was positively chilly then the temperature downstairs had plummeted to arctic temperatures.

"It's a damn lie!" Jarvis hissed as he got to his feet, his eyes locked with the Valet's as he tried to force him to take it back by sheer force of will, all considerations for the fact there was a guest and a stranger in the room forgotten. "He's making the whole thing up."

"Please Mr Jarvis…" Abbot tried to interject and calm things down, but his words had as much impact on the irate Butler as a sandcastle against the South Pacific in typhoon season.

"You're a dirty rotten liar Keneally." Jarvis carried on regardless, striding across the room and seizing the unresisting Valet by the lapels of his jacket before shaking him like terrier with a rat.

"It's not a lie, and you know it and now I want the whole world to know!" Frank managed to hiss between his chattering teeth. "And now it's down there in black and white…"

"That doesn't make a word of it true!" Jarvis snapped. "I will never accept it.

For a moment Frank paused, unsure about what to say but then he heard the patter of heels against the flagstones and a moment later he saw the ajar door being slowly pushed further open and he knew exactly what to say.

"It doesn't matter what you think, even you can't change the past Jarvis, Robert Corey was my father and you're just going to have to learn to deal with it ….Uncle!"

Suddenly there was a gasp from the door way and Jarvis let go of Keneally, whirling round his eyes locked with an aghast Emily, for a moment his mother searched his eyes for the truth before glancing over at Frank shaking her head in shock.

"What's the matter grandma not pleased to see me?" Frank hissed vindictively.

Shaking in shock Emily took a step back knocking into the stunned Flora. "No it can't be true…" She gasped before turning and trying to stagger down the corridor a concerned Flora only a few steps behind her, and now fuming Jarvis pushed roughly past Keneally in order to follow them. But Emily only made it a few steps before it all proved too much for her, stopping suddenly she raised a hand to her brow before keeling over, fortunately Flora reached her before she could fall far but she struggled under the older woman's weight until Walter managed to reach them. Working in unison they half walked half carried the semi-conscious woman down the corridor to the relative privacy of the Butler's pantry.

Setting Emily down in the fireside chair Jarvis quickly poured a brandy an offered it to the housekeeper. "Don't be silly Walter." Flora admonished softly. "She's in shock and that could kill her, have one of the staff fetch my medicine box."

Nodding sharply the butler strode out the door, pausing only for a moment to watch as his fiancé gently took care of his mother, talking to her softly whilst loosening her collar, glancing down at the brandy he still held he downed it in one swift motion before setting about his task. As no staff were thankfully around he covered the short distance between their offices himself, kicking open the door before pushing past the two men who were still inside.

"Mr Jarvis I do hope the poor dear is alright!" Mr Abbot began concerned but Frank cut in.

"Oh dear don't tell me my aging Granny taken a bad turn?" Frank baited as he sank down in the fireside chair.

"Keneally just push me a little further and believe me you won't like the consequences." Jarvis muttered under his breath.

"Oh really well if its anything like the shiner I noticed your Flora is sporting…" Frank began.

However he didn't get a chance to finish that particular sentence as a furious Jarvis whirled round and landed a well-aimed and vicious blow to the Valets stomach knocking the wind out of his sails and sending him crashing to his knees. Walking towards the door, Jarvis turned and bellowed down the corridor. "Mr Adams."

A moment later and a somewhat out of breath under-butler came crashing through the door. "Yes Mr Jarvis?"

"Take this scum back upstairs and lock him up…" Jarvis trailed off throwing the key at Adams. "Oh and Mr Adams he's not to have any visitors, not even the staff bringing his meals, I'm sure a little fasting will do his vicious tongue the world of good."

"Yes sir." Adams replied seizing the still gasping Keneally by the ear and dragging him roughly towards the door muttering, "Come along Keneally don't want to go outstaying our welcome now do we…."

Satisfied that for the time being that Frank was dealt with Jarvis turned to leave but her a pointed cough from the back of the room started him from his own musings.

"Mr Jarvis." Alistair Abbot began, as he strode around the table polishing his glasses furiously. "I do not expect to understand what is going on here but I certainly don't like what I am hearing or seeing, you cannot hold a man prisoner because of his parentage, I mean habeas corpus and all that…"

"You are quite right." The butler replied and for a moment Abbots chest puffed out in smug satisfaction. "You don't understand so why don't you keep your nose out of my affairs and in your book of figures where it belongs." Jarvis added before striding off down the corridor, ignoring the exclamations of outrage from the census collector and his last parting comment. "Well at least send the housekeeper in so I can be finished!"

Reaching his office Jarvis pushed open the door, and closed the distance between Flora and his now recovering mother.

"How is she?" He whispered softly as Flora rummaged around in her box.

"She'd recover a lot faster if someone started explaining!" Emily cut in holding a damp cloth to her forehead and pushing away all of Flora's attempts to get her to sample the smelling salts.

Sighing deeply Jarvis paced around the room, taking a deep breath and avoiding eye contact with both his mother or Flora he started to talk, and once he started he found he couldn't stop, and everything from the day he met Frank, to Italy and its revelations till the other night and the letter from Robert.

When he had finished he felt completely drained and slumping down in his desk chair he gratefully accepted the large brandy that Flora thrust into his hand.

"Thank you." He mumbled and for the first time since their discussion the night before he looked at her properly, wincing when he saw the nasty discolouration, instinctively he reached out and brushed his hand over her bruised cheek. Smiling reassuringly Flora caught his hand with hers and gave it a tender squeeze before moving away and helping the struggling Emily sit up properly in her seat.

"Flora dear." Emily muttered. "Would you be so kind as to leave us alone for a while, there are things we need to talk about and you need your rest, I'm sure Walter will fill you in later."

Nodding slightly Flora wearily rose once more to her feet, wandering towards the door she paused for a moment by the Butler before impulsively leaning over and kissing him softly on the forehead. Pulling away from a stunned Walter slightly she whispered gently. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you're in any way alike, you're not a monster Walter no matter how much you torture yourself into thinking you are." Then turning she slipped quietly out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

"She really is a treasure that girl I just hope you learn to appreciate her Walter, I know you Corey men and your tempers…" But at that point Emily broke off unable to continue.

"He's not one of us mother!" Jarvis retorted closing the distance between them and gently taking her hand. "The things he has done proves that!"

"Well he says otherwise and even you are not sure, and…well the things you've told me well I won't deny there was a girl who came to see me after funeral and I did to my eternal shame show her the door, I was convinced she was an opportunistic hussy but now I'm not so sure." Emily added softly.

"What are we going to do?" Walter asked imploringly and for a moment Emily was reminded of the little boy who would come to her whenever he was lost or troubled and expect an answer that would solve everything.

"Honestly my darling boy for once I do not know…" Emily trailed off pulling her son into a tight embrace and wishing fervently in that moment she had never heard the name Frank Keneally.


	2. Episode 2

After his attendance at a rather racous aristocratic dinner, where Lord Shaftesbury drowned out everyone else's attempts to speak including Lady Francesca, to her utter horror, Andrew Adams saw his chance to catch Lady Rebecca on her own after she headed up to her room to have a lie down rather than sitting and making innocuous chit-chat with the Countess. Rebecca had been experiencing the worst hot flushes of her life, and she was convinced at one point that her head had nearly reached boiling point, so rather than sweat it out on a chaise in the drawing room while desperately trying to think of something vague to say about the weather to a woman she hardly knew, she decided best thing was to go upstairs and hope that the person she actually wanted to see would follow her. And to her delight he did. By the time Adams had hurried into her room she had already taken off her dress and petticoats and was lying on her bed, fanning herself furiously and gulping at a glass of water.

"Oh, I feel just ghastly." Rebecca breathed, resting the back of her hand on her forehead. "I am so hot it's ridiculous, I thought for one minute I would positively swoon at dinner."

"Well, I would have been there to catch you." Adams smiled, sitting next to her and running his fingers down her flushed, crimson neck. "Maybe you need to see the doctor, shall I call for him?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary." Rebecca muttered dismissively. "I'll be fine, the doctor said that hot flushes are normal, I'm sure I'll cool down soon, even if it means standing outside naked in the cold!"

"Mmm, sounds a bit risky to me, maybe you should just be naked in here with me instead." Adams whispered teasingly, walking his fingers up her leg in a playful and expectant manner.

"Now, now, don't you be getting any ideas Mr Adams, I'm sweating enough as it is without exerting myself further!" She snapped, flicking his hand away as she unlaced herself to allow more of the intense heat burning up her skin to escape into the coolness of the room. Adams tutted and frowned sulkily, but eventually he made do with just resting his head on her stomach.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today." The under-butler eventually said, sighing wistfully. "Frank Keneally – he's only Jarvis' bloody nephew!"

"Yes I know, I heard Lizzie gossiping to Grace outside my room only minutes ago." Rebecca replied heavily as she flopped her head back onto her headboard in exhaustion. "But this will be something you don't know, however!"

Adams raised his head in interest, moving slightly further towards her so she could whisper in his ear. "My sister's pregnant!"

"Well what's that got to do with Keneally being Jarvis' nephew?" Adams asked in slightly puzzled tone as Rebecca shoved her empty glass into his hand for a refill.

"Oh, keep up Andrew!" Rebecca tutted in frustration while trying desperately to find a comfortable position. "It's not Monty's child now is it! They haven't done it for months – well, since before Jennifer was born I wager – and who is it my sister has been having intimacies with? I know she's expecting because she dragged the poor man – Monty, I mean – off to bed the other night."

"And how on earth can you presume all of that, my dear?" Adams laughed, handing back the glass, Rebecca gulping hungrily from it before she would provide him with an answer.

"Because," Rebecca began, panting a little after draining the glass of all its contents. "I saw that glint in her eye, the same look she had when she found out she was with child with Jennifer, and I bet my last penny that she found she had to bed Monty then too just to make him think the child was his."

"So Jennifer's not Monty's either!" Adams gasped, his eyes widening in amazement. "Bloody hell, that woman puts it about! A footman or another valet, was it?"

"No, not a footman or a valet, she went straight to the top of the chain for her last conquest." Rebecca grinned naughtily, almost forgetting her soaring temperature. "At least she kept it within her own household, but even I thought frolicking with the butler was a little risky, especially when she nearly sacked him once for – it is alleged anyway – not satisfying her enough one night! She soon dumped him after Jennifer was born, I'm surprised he hasn't resigned in shame!"

"NO!" Adams yelped. "Mr Phillips! Did Monty know!"

Rebecca shook her head, sliding down the bed until she was lying flat, exposing her swollen stomach which Adams kissed tenderly. "Don't think he did, but who knows? I wouldn't blame the poor fellow if he had taken a mistress of his own."

"Well, you wouldn't believe what men can do when pushed." Adams said knowingly, his thoughts wandering to the whole sorry situation with Keneally, and the absolute look of hopelessness and shame on Jarvis' face.

"Lizzie's going to be back quite soon." Rebecca cooed, stroking Adams' hair as he wrapped his leg around hers.

"And we need to make use of the little time we have left together. I can't bear the thought of you leaving – of me travelling back to Scotland – but at least we can have some nights together before."

"Yes, but now……..?" Adams began in earnest, trailing off as Rebecca placed a finger on his lips.

"For now, we have a little time. I've changed my mind." Rebecca whispered seductively, letting the lace of her corset loosen further. Adams understood her provocative tone immediately, and pulling her down underneath him let his mouth wander over the exposed flushed skin which seemed to increase in temperature with every kiss. "Just be careful with me." Rebecca muttered softly, running her fingers up under his shirt.

"I will, don't worry." Adams replied breathlessly, drawing his lover into a gentle but loving embrace.

It was getting extremely late by the time Molly was able to pick out her third outfit of the day, although rifling through her dresses she realised she was faced with rather an unfortunate dilemma. Even though she hadn't seen her lover for only a couple of days, it felt like a lifetime to her and she wanted to look her very best for him and not like a dreary under-housekeeper who had been working her knuckles raw all day while fighting off reproachful glares and dissatisfied snorts from that despotic butler. She knew in her heart that she didn't need to dress up for Monty, he would love her no matter how exhausted and pale she looked, but she wanted their first meeting at Taplows to be perfect. It was on her mind that he won't be around very much longer after Christmas and she had to make the most of it with him until then. Maybe, she thought with a dreamy smile as she unlaced her dress, he would ask her to run away with him, he could take his fortune and the children and leave Francesca Hamilton-Hussey without a penny to her sullied name.

Molly pondered her problem as she laid out her very best dresses on her bed and sniffed the flowers now sitting proudly in a vase on her dresser in her very tiny bedroom. She wanted to look perfect, but her mourning dresses were all she was allowed to wear for at least the next few months. One had a dirty great stain on it and was now soaking in the scullery, one had been warn so many times it needed washing anyway, and the one she was currently wearing was her least favourite and one she always felt fat as a pig in. With a huff, she resigned herself to having to risk slipping out in something green and flowery and hoping to God she wasn't seen by anyone senior. She could predict fairly well that the footmen and young maids probably wouldn't notice all that much, especially the footmen who, she doubted, could tell one dress from another. But just as she was about to step into her dress there was a light tap on the door and she froze instantly. With a breathless "what on earth?" she hid the dress back in the wardrobe and pressing herself up against the heavy wooden door opened it a crack and peered around it.

"Mr Jarvis!" Molly said in surprise, keeping the door as closed over as possible. "How can I…..?"

"I'm sorry it's so late. I'll say my piece then go." Jarvis stated firmly, not finding it strange in the slightest that Mrs Watson would want to keep the inside of her bedroom a sight only for her eyes. "I have come to apologise."

"Oh?" Molly exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up at this rather inconvenient but interesting intrusion.

"Yes, I have. I've been not inconsiderably unreasonable since you arrived and I am sorry, I hope we can get along a bit better in the future." The butler announced but with an ever so slightly bitter undertone, as if someone were crouching behind him with a gun to his back ordering him to say it. It sounded to Molly like he had been rehearsing it for hours and was just reciting something he had been saying to a mirror over and over. He was even talking directly to the door rather than making eye contact with her which seemed to her more proof he didn't mean a word of it. She was about to question the validity of his statement but decided better of it, maybe now was not the time to antagonise her superior again just before she was about to undertake a very risky liaison in the Orangery.

"Well, thank you Mr Jarvis. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated. Was that all? I do hope your mother is feeling a little better now." Molly replied, a little more tersely than she meant to.

"Er, yes she is, thank you. It was a shock…..anyway, yes that was all." Jarvis muttered, this time to the door handle. "Apart from…..I need you up nice and early tomorrow morning, there is plenty to do and now we have even more guests it is essential we keep the place ticking over like clockwork." With a nod and a forced smile, Jarvis didn't wait for Molly to respond but instead bid her goodnight. He was sure he caught a glimpse of a vase of flowers, but without giving it much further thought he strode off back down the corridor.

"Oh, that man!" Molly fumed to herself, closing the door and snatching her dress from back out of the wardrobe. "Is it such an effort to be nice! What on earth Flora sees in him I will never know!"

She stopped for a moment, just staring at her dress, as it occurred to her that of course she too had loved a man like Mr Jarvis once. He had been loving and caring at first, wooing her and promising her the world, but all he ended up doing was making her life a misery, to such an extent she had to find comfort and solace with another man. Then another. And finally Monty, her one true love.

She had learnt her lesson the hard way and didn't want Flora to have to suffer in the way she had, and if he apologised to her, if at all, in the same unfeeling and hollow way he had done to her a moment before then she pitied the poor woman.

After fastening up her favourite dress, Molly admired herself in her mirror and decided she may as well go the whole way and use some of the small amount of make-up she owned. Henry had always hated her wearing her 'fake', as he called it:

"Makes you look like the cheap tart you really are!" He had sneered venomously after she had applied just the smallest amount of rouge last Christmas Day to make her feel just a bit special. "But that still doesn't make you any more of a woman! It doesn't matter how much of that crap you wear or how much whoring you partake in, my dear, any woman who can't make use of the fruits of a man's loins will never be a true member of the weaker sex and has no place in any man's bed, husband OR client!"

Molly felt her eyes welling up as she recalled Henry's cruel words; she hadn't even dared to dream at the time that it may have been him with the fertility problem and not her. Her eye caught sight of the flowers again and she smiled sadly through her tears. Henry is nothing, she thought in fury, Monty is everything and tonight was going to be wonderful, even if it just meant a quick kiss and a cuddle in a chilly orangery.

Eventually her tears dried up and after neatly tying up her hair, but without her cap, she was ready except for her bonnet and overcoat, which she hurriedly adorned. At least they were black, so even if she was stopped by the night watchman she would look the respectable widow, especially with the her bonnet casting a shadow over her face in dim light. With one last deep sniff of the flowers and a splash of the perfume Monty had bought her the day Henry had found out about the two of them, she tip-toed furtively out of her bedroom, through the servants quarters where Johnny was sleeping with his forehead on the table, and through the courtyard. Outside it was deathly silent, all except for the faint screech of that very strangely named Peacock. Molly breathed deeply and shivered in the night air as she hurried towards the Orangery, cursing herself for being slightly late, but she knew he would wait for her, he would always wait, no matter how long she had been held up. She creaked the door open, peering out into the darkness. All she could see were the outlines and shadows of plants and flowers and nothing else as she stepped cautiously inside, her eyes straining to see any movement.

"Are you there?" She called out in a strained whisper, a little frightened at being out alone and vulnerable. She felt it best not to utter his name, just in case a junior servant had decided to use the place as a drinking den for the night, or indeed another clinch may be taking place somewhere amongst the shrubbery. "Anyone there?"

"Here." A quiet whisper replied from somewhere towards the back of the Orangery. Fortunately the moon shone a pale blue glow through the large windows, lighting part of Molly's path so she at least didn't trip and create a noise, but she could still see nobody until eventually she heard breathing and knew she was very close.

"Oh I've missed you." She breathed, reaching out into the pitch to touch the chest of her aristocratic lover who was standing only inches away. "I never thought I'd get you on your own ever again. The flowers were beautiful, and the note. I am so in love with you."

"Molly……." He whispered, almost too quiet for her to hear. He could feel his entire body beginning to shake in anticipation as her warm breath tickled his chin and her cool hands ran up his waistcoat. Molly nuzzled his cheek firmly, planting a delicate kiss on it as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He was sure she could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest at the touch of such an incredible and beautiful woman, and he wondered fleetingly why on earth she would agree to be with him of all people when he knew he just wasn't worthy of such an exquisite creature.

"Kiss me." Molly uttered seductively, brushing her lips along his jaw and running her hands along his shoulders.

She didn't remember Monty being quite so tall, but instantly forgot this slightly puzzled thought when he leant down and entwined his lips with hers in passionate, breathless abandonment. Molly was staggered by the sheer force of the kiss, it was hungry and desperate and not at all like she was used to from Lord Hamilton-Hussey, he was normally gentle and less inclined to chew her face off. She decided it best just to relax into it; dear Monty must have had an especially hard day with that cursed wife of his so she couldn't really deny him the lustful urges he must have been bottling up for days. But she quickly realised that something wasn't quite right; his smell, his breath, the feel of his hand as it caressed her face and neck and trailed down over her chest. For a moment she froze in his embrace and he felt her stiffen – damn it, he thought, he knew she would realise that she was making a mistake by agreeing to meet up with him so soon. He hadn't wooed her enough or treated her like a lady in her position should be treated.

Reluctantly he stopped his hand from wandering and pulled away slightly, but kept his lips firmly locked with hers. Molly began to panic, becoming more and more convinced of the terrible reality that had just begun to dawn on her. She didn't know who, or why, but………..with a whimper she jarred her head back, forcing him to release her lips, and stood just panting in the darkness until she found the ability to speak and to find out the truth.

"Monty, something's not right!" She gasped, her voice catching in her throat so she squeaked rather than whispered.

"Monty!" Joe replied in disbelief, backing away and crashing into a pot plant. "What the hell do you mean, I mean, who is…..Mrs Watson, bloody hell, what have I done!"

Molly listened in shock to Joe's babbling, blinking through the darkness as she realised who the person she had just been intimate with really was, and it was certainly no aristocrat.

"Mr James, what on earth are you doing! Where's Monty, what have you done with him!" She demanded, not really knowing what on earth she was insinuating. If she could have seen Joe properly she would have seen the utter, unbelievable shock and embarrassment on his young face.

"I don't understand……" He muttered weakly, trailing off. Suddenly he barged past her, almost sprinting to the door of the Orangery, desperate to get out, to run somewhere, anywhere, so he would never have to face her ever again.

"Stop!" Molly called out, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. "Joseph please, stop!" She picked up her skirts and hurried towards him as he spun round and for the first time was able to see her through the moonlight. She looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, he thought, and he noticed her coat was open and for the first time since she arrived she was wearing a colour which completely complimented her delicate complexion. He had kissed her, and it had felt wonderful, he had never experienced such mental and physical exhilaration in unison before, but that was all soured by this inexplicable situation in which he found himself. Who was Monty? Surely not Lord Montgomery? It can't be!

"I thought you were someone else, I had arranged to meet someone else here!" Molly tried to explain, but it still didn't make any sense to either of them, and Joe just couldn't bring himself to believe that she may already be involved with someone else, even if she was just their mistress.

"Did they send you flowers?" Joe asked quietly and dejectedly, backing into the shadows so she couldn't see the tears of embarrassment springing to his brown eyes.

"Y…yes, they did." Molly began slowly, keeping her distance from the distressed footman.

"Did they leave you a note?" He whispered, so she couldn't detect the tremor in his voice. He saw her nod and her face cloud over, and he knew she was finally beginning to understand.

"In my heart I feel like we have never been apart." He recited sadly. Molly's gloved hand flew up to her mouth and she was left speechless, she simply gasped at Joe who after a moment of silence couldn't take it any longer and turned to leave.

"So it was you." She finally managed to blurt out. Joe hung his head, his back to her and his hand covering the door handle.

"Yes, it was me." He admitted, looking back over his shoulder at the one woman he knew he could never have.

"But why?" Molly questioned without thinking. "I hardly know you, Joe, and for you to start sending me flowers and notes………"

"I'll tell you why!" Joe cried, taking a step forward so Molly could make out the left side of his face and one wide, pleading eye. He lowered his voice to a shaky half whisper, and she could tell quite clearly the emotional state the footman must be in. "From the first moment I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were like the first rays of sunshine in my clouded life and you completely took my breath away."

"But how could you possibly think you were in love with me after such a short time?" Molly gasped, desperately pushing her disappointment that Joe wasn't Monty firmly to the back of her mind.

"I….I just knew." Joe muttered so quietly that she barely heard him, but then he looked up at her and she could see the pain on his face as he spoke. "Do you despise me now?"

"Despise you? No, Joe why would you think that?" Molly said, a slight undertone of exasperation creeping in. "Of course I don't despise you, like I said I barely even……."

"Know me, I know." Joe interrupted, finishing off Molly's sentence perfectly as he sank into utter despondency. He tore his eyes away from her fixed stare, turning to leave, but before he reached the door he turned back and hesitated before finally gathering up his courage. If he didn't ask her, find out the truth, he knew it would eat him up inside. "It is none of my business, but……are you and Lord Montgomery……"

"Yes, we are." Molly replied softly, feeling that she owed poor Joe some reasoning. She was about to tell him that she was flattered for his affection, but thought it sounded patronising so decided it best to say as little as possible. In time, she knew he would get over her, a passing crush which in reality meant nothing, unlike the passion that was her relationship with Monty.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Joe responded heavily. "I feel too much for you to go spreading gossip."

"Can we be friends?" Molly asked hopefully, shivering in the chill of the orangery as she pulled her coat around herself and tentatively stepped towards him. "I would like to get to know you, I mean I barely know anyone around here so it would be nice to make another friend……"

"What, so I can run soppy little love messages between you and Lord Hamilton-Hussey?" Joe remarked bitterly, stopping Molly in her tracks as she blinked in surprise at such a harsh reaction to her request.

"No, not at all! I want to be your friend, nothing to do with Mont…….Lord Montgomery. Please Joe, don't be like this……."

"It's funny, such a coincidence, don't you think, Mrs Watson?" Joe snorted, furiously wiping a rogue tear from his cheek.

"What is? I don't understand." Molly frowned, shaking her head.

"Must be something in the Adams blood that makes you want to bed aristocrats!" Joe retorted with a spiteful glare at a completely stunned and bemused Molly. "Don't look at me like that, don't know how you're able to cover for him as well as yourself, must be a full time job!"

"You're talking in riddles Joe, I've no idea what you're talking about – covering for who?" Molly said, straining her whisper to such an extent that her voice nearly cracked.

"More people than he thinks knows about him and Lady Rebecca you know, there's little point in trying to deny it, nobody thinks the baby is Lord Hugo's for a minute!" Joe ranted as his emotions exploded, the words pouring from his mouth without even thinking about the consequences first.

"Who is this 'he' you talk of! I am getting sick of this…..!" Molly began in temper, glancing out of the windows in case someone should pass and see the two of them in there and get completely the wrong idea.

"I think you need to tell your brother to be more careful about when he goes to see her, I was on door duty outside the Earl's bedroom when he went sneaking past before, didn't even notice me for all his alertness! And that's not all I saw – or heard rather – I bet Monty failed to tell you that Lady Hamilton-Hussey is with child, but not with his apparently! Heard them rowing about it, and she shouted that if he exposed her then she would bring him down too, and now I know what – or who - she meant!" Joe finally fell silent, Molly stepping backwards and looking startled as if slapped.

"She knows." Molly finally breathed, slumping down into a nearby chair and cradling her face in her hands. "And Andrew – Lady Rebecca – I knew it. But Francesca knows…..oh God, she can't, not yet, he'll be forced to end our affair. What am I going to do?" It wasn't a question she necessarily wanted Joe to answer, or one that was necessarily directed at him, more at herself. Everything had been going so wrong lately, and the only thing right in her life had been Monty, keeping her strong, keeping her sane. If she lost him for the sake of his blackmailing witch of a wife then she wouldn't know what to do, she would be alone again and nothing Andrew could say or do would comfort her. With that foreboding thought Molly broke down in tears, crying into her leather gloves, and Joe felt more awkward – and in love - than ever. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words so instead crouched next to her and gently touched her arm.

"Oh Joe it's all such a mess." Molly blubbed pitifully, smiling sadly through her tears at the pang of amusement she found in the tragedy of her predicament. "We Adams' seem to have a habit of getting ourselves into the silliest of situations, I swear we all bring it upon ourselves!"

"It will be alright, I'm sure of it." Joe tried to reassure her, but somehow he couldn't find the conviction nor the will to make his statement seem as positive as the words suggested.

"I can't bear the thought of Monty sharing a bed with that woman – I understand he must, it is his duty, but I'm so jealous." Molly sighed softly, pulling off her glove and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I know how you feel." Joe muttered under his breath, but then caught her tear-drenched eye and kneeling down moved slightly closer to her. "Yes Lord Montgomery may be married to a woman who can't tell one servant from the other – well, except for one as we know – but he's also the luckiest man alive. I may have only known you for a day but I already know you're a beautiful and intelligent lady with one of the most feisty natures I have ever seen. If he has even an ounce of taste about him he will choose you over her any day."

Molly smiled again, laughing gently, both at Joe's heartfelt words and his naivity. To his delight she reached out and cupped his face. "Oh Joe, if only it were that simple." She cooed.

"It's as simple as you make it, Molly." Joe whispered, as he inched forward and let his fingers trace hers. "You're wonderful, what more to it could there possibly be?"

For a heart-stopping moment, the footman had swept her off her feet. She didn't feel attracted to him, well not strongly anyway, but his kind words and the obvious real affection he felt for her seemed enough to let him have another taste of what she knew he craved from her. Pulling his head forward Molly gently brushed her nose against his cheek, then manoeuvred her face so she was able to kiss him softly on the lips. Joe was so incredibly shocked by this sudden gesture that his knees weakened and he nearly fell backwards, but he was able to regain his composure and complete the lingering, tender kiss as her tears sprinkled onto his cheeks.

"I will try to help you, of course I will be your friend." Joe was finally able to say, gasping slightly and automatically touching his lips where Molly's presence had been most definitely felt only moments before.

"You know there can never be anything more, don't you Joe?" Molly asked him, but feeling a stronger pang of pain than she thought she would.

"Yes, I do. That was the last kiss, I know." Joe replied, managing to smile wearily through his disappointment. He had held out a little hope, but knew in his heart that it would never be. Now he was able to realise exactly how Will must be feeling, and it felt horrible. "But I never want to see you unhappy Molly and I will try to help you think of something, you love Lord Hamilton-Hussey and I respect that."

For a minute or two Joe simply held her as she rested her head on his shoulder, absolutely exhausted from a hard day's work, made even busier by Flora's absence. He heard her give a little sigh, and as her arms slipped from around his shoulders he realised quickly that she had fallen fast asleep. Gently he pushed her back into her chair as she breathed deeply, and he couldn't help but just watch her, studying her peaceful face and watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. As he reached up and brushed her soft, warm face and neck for the last time, he wondered if he would ever feel the same about anyone ever again, even if he did love at some point in the future he doubted very much it could be more intense than his feelings for Molly. With a heavy sigh, the footman scooped up the dainty under-housekeeper in his arms, deciding he would say he found her asleep with a book on her lap, and carried her back to the house to ask one of the maids to assist her to bed.

Cut to the servant's dining hall, where after not one of his best days, indeed best decade, William Forest was again left alone to his thoughts, and whatever was left of dinner, after missing it first time round due to another of the Earl's most impromptu baths. As at last no one was around, the rest of the household apparently having retired to their beds, Will thought it safe enough to slump into Adam's seat at the head of the table, arching his back against the hard wooden chair as he tried, in vain, to make himself comfortable, kicking his boots off as he did so, before crossing his legs, and bringing them to rest upon the huge oak table in front of him. He sighed wearily as he lifted one of Charlotte's crusty rolls to mouth, tearing a piece off, as best he could, as by that time, they were beginning to go a little stale. Having said that, he reminded himself to be thankful, that at least it wasn't one of Grace's freshly baked ones. As the equally unsavoury vision of his lordship's boil came back to haunt him. The tempting notion of next time missing, and accidentally-on-purpose smacking the pompous old walrus over the head with his wooden soap sticks, led him to wantonly seek out his goblet. On grasping it tightly, he proceeded to throw its contents down his throat, soon wishing he hadn't.

Mr Simpkin's home-brewed crab-apple cider certainly had a kick to it, and despite to all intents and purposes being utterly foul, it was (naturally) head and shoulders above Krus' rank concoctions. 'What the hell?' he concluded, placing the empty glass down and after a momentary hesitation, seized the bottle and continued to fill his boots.

When the drink ran dry, the container remained in his hand, dangling off the armrest, while his left elbow rested on the other, his head in his hand, as he stared vacantly into space.

"Your just asking for it now" A somewhat stern, and instantly recognisable voice stirred Will from his stupor (he hadn't heard the heels against the floor boards), as a he noticed a hand reach out in front of him, scooping up his dirty dishes.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Will slowly looked up over his right shoulder to see a rather impatient and strained looking Lizzie bearing down on him.

But before he could speak, he was somewhat startled as the maid, with no prior warning, dumped a flannelette bed sheet into his lap, before seizing the cider bottle. For a split second Will feared she'd had his idea, and was about to clock him over the head with it. While the thought had probably crossed her mind, she simply shook it at him before philosophising, (with raised eyebrow) 'And I don't think this is going to help you much either', at which she turned on her heels and scurried off towards the kitchen.

A little taken aback by the swiftness of the encounter, Will rolled up the bed linen that had been unceremoniously draped over him and dumped it on the table, before placing his feet back on the ground, and turning round in his chair, so as to face Lizzie as she stormed back through the doorway, where she stopped abruptly on meeting Will's gaze. In his trademark cheeky but dry tone Will enquired "So your still talking to me then?"

Without answering and after giving him an equally sarcastic half-smile, she strode over to the table, and grabbed the sheet, Will turning round as she did so. As she held the cloth in her hands, the young maid breathed in heavily and gulped before placing her hands (still holding the sheet) down onto the table, turning her head to face him. In no more of a friendly tone, she snapped "So, are you gonna help me with this?"

Making a wise choice, Will slowly rose to his feet, and took the two corners she was holding out to him. On doing so, he couldn't resist adding "I'll take that as a yes then", with an exaggerated look of mock-fear on his face. This was not such a shrewd move, as Lizzie retorted mordantly, beaming back at him with the ultimate false-grin "You can take it whichever way you like, then you take this and shove it ..." she'd lost her thread, but the footman had caught her drift.

"Not in a chatting mood are we?" He spoke tentatively after leaving it for a moment or two. At this Lizzie didn't look up, so Will conceded dejectedly "No ... no ... well, I spose not" There was an awkward silence for the duration of the sheet- folding, but as Will knew there was something blatantly wrong, he gave it one last try. "Begging your pardon miss, (this caught her attention) but shouldn't this be going off to the laundry?"

At this her expression softened somewhat, but the tension was still there in her voice "Well, it would have tomorrow if Her Royal Highness-of-the-Highlands hadn't decided she was too warm and demanded her satin sheets back! Too warm! Too bloody warm, it's the middle of winter for crying out ...!" The tail end of the sentence was cut off as she snatched the pristinely folded sheet from the footman, whirled around and bustled off to the linen closet.

Will sighed heavily, running his hands over his confused face and up into his hair. He'd seen her stressed out before but ..., he wondered if she'd even come back. In the meantime, he stalked around the room a little before his eyes came to rest on the household photograph, in pride of place above the mantle. It was taken after the Taplow's victory at the Summer Games, but only erected the previous day, after being received sometime earlier that week. It hadn't taken the Earl long to realise what little use it was to him, only to be dragged out when he wanted to boast, only having been taken in the first place to get his lordship's money's worth out of the extortionately priced photographer (after the family portraits of course).

Even though it was quite difficult to distinguish the faces due to both the dismal light, and even poorer quality print, he soon spied Lizzie, predictably sitting next to what appeared to be Grace, himself and George standing behind them, the sight of which raised a fond smile. However as this subsided, he instinctively sought out the housekeeper, her face stern, yet fair. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't stop his eyes drifting to the left of her, where the Butler sat proudly (or arrogantly as Will perceived it) in the centre of his staff, with the just as repugnant Andrew Adams the other side of him.

It was whilst examining this that Lizzie found him again, she knew exactly what the look of utter disdain was for on his face and for a moment, she hesitated remaining at the doorway, not entirely sure that she wanted to have this conversation, before surrendering "You have to let her do what she has to do Will ... you have to let her go"

On hearing these, Will gulped hard, Lizzie had just said the words he couldn't bring himself to entertain. "Im not sure I can" he admitted woefully, his forehead wrinkling as he continued to stare at the image of the housekeeper, as he lifted his right hand up to touch it gently.

"Will, she loves h-"

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think she's made that perfectly clear?" he seethed, his unblinking eyes not leaving that same point upon which they were fixed.

Slightly unnerved by his manner, but resolving that this had to be said. "Good, because your going to have to" Lizzie replied, rather more harshly than she had intended.

This had its desired effect, Will irately swung round to face her, but on seeing her genuine expression, he relinquished "How can I? Have you seen Flora's face?... No of course you haven't, because he wont let her out of her room!"

At this overly-friendly reference to Mrs Ryan, Lizzie flinched, just slightly, there was no escaping the rumours now, things had most definitely moved on from the last time Will had spoken of his esteem for their superior. However, her discomfort went unnoticed by the footman, who continued "How can I 'let it go', how can I leave her at his mercy?"

"Will, your not leaving her anywhere, she's made up her own mind..." Before Will could interject she continued "... You know she'd never go through with it if..."

"She would, she would!" Will insisted, banging both fists simultaneously down onto the mantle, before crossing his arms and burying his head in them briefly, before turning it to face Lizzie, who had edged a little closer to him.

"You don't understand the hold he has over her, I... I can't let her do it. Liz, you of all people know what happened the last time I..." he started, unable to finish, before swinging his hole body round, as though it were a lead weight, only to slump down on the nearest bench, covering his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

After this last sentence, it was rapidly becoming all-too-clear where this was going, where he was coming from. Lizzie took stock before starting, "Is that what this is all about?" she gasped, moving to sit on the same bench, arms length from Will, resting her back against the table, her left hand on the bench, supporting her as she leaned in towards him, trying to engage his stare. "Will, you cannot blame yourself for what Mr Jarvis may or may not have done!"

"May not ha- your not that naïve!"

"No Im not, and neither must you be! Will, whatever has gone on, she lov-" she paused as Will bitterly scoffed at her reasoning, but wasn't willing to give up "...and regardless of how it might look right now, he LOVES her, and that's unmistakeable. You cannot possibly compare Mr Jarvis to your father! People have their own ways of-"

"So that makes it ok then? Its just his way is it!"

"No of course it doesn't, but Will, it is NOT up to you to defend her, to defend her against her will!"

"She may think that now, but where will it end!" Will exclaimed

"Well if it wasn't for you, I know exactly where it would have ended - with them happily married!" Lizzie spat back, her impatience at his self-absorption finally bubbling over.

"Oh, so it IS my fault!"

"No Will, NO its not! It never was, don't you see? You cannot carry on this, (she hesitated, trying to find the right words in the heat of the moment) this distorted notion that in protecting others you can somehow undo the past-"

"Undo the past? Liz, I know I'm not bloody miracle worker! My mother is not coming back!"

"No, no, she's not. It may be a different means Will, but its to the same end! You think that if you 'protect' Mrs Ryan from Mr Jarvis that somehow you will relieve this guilt you feel, guilt which is totally mispla-!"

"Misplaced it may be, but it doesn't feel like that to me! It doesn't make it feel any less real to me!"

"Then why are you doing it? How do you think shielding Mrs Ryan from this 'monster' you seem to see Jarvis as, will do that?" Lizzie probed poignantly.

"I .. I don't know, I just want her to happy, I cant help it Liz I l-"

Shaking her head, the maid "I think you think you do" shuffling closer to him, with a deeply worried expression, she could see he was crushingly distressed.

Will had no idea what to say to this, he simply shook his head, his face the epitome of bewilderment, before he started remarkably calmly, given his outward appearance. "Whatever I think it is, what I know is that I've never felt anything like it before, that in that moment it was real, and it kind of still has been ever since"

"But how could it be real if it wasn't mutual?" Lizzie puzzled. She was trying her best to understand, though after her own brief rapport with the footman, this difficulty was increased, for reasons she had been sure no longer existed – why did she always end up feeling concerned about him, after everything that had happened between them? She couldn't find answer, but did increase the distance between them this time, as he concluded "Whether it was mutual or not …" He drifted off once more, his profound confusion rendering his attempted reasoning futile.

For the first time since she'd sat down beside him, he turned to face her, his heavy head titled as it was still propped up by his hand. "What have I done Liz? What if she hates me?"

Now feeling nothing by sorrow for her friend, she answered fervently "She doesn't hate you Will"

"Well she bloody ought to! Ive ruined it for her!"

"Will, it was not all down to you..."

"Maybe not, but I didn't stop it though, I … I pushed her-" Looking up, he saw the somewhat startled look on his companion's face "Not like that, I just didn't leave her alone, I couldn't …God, I hate myself!"

"You couldn't help it, you said so yourself!"

"No, but I could have made things a little easier for her-"

"How? It wasn't you who told Jarvis!"

"No, no it wasn't, but do you know what I told him when he did find out? Oh I enjoyed the harrowing look on his face, I thought 'serves him right' - and after what he's just done, I still do. I ... told ... him that it wasn't just the once, that she couldn't get enough and that she'd never be truly content with him..."

"So you just stood there and gloated, while his whole world fell apart?" Lizzie interpreted, trying to clarify matters.

"Yes" he confessed somewhat matter-of-factly staring down at the table, unable to meet her gaze.

Not quite able to believe what she was hearing, Lizzie quickly gathered up her skirts and got to her feet, at which the footman regained his strength, to look her in the eye, professing "Im not proud of that, but it was the only way I could think of to keep him away from her-"

"Well you messed that one up good and proper didn't you? Because the only thing you've succeeded in doing is breaking her heart!"

"Like she broke mine!" he cried.

"And eye for an eye was it!" Lizzie taunted

"It wasn't like that!" he protested furiously, before sincerely adding "I didn't want to, I didn't … mean to ... he just doesn't deserve her!"

"You may think that is so, but it is not up to you. Whatever you may think of Mr Jarvis, he is a good man, he is doing the honourable thing, however sad the reality of the situation may be, he will provide for her, he will look after her!"

"But will he be able to love her!"

"I don't honestly know. I believe he will, and desperately hope he still does, but ultimately the answer lies between them and no one else. Between them" she reiterated "You must stay away Will. None of us will stand by and let what you've convinced yourself will happen, happen ... but people need to be free to make their own choices, and no amount of any duty you feel you owe can change that. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Will swivelled his head to face front and after closing his eyes, unsteadily nodded his head in agreement. This, she felt was a suitable moment to depart, but before she had reached the doorway, he called out "Liz..." at which she sheepishly looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Ive missed you, you know." Once again feeling an inexplicable pang, she turned away, taking a step forward.

"Im sorry ... sorry for the way I behaved after ... well, after our little visit. I know you were only doing what you thought was right, you always do, and I should never (his voice faltering just slightly) have reacted and acted so badly as I did"

"I can understand why you did" she started, her eyes still studying the back of the door.

"Can you forgive?" he questioned with a hint of optimism.

No reply came, but just after he closed his eyes regretfully, Lizzie tentatively tiptoed over, and standing at his sided, brushed his fringe away from his forehead, before leaning down to place a kiss. She sat down beside him, only to whisper a handful of words "Forgiven, but not quite forgotten" briefly managing a warm smile, to which Will contently nodded in acknowledgement.

Finally, on reaching the door way, she checked back, to see Will, who was still looking at her, and as she pulled on the handle to draw the door to close, she continued "One step at a time eh? Just think about what I've said" The smile returning, this time with an affectionate little nose wrinkle, which put Will at ease.

Not long after she'd gone, Will found himself looking at the photograph, but on realising what he has doing, he drew a deep breath, stood up boldly and said "ok" before giving a courteous nod to the lady in the front row, before sweeping out of the room, not looking back.

However if Will had finally managed to find some closure on his relationship with the housekeeper, the butler was still struggling with his tumultuous emotions. Tossing over in his sleep Jarvis reached out futilely for Flora, his hands clawing at the empty space beside him, which normally the housekeeper would be filling, a constant source of warmth and comfort, and he was in desperate need of comfort. The events of that evening had seen one of his greatest fears become public knowledge and his dreams were filled with a certain Valet taunting him in front of the rest of the staff, bragging about their many similarities and bringing Flora forward to give evidence of the Butler's violent nature. At the memory of the damage he had wrought on his beloved's face Jarvis shuddered in his fitful sleep, unable to suppress the very real feelings of nausea that welled up causing him to choke in his sleep, gagging Jarvis woke suddenly and grasping the nearby chamber pot he quickly emptied the contents of his stomach.

Gasping for breath the Butler swung his feet out of bed moving to his chest of drawers to pour himself a glass of water to clear the foul taste from his mouth. However on upending the jug he quickly realised he had forgotten to refill it, yet another sign of Flora's continued absence and how much he had become dependant on her doing those little things for him, much like the button from his tartan waistcoat which he still hadn't gotten round to fixing. Shaking his head as he tried to push her from his thoughts he pulled on his dressing gown and walked down the corridor intent on refilling his jug himself however lost in his thoughts he paid no attention to where his feet were taking him and suddenly he looked up and found himself not in the kitchen but standing outside the housekeeper's door.

For a moment he fought against his demons, reminding himself of the many lies and deceptions she had fed him but deep down he knew he wouldn't sleep until he had at least checked on her and saw for himself the extent of the damage he had caused, not just a fleeting glance like before. Molly Watson had a point he had been acting like a bully and a coward, and he had been right to apologise earlier even though the words had stuck in his throat it had at least put that unsettling ghost to rest; perhaps it would be easier and he would finally be able to sleep peacefully if he apologised to Flora for his moment of madness.

Taking a deep breath Walter reached out and seizing the handle gently pushed open the door, however whatever he had been expecting he wasn't expecting to see his fiancé slumped fast asleep in a fireside chair her knitting needles still clasped in her hands. Moving over to her quietly Walter reached down and retrieved the needles from her unresisting hands, careful not disturb her work he held it up so he could study it closely a slight smile twitching at his lips as he recognised an almost complete tiny booty.

"Flora." He whispered softly as he covered her hand softly with his. "You have to wake up you can't sleep here."

Groaning slightly the housekeeper shifted in her sleep raising her free hand to rub her tired eyes. "Walter?" She mumbled.

"Come on now up you come." Jarvis added, pulling her softly out of her chair and leading the sleepy housekeeper over to her bed, dragging back the covers and gently manoeuvring her round to sit on the mattress. "That's my girl now down you go." He whispered softly.

"No I'm not tired-" Flora trailed off yawning loudly.

"Really?" Jarvis chuckled, sporting his first genuine smile in days. "Then why are you yawning?" He added sitting down next to her and he didn't push her away when instead of leaning back against the pillows she rested her head against his shoulder her fingers moving to curl round the fastenings of his dressing gown. "I can't sleep either if that's any consolation, too much going on- And when I do those dreams-." Jarvis trailed off.

"Don't leave me." Flora whispered, nuzzling against his neck.

"You really want me to stay?" Walter asked in amazement. "After-." He trailed off unable to say the words, instead seizing her chin and brushing his fingers gently across her bruised cheek.

"You didn't mean that Walter." Flora whispered. "I know that wasn't the real you, it was my fault I pushed you to it."

"No." Jarvis retorted. "It was just as much me, I just couldn't see past the anger and what with all this Frank business well it was just too much- Can you ever forgive me?"

"What is there that I have to forgive you for?" Flora replied sadly. "You had ever right to act the way you did no matter what anyone else may have said."

"No matter how justified I should never have laid a finger on you, I won't pretend I can just forgive and forget-everything-.But that is no excuse to hurt you and risk hurting our child, I only ever want what is best for them." He added quietly laying his hand softly on her stomach and smiling as he felt the warmth through her thin nightdress.

"I just wish we could welcome the baby into a family that was free from the stain of that monster."

"So there is no chance you are wrong, that Frank is making the whole thing up?" Flora mumbled.

"No I'm afraid not." Jarvis replied rubbing the bridge of his nose as he always did when severely stressed. "It appears no matter what we do we are never going to be rid of him, and to think I have a couple of months cooped up with him on trains and boats till we get to India, how on earth I will squash the impulse to throw him overboard I will never know." He added snorting sarcastically.

"Who says you have to?" Flora retorted sharply, causing the butler to chuckle louder. "I'm sure Andrew would help you make it look like an accident."

"I'm sure he would indeed and talking of our esteemed colleague I do wish you would have a word with him, I've tried warning him to be careful but he seems to ignore whatever I say on the subject-" Jarvis trailed off shifting as he tried to rub some life back into his aching shoulder.

"You mean Rebecca?" Flora replied as she moved gently to massage the knots out of his muscles.

"Yes. They have to learn to be more careful, why the only time the servants stop gossiping about us is when they are spreading slander about Lady Rebecca and her less than convincing period of mourning." Jarvis replied sleepily.

"I know." Flora murmured. "But they love each other and they have so little time left before you leave and she has to return to the highlands. I understand her father is throwing a large Scottish hogmanay party down in London that he has instructed her to attend and she will have several weeks of enduring a public display of mourning before she can escape back to the highlands."

"I do understand Flora." Jarvis replied as he leant back into her embrace. "It can't be easy on either of them, but I warned him at the very start that this could hardly be expected to work out, but he does love to complicate things, I mean bloody twins, one child is obviously not good enough for him and now with his sister here as well..."

"Oh Molly is a treasure." Flora replied. "She's been wonderful to me, but why this preoccupation with twins, you're not jealous are you Walter?" She added teasingly.

Huffing slightly the butler turned round to stare at her in bewilderment. "Jealous I've never so much as looked at her that way-."

"Not Rebecca." Flora cut in laughing. "I meant that he's fathered twins."

"No of course not-" Jarvis retorted sharply before pushing the still chuckling housekeeper back against the pillows and moving to rest his head on her stomach. "And besides how we can we be sure you aren't having twins?" He added rubbing her stomach lovingly. "Or Triplets?" He joked, glancing up at the horrified housekeeper. "Didn't I tell you about that history in my family? It seems to skip a generation so my mother was lucky-" He added in all seriousness before bursting out laughing.

"Walter Corey you dirty rotten liar." Flora retorted punching him playfully in the arm. "That is not a nice joke to play on an already pregnant woman."

"Yes well it's too late to worry about that now what's done is well and truly done." Jarvis added philosophically as he brushed her curls away from her face.

"Yes but if your joke ends up coming true where on earth are we going to put them all? And more to the point what would we call them?" Flora replied softly.

"I'm sure we'd think of something-" Jarvis whispered as he moved to lie next to her.

"But what if you're delayed or I have the baby early? We do need to start talking about names-" Flora began but was cut off when Walter lent forward and kissed her gently.

Breaking their kiss softly Walter pulled away, his fingertips tracing her cheeks and the curve of her brow. "Whatever you decide will be just fine?" he added as he pulled her into his arms nuzzling his face into her hair and for the first time in days he felt a sense of contentment and peace.

"Walter?" Flora whispered softly a few minutes later but there was no answer from the Butler as he had fallen fast asleep, smiling to herself Flora nuzzled her head against his shoulder and grasping her covers pulled them securely over them both. "Goodnight my love." She whispered softly as she too succumbed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Flora Ryan awoke with a smile on her face, stretching out in her bed she reached out for her future husband but all she found was an empty space beside her, and all trace of Walter had been removed from the room, even the empty water jug had been removed with its owner.

"Walter?" Flora called out pitifully, all her hopes that the night before had buoyed sank like a stone in her stomach and the pain her heart felt even worse than before. Why had he done this? Was it some new form of punishment?

A way of making her really suffer by one moment rekindling their love and the next breaking her heart all over again. However this time she was determined not to let him get away with it, flinging back the covers Flora quickly dressed, haphazardly throwing on her day dress and not even bothering to tie up her abundant dark curls; instead pulling them back in a loose coil before heading out the door. It was too early for breakfast and so it was likely he was in his office, striding down the corridor flora allowed herself to take one final deep breath before pushing open the door and causing the half asleep butler to stat out of his seat, spilling his morning cup of tea all over his book of figures.

"Yes Mrs Ryan?" Jarvis began coldly, unable to look her directly in the eye. "May I ask what it is you want so urgently that you didn't even wait long enough to dress properly?"

"How could you Walter?" Flora began unable to keep the tell tale quaver from her voice. "I mean it was bad enough when you slapped me but at least that was understandable but to come to my room and spend the night in my arms and then leave without-without even a goodbye or an explanation!"

"I have my reasons-" Jarvis retorted, as he mopped up his tea.

"How could you have been so cruel? To be one moment laughing and joking with me about the baby, to let me get my hopes up that maybe one day you could forgive me and we could be a proper family and now this-. Back to the old cold shoulder routine."

"I told you quiet plainly madam we are not resuming our relationship…Last night was an aberration, a momentary weakness that I will not allow to reoccur!" Jarvis hissed, but still there was an underlying quiver in his voice.

"You won't allow?" Flora snapped. "Why do you have to keep fighting this? You love me still and I never stopped loving you, never, not for one moment, not even when you struck me. Why can't you find it in your heart to forgive me, I know you want me back, last night proved…."

"Last night meant nothing!" Jarvis snapped. "You were just there, just like any other willing woman would have been, and besides nothing happened."

"Of course something happened, maybe not physically but it still meant something, you held me and I held you, we slept in each others arms." Flora tried to argue closing the distance between them and gripping his arm tightly.

"Yes and it will never happen again." Jarvis retorted coldly shaking off her hand and pacing to the other side of the room. "Face it Flora I was just using you, I couldn't sleep what with all this horror with Frank, I needed to be with someone to forget, you were convenient!"

"Convenient?" Flora gasped backing towards the door. "How can you say that to me you love me I know you do! We're getting married in two days."

"I don't know what I feel for you anymore, but it certainly isn't love!" Jarvis retorted, flinching when he saw the look of pain and anguish on her face. "And we're marrying for the child, after that it's up to you what you do, stay here or go, or perhaps it would be for the best, for both of us if you went to live in Eastbourne with mother. It would certainly be a better atmosphere for the child after all."

"You want to send me away?" Flora asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"No I only suggested it, but if you can't learn to accept the reality of the situation I might be forced to!" Jarvis retorted.

"No You Listen to ME Walter Corey." Flora replied grasping the door handle as she called back over at him. "I will never leave this house of my own free will, it's my home and the people I love live here, if you have a problem with controlling yourself around me, then YOU leave!" And with that she opened the door slamming it shut behind her and leaving an aghast Jarvis staring after her.

Charlotte had decided what she was going to say to the doctor, she'd planned it out over and over in her mind, however she was still struggling for courage. Would she actually be able to say it when the time came?

Doctor Evans was once again taking her for a quiet stroll around the park, that had seemed a definite hit last time, he just needed to get a few more duck jokes in and he'd be well on his way to her heart.

Charlotte had attempted a couple of times already to breech the nervous subject she was trying to approach, but every time she began to stutter and he'd cut across her. Every time she built up her courage, he'd either begin a new conversation or pull her closer towards him as they walked, which caused her words to stick in her throat and her courage would flop again.

Determined that this time he would not get the better of her, she breathed in deeply and finally just blurted out what she was limp in desperation to say. He froze in mid-sentence and then slightly worryingly for Charlotte, burst out laughing. She looked at him in mock horror, curious as to what had been so funny about her words.

Charlotte: Doctor? Are you quite alright? This caused him to laugh even louder Are you mad! shocked at his hysterical behaviour.

Doctor: Mad! He gasped Oh I do hope not, my dear! Are you quite alright? he mutters to him, chuckling gently.

Charlotte: Would you care to share what about my last words is so amusing?

Doctor: It's just my dear you've said such things before, yet here we are now-

Charlotte: I am quite sincere! After today we will not go walking together again. He nods smiling to himself.

Doctor: You expect to be able to do that when we see each other so often? It was now Charlotte's turn to do the smiling, this would knock the grin off his face.

Charlotte: How will we be able to see each other with me halfway across the world? This did just as hoped, his face suddenly turned sour and he stepped away from her, knocking her arm off his.

Doctor: What do you mean? knowing exactly what she was talking about, but unwilling to say it out loud

Charlotte: Did I forget to mention it? I'll be going to India with the men for 6 months. Despite the seriousness of the situation she was actually quite enjoying watching his face turn from pink to purple.

Doctor: But- but only the men go. he stutters Like when you- they went to Italy. Charlotte was struggling to hold back the laughter now, as she saw his nostrils flare, as his breathing became slow and heavy.

Charlotte: But I went to Italy with the men. Mr Jarvis, foreign maids, says they are so dense they can't even speak their own language properly, so they depend on me to do the odd little things. There is a silence while the doctor's face turns to one of understanding and begins to turn back to it's natural colour ever so slowly.

Doctor: Well I'll be waiting for you to return. 6 months? 8 months? A year? 5? I'd still be waiting for you. The tears slowly well in Charlotte's eyes and she stops him walking and gently runs her hand down the side of his face.

Charlotte: You are a real sweetheart, but I've decided what I'm going to do. As if sensing his question she carried on. My parents have decided that Taplows is too bold a place for little old me and have sent for me. Taplows in a world of sin and I'm to go back home to my own sort of people.

Doctor: Taplows is a world of sin? Is that you talking or the words your mother's fed to you?

Charlotte: Do you think Taplows is the right sort of place for a mere girl like me? The Doctor ponders this question for a good few minutes before looking up into her patient face and finally saying.

Doctor: No. She looks puzzled at this flat answer. I know better than anyone what Taplows is like. I mean if one person got syphilis half the staff would get it but that doesn't mean being amongst your 'own sort of people' is the right answer, what ever the hell that means? He snorts

Charlotte: That means people with the same beliefs as me, good people-

Doctor: So because someone has different beliefs as you that makes them a bad person? Is Mrs Ryan a bad woman because she is pregnant out of wedlock? What about Grace? Are they bad people cause they've done things the 'wrong way'? Are all the footmen bad because they have an occasional urge for drink and money? Does that make them bad people?

Charlotte: Occasional? Trying desperately to think of a new argument I need someone suitable for me to marry. Where am I supposed to find someone I need around here?

Doctor: Suitable? Some vegetable who knows the rules of the church and will care for you and a family? Well tell me, Miss Lewis, will this vegetable be able to make you laugh like I do? Will he be able to-?

Charlotte cutting across him: You ask too many questions. Now will you please take me home.

Doctor: I thought you were more open minded than this. he whispers, not allowing her to break his gaze as he tried to dig for any look of doubt in her eyes, but she seemed to be doing a good job off hiding any look of emotion on her face, this was for the best, it was what she wanted…? Do you think I will not make just as much of a loving husband?

Charlotte beginning to struggle: Home please! And no more questions! she turns and begins to walk back towards the carriage, but he dashes to catch up with her and gently grasps her arm.

Doctor: Just one more question. Marry me?

Meanwhile back at Taplows the preparations for the next day were in full swing, and both Flora and Molly had practically worn themselves ragged trying to get everything organised due to the Earl's last minute change of heart. Originally, as the house was technically still in mourning due to the death of their guest Lord Hugo, the Earl had given instructions that the house was not to be decorated as it usually was, something that usually took weeks of careful planning and days to put up properly; instead there was just going to be the one large tree in the entrance hall and the another in the main drawing room. However as he had informed the senior staff at that mornings meeting which both Flora and Molly had been both fortunate to attend, he had had a change of heart due to the continued presence of children in the house or more to the point, as Andrew had hissed to his sister, because of the pointed snotty remarks Lord Shaftsbury had made over breakfast that morning.

So on top of her usual duties Flora Ryan had been forced to organise an emergency decorating schedule, meal times and breaks had been strictly curtailed and due to Molly's influence they had managed to Shanghais several footmen into helping with the heavy garlands that needed stringing across the walls, the only people not conscripted had been Charlotte who had been fortunate to escape on her day off before the news broke and the Butler who had locked himself in his office with a large stash of cigars, his book of figures and practically half of one of Mr Kraus's finest Christmas cakes.

As a result her scheduled meeting with Mr Abbot a little before lunch went completely out of the stressed housekeeper's mind as she dashed about the house, even the good doctors advice about resting had to be pushed aside, despite all of Emily's constant nagging. However in an effort to compromise and not alienate her future mother in law any further Flora finally agreed to go rest in the still room, well in reality resting was far from the truth but instead of dashing about she contented herself with taking over Grace's duties and making up a batch blackberry jam. It was as she was straining the heavy fruit through the muslin that the census collector finally caught up with her, but instead of knocking on the door he stood for a moment watching her movements closely a wry smile on his face as he mentally undressed her before quietly walking towards her.

"Mrs Ryan!" He called out eventually causing the housekeeper to start just as she was turning round carrying a heavy pot of cooling blackberry juice, her grip on the pottery jug loosening and for a moment time seemed to freeze as they both watched it crash to the floor by Alistair Abbots feet soaking his grey trousers with ugly purple splotches.

"Oh Mr Abbot!" Flora gasped grabbing a nearby cloth and sinking to her knees in an effort to mop up the mess.

"It's alright…." He stuttered. "I'm sure it'll come out."

"Just like a man…" Flora muttered shaking her head. "We have to get that out right away, you'll have to take them off…"

"What!" Abbot retorted.

"We need to get them in soak!" Flora replied slowly as if talking to a two year old.

"But they're my trousers!" Alistair gasped.

"I am well aware of that." Flora muttered from the floor as she tried to mop up the rest of the mess, silently cursing herself for her clumsiness and so missing the look of startled surprise from the gentleman standing above her.

"You want me to take them off now?" He asked, a slight tinge of excitement entering his voice as it seemed to him all his private fantasies were coming true, after all he assumed from the fact she would pose naked for a picture that she was somewhat bolder than most women and he was delighted to have that fact confirmed.

"Well a week next Tuesday will be no good!" Flora remarked a little harsher than normal.

"Well if you insist!" Alistair replied, his hands moving to quickly unbutton his trousers as he thanked his lucky stairs he had chosen to wear his clean pair of long johns that morning but then again with any luck they might be stained as well, his hands practically shaking at the thought of the delightfully forceful housekeeper demanding he strip them off as well then maybe she could….

However his current train of thought was quickly curtailed when an aghast Flora Ryan screeched. "Not in here you stupid man!"

"But you said…" Abbot began.

"Yes but goodness anyone could see you." Flora retorted. "Go up to your room and take off anything that is in the least bit stained, I will join you in a moment or two…"

"You will join me?" Abbot asked excitedly.

"Well hurry up will you, I don't have all day, once I've sorted you out I've got a handful of fractious footmen to see to, personally I think if their mothers had smacked their legs more often as children I wouldn't have to be so hard on them but its for their own good, well get on with you I haven't all day I'm a woman with many demands on her time!" Flora snapped, not even favouring the quivering chap with a backwards glance as she set another pot on to boil.

"Shall I change? I mean I did bring an appropriate 'outfit', I just hope you approve!" Abbot replied nervously as he edged towards the door. "I mean I hope I'm not overstepping the boundaries by asking but if you'd give me your opinion on it as I've never worn it before…" He babbled nervously and practically to himself.

Consumed in her work Flora barely registered what he said, instead nodding distractedly and so missing the look of delight and relief on the weedy man's face.

"Oh thank you." Abbot whispered, as he headed out the door. "I am so grateful that you could deal with me personally, I've heard so many wonderful things about you…There are so many things I'd like to ask if you have the time later." He added hopefully.

Catching the last part of his sentence Flora nodded once more, "Of course after I'm done I expected to answer some questions, after all that was the whole point of your visit was it not!" She retorted sharply. "Now go get changed before I have no time to sort you out!"

"Yes Madam." Abbot practically squeaked with excitement before dashing off down the corridor causing the puzzled housekeeper to finally look up from her work and stare quizzingly at his fleeing form before shaking her head and getting back to work.

Ten minutes later Flora Ryan made her away along the upstairs corridor knocking politely on Mr Abbots door she called out to their guest. "Are you presentable Mr Abbot." On hearing a muffled squeak of a yes she pushed open the door, for a moment squinting as the curtains had been drawn and the room was lit only by a few candles, however as soon as her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness she spotted something that shocked the life out of her, the very pale and pimpled bottom of one Alistair Abbot.

"Mr Abbot!" She shrieked backing up against the door as the confused census collector started up from the bed, hopping futilely as his ankles had been shackled together before loosing his balance and collapsing on the floor in a sobbing heap.

"What is it? Where did I do wrong?" Alistair spluttered as he pulled off his leather mask. "Did I put it on wrong or perhaps I shouldn't have gotten on the bed? I've never done this before…I thought you knew that….God I'm so embarrassed." He trailed off burying his head in his hands.

"What do you mean….?" Flora asked the humour of the situation quickly overcoming any feelings of panic she had first experienced.

"My friend at home…Well he told me about you, rave reviews apparently, he told me it would better to start with someone who knew exactly what they were doing, please don't leave just tell me what I've done wrong…I'll do anything you tell me to, I am your willing slave in everything…." Abbot added as if reciting from something before kneeling at her feet.

"He told you about ME!" Flora snorted as she backed as far away from the grovelling man, trying to keep her eyes averted from certain exposed areas of anatomy. "For goodness sake stop that and cover yourself up its most off putting!" She shrieked as Abbot tried to kiss her feet. "I don't think I've ever been connected with….with anything like this.." Flora replied waving her hand over the bizarre assortment of objects that lay scattered about the room

"But I can't be wrong!" Alistair blurted out pulling away and rummaging in his open suitcase for the dog-eared letter, standing up he grabbed awkwardly at the cover from his bed wrapping it around his midriff before walking close enough to her to pass her the letter.

Snatching it quickly Flora quickly glanced down at the tatty paper, scanning the first few lines she ignored the friendly banter until she came across the reference he had mentioned, for a moment her eyes bulged in shock but then all the pieces began to fall into place; 'Housekeeper at Taplows' and 'clergyman are a specialty'. "You've got the wrong housekeeper!" Flora blurted out laughing so hard she had lean on the door for support.

"What!" Abbot gasped, his entire frame shaking with embarrassment as his face turned, if possible, a deeper shade of red than before. "But he said he would write to you and tell you I was coming…"

"I believe your 'friend' is referring to a temporary housekeeper we had here over the summer, a Catherine Stanwick." Flora snorted out, giggling as visions of Cat involved in such practices drifted through her mind. "In fact we did have some post for her a few weeks ago, but we forwarded it to her last address."

"Oh god no!" Alistair moaned sliding down the wall his head once more in his hands. "I thought that you…I mean I was certain after I found that picture."

"What picture?" Flora snapped.

"The one in your desk…." Alistair mumbled. "I thought that perhaps you'd left it there for me, as sort of a sign."

"It was hidden in the locked bottom drawer of my desk, how much more hidden and private could it have been!" Flora retorted angrily, a touch of colour finally creeping over her porcelain cheeks as she imagined exactly what he must have thought on seeing it.

"So you're not involved in any of this then?" Alistair muttered sadly. "I just made yet another cock up, that's the story of my life I suppose…. I know it must seem wicked to you but I was so looking forward to this, it's all that's kept me going for months."

"Well…." Flora replied an unusually evil glint entering her eye as she contemplated the situation. "It seems such a shame for you to come all this way for nothing!"

"What? You don't mean you'd…." Alistair mumbled, tripping over his words in his haste and excitement.

"Oh not me." Flora replied softly.

"Oh." Abbot replied crestfallen.

"I meant there is still a chance for you to keep your original appointment, you see as Mrs Stanwick now lives in Tappleton at the Vicarage…."

"Do you think if I went to see her she might…?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh I'm sure she would!" Flora added smiling sweetly to cover the malicious glee in her expression. "How about I go and sort out the stain on your trousers whilst you pack your….your belongings?" Flora replied waving distractedly at the assortment of items around the room, unable to stop her eyes widening as she saw the most bizarre….

"Oh thank you, if there is ever anything I can do in return?" Alistair chatted happily as he dashed to fill his suitcase, his sheet slipping dangerously in his haste.

"You can keep yourself covered up for one!" Flora snapped. "But actually there is something, well two things actually, don't mention this little misunderstanding to Mrs Stanwick and also I'd like my picture back if you don't mind."

"Oh of course!" Abbot chorused, then somewhat bashfully he slipped his hand down under his sheet and pulled out her still warm picture.

Taking it somewhat reluctantly from his outstretched hand, Flora resisted the urge to gag and cram it into her pocket, and trying desperately to keep her thoughts from wondering exactly to where he had been keeping it she smiled sweetly and gathering up his trousers headed out the door. Once in the corridor she had to fight the titters that had built up inside her, and striding off down the corridor she made up her mind to find Rebecca as soon as the trousers were in soak, this was one piece of gossip she was certain her friend would enjoy hearing.

An hour later in Lady Rebecca's room, she and Flora hadn't laughed so hard together since the awful trick on Andrew. In fact Rebecca could hardly breathe as Flora told her the story, tears streaming down her cheeks as she doubled over on her bed until her chest and stomach ached with the strain.

"Oh…too….funny….!" Rebecca managed to pant, dabbing her eyes daintily with a lace handkerchief and joining an equally amused Flora on her chaise. She giggled to herself then leant in and whispered in Flora's ear through intermittent snorts of laughter. "Was he…you know…..well….pleased to see you!"

"Yes, very pleased, grinning from ear to ear - it was a very good job that it was me who walked in and not Mrs Watson!" Flora chuckled, trying desperately to hold steady her teacup as she sipped the hot contents.

"No, no, my dear!" Rebecca giggled, a naughty glint in her wide eyes as she gently touched her friend's elbow and whispered again in mild exasperation. "I mean, what he PLEASED to see you, you said he wasn't keeping anything to the imagination, so – you know what I mean, Flora!"

Flora frowned, but in a horrified moment it dawned on her just exactly what the respectable Lady was suggesting and she nearly choked on her tea, spluttering half her mouthful back into the teacup. She wasn't actually sure if Rebecca's continuing laughter was at her reaction to such an idea or to the suggestion itself.

"Oh but Rebecca, he was so SMALL, I'm not sure one way or the other! He may have been almost climactic at my presence but I certainly didn't notice if he was!" Flora gasped, sniggering into her hand, amazed at her own openness as her friend fell into a fresh wave of hysterics. "And I don't just mean the poor man's thin arms and legs! I just didn't know where to put my eyes, thank goodness he gave me that letter to read, otherwise I may have just laughed in his face until he put his long johns back on!"

After a few minutes of indulging in further crude insinuations at the expense of Mr Abbot, both women finally regained control of themselves enough to eat some cake.

"I am so pleased to see you laughing again my dear." Rebecca sighed, her throat hurting from the sheer intensity of her laughter. "I was so worried about you, and after I heard about….well…" Rebecca trailed off, studying Flora's bruise for a moment before looking away, as if it had suddenly occurred to her that it wasn't any of her business.

"Don't you worry about me." Flora muttered, taking her friend's hand firmly and forcing a reassuring smile onto her face. "There's little point in using up your precious energy concerning yourself over me, you need all the strength you can get, especially as you're expecting twins."

Rebecca returned her smile and drew her friend into a gentle hug. "I only hope you heed your own advice, Flora darling. I know you, you tell me – quite rightly – what I should be doing to look after myself, then the next thing I hear you're working yourself into the ground again."

"Well I have the firm mind of Walter's mother keeping me in check, not to mention Molly Watson, who has been a Godsend. I really hope she and I may become friends, sometimes I feel so alone." Flora's smile fell away and Rebecca was sure she saw her eyes glaze with unshed tears. "Anyway." Flora breathed after a moment's silent reflection, glancing at Rebecca's clock then gathering up the teacups. "It was wonderful to talk to you Rebecca. The business with Mr Abbot has certainly done wonders to lighten my mood, but I MUST get on, so much to do before tomorrow and poor Mr Kraus is in one of his tizzies over his stuffing – something about not having the right herbs and cranberries – so unless Mrs Watson has found a way of calming him down I had better intervene before some poor kitchen girl feels his wrath."

"If you need any help at all with the wedding, you only need to ask." Rebecca said as she walked over to her wardrobe. She paused, her eyes searching Flora for a moment as her brow furrowed in concentration, then with a quiet 'hmmm' Rebecca opened the wardrobe door and reached up to the top shelf, pulling out a large cream box. "I presume you haven't had chance to sort out a dress, what with everything lately."

"Well no." Flora shrugged, looking a little crestfallen. "It's such a shame but I haven't given it much thought. Emily has been nagging me to sort something out, but I expect I will just wear one of my Sunday dresses, I've hardly worn one of them."

"No, no, that won't do!" Rebecca tutted, throwing open the lid of the box and carefully pulling back the tissue paper inside. "You can't just wear anything, it's the most special day of your life. This is what I was meant to wear for Hugo, but somehow it didn't seem appropriate in the end so it's just sat in its box since it was made. I want you to try it, Flora. We're about the same, it may fit you. I can try to alter it if needs be."

"Oh, I couldn't." Flora gasped, marvelling at the beautiful ivory gown which Rebecca unfolded in front of her. She guessed that the silk fabric alone would cost her almost a year's wages alone, not to mention labour and the delicate beading around the low cut lace collar. The skirts were full and hooped and there was a fine organdy sash about the waist which would flatter even the fullest of figures.

"Please, try it on. For me." Rebecca smiled enthusiastically, handing it to Flora who took hold of it without a word, handling it so carefully as if she expected it would fall apart in her grasp. "Here, I'll help." Rebecca insisted, helping Flora unfasten her dress then climb into the wedding dress, Flora all the while stunned into silence at such fine material encasing her body. She was used to the best clothes her wages would allow, which would generally be the best there was at the dressmakers in Tappleton, but nothing of this quality. Not even Walter could afford to buy her even the simplest garment made out of this.

"It's…..stunning." Flora managed to say as she stared back at herself in Rebecca's full length mirror. It was a little tight, but other than that it was perfect. The bodice had the daintiest flowers embroidered on it, and Flora carefully ran her fingers over the needlework.

"Oh Flora, you look far better than I ever did in it." Rebecca beamed, clasping her hands together and blinking back a tear for the perfect day that never was with Hugo. "You must wear it, I insist."

To Rebecca's complete surprise, Flora suddenly burst into tears in front of the mirror, the tears instantly streaming down her cheeks. Rebecca dashed over to grab a handkerchief so Flora could catch her tears before they dropped onto the dress then pulled her into a hug, soothing her with innocuous words of comfort. She knew exactly what the problem was, how her friend's heart was torn between marrying the man she first fell in love with and the man she was worried he was becoming. She kissed Flora's forehead as the housekeeper's sobs subsided and she fell quiet.

"Come now, Flora dear! You can't go getting the dress all soggy can you?" Rebecca chuckled. "Anyway, it's probably bad luck to cry in your wedding dress or something, so you'd better get it off and put it back in the box, you'll get to wear it again soon enough!"

"Thank you." Flora muttered, squeezing Rebecca's arm affectionately. "I will return it to you completely unstained, I promise."

"Oh goodness, I will be surprised if it gets returned COMPLETELY unstained darling!" Rebecca exclaimed, smiling naughtily and nudging Flora as she unbuttoned her. Flora couldn't help a shocked gasp, although she wondered why she was even surprised at Rebecca's lewd comments any more. She missed Rebecca's company when she was stuck back in the servants quarters, although she had a sneaking feeling that Molly could be equally feisty and forthright - or indeed she certainly hoped she would be anyway.

"You will come to the wedding, won't you?" Flora asked, finishing fastening her day dress as Rebecca put the wedding gown back in the wardrobe so Jarvis wouldn't go nosing around in boxes which wouldn't concern him.

"Flora, you KNOW I wouldn't miss it for the world, of course I will be there." Rebecca muttered softly, handing the tray to Flora. "And I have just the dress! Admittedly I need to take it out at the waist, I may ask Lizzie to alter it for me tomorrow – before she becomes a little merry on mulled wine of course, I wouldn't want to look vulgar on your special day!"

As Flora and Rebecca stepped out of her room, their quiet chatter was interrupted by a loud cough down the hallway and quickening footsteps. Rebecca sighed impatiently when she saw who it was, rolling her eyes knowingly at Flora who was rudely shoved out of the way before she could bid her leave.

"Leave us now!" Lady Francesca barked in Flora's face before stepping in front of her, not even gracing her with eye contact. "Go about your duties, you have no business with my sister."

"Of course, m'Lady." Flora mumbled, catching Rebecca's eye before hurrying away with the tray but keeping an ear to the conversation between the two sisters from around the corner through concern for her friend.

"Excuse me, Francesca! But Flora is my friend and I will not have you speaking to her like that!" Rebecca fumed, turning to walk down the hallway as she quelled the urge to slap the smug grin right off her sister's face.

"It just shows how little friends you DO have if you have to spend your leisure time with the servants, Rebecca sweetheart." Franny called after her, laughing at her observation.

Rebecca spun round, her breathing laboured as she thought up all the insults she could hurl at Franny if she were pushed.

"Talking of which, why don't you just admit it?" Francesca spat in her most venomous voice, curling her thin lip and staring in disgust at Rebecca's stomach.

"Admit what?" Rebecca replied tersely, as Franny stepped slowly towards her until she was blocking her path. When Franny simply tutted in mock exasperation, Rebecca shook her head and tried to barge past her sister, but instead of letting her pass freely Franny snatched at Rebecca's wrist and yanked her backwards, causing Rebecca to gasp in shock.

"Oh, don't look so aggrieved, dear sister." Franny snorted as Rebecca tried to wriggle her arm free, glancing up and down the corridor and not knowing whether she wanted someone to help or for nobody to see this humiliation.

"Like I say, you should just admit it! You've been hiding it all this time, a little slut who can't keep her hands off the servants!"

Rebecca's mouth fell open. Franny hadn't so much as spoken to her for days, let alone with such strong words, and she wondered what on earth could have triggered such an unprovoked verbal assault. Even for Franny it was a little out of the blue. "I think you should take that back, Francesca!" She said breathlessly, as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Well it is true!" Franny hissed. "The thought of you and Andrew Adams makes me sick….!"

"Keep your voice down!" Rebecca interrupted desperately, managing to wriggle her wrist free as Franny took her forcibly by the sleeve and dragged her along the corridor and into her and Monty's bedroom. Franny shoved her sister hard against the bed, Rebecca just managing to grasp the bedpost to stop her from tripping over her own petticoats and falling hard to the floor. She couldn't bear to think what may have happened if she had collided with the carpet instead of the welcome cushioning of the mattress.

"How dare you push me, you know what fragile state I'm in!" Rebecca cried, scrambling back to her feet but keeping her distance, one hand sliding protectively under her small bump.

"Oh, save your self-pity for your lover boy, it's not my fault you've got yourself into such a mess, I bloody well warned you enough times! I take it he knows you're carrying his child, or are you lying to him as well as your family and friends!" Franny snorted, glaring furiously down her nose as Rebecca's pretty face hardened in anger.

"I will not speak to you about this, it is none of your business Francesca, do not make me say things I may regret……!" Rebecca began, but trailed off as Franny sauntered towards her, laughing spitefully under her breath.

"Oh I think you've done enough to regret for one lifetime, my dear!" Franny whispered harshly. "And now you've got father thinking that Andrew Adams' bd child is Hugo's – you've inherited everything of his and Adams' spawn will get it all if it's a boy – and sod's law says it is – when what it really deserves is having its scrawny neck wringing from birth…..!"

As quick as a flash Rebecca raised her hand to strike a blow on her sister's plump cheek, but in her tired state she wasn't quite quick enough and Franny managed to grab her arm firmly, sinking her nails into her sister's soft flesh. Rebecca whimpered and winced in pain as Lady Francesca laughed in her face.

"I don't think so, Rebecca darling! Save it for your kinky activities with the under-butler!" Franny mocked cruelly, dropping Rebecca's arm after one final sharp squeeze. Rebecca staggered backwards, feeling rather light-headed and she thought she felt a pain in her abdomen. Her heart was beating wildly and she vowed there was no way on this earth her vindictive sister was going to ruin her life again by harming her child – her children.

"What were you planning to do, eh?" Franny asked curtly. "Run off with him? Shame the entire family? Let the whole of society know what a little tart you really are, Rebecca Farquarson!"

"How can you say such things, when you've been up to exactly the same thing!" Rebecca blurted out, unable to prevent herself any longer from telling her just what gossip she had heard. She almost smiled when she saw the look of absolute horror on her younger sister's round face. "You shouldn't look so shocked that I have heard certain things! You think I'm bad, you're the most indiscreet woman under this roof it seems! Yes the maids may say things about me, but YOU! Frank Keneally they all say, I'm sorry sister but your choice in men is abhorrent, and now I hear that you too are with child? Seems a little too coincidental if you ask me!"

"It's a lie!" Franny breathed in panic. "I am with child yes, but it's Monty's, how dare you question my fidelity to my husband, you're nothing but a common whore and I am a respectable lady and I am ashamed to have you associated with the Farquarson name!"

"You know full well it's not Monty's!" Rebecca laughed dismissively, edging towards the door as she ranted. "I know it, you know it, and Monty certainly knows it! He doesn't love you, he doesn't even care for you any more, anyone with an ounce of sense can see that you've driven the poor man to the edge! And those beautiful children of yours, do you even know they exist half of the time!"

"Get out!" Franny fumed under her breath, her pale complexion turning crimson.

"So have you told Keneally he's now surplus to requirements?" Rebecca asked mockingly, raising her eyebrows as she felt her temperature begin to soar again and her skin burn against her corset. "I presume you've got a new conquest in your sights. Who was it that was Jennifer's father, the one you dropped like burning coal? Oh yes, I remember now, that butler of yours wasn't it? Not your usual sort but I presume you felt the urge for a bit of the older man, am I right? Nothing wrong with that, in fact I commend you for it, an older man can be somewhat more experienced between the sheets, and as you know I know that first hand. Looks like this is developing into a family trait!"

"Are you deaf? I said get out!" Franny growled slowly, every word she spoke getting slightly louder than the last.

"You know nothing about me, and I will not be lectured to by a little madam like you who can't even mourn her dead husband without climbing into bed with her piece of rough at the first opportunity!"

If Franny hadn't had her back to the door, she would have seen the person who had quietly pushed the door open and was standing motionless behind her, his eyes narrowed in anger. Rebecca saw him instantly, catching his eye but not letting on to Franny for a moment that he was there, instead letting her eyes flitter from his back to her sister's blotched and contorted face. Rebecca was sure that Francesca must be having some sort of allergic reaction to something her complexion was so red, and her cheeks seemed to be puffing up, but she had seen her in this state only once before, straight after their mother died.

Lady Farquarson had been a loving, caring and complimentary mother – to Rebecca. To Franny, she was cold and indifferent, calling her 'fat' and 'ugly' in front of her society friends, telling her she would never find a husband looking so dowdy and plain. Franny had turned on her sister on hearing the news of her death, when she was only 13 and Rebecca 15, and had accused her of poisoning their mother by emptying half a bottle of laudanum into her soup. Sure enough, Lady Farquarson had indeed been poisoned, but it was nothing to do with soup. Although they were only young at the time, Rebecca was shrewd enough to know that her sister's wicked insinuation may very well have been a cover. The doctor had reported 'accidental death', Lady Farquarson taking an overdose of opium 'by mistake'. It had confused Rebecca even at such a tender age and thought it to be very strange indeed that her mother would 'accidentally' dissolve a number of opium tablets in her drinking water before taking her usual dose before bed.

It seemed hardly coincidence to Rebecca that Franny was now in such a similar state to her reaction to their mother's death twelve years ago – a reaction wracked with guilt, hate and downright lies.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving, but I pity Monty if he ever finds out just what you've been up to!" Rebecca snorted, doing her best to keep focused and to stop herself from looking over Franny's shoulder. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest for goading her sister into confessing, but that soon melted away when Franny exploded at her with the full truth, warts and all.

"You really are a sadistic cow aren't you!" Franny screeched, taking a pace towards Rebecca and backing her up against the bed. "Alright then, have it your way! Yes, I slept with Frank Keneally, not once, not twice, but – damn, d'you know I've lost count! And do you know why! Eh!"

Rebecca shook her head, keeping firmly silent as Francesca dug her own grave, lay in it and shovelled the dirt over herself. "I'll tell you why!" Franny growled as the unexpected visitor's face began to pale. "Because I am so sick to death of that no-good husband of mine, I wouldn't even mind if he'd managed to give me more than one of the children I produced! Certainly it all started out not too bad, the first is his of course, but after that, well let's just say he completely lost interest in me – he humiliated me through rejection, not that you would care! So yes I strayed, but Bartholomew was there for me at a time of crisis!"

Rebecca's jaw dropped and she blinked in disbelief as her sister's incredible revelations started coming thick and fast. "What, you mean – your husband's own brother, how could you Francesca!"

"I couldn't face the thought of people talking because we had no more children, and I just wouldn't allow Christopher to be an only child, think what people would say!" Franny cried, tears springing to her eyes. "I had to find affection elsewhere and Bartholomew gave it to me, but I did it to save my marriage!"

"I bet he did!" Rebecca snapped. "And more than once I'll wager! Save your marriage my foot, sister dear, you just can't help yourself can you! Come to think of it, Robin does bear a resemblance to Barty but I always put it down to the family bloodline! Did you carry on seeing him after Robin was born? Are you sure that Jennifer isn't his too!"

"Oh no, Jennifer certainly isn't Barty's, he didn't want to know after Robin appeared on the scene, was too worried dear old Monty would find out and cut off his allowance, he always was a shifty little scrounger!" Franny fumed, her hands firmly on her plump hips. "No, that little brat is only half aristocratic blood I'm afraid, but what was I to do! Harold Phillips gave me entertainment in the evenings, which was more than Montgomery ever did – most of the time when he was away 'on business' I was left alone in a big house, so why shouldn't the butler do his duty and keep his mistress company!"

"Yes, but one thing's company Franny, another is……." Rebecca began but Franny cut her off with a put-out grunt.

"Oh, how are you one to talk! No I had good reason for my actions unlike you, you have the pick of any well-bred man in this country and who do you choose! Some pond life, some bit of scum not worthy to spit on my shoes! No I have to take what I can get, I'm afraid, but even I wouldn't stoop quite that low!" Franny squeaked, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So why Frank Keneally of all people! Thought you'd try him out, give him a go, see if he compared to your string of lovers? You talk about stooping low, Franny, but Keneally really is at the bottom of the ladder!" Rebecca sniffed, desperate to look up and see the reaction on the face of the man at the door.

"Oh, Frank was easy, as easy as they come." Franny smirked. "And he's good, don't know why you turned him down when he offered his most valuable services to you! He puts Monty, Bartholomew and Harold all to shame! I've never had a lover like it, we're compatible in more than one respect, but I've no further use for him now he's done his job. Doesn't mean I can't have some more fun, though, does it?"

"And what on earth do you mean by that?" Rebecca frowned, for one fleeting moment thinking that Franny may want to get her claws into her Andrew before dismissing it outright from her mind.

Franny simply sniffed out a laugh and looked Rebecca up and down in distain. "Oh," Franny whispered, leaning right into Rebecca's face. "Wouldn't you just like to know that?"

"Yes, my dear, please do share with us who you're planning on letting into our bed, I am most intrigued." Monty announced, a slight souring to his tone as he slammed the door shut causing both women to jump. Franny swung round, horror rapidly spreading across her features and her mouth opening and shutting as if she were one of the Earl's carp. Rebecca couldn't help the small satisfied smile tugging at the corner of her lips as disgust flittered over Monty's fine face.

"Monty my darling." Franny began in earnest, her voice faltering as a huge lump lodged itself in her throat. She began to feel dizzy as the flushing on her face intensified but Monty's eyes hardened on his wife, Rebecca's presence seemingly incidental.

"Maybe I should leave now…….." Rebecca began but Monty cut her off with a wave of the hand.

"Oh no, Rebecca, you must stay and listen to my darling wife, she obviously wishes to share all of her experiences with us, my, my, I'm amazed that she has managed to restrained herself for so long, aren't you Becca?" Monty practically spat in his wife's face as she backed away from him.

"Please Monty, don't get angry, I was only joking – I made it all up, you KNOW Robin and Jennifer are yours………" Franny breathed, reaching out to touch her husband's arm as Rebecca slid towards the door, desperate to escape unnoticed. She could listen outside the door, she didn't want to be caught in the middle of what should essentially be a private argument.

"Tomorrow," Monty hissed, snatching his arm away, angrier than Franny had ever seen him before as he stabbed his finger accusingly at her. "Tomorrow, you will spend the entire day up here, you will NOT leave this room for dinner, and the children will be told you are too sick to join them! You have made a fool out of me, and I will not be trifled in this way Francesca! I am bored of the sight of you, and as for your whoring ways I am beyond caring any more! Do what the hell you like, but do NOT brag about it to your sister, your disgusting behaviour does not need to be common knowledge!" Monty turned to leave as Rebecca hurried out of the door, but to his shock Franny yelled back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stamped her foot childishly.

"Where are you going now! Back to HER! How dare you lecture me then run off to your mistress!" Franny screamed at the top of her lungs, but instead of shouting back Monty simply turned to her and shook his head calmly, much to his wife's further irritation.

"From now on, you will NEVER know where I'm going, or what I'm doing, I don't owe you explanations any longer! You will not speak to me unless I speak to you first!" With that final retort, Lord Hamilton-Hussey followed Rebecca out, leaving Francesca sobbing loudly in a sorry heap in the middle of the bedroom floor.

Next morning, the staff were up and about before the sun had even done them the pleasure of rising. Both Andrew and Flora had managed to shout themselves hoarse by 9, barking at any poor servant who walked past to do this or that. Even Mr Jarvis had been driven out of the seclusion of his office to give out instructions that he knew Adams and Mrs Ryan would forget. The two members of staff had exchanged annoyed glances, as he made a sudden appearance and bawled commands at the members of staff they were directing.

When all members of senior staff seemed to have skulked off to carry out their own duties Grace had cornered Charlotte and dragged her into the servants hall, where the footmen were putting up the final additions to the below stairs minimal set of decorations, to ask her about her conversation with the striking doctor the day before.

Even if things seemed to be settling down slowly the kitchen was still in an absolute pandemonium, Felix was hardly giving himself time to breath, never mind his staff, shouting in every direction and cursing loudly at any sign of Lizzie's untimely absence.

Felix: Your gravy has no texture! Are you a total bloody clot! He yelled in one direction at one of his unfortunate maids and These carrots are almost black! Do you have any sense whatsoever or did your bitch of a mother kick it out of you at the age of 9 when you burnt the god damn carrots! He screamed at another. Already, no less than 7 workers in his kitchen had felt his hand sharply collide with the back of their heads. Why on earth should Felix Kraus waste his life in such a place! Finally he decided to go and retrieve a few lingering servants off their backsides, leaving his staff to mutter a few things about the condition of his sanity.

Fred/Grace spinning around to look at Charlotte: You said what!

George: Fred you bugger! Hold the ladder! Fred quickly spins back round and holds the ladder George was at the top of.

Charlotte: Well you didn't think if he popped the question I'd say yes?

Fred/Grace: Yes!

Grace: Are you completely insane? Just look at him for one thing.

Charlotte: But the other day… you were saying that… She trailed off, confused.

Fred: We may have been taking the piss the other day Charlotte but you'd be really stupid to throw away an offer like this.

Joe: He's right. Here George. passing some tacky Christmas wall hanging to George.

George: What the hell is this?

Fred: It's art Georgie boy.

George: Looks more like a tatty bit of curtain that's been fished out a bin. Leaning back slightly so he could see the 'thing' in full view, trying desperately to figure out what was on it.

Joe: Lottie, he'd look after you, give you all the support you'd need, what more do you want?

Fred: He ain't poor either, you probably wouldn't have to work again.

Grace: Or he said you'd make a good nurse, maybe you could be his personal assistant. Fred sniggers at this, shaking the ladder dangerously. Grow up. She scowls. I thought the other day you decided you and Doctor Evans were going to have a proper conversation about this?

Charlotte: I said I'd tell him how I feel, which I did! But then he dropped this on me and now- now I'm even more bewildered… She rests her head on the cool wood of the table, allowing a few tears to trickle down her face. Carefully, Grace wraps her arms around her and pulls her in for a comforting cuddle, Fred following.

George: Matkin!

Fred: Shut it George, she's upset!

Grace: Since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?

George: He doesn't seem to care if I fall off this ladder! Climbing swiftly down as it begins to wobble riskily, planning on joining the other to comfort Charlotte. This however is the precise moment Felix storms through the door, after picking up most of their conversation down the corridor.

Felix: Oh for gods sake! Get over it! Stop moping about and get in that kitchen! She chocks slightly on her tears, looking up at him in shock, causing him to roll his eyes. Just marry the gorgeous b! He freezes for a moment, while the rest of the staff begin to giggle and mutter, unable to believe their ears. Felix coughs slightly, suddenly finding a stain on his mucky apron highly interesting. Move now! Both of you! Charlotte and Grace jump up and hurry out after him, leaving the footmen to chuckle to themselves.

Fred: That… was… just… the… best! he splutters I'm gonna wet myself! Trying desperately to regain control over his laughter as well as his bladder… but he was too late.

However as much as the staff would have preferred to stand around and gossip all day about the Doctors surprise proposal there was much too much to be done, and if it wasn't the senior staff bawling at them then it was Chef throwing things at any poor servant who happened to enter his kitchen at the wrong moment. Poor Johnny got the worst of it as when he had simply popped his head round the door to wish the maids a Merry Christmas he caught a sudden blow to the head from the business end of Mr Kraus's largest wooden spoon, and he scurried quickly away holding his throbbing ear and ignoring the many curses and threats Chef threatened if he put so much as a finger back in his kitchen.

The only breather that the staff had all day was the morning trip to church, for the Christmas service and despite the still negative associations with the place Flora Ryan got a sense of smug satisfaction as she noted the particularly frosty atmosphere between Reverend Postlebery and his new bride. As she had left the church Cat hadn't been able to resist sashaying over to the housekeeper.

"Oh Mrs Ryan so good to see you up and about!" She added in a sickly sweet tone. "I am so looking forward to coming up to the big house for Christmas dinner, I suppose the servants will have a small party downstairs, perhaps I might pop down and say a quick hello, but of course I might not be able to I mean I would hardly be appropriate to leave a conversation with their ladyships to go and mix with the servants…" Cat trailed off spitefully.

"Oh that is such a pity…" Flora retorted mockingly as she gratefully accepted Walter's arm as he moved to escort her home. "Isn't it Walter….And to thing we had someone who was especially wanting to meet you the other day, I wonder did he get round to paying you a visit?" She added innocently, her internal glee growing as she saw the superior expression suddenly slip off of Cat's face.

"I don't know what you mean Mrs Ryan." Cat snapped her bottom lip trembling for a moment before she retorted nastily. "However I do suppose I should take this opportunity to wish you both the best, as I hear from my beloved Reginald that you are finally going to be married, on Boxing Day of all days!" She chortled at her own joke.

"Indeed!" Jarvis retorted, entering the conversation for the first time. "We leave for London the next day after all." He added as he locked his iron gaze on the Reverend's wife a slight smile playing about his lips as he saw her quail slightly.

"Well I suppose haste is the best policy considering the circumstances…" Cat retorted, glancing down to Flora's stomach, which the housekeeper instinctively raised a hand to cover as if to ward off Cat's evil eye. "It's just such a shame Regi won't be able to perform the ceremony as we already have plans, but I hear you have a lovely young chap doing the honours, such a nice boy, a little inexperienced and as for that stutter of his…Regi feels he won't go as far as he could because of that but I suppose that won't be the most important thing… Do let me know if I can help with anything, I suppose you have everything in hand although it'll be such a shame not to have the full works, choir and reception and all that, but I suppose at least you've sorted out the dress… I would have offered you mine Flora dear but I suppose white wouldn't have been appropriate considering…." Cat trailed off.

"Actually…" Flora retorted. "I have sorted out the dress, it is ivory I always thought white is too harsh, I mean after all most of us only get married once and it is traditional, although I suppose if you keep your dress out sight and neatly pressed who knows when you'll get to wear it again… Goodness is that time? DO have a merry Christmas Mrs Postlebery." Flora added evilly, catching the amused glint in Walter's eye as he tried to suppress the impulse to laugh at Cat's outraged expression.

It wasn't until late that evening that the staff were able to gather again, the tables in the main servant's hall had been pushed together and half of the places had already been filled. The footmen were lounging along one side of the long table many rubbing their weary calves and ankles, most moaning generally about the length time they had been in the dining room having to stand to rigid attention.

"You know I almost felt like clocking that bloody Reverend over the head with the bottle of Chablais by the end of the meal…" Fred moaned as he rubbed his growling stomach in an effort to appease it.

"I know he was putting it away at almost the same rate as Lord Julian." George piped up, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds for Grace, leaning deliberately over the seat next to him to ensure he saved it for her.

"You should have seen his wife's face, deary old catty Cat." Will added. "She barely spoke to him when they were leaving, and the look she shot him when he couldn't get into their carriage by himself, mind you its poor old Johnny I feel sorry for, I mean first that blow from Kraus then being trodden on by fatty Postlebury, and if that wasn't enough he was the poor sod who had to clean up the mess our noble and dignified Reverend made in his carriage before they were even out of the driveway."

"Well where is the silly bugger?" Joe asked as he threw his wig down on the table rubbing his head. "Oh and talking of silly bugger's I'm glad that Mr Abbot's finally left, I know he was only here a day or so but there was something about him that just made me skin creep… What did he ask you chaps? I mean I was expecting a damn sight more relevant questions then, name, place of birth, age, parents names etc…."

"Ah well he probably got the salaries and other details from Jarvis." Fred cut in. "Besides lets not ruin our day thinking about that idiot, right Georgie?" He asked jovially, his friendly expression slipping slightly when instead joking and smiling back George acted as if he hadn't spoken turning to chat with the recently reappeared Johnny instead.

However before Fred could remark on this the double doors to the hall opened and in streamed a procession of maids all laden down with bowls and platters of delicious looking food, the housekeeper and chef following directly behind them instructing them where to place them on the table. A minute later just as the table looked as if it would collapse under the weight of all the food Jarvis and Adams strode in each carrying two large decanters and from the look of both of them, as Fred muttered, they had both already partaken of more than a little of the contents.

Moving to the head of the table Jarvis took his place next to the housekeeper, favouring her with a small smile before filling up his own glass and passing the decanter over to Felix; when all the staff had their glasses charged the Butler rose to his feet, picking up his glass and clearing his throat began to speak. "I will be brief as like myself I am sure you can't wait to tuck into the delights Mr Kraus and Mrs Ryan have prepared for us…I just wish to say that despite all the obstacles everyone has performed exemplary, and as a reward for your hard work his lordship has authorised me to grant each member of staff an extra afternoon off, to be taken at your convenience…" Jarvis paused as the assembled servants roared in approval.

"Now Merry Christmas and please tuck in." Jarvis added raising his glass as the others echoed his sentiments and all took a deep sip of the alcohol that had been laid on for the special occasion.

Leaning across the table as the Butler sat down; Andrew Adams smiled smugly before retorting loud enough for the assembled senior servants to hear. "What no prayer before meal times Mr Jarvis?"

Smiling ruefully at his under-butler's pointed and deliberate dig, Jarvis waved casually at the servants who were now tucking ravenously into their meals. "If you think you can stop them long enough to say grace Andrew then please be my guest!"

"Oh well I suppose we can let it slide just this once!" Adams retorted.

An hour or so later when the plates had been cleared away and even the greediest of footmen had been stuffed so full they could barely move let alone make too much mischief the talk quickly turned to the evening's entertainment. As was the traditional custom the senior servants remained with the junior ones for the start of the evening, then later they would depart to the relative sanctuary of their dining room for coffee whilst the lower servants really began to celebrate the nativity.

"What we need is some music!" Emily declared with gusto herself moving to the piano and starting up a lively roundel with the help of the Valets, many of whom managed in their exuberance and partly due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed, to completely confuse the order they were supposed to be singing and on occasion the words as well, but the assembled staff were so busy sniggering at the mistakes that they hardly cared.

When Emily had finally exhausted herself the talk turned to nominating the next unlucky victim, it was at this point that Molly piped up. "I'll do it but only on one condition!"

"Which is?" Emily replied.

"I get to select someone to give me some backup, I mean it would hardly be fair to make me both play and sing!"

Such a suggestion received nods and muffled yes's so a smiling Molly turned slowly in her seat to gaze sweetly at the oblivious housekeeper, it took a moment for the implication to sink in but as soon as it did Flora began vigorously shaking her head.

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Why not?" Molly demanded. "After all it is Christmas, surely you can be persuaded to indulge us on such an important occasion?"

"Actually." Felix chipped in. "I can safely say that in all my time here I have never heard you sing Mrs Ryan! And I've been her longer than you, so that means you never have…Wait didn't we ask you the first Christmas but you fobbed off then as well something about a sore throat I believe."

"For very good reason, I do not sing in public!" Flora hissed, eager that their private debate shouldn't spread down the length of the table.

"But you simply have to…Can't you persuade her Walter?" Emily demanded, an expectant look on her face as she glared at her son.

"If Flora says she doesn't want to…" He began but on seeing his Mother's pleading expression he relented slightly. "Well perhaps if I played the piano then Mrs Watson and Flora could do a duet…"

"See now that's sorted!" Molly exclaimed gleefully grabbing Flora's hand and dragging her towards the piano, whispering in her ear as to the type of song they both knew and could split between them.

"Molly I'm not sure about this!" Flora exclaimed but her friend simply shook her head at her before storming off demand from the Butler if he knew the music for Greensleeves.

It wasn't until Jarvis had made his way over to the piano and began tinkling the ivories in an experimentary manner, running through the chorus in order to familiarise himself with the melody, and Molly began singing 'Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight ,Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my Ladie Greensleeves ' and trying to encourage Flora to do the same the housekeeper had had enough.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this…" She began moving to turn and leave the party but a concerned Molly caught her arm.

"Flora you simply can't leave me to do this alone." She retorted indicating the large group of lower servants who were looking on interest.

"You don't understand." Flora snapped. "I haven't sung in public since I was fifteen and well at least then it was my type of music, it's a different style of singing…Oh you wouldn't understand." The housekeeper added.

"Then explain it my dear!" Walter cut in, after he had been listening into their conversation with interest moving from the piano to refill his glass.

"I only sing in Gaelic, and its without accompaniment…" Flora began. "But no one here will be interested in hearing that."

"I am!" Walter replied holding Flora's gaze seriously.

"Me too!" Molly added, and waving at the assembled staff. "And I'm sure the others aren't as closed minded as you think."

"Well if you're sure?" Flora whispered softly.

"Excellent!" Walter cut in, tapping his goblet in order to bring the rowdy staff to some semblance as quiet. "Quiet down all of you…Now thanks to Mrs Watson's persuasive skills Mrs Ryan has agreed to delight us with a song, however as it is unaccompanied would you footman try and keep it down!…Mrs Ryan." He added moving back to his seat, but for a moment he glanced back at Flora who appeared to be practically shaking with fear.

Taking a deep breath the housekeeper forced herself to smile. "This will be a little different to what you're used to, the song is in Gaelic so you won't understand a single word, which is probably a good thing for me as you won't know when I make a mistake…" She trailed off as the lower servants sniggered at her joke at the Valet's expense. Pausing for a moment she closed eyes blocking out the entire group then suddenly she began to sing. Her voice was soft and delicate, the words slipping delicately off her tongue more fluidly then the English and more than few of the maids were already sobbing into their handkerchiefs as it was obvious to all gathered that the song was full of sadness and longing.

And as she began the first verse her voice strengthened, she began to embark on a more complicated melody, her voice dipping and soaring gracefully between the notes and at this point she finally opened her eyes. As she sang the chorus and the next verse her eyes scanned the group noting with satisfaction the tears in most people's eyes, a slight smile tugging at her lips when she saw Emily and Molly openly sobbing into their handkerchiefs. However there was one person's reaction that she could not bear to gage and so she purposely avoided catching the Butler's eye. However had she done so, she would have spotted the solitary tear that had managed to escape and now trailed unimpeded down the Butler's cheek. All too soon she was starting the final verse.

As the last note rang out and the housekeeper managed to take a deep breath and let it out in relief that it was over, the assembled staff burst out into riotous applause; the footmen pounding their empty tankards on the tables and the maids clapping enthusiastically through their tears. Flora turned to resume her seat only to be drawn into a tight hug by Molly and then Emily.

"Oh Flora dear that was amazing, I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice Walter never said a thing…"

"That's because he didn't know!" Jarvis cut in, pushing past the two women to face his fiancé. "That was…" He trailed unable to vocalise the feelings her ballad had stirred up.

"It's alright Walter." Flora replied softly, reaching up to brush the stray tear from his cheek. "You don't need to say anything." She added as she gazed lovingly into his eyes, unable to contain the joy that she felt at seeing him look back at her in just the same way.

"What did it mean in English, will you translate it for me one day?" Jarvis asked softly.

"Of course I will." Flora replied lovingly. "I just hope it wasn't too sombre for the occasion."

"It was perfect, you must sing more often especially after the baby is born I can imagine how soothing it would be, perfect for lullabies…"

However their private moment was suddenly broken by the sound of raucous laughter, glancing around they suddenly spotted the cause Johnny had appeared and he had with him a pole from which dangled a large sprig of mistletoe. The impish young lad was going around and holding it above different people's heads, the goading of the others had done the rest and so far Joe had kissed Susan, Fred had kissed Grace, poor Lizzie had been forced to kiss Johnny himself but what concerned the senior servants the most was that he was now heading in their direction.

"You can stop right there Mr Boots!" Jarvis bellowed and the rest of the staff broke out wolf whistling and stamping their feet.

"Aw come on now Walter." Felix called out as he gave Johnny a shove towards the Butler and housekeeper. "It is tradition after all!"

Glancing across at Flora Jarvis could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a ghost of a smile playing around her lips but before he could comment even his mother had joined in the ongoing chanting. Sighing to himself he realised they were never going to let it go until he gave in so gently he slid his hand round Flora's waist prompting her to glance across at him properly a surprised look flittering across her face as he lent in and captured her lips gently, an immediate roar of approval going up from the rest of the staff.

But neither Walter nor Flora paid any attention, for them it was as though the rest of the world had been drowned out, pulling away slightly the Butler rubbed his nose softly against Flora's before once more leaning down. This time capturing her lips hungrily as his hands automatically drifted to stroke her face before moving to pull the pins from her hair, caressing the long locks whilst his other hand drifting to the small of her back as he pulled her firmly against him. In response Flora slid her arms up across his chest, locking them behind his neck her fingers moving to softly stroke the nape of his neck as she drank him in completely oblivious to the now silent room.

The rest of the staff had not expected this; a quick peck on the lips was one thing but this was rapidly turning into something much more and they simply didn't know where to look. Fortunately for them one person was able to stir out of their stupor long enough to cough loudly, causing Jarvis to suddenly retract the hand that been moving down from the small of the housekeeper's back to somewhere far more pert and agreeable.

Pulling apart embarrassed Flora hid her face unable to meet the eyes of any of the smirking onlookers risking a quick glance at Walter she quickly spotted the early signs of his temper getting the better of him, the slight red tinge to his cheeks and the tight line of his mouth as he had to resist the urge to snap at each and everyone of the giggling servants.

"Well." Emily expounded. "I think perhaps we'd better get you off to bed now Flora dear, I mean you'll need your beauty sleep for tomorrow…" She trailed off unable to look her son in the eye, as there were some things a mother need never see, and her own son and his fiancé putting on a show for the rest of the servants was definitely one of them.

Nodding slightly Flora allowed Emily to escort her from the room and down the corridor however just as they were about to climb the stairs they were suddenly interrupted by a determined Jarvis. "Wait a moment Mother I need a word with Flora."

"Oh no Walter Corey I think not, if you think I'm letting this girl out of my sight for a single second then you are very much mistaken, who knows what might happen to her if I do! No you can say your goodnight in front of me don't and keep it clean if you don't mind!" Emily added a hint of amusement in his voice.

Huffing slightly in annoyance Jarvis turned to Flora and taking both her hands in his he raised them to his lips, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Good night Mrs Ryan I look forward to seeing you in church tomorrow!" He whispered as he released her hands stepping away.

"Until tomorrow then Mr Jarvis." Flora retorted playfully leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek before turning and sashaying up the staircase all the while keeping her eyes locked on the Butler's face her eyes dark with latent passion and a spark of something else that the Butler couldn't place and for a moment the breath caught in the back of his throat.

It wasn't until Flora had disappeared around the corner that Emily piped up once more. "Just so that you know Walter Corey I am moving into the vacant room next to Flora this evening and if I hear so much as a footstep approaching her room then I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

Jarvis was just about to retort and tell his mother that where he went in his own home was his business when suddenly one of the servants' bells began to sound, a three ring pull as well which could only mean someone wanted to speak to him in person. Shaking his head he gave his mother a grim smile and with a respectful nod turned and headed into the main house intent on dealing with those damn Hamilton-Hussey's as quickly as possible then perhaps if he was very quick and very quiet he might be able to take up on that unspoken invitation from his fiancé.

As he trotted down the corridor towards the Hamilton-Hussey bedroom, lost in his own turmoil, Jarvis suddenly halted next to Lady Rebecca's room, listening carefully to the muffled scream which he had heard as far away as the foot of the first staircase. He had heard that Her Ladyship hadn't been feeling her best recently and worried that something may be seriously wrong so raised his hand to tap on the door, but paused just in time to hear a familiar voice mumble something inaudible followed by a high-pitched female giggle. Jarvis tutted disapprovingly and shook his head – he had only been gone from the party ten minutes and already Mr Adams had managed to slip away and make his undoubtedly nightly visit to Lady Rebecca. Maybe, Jarvis thought, the aristocratic widow wasn't feeling as terrible as she had made out, any excuse to get to her bed as early as possible. Well, the butler pondered as it fell dubiously quiet beyond the door, he would have to have more than a word in his deputy's ear over this. It was one thing having a relationship with an equal but he had never felt comfortable with the notion that those below stairs should embark on risky liaisons with their betters, it would eventually lead to shoddiness and upset the order of things. People would no longer know their place and it was up to upstanding members of society - both those who served and those who were served – to set an example for the rest to follow.

With a sigh, Jarvis moved away from the door remembering that the Hamilton-Husseys were waiting to be attended to, and if the insistence of the bell ring was anything to go by he had better hurry up. He wanted to get this over with anyway, he had other more important things to be sorting out, especially which waistcoat he would wear for his wedding. He only hoped Johnny had remembered to put the shoe polish which he had requested in his pantry, he would have normally given his shoes to Johnny to polish but he wanted to make sure that they were completely spotless so decided only his eye for perfection would do. The cake was in those most competent hands of Felix, who was continuing to be extremely secretive as to its decoration, and the chef had also promised a small but interesting spread for the servants after the service. He had told Jarvis in no uncertain terms could an event such as this pass at Taplows without food made specifically for the occasion filling stomachs, although he did promise that the happy couple could have their own, private meal in the evening once the party was over.

Jarvis couldn't help but raise a small smile at Felix's naivety, if he and Flora had been being sociable all day they would more than likely have other things on their mind than food by the time evening approached, and if Felix's 'small spreads' were anything to go by then they would be stuffed for the next week anyway. The way Flora had looked at him after their clinch in front of the servants had told him everything, she wanted him desperately and another 24 hours before she could get to have him would be just too long. He remembered how she had been last time she was expecting, so to see her look at him in that lascivious way as she climbed the stairs should have been hardly surprising, but after everything that had happened recently it wouldn't have surprised him in the slightest if she had gone off him completely. It just showed, Jarvis thought as he checked his pocket watch, that no matter what disaster befell their relationship the physical attraction between them would always be there, it was something that just couldn't be eradicated by outside forces and that included interfering little snots like Forest and Keneally.

Will had just been a fleeting fancy, he knew that she would always come back to him with those same brown eyes calling him to bed, and even the strong arm of his mother couldn't prevent him from going to her if he so desired. And he certainly did. If he waited until he was sure his mother was asleep, then he knew after months of practice exactly which floorboards to avoid outside Flora's room so he could slip in without a sound. They had been together intimately many times before, if they were already going to hell for their sin what would once more matter before finally being joined together in the eyes of God? He needed to satisfy his longing that night, he knew he would never be able to sleep otherwise, but something was stopping him from spending a few blissful hours with his fiancée. Maybe his mother was right, maybe he should just suppress his urges and wait and he wasn't sure he could handle her wrath – and a second embarrassment - if she caught him where he didn't belong.

Jarvis tapped lightly on the Hamilton-Hussey door and waited for the usual stern 'enter!' from either Lord Montgomery or his appalling wife, but instead there was a moment of silence before Lady Francesca called out softly "who is it?"

"It's Jarvis, m'Lady, you rang for me." Jarvis replied, a slight hint of exasperation creeping into his voice. It wouldn't normally have annoyed him, but tonight he just couldn't be bothered with the woman's moaning.

"Oh, I know I did, Mr Jarvis." Franny cooed from behind the door. "Do come in."

With a frown, Jarvis turned the handle and stepped inside, but grinding to a sudden halt when only a dim room greeted him, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light until they fell on a row of glowing candles on Lady Francesca's dresser.

"Lady Francesca?" He called out, the light from the hallway casting his shadow on the floor of the bedroom, but Franny was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm over here." Jarvis heard her breathe from the other side of the room, his heart beginning to pound furiously in his ears as it occurred to him that the voice could very easily be coming from the bed. Without a word, Jarvis took another step forward, not quite sure why he didn't just turn on his heel and hot foot it out of there. He squinted through the half light, his eyes following the line of candles until he saw a sight he certainly did not expect to see that night, or at least from a woman other than Flora anyway. Lady Francesca was laid out in front of him on the neatly made bed in the soft glow of the room, leaning up on one hand with her right leg crossed delicately over her outstretched left leg, dressed in a red corset, French knickers and black, lacy stockings, her arms barely covered by a silk dressing gown draped around her legs to hide some of her modesty. She smiled seductively and Jarvis felt himself begin to tremble slightly, wondering why on earth would she suddenly be showing an active interest in him of all people, unless she genuinely needed something and she was waiting for her husband? There was no way she could have been waiting for Frank Keneally, he wouldn't be able to get out of his fortress. Lord Montgomery had told everyone she was sick, unable to come out of her room, but in her current state she looked far from sick to him.

For a brief moment he took her in, every inch of her, his eyes raking up her right leg and resting briefly on the lace top of her stocking then tracing the curve of her hip. The corset she wore was far more revealing than the dowdy dark coloured dresses he had become accustomed to seeing her in and he noticed just how well endowed she actually was, her chest pushed up so firmly in the tightness of the corset it was almost in line with her shoulders. Franny pouted, catching his eye so he instinctively looked away only as a gentleman should, desperately trying not to show any sort of emotion in front of the Lady, he had to remain professional, turn her down, then escape as quickly as possible.

"How can I be of service, m'Lady?" Jarvis managed to gulp, suddenly realising how hot it was in the room.

"How would you LIKE to be of service – Mr Jarvis?" Franny purred, sliding silently from the bed and sauntering towards him.

"Er, I don't understand." Jarvis mumbled, taking a tentative step backwards as Franny stopped a few yards away from him and laughed softly. The butler couldn't help but look back at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her robe fall from around her shoulders and pool around her feet and suddenly he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to make the short distance to the bedroom door. He hadn't found her attractive – no, he DIDN'T find her attractive, he should be able to walk away in disgust at such an advancement by a woman not only married but also his social superior, but any man - with the exception of Felix perhaps - would have found it difficult not to feel something, well, physical at the sight of a young lady dressed in Paris' finest undergarments.

"Lady Hamilton-Hussey, I hardly think this appropriate….." Jarvis began dryly, but was unable to finish his sentence as his chest began to seize up and the sweat trickled down his neck, soaking his shirt collar.

"Appropriate, Mr Jarvis! APPROPRIATE!" Franny suddenly snapped, causing Jarvis' already frayed nerves to spasm. For a moment he thought he was going to be sick. "Is the fact that my husband has kept me locked up in our room all day like a caged animal appropriate! He does not give me the attention I need, is it any wonder I have to resort to……?" Lady Francesca trailed off, Jarvis turning to face her and noticing instantly that she must have been crying for a very long time as her cheeks were crimson and her eyes puffy and tired.

"It is not for me to comment on what your husband does, Lady Hamilton-Hussey." Jarvis said rather sternly in his finest butler tone, but mentally cursed himself when he found himself talking to her chest rather than her face.

"Do you wish to touch me, Mr Jarvis?" Franny breathed softly, all the anger on her plain face falling away as quickly as it had arrived and replaced with a bitter frown. When Jarvis failed to reply, after losing the power of speech for the first time in his life, Franny continued, her eyes searing through him. "My husband has gone out of his way to make me feel unattractive, to feel fat and ugly. Maybe I haven't been as loyal to our marriage as I should have done, but can you blame me? Can you, Mr Jarvis?"

"Err….like I say m'Lady, I cannot comment either way on your marriage. Is there something you wanted?" Jarvis could have sworn at himself for asking such a stupid question. It was pretty clear to him what she wanted, and now he had given her the perfect opportunity to spell it out. Get out of there, he screamed in his mind, go and find Flora, get away from this poisonous woman!

He tried to suppress the familiar feeling of lust building inside him, damn it he HAD to, but when all is said and done although he was merely a servant he was still a warm blooded male with the same urges as any wealthy Lord. His breathing had become laboured and his unwillingness to leave began to consume him as Lady Francesca closed the gap between them, running her finger across her heaving chest then slowly up her neck.

"Can you not tell what I want?" Franny panted, caressing her fingers down his waistcoat and threading them around the buttons and pulling him forward. She giggled softly again, and it was obvious to Jarvis that she was extremely vulnerable to male advances and he knew he shouldn't take advantage of her. In his mind she was the victim in this most inappropriate situation, certainly not the other way around.

Franny ran her finger across her bottom lip, her mouth slightly open and inviting as she bit down gently on it and smiled. "Nobody will know, no-one will find out." Franny whispered, unbuttoning his waistcoat painfully slowly and sliding off his jacket.

"Lady Francesca, I can't do this, I'm getting married tomorrow." Jarvis replied, keeping his arms firmly down by his sides as he felt her breath hot on his neck. He wasn't touching her – but he wasn't resisting either. Why not just shove her away? Francesca Hamilton-Hussey was a known aristocratic tart, he knew Harold Phillips from years back and had heard exactly what she had done to him, although not from him himself of course. It was all hearsay, but very accurate hearsay none the less.

Franny wrapped her leg around his, running her foot up the back of his leg and for the first time Jarvis' mask began to falter and he closed his eyes. She had finished unbuttoning his waistcoat and had started on his shirt, her hands wandering down and untucking his vest from his trousers before gradually unthreading his neck tie. "If you're getting married tomorrow, all the more reason for a bit of fun before hand, don't you think?" Franny cooed, leaning forward and nuzzling his ear with her nose. "I noticed you at dinner today, and thought to myself now there's an attractive man, far more sophisticated than some around here, possibly even more than some of your superiors, perish the thought. You must have women chasing you all over the place, Mrs Ryan is a very, very lucky woman."

Oh God, Flora, Jarvis thought. What was he doing, letting another woman undress him like this without even resisting in the slightest? He didn't know how to justify it to himself, it WASN'T justifiable, but Lady Francesca was young, reasonably attractive, and he felt flattered to be receiving her attentions.

He remembered the pang of excitement he felt when he realised that Bridgette had developed a crush on him, how he had wanted to do something about it but common sense and loyalty to Flora had stopped him, but somehow it was different this time, he wanted it and he knew he was going to take it. Francesca was pushing him and unlike Bridgette he was powerless to say no; he couldn't explain why, except that he felt the same as he did with Gertie in Bristol. It wasn't love, it was just about gaining physical pleasure and nothing else. He didn't want to feel like that with Flora, so maybe if he got it out of his system now it would make for a better day tomorrow, and a better union tomorrow night.

As if something snapped inside him, all doubt disappeared and he captured Franny's pouting mouth with his lips and kissed her firmly. For a moment she was stunned by his sudden advancement and her arms went a little limp, but regaining her senses quickly she returned the kiss vigorously as he finally brought his hands up and let them search her body furiously. She was wearing only a far more expensive version of Gertie's finest, the 'outfit' she wore only for her most valued clients, and it brought back memories of his last encounter with that minx of a prostitute almost exactly a year ago.

"Get onto the bed, Your Ladyship." Jarvis ordered huskily after snatching his lips away from hers, their eyes meeting to see lust as he ran his hand firmly up her leg.

"Don't worry, my husband won't bother us, he's with his mistress." Franny panted, planting small kisses along his cheek while sliding her warm hand under his vest and grazing her nails across his stomach.

"That's good to hear, now I request you get onto the bed." Jarvis muttered a little coldly, amazed at his own tone of voice. He didn't respect Lady Francesca any more than he respected Dirty Gertie, he was sure if she could have charged him she would have done, just to cause more scandal for her poor husband. But Franny hardly seemed to mind his slight harshness, and in fact she certainly did not. She was used to being dominant, but if he wanted to take charge then that excited her immensely and she wasn't about to disobey him. With a quiet, lustful moan Franny backed onto the bed, her eyes still locked with his as he unbuckled his trousers. He wanted to make this quick and efficient, like everything else he did in his profession. He was providing her a service, carrying out a direct order from one of his betters, so it had to happen with as little fuss as possible.

"Maybe we should do a role-reversal, Mr Jarvis." Franny said softly as she pulled out two white silk scarves from under her pillow. "I will be the servant, and you will be the master."

"Well you had better do my bidding then, you naughty maid." Jarvis said teasingly, pulling his shirt off over his head and then following Franny's guiding finger until he had climbed onto the bed.

"Oh, Your Lordship, I am no mere maid, I am the housekeeper." Franny purred as the butler ran his hand up the inside of her leg and kissed up her arm. For a moment Jarvis froze – there was no way on this earth he was going to let this little madam pretend to be Flora, she simply wasn't worthy and it disgusted him to even think of pretending the woman he was about to ravage unlovingly was his bride to be.

"No," Jarvis smiled a little bitterly while forcing Franny's arms over her head. "I would much prefer you younger than that, I always fancied a fling with a young Lady's maid to be honest."

"Whatever you say, master." Franny giggled as Jarvis gave her bottom a firm squeeze, but as her hand wandered down his body her eyes suddenly lit up and she gasped. "Oh goodness, like uncle like nephew! The similarities are most striking, I can certainly tell you and Mr Keneally are related."

"How do you know about that?" Jarvis snorted in between breathless, rampant kisses, unable to ignore the tingle of excitement that surged through him at her touch. He felt disgusted with himself, but there was no way he could stop now. "Anyway Frank and I look nothing alike, even my own mother couldn't see the Corey resemblance."

"Oh, I knew about your little connection well before you did, I'm sure." Franny panted urgently in his ear. "Frank told me everything. And how could your mother know whether you and Frank are similar? From what I hear she certainly did not change his nappy or bathe him as a child. Oh don't look so startled Mr Jarvis, you didn't think I was referring to facial features did you?"

"I would rather you didn't talk about Frank Keneally, Lady Francesca. I would rather you didn't talk at all, if I may be so bold." Jarvis requested quite adamantly, only the throws of passion preventing him from assessing his attitude towards his better. If anything, however, the sterner he was with the woman the more she seemed to writhe against him – obviously she needed a dominant man in her life and any man – including the butler – who was willing to put her in her place for once was very welcome in her bed.

"You can be as bold as you like." Franny teased, snatching up the scarf from the bed and winding it round her hands seductively, her arms still above her head on the pillow. "The bolder the better, My Lord. I am a mere servant who knows no better, you need to show me what I have been missing out on, make me feel like a woman. You are in command and I must do your bidding."

With a guttural growl, Jarvis pinned Franny to the bed and tugged furiously at her corset, his lips wandering down her jaw and neck and causing Franny to shiver with delight. "Stretch your arms out, miss." He ordered, and with a final loosening of the corset lace took one of the scarves. Leaning over her he pulled one of her wrists towards the bedpost, Franny moaning under him and chattering away about how good it was to have a 'real man' for a change. Jarvis wasn't listening to her at all, he was trying desperately to concentrate on the matter in hand but all he could think about was Flora's face if she discovered them together, half naked and sprawled out on the bed. He fumbled with the scarf but they were so delicate they kept slipping out of his hands, but with a final attempt he managed to successfully tie Franny's wrist tightly to the post.

"Ow, that's a bit tight!" Franny exclaimed, her wrist wriggling uncomfortably, but then her pained expression turned into a sultry smile. "But if you want to play rough then I'm all for it, Your Lordship. When I'm with Frank I make him do all kinds of naughty things to me, do you want to know what they are? How best to please me?"

Jarvis looked down at her and blinked. For a moment he considered simply gagging her with the other scarf he found her so damn annoying and getting on with it so he could leave and sleep away his guilt. He just didn't care what pleased her, he wasn't there for that, he was only there for himself – an animalistic urge which he needed to release, and after everything that had happened recently he felt he deserved it. Flora may have had her fun, and while hers may have been more meaningful he certainly hadn't had his. The only other woman he had been with in the past couple of years had been Gertie, and something deep inside him wanted to relieve the memories of what it was like to just have intimacies with absolutely no strings attached – except for the ones which either he or his temporary lover may be restrained with, of course.

"You're incredible." Franny murmured after Jarvis failed to answer her. Maybe, she thought, he just needed more encouragement, perhaps he was nervous? She had spent all day simply crying in her room, and she was damned if she was going to go without her own satisfaction, so playfully she brushed her foot against a sensitive area and Jarvis almost buckled with the sensation.

"You've not seen incredible yet." Jarvis retorted coldly, kissing her hungrily on the lips, but just as he was about to take her the bedroom door flew open and they both looked up in horror.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Exclaimed a callous voice through the darkness. "Mr Jarvis finally on his knees, well there's a sight for sore eyes!"

"What the hell...!" Jarvis yelled, scrambling from the bed and covering his privates with his hands as he snatched up his long johns from a pile on the floor. "Get out Keneally, GET OUT!"

"Oh, don't mind me." Frank said slickly, leaning against the very open bedroom door and smirking at the sight of Jarvis furiously pulling on his trousers. Franny's face was a complete picture, Frank thought, he couldn't quite make out if she was smiling or grimacing in the dim light of the room, but he experienced complete silence from her for the first time since their liaisons began. "Carry on by all means, pretend I'm not here, I like nothing more than watching such interesting scenery, maybe in a little while I can join in. I bet you'd love that wouldn't you Francesca, uncle and nephew at once, how wonderfully kinky..."

"Are you bloody deaf, boy!" Jarvis screamed, pulling on his shirt back to front and causing Frank to laugh out loud at the sheer enjoyment of the situation and the look of mix of absolute shock, embarrassment and pure fury on the butler's handsome face. "Ps off, Keneally! Do as you're damn well told for once!"

"What, and miss this, UNCLE?" Frank sneered, labouring his point. "Not for the world, especially - my, my, Francesca my lover, you do look a pretty picture don't you, eh? Why is it you never wore such a thing for me - well, not after the first time anyway..."

"How did you get out of your room!" Jarvis demanded, fastening up his waistcoat through the wrong button holes before throwing Franny's dressing gown at her. "Put that on, leave yourself with some dignity woman!"

"Well I would if I wasn't tied to the bloody bed!" Franny finally spoke, her voice shaking in both severe disappointment and anger at the intrusion as she writhed around ungainly. "For God's sake, Frank, why do you have to ruin everything! I should have you sacked for this!"

"Firstly, Uncle Walter, if you must insist on putting a footman outside my room to keep guard you could at least make sure they were entertained enough to stay awake," Frank smirked as he watched Jarvis pulling his shoes onto the wrong feet then cursing furiously. "And secondly, my beautiful Francesca, how exactly would you have me sacked? I walked in on you and your newest lover while your husband was out having his wicked way with the most recent addition to the staff? Although, how on earth do I know that you haven't been carrying on with my uncle all this time? Tell me, Franny, how do I know that the baby your carrying isn't mine but his? Or anyone else's in this Godforsaken place!"

Jarvis staggered round and glared at Lady Francesca - it almost made him physically sick to think that she was with Frank's child and that he had nearly taken part in what now felt to him as incestuous behaviour. To both his and Frank's surprise she suddenly burst into tears, and she looked so pathetic and helpless that the gentleman in Jarvis couldn't help but reluctantly go over and untie her, all the while Frank singing raucously some bawdy music hall song about a man who had slept with so many common whores his bits had eventually dropped off.

"I have not slept with this woman, Keneally, there is only one woman carrying my child and that is the woman I intend to marry tomorrow!" Jarvis snapped as Franny threw on her gown and sobbed silently, her watery eyes fixed on Frank's leering grin. The butler stormed towards the door and tried to barge past Frank so he could order him back to his room or else, but instead the valet grabbed his arm and yanked him back, much to his utter horror.

"Oh right, so what were you doing with her then!" Frank questioned, his mocking tone becoming more embittered and spiteful. "Just having a nice chat were you? She just so happened to be in her underwear and you just happened to lose your trousers, is that it!"

"Frank, stop it!" Franny screeched from her dark corner, snivelling pathetically. "Monty will be back soon, he can't find you both here!"

"Oh shut up, you dirty bh, I don't need to do anything you say, d'you hear me!" Frank raged, storming past Jarvis and up to Franny and raising his hand ready to smack her hard across the face. "I've a good mind to slap that child out of you, that's bloody teach you to go working your evil on the very person you know I hate the most in this hell hole!"

"No, Frank!" Franny cried, cowering on the bed and shutting her eyes tight, but just before he could hit her Jarvis grabbed his arm and forced it down behind his back causing Frank to yelp in agony.

"Get off me, Jarvis, this is nothing to do with you...!" Frank spat, struggling to shake him off while Franny blubbed into her pillow. "I said get..."

"You'd best get out of here and back to your room before I march you straight to Lord Julian!" Jarvis growled, yanking Frank's head back hard so he could look him in the eye. "I will not tolerate this behaviour in my household and if you ever raise your hand to a lady again - or anyone here for that matter - I will hit you back ten times as hard and for ten times as long, do I make myself perfectly plain Mr Keneally!"

Frank simply smirked spitefully as Jarvis released him, and throwing a disgusted glance at Francesca stormed towards the door, his teeth tightly clenched. "You will regret all of this!" He hissed, turning and pointing accusingly at the crimson and panting butler. "Believe you me, mate, you just wait, tomorrow you'll wish that moaning old mother of yours had never given birth to you!"

"Look," Jarvis began, pacing towards Frank then shoving him out of the door, slamming it shut behind them. He glanced up the corridor then when he saw not a soul in sight rammed his arm hard into Frank's throat and pushed him up against the wall until the valet almost choked. Leaning right in Jarvis lowered his voice to a threateningly quiet whisper. "You so much as poke that scrawny head of yours out of your room and into the light of day tomorrow I will make sure that Mr Adams does what is necessary to keep you out of sight for a very, very long time. And don't think that Lord Julian will miss you for one moment, I had instructed Fred Matkin to take over your duties over the last few days and His Lordship is very pleased with the results, so if you want to keep your job – and any sort of reputation you can scrape out of this mess – I suggest you never raise your voice to me, Lady Francesca or anybody else under this roof ever again and make yourself so scarce I forget you even exist! Now get out of my sight!"

Jarvis released Frank and pushed him away, the valet almost falling over his own feet and colliding hard with the edge of the banister. With an embittered huff, Frank wiped phlegm from his mouth with the back of his hand and staggered away as the butler watched him closely, his mind working faster than he could register his own thoughts. It was then that he looked down and noticed the state of his suit and waistcoat, if Flora had caught him she would have thought he had been out down the Cock and Bull to celebrate a little overzealously his last night of freedom rather than in delightful aristocratic company.

That reminded him – he needed a drink, and fast. The nearest whiskey was in the Earl's room, where he should be sleeping soundly, so he thought it may not be wise to barge in and demand he gives his butler half his finest malt even if it was the eve of his wedding. Jarvis knew just where to head for – his own room was too far away, and anyway he felt he deserved something of the finest quality so moments later found himself in the drawing room shakily pouring himself a large one and slumping down in His Lordship's favourite chair. He breathed heavily, sipping at the liquidy goodness as the panic gripping his chest over what Frank might try to do to ruin his big day began to ebb away. Jarvis finally gave up sipping and simply gulped the rest of the glass down before pouring himself another, the sexual urges he had felt only a short while before completely gone as he tried desperately to forget everything.

If Flora changed her mind tomorrow he didn't know what he would do, he knew in his soul he would never stop loving her and the guilt at his actions with Lady Francesca was so intense he wondered if he was worthy of the housekeeper at all. He considered for a moment that it may be best if he didn't turn up at the church, if he just left with only a note to comfort her telling her he had forgiven her for what she had done and that he couldn't face her because of his own selfish actions. But then he imagined her in a dress he had yet to see, walking slowly down the aisle towards him with a glow of sunshine framing her like an angel sent from God to light up his life, and suddenly he knew he could never leave her. After his third drink, his racing heart had slowed to its regular beat and he closed his eyes, the warmth and comfort of the chair soothing him until he was snoring softly.


	3. Episode 3

As much as the staff would have enjoyed just laying in bed next morning, to wear off the effects of last night's overindulgence, they were unfortunately up and about as regular as clockwork, save the usual few stranglers, to complete their various duties. After the regrettable attack of Lord Julian on Lady Caroline's quarters after his own few dozen night caps the night before, which had resulted in him being thrown out of her room, which was becoming an increasingly regular occurrence. Charlotte had so far this morning been made to remove all signs of thrown up food and whiskey form the irritated Lady's furniture and items of clothing. Even this however failed to dampen her moderately happy and content mood. Rewarding her with an occasional glare from her better, when she had smiled a little exceedingly cheerfully. When she had eventually been excused to empty Lady Caroline's wastepaper bin, she couldn't help letting out a little hum.

Trotting gracefully towards her intention she began to mutter her own version of one of the staffs favourite songs; I can't get you out of my head, however her own words went along the lines of, 'I just glad I got you out of my head, boy your features are so unfortunate…' She pushed the outside door open, making her way to dispose of the waste, missing the figure hiding in the shadows. Spinning back around to return upstairs she found her way blocked by the newly revealed figure.

Charlotte: What's happened! suddenly urgent. Has something happened! Is it Lady Rebecca! Or maybe Mrs Ryan- she was cut off by laughter from the other party.

Doc: For once no. I'm here on pleasure rather than a business matter.

Charlotte: Well you look like you've slept in a ditch for these last few nights. Maybe her song was coming true, he's features were looking a little under-groomed. Well those of which I can see, she couldn't help naughtily thinking, desperately stifling a snigger.

Doc: Well maybe not so much a ditch, more of a certain bakehouse, hoping to stubble across, a beautiful, fair lost soul.

Charlotte ignoring his compliment: Well you were lucky you weren't caught. You'd better leave as quickly as possible, I distinctively remember telling you not to keep hanging around me.

Doc: I remember that too sadly, however I decided a personal Christmas delivery would be more appropriate. digging into his pocket and pulling out a small, neatly wrapped parcel.

Charlotte: I don't think so. she mutters, glancing down at the gift. It's not even appropriate for me to be having this conversation with you, never mind receiving a gift from you. You'll just have to take it back.

Doc: I can't. he says flatly, causing her to look up at him puzzled. It's not that sort of gift. Just open it. Grasping her hand gently and forcing it into her hand. Well… waving his hand, encouraging her to open it. Sighing softly she carefully unwrapped the gift, momentarily cursing herself for not having anything to give him in return. Pulling the paper away she revealed a little black book, turning it over curiously she flicked it open, reading the first few lines and looking up at him in astonishment.

Charlotte: Where did you get this? brandishing the bible in his face.

Doc: Midnight mass.

Charlotte: But- but- she trails off, rubbing her head gently, as it began to spin. Come again? she snorts, surprisingly unladylike, causing the doctor to raise his eyebrow, while smiling smugly at the bewilderment clear on her face.

Doc: Well if that's what's coming between you, me and that alter, then I'm willing to change my ways. She was still looking at him, as though he was completely off his head and the doctor found her stunned silence highly amusing.

Charlotte: You're pulling my leg! laughing uncontrollably, dropping Lady Caroline's wastepaper basket to the floor, and leaning back against a nearby wall for support.

Doc: Not at all. Besides I'll need all that knowledge for when I announce our engagement to your parents, if you'd only get over all this hogwash and say yes. Her laughter quickly began to fade as she realised the reality of what he was saying.

Charlotte: You really are completely serious aren't you?

Doc: What ever it takes I'm willing to do, it just takes one word on your part.

She glances across at him for a moment, before allowing her eyes to wander around her. Thinking so hard, thinking everything over and over in her head, that she thought her head would explode any second.

Doc: You can't keep me in this suspense any longer! Picking her up and spinning her around, causing her to giggle girlishly. I will most certinately not take no for an answer! Grinning at her, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face, loving having her so close. Could she marry this man she knew barely anything about? Would he hold solemnly to his word and become a Catholic just for her? She caught his soft gaze and did all she could to dig past the pure anticipation and love in his eyes, but no matter how hard she dug she couldn't find anything less than devotion and in that moment she realised that he'd do anything he could to hold to his word. He'd nurture her and love her more and better than any man her father picked for her could.

Charlotte: In that case then, she whispers I'd better say yes. His eyes began to widen and it was now her turn to enjoy the look of amazement on his face, as he unwound his arms from around her and stepped back slightly.

Doc: You really are completely serious aren't you? She giggled softly.

Charlotte: Well you'd better not change your mind now.

Doc: I wouldn't dream out it. scooping her up in his arms once more, gazing at her adoringly, before leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Charlotte: Doctor! she gasped, breathlessly. Really! He looks at her nervously. You should at least give me a minute to get my breath back after you drop that bomb on me. He shifts uncomfortably, fidgeting with his jacket. Maybe I only need half a second! Pulling the stunned doctor back towards her and plundering his mouth with a ravenous kiss of her own.

Doc: So that's it? when they finally allowed each other a chance a moment to get their breath back. We're getting married? She nods So you won't have to go to India tomorrow. She nods again, smiling contentedly at him. However a moment she quickly broke out of her daze.

Charlotte: Oh my good god! What will Mrs Ryan say! Leaving her with one day's notice to find a replacement to go to India! She'll kill me!

Doc: No she won't. laying a hand gently on her arm and smiling softly.

Charlotte: I better go and tell her! pulling away quickly and dashing towards the door, before suddenly turning back round and dashing over to the doctor and kissing him on the cheek. Will I see you at the wedding?

Doc: Well of course you will, you silly moo, not much of a wedding if the groom doesn't turn up.

Charlotte exasperated: Not our wedding! Mrs Ryan and Mr Jarvis' wedding! You're the silly moo!

Doc: Oh! Of course. She smiles and kisses him again, before turning and dashing through the door, completely forgetting about the infuriated aristocrat above stairs, slightly more worried about an already wound up housekeeper.

However if Charlotte had realised how crowded the housekeeper's room already was that morning she might have reconsidered her little visit. Things had started off reasonably well as Flora had, with a minimum fuss and no need for threats of thumbscrews, managed to persuade Emily that she was quiet able to bath and dress without the constant interruptions and so her future Mother-in-law had reluctantly departed to the kitchens to take out her nerves on poor Felix. However as soon as Emily had left, Flora had found it increasingly difficult to suppress those feelings and doubts that had building slowly since the night before. All the while whilst she was going through the motions, bathing, combing out her long hair and tying it up she would have ringlets she was nagged by these constant questions; why hadn't he come to her? Surely she had made it as blatant and inviting as she could in front of his mother, and surely she hadn't misjudged his reaction? So why hadn't he come to her? Did this mean that despite both their desires he was determined to stick to his cold bargain and keep their relationship strictly platonic…?

Suddenly Flora was jarred out of her thoughts by a sharp tap on the door, and dragging on her chemise she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders before storming to the door. "Emily I thought I said I didn't need…." Flora began unable to keep the curt tone from her voice but on pulling open the door she was stunned to see a somewhat bemused Rebecca standing at her door.

"Let me guess Mother-in-law giving you hell already?" Rebecca joked slyly and Flora felt tears building up in relief.

"Oh I am so glad it's you!" Flora sniffed. "But how on earth did you find me?"

Immediately concerned Rebecca manoeuvred the housekeeper back into her room sitting her down on the bed before closing the door securely behind her, for a moment she scanned the room unsure about how to begin, noting with some relief that Flora's room was at least slightly cosier than Andrew's although it too seemed somewhat bare. Noticing her enquiring glances Flora said softly.

"We're moving remember. After the wedding we have new rooms, fortunately Emily's been organising it as neither Walter or I have had the time, I suppose Andrew showed you the way did he?" She added her cheerful tone sounding somewhat forced to Rebecca.

"Yes, after all we can't have a bride without her dress and I was confused when you didn't come and get it last night, I assumed it was because you were otherwise engaged…" Rebecca added but she resisted any further innuendo when the housekeeper suddenly burst into floods of tears.

"I only wish you were right!" Flora gasped out in between sobs. "I thought we were going to but…"

"What happened?" Rebecca demanded. "Did he upset you again, I had heard he was being somewhat cold but then Andrew told me about the mistletoe and the kiss, and I took that as a sign things were back as they should be."

"So did I!" Flora snorted. "I mean one moment we're….Then Emily sends me to bed like I'm some sort of naughty child but I made it clear to him to come and see me, I couldn't have been more blatant!"

"What happened?" Rebecca asked softly.

"He didn't come! I waited up for ages but he didn't come, I thought after a while perhaps he had tried but someone had caught him, Emily had been most insistent that there should be no sneaking about last night…So I thought if he couldn't come to me then perhaps I could go to him, well at least I would have an answer one way or the other, I even took his Christmas present along so I would have an excuse!"

"And?"

"He wasn't even there!" Flora sniffed.

"Well maybe he had been called away; you know how demanding the Earl can be!" Rebecca began soothingly.

"At One O'Clock in the MORNING?" Flora snapped angrily, causing Rebecca to start slightly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you, I know I shouldn't, its just I stayed there for ages I was so tired by the end I even fell asleep, I only woke up around five and he still wasn't back!"

"Where do you think he was?" Rebecca asked softly.

"I don't know I mean he could have been anywhere or with anyone…" Flora trailed off. "We're not even married and already he is passing me over for…."

"You don't know that!" Rebecca cut in sharply. "They may be a perfectly reasonable explanation…Perhaps he went into to town for a few drinks with Mr Kraus…Or perhaps he was attending on the earl late and then came back after you were asleep and didn't want to wake you or create any bad luck so went and slept in his office?"

"Do you think…" Flora asked hopefully. "I mean I really don't have a right to be angry if he has strayed after the way I behaved it's just the thought of him with another woman…."

"It makes you physically sick…" Rebecca added softly.

"Yes exactly." Flora replied.

Sighing deeply Rebecca looked deeply into Flora's eyes and suppressing the very real suspicion she would feel in her friend's place she smiled brightly. "I am sure it was nothing of the sort; now dry those tears you don't want to look all red and puffy on your wedding day, not when you have the most beautiful dress to wear!"

"Yes you're right…It's just." Flora trailed off sighing deeply.

"Just What?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

"This is my wedding night, it's supposed to be special but for us well it's hardly like it's the first time and I so wanted it to be something to remember!" Flora trailed off wistfully. "What if he has gone off me physically, what if I'm common place to him now and he's bored with me?" She added seriously and so missed the look of amusement on Rebecca's face.

Unable to contain her glee any longer her ladyship burst out laughing, holding her stomach in an effort to stop it from splitting she was laughing that hard.

"Well I'm glad someone finds this amusing!" Flora retorted icily.

"No…It's not that…" Rebecca snorted in between giggles. "Just open the box…"

Frowning slightly Flora moved over and opened the box, unfolding her beautiful wedding dress and spreading it out on the bed. "I still fail to see what's so amusing." She muttered.

Taking a few deep breaths Rebecca leant forward and removed another smaller box from inside the larger one. "Here." She added thrusting it into the housekeeper's hands.

"Oh Rebecca I couldn't I mean you've already given me so much…." Flora began but the aristocrat cut her off.

"Oh this isn't for you; it's for Walter…Just open it." She trailed off mysteriously smiling smugly as the bemused housekeeper untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box before suddenly gasping out in shock and dropping the lid.

"Oh I couldn't!" Flora began shaking her head. "I mean some women might be able to but I…"

"Why not?" Rebecca teased. "After all weren't you just saying you were worried he was getting bored? Well why not spice things up a little?"

"Yes but there is a touch of spice like cinnamon but this is more like flaming paprika!" Flora retorted unable to keep an amused expression off her face.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, I mean at least its white and lacy, very bridal it's not like I've brought you something in leather! Unless you think Walter is a closet Mr Abbot?" She added teasingly.

"Definitely not!" Flora snorted, timidly lifting the lid once more and gingerly fingering the delicate, practically sheer material. "Are you sure he would be pleased?" Flora asked softly.

"Put it like this," Rebecca replied, leaning in conspiratorially. "I have always had a warm reception!"

"Well if you're sure….Alright then!" Flora blurted out, pulling all of the assorted items from the box. "But I am definitely going to need your help getting into this!"

Ten minutes later and a hysterical Rebecca collapsed once more on to the bed as she watched the housekeeper struggling to secure her stockings with these 'new fangled suspension things' as she kept calling them. Things had gone from funny to downright hilarious in a matter of minutes, they had managed to squeeze Flora into the corset without too much difficulty but the hilarity had been in watching the housekeeper turn redder and redder as she realised just how much cleavage she had.

"Oh Flora…" Rebecca gasped out. "Talk about a surprise the poor man won't know what's hit him!"

"He won't know what's hit him, how do you think I feel?" Flora retorted finally as she managed to get the damn thing to stay properly. "There all done!" She exclaimed before collapsing onto the bed herself.

"Well personally I can't see how he could possibly resist your charms now!" Rebecca snorted.

"Oh I don't know by the time we've both figured out how to get me the hell out of the damn thing he'll probably have fallen asleep on me, AGAIN!" Flora chuckled tears running once more down her face as she recalled the first night of their engagement.

However suddenly their jovial mood was broken due to a sharp tap on the door and both women looked at each other in surprise before the housekeeper dived across the room to hide behind the open wardrobe door, signalling to Rebecca to go deal with their visitor. Cautiously Rebecca opened the door poking her head out through the small gap expecting to see an irate Emily Corey but instead coming face to face with the new under-housekeeper, slightly embarrassed both women glanced nervously at the other each not sure what the other knew before an impatient Flora called out from behind the wardrobe, "Well is it safe?"

"It's not Emily its Mrs Watson." Rebecca replied, smiling politely if awkwardly at the lady standing in front of her, standing aside to let Molly in; Andrew had only told her the night before of his connection to the lady standing in front of her and at the time she had been relieved to discover she was his sister and not another ex-lover of his come back to haunt them, but even so that made them practically family, only she wasn't sure if Molly knew that.

"Look if this is a bad time…" Molly began searching the room for the hidden housekeeper whilst shooting nervous glances at the lady beside her. "I just came to see it you needed any help, but I can see you've got some so I'll go…." She blurted out embarrassed at intruding on two such good friends and feeling in that moment like some gauche interloper.

"Don't you dare Molly Watson!" Flora called out from behind her wardrobe. "Oh hang it…" She muttered grabbing a nearby shawl to try and protect what remained of her modesty before stepping out from behind the wardrobe door. "Don't you dare laugh!" Flora snapped playfully at the sight of Molly's face creasing with laughter.

"I won't after all who am I to judge what a man and wife get up to!" Molly retorted struggling to keep her chuckles under control. "Although if that's all you're planning on wearing to church…"

"No it is not!" Flora snapped. "But there is no point in putting on my dress just yet, not until I've done something with my hair and I have no idea what!" She added sinking down onto her bed despondently. "Why does everything have to turn into a drama?"

"Oh don't be so despondent!" Rebecca joked. "I'm sure we can think of something, if you want I can have Lizzie brought down, she really has a talent and I'm sure she could think of something."

At this Flora snorted in amusement earning her amused glances from both Rebecca and Molly, shaking her head slightly Flora gasped out "Sorry it's just I'm being invaded by Adams's!"

"WHAT!" Molly gasped out, then all of a sudden the strange feelings if similarity clicked into place and she knew the answer. "You mean Lizzie…."

For a moment Flora looked at her friend in shock. "Oh Molly I thought you knew…." She trailed off her mouth continuing to open and close despite there being no words coming out giving a striking resemblance to one of the Earl's coy carp.

"Just how many more secrets has my brother been keeping?" Molly demanded, looking from the stunned Flora to the somewhat embarrassed Rebecca. "Well?"

"I suppose it would be easier to ask what do you already know?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Well I worked out the thing between the two of you, if that's what you mean!" Molly snapped. "I mean you only have to look at the pair of you, I'm not judging or anything if you both love each other then that is fine with me, its just we Adams's never like to make things easy for ourselves; I mean its one thing that you're his superior but you're pregnant with your late husbands baby…."

"Their Andrews!" Rebecca corrected gently.

"They?" Molly retorted her mouth hanging open in shock her brow creasing with a slight frown. "Just how many children does my dear brother have?"

"One at present and two on the way." Rebecca replied, rubbing her hand gently across her small bump. "Andrew only told me about you last night, he was so hoping we could become friends, and I was hoping so too after all I have hardly any family and Flora had spoken so highly of you…."

For a moment Molly looked seriously at her ladyship as if weighing up the options. "I'd like that." She whispered softly, a shy smile lighting up her face and for a moment she considered confiding in both Flora and Rebecca about her own secrets, before deciding against it. There were some things that needed to remain a secret, even from friends, and after all Monty was married to Rebecca's sister so she was bound to react badly to news of their affair no matter what bad blood existed between them.

"Well now that's sorted." Flora managed to add having found her voice. "Can we return to the more pressing issue at hand, My Hair! I have no intention of walking up the aisle with knotted rags in it!"

For a moment both women just looked at her, imagining the exquisite dress complete with knotted rags before simultaneously bursting out laughing. "Oh sit down and stop fussing I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something, right your ladyship?"

"Yes indeed and please call me Rebecca…."

"Molly." Mrs Watson countered smiling broadly.

Returning her smile Rebecca forced Flora down into her desk chair and between them they began unfastening her ringlets, after a few moments Rebecca spoke up once more. "You know Molly as Andrew doesn't know we both know we could really have some fun with this…"

"Just what I was thinking!" Molly countered. "Somehow I think we're going to get along just fine, but poor Andrew isn't going to know what's hit him, but then again that's going to be his problem!"

An hour or so earlier, Andrew Adams made his way to Jarvis' quarters to do his first duty of the day as best man and wake up the groom. With a gentle whistle, the under butler tapped lightly on the door while balancing a full tray of porridge, toast, bacon and eggs benedict in the other hand.

"Morning, sir!" He called in a hushed whisper, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Rise and shine, it's getting late and you don't want to miss your big day!" He waited patiently for a reply, frowning when none came as the porridge steamed in its bowl. Typical, Adams thought, even on his wedding morning he can't help but go and fuss over the Earl – His Lordship had told the butler that he could have the day off, which had been most generous, and after church Adams would be in charge so Jarvis could enjoy his day, but Adams had very much expected him not to listen and to still carry out his morning duties none-the-less.

With a small exasperated huff, Adams pushed open the ajar door with his foot so he could at least put the tray down before dragging the butler kicking and screaming back to get himself ready. He hadn't even given Adams the ring, and he knew full well that Jarvis would want to give him a business-like 'briefing' on his duties for the day. The past couple of days had been chaotic to say the least so he hadn't had time to talk to him properly about the day, nor had Adams had time to take a brief trip into Tappleton to see if he could purchase a book on the subject. He had been asked quite suddenly to be Best Man, it had come as a complete shock considering when Savage had been unable to come Jarvis had thought about asking Felix. Jarvis had muttered something about Chef telling him that he had enough to do with preparing the feast without writing a speech too, as much as he liked to hear the sound of his own voice.

"So you will have to do it." Jarvis had told him quite abruptly with a cursory wave of the hand, turning his back so he was unable to see the small smile creeping across the under-butler's face. He didn't care he had been number 3 on the list of people to ask, he had never been a Best Man before and he had vowed to make sure he didn't let him down.

It took Adams only a moment to notice that Jarvis' bed hadn't been slept in that night. He doubted the butler would make his bed in such a meticulous manner every morning as he would normally leave it to one of the maids, so placing down the tray carefully on the writing desk he rubbed his chin and smiled to himself knowingly. Of course, Adams thought, how could he be so naïve? After last night's little performance at the Christmas party it was very much obvious where Jarvis was going to spend the night, and if it wasn't in his own bed then he could take a firm guess as to who else's bed he would have cosied up in. And who could blame him? Adams knew only too well what sort of effect a woman can have on a man, and what better time to spread one's love than on Christmas Day?

Just as Adams turned to go and subtly enquire as to Mr Jarvis' untimely absence, he was startled by the butler leaning against the door frame and rubbing his forehead and looking very much out of sorts. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes seemed barely open, and he was quite obviously wearing the same clothes as the day before. This didn't look like a man who had just had a night of bliss, Adams thought, as Jarvis glanced over at the tray of food and almost balked.

"Ah, there you are, sir." Adams exclaimed brightly, trying not to let the feint whiff of alcohol emanating from Jarvis dampen his good mood. "I thought you'd need a good, hearty breakfast ahead of your day, the first duty of the Best Man I'm sure!" Adams smiled, puffing out his chest.

"Urgh, I'm not so sure…" Jarvis mumbled, trailing off as he perched on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. "I didn't even drink that much last night, I just feel ill."

"Just nerves, sir, it's only to be expected." Adams said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and causing Jarvis to jump in shock and groan at the pain surging through his head.

"I'm going to get a wash." Jarvis sighed, heaving himself to his feet. Adams nodded in agreement, snatching up a towel and following the butler out, but he was extremely surprised to trail him to the courtyard and the water pump.

"Err sir, are you sure you want to…..?" Adams began, a little concerned.

"I bloody need it, Andrew, should put a spring back in my step!" Jarvis grunted, pulling his jacket off in the cold and flinging it to the floor, his hands moving to tug at his waistcoat his fingers fumbling with the buttons due to the cold. Ignoring the biting wind that cut through the courtyard Jarvis used a nearby rock to break the thick level of ice that had formed overnight on the top of the water trough before forcing his head down into the water his hand groping for the pump handle.

For a moment Adams began to panic worried when the Butler kept his head under the water for over a minute, but just as he was about to walk over and physically drag his superior out of the water Jarvis came up gasping for air. Brushing his sodden hair out of his face Jarvis shivered as the water dripped down his shirt and soaked through, the material becoming translucent and clinging drenched to his skin. He took the towel off Adams thankfully and wiped his dripping face, unbuttoning his shirt right down to the last hole and untucking it so he could pat his chest dry.

"Right." Jarvis announced, thrusting the towel back at a rather frozen under-butler and trotting back through the door. "We'd best get on with it then, hadn't we?"

There had been a definite reason why Jarvis had wanted to freshen up in such a dramatic fashion, and it had nothing to do with whiskey or Lady Francesca. Minutes earlier while he had been snoozing gently, still propped up in His Lordship's favourite chair, his erratic dreaming had turned to Flora – he had indeed gone to see her in his sleepy minds eye, but after he had pulled back her covers and leant down to brush his nose against her cheek she grabbed him, kissing him forcefully, then proceeded to run her lips – and bizarrely her tongue - over his entire face. Her hand wandered down to his groin, and it would have been most pleasurable if it hadn't been for her clumsiness.

"Flora." He had moaned breathlessly in his sleep, trying to shake her off as she panted in his face and smothered him so he couldn't breathe. "Other areas of me need attention too." Slowly Jarvis had begun to stir out of his slumber, shifting in his chair as her tongue began to lap at his ear and her breathing got heavier…….."URGH! Get off me, you damned animal!" Jarvis had yelled as his eyes flickered open to see a bloody dog licking his cheek in mute greeting, its hind paws sitting firmly where they shouldn't be.

"Monty, for God's sake, I am not dog food or a plaything!" The terrier had simply whimpered softly at this admonishment and leapt back down onto the floor, staring expectantly up at the butler with wide, unblinking dark eyes and tail wagging as rhythmically as a clock pendulum. With a quiet snort of laughter, Jarvis had reached out and patted the dog's head before heaving himself out of his chair, his brain feeling like it were a drum being beaten hard into his skull and his face sticky with saliva which he had to wash off at first opportunity before he vomited.

"I bet you can't wait to hear my speech, can you sir?" Adams asked Jarvis with a small twinkle in his eyes as he handed him Flora's favourite dark green neck tie. With a shake of the head Jarvis finished buttoning up his shirt and adjusted his braces, shooting Adams a bemused glance.

"Speech? Oh you don't have to do one of those, Andrew!" He laughed, desperately trying to hide the alarm in his voice.

"But sir, I have one prepared…." Adams trailed off, fishing a folded sheet of paper out of his breast pocket and thumbing it humbly.

With a worried stare Jarvis locked eyes with the paper while wrapping the tie around his neck, but Adams suddenly felt foolish and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Don't worry." Adams muttered. "I'm very nice about you, I know we don't go back like you and Mr Savage but I had hoped that we had…..you know….bonded a bit? Maybe?"

To his disappointment, Jarvis didn't reply but instead rifled through his wardrobe and pulling out a number of different waistcoats. "You will have to help me to decide which one." He announced rather abruptly, holding them up and puzzling over them. "The dark green one, or this gold one? I haven't worn this grey one in ages, always thought it looked too similar to my evening one."

"Try it on, sir. The colour suits you." Adams suggested, but frowned slightly at what he thought to be more of a comment Mr Kraus might say. He seemed to have rather an interest in clothes, and Adams often wondered if that had anything to do with his other, well, preferences.

With a sigh, Jarvis threaded his arms through the waistcoat and tried in vain to pull the two sides to meet in the middle so he could fasten it. "Damn it." He muttered as the middle buttons came no where near to their respective holes, so ignoring Adams' slight smirk shook it off. "Never did like that one much anyway. No wonder I haven't worn it for a year or so."

Eventually, after a not inconsiderable amount of effort went in to choosing appropriate attire, Jarvis was ready. His appetite appeared to have returned with gusto, and requested another breakfast from an already irate chef. He even allowed Adams to join him at the senior servants table, and the under-butler was hardly going to turn down another, more hearty breakfast than the one he was used to, with the added bonus that this one was made by Felix himself.

"You haven't given me the ring." Adams said as he bit into his fourth piece of toast, checking his most precious pocket watch from Rebecca to make sure they were at the church in plenty of time.

"Indeed you're right Andrew, but promise me you'll look after it." Jarvis said a little tersely as he reached into his breast pocket, but his serious expression softened when he opened the small, black box in his possession. "It was my grandmother's, my mother insists that Flora have it. I only hope it fits alright, but mother thinks it will. I will get it altered if not. The moment I slip this onto Flora's finger will be the happiest moment of my life, there is no doubt about it."

Jarvis sniffed a little as he continued to examine the ring, turning it over in his palm as Adams watched his superior's guard slip completely. "I do love her so." Jarvis continued, oblivious to the under-butler's slight discomfort. "What if she doesn't turn up? What if she decides she no longer wishes to become Mrs Corey, after everything that has happened between us lately?" The butler tore his tearful eyes away from the simple gold band for the first time and looked Adams pleadingly in the eye. For a moment Adams didn't know what on earth to say, but he realised that reassuring the groom about his bride's cold feet was just one of the many duties he had to undertake in his new, important role.

"Of course she will turn up, sir. She loves you, it is so obvious." Adams replied, his voice lowered to such a quiet whisper so nobody but Jarvis could catch a word of it. He was only used to offering the butler usually useless bits of relationship advice after at least a couple of drinks, and that didn't include two cups of tea at such a sober time of day. "You have no need to worry, I'm sure. You two were made to be together, and when love like that comes along you can't let it go. Believe me, I know. A woman can sometimes change you for the better, make you realise past mistakes, and I am sure you've learned a lot from your time with Flora."

Jarvis smiled softly, popping the ring back in its box and snapping the lid shut. "Here." He said, handing the box over the table. "I am most grateful for your help today. Right, come on then, let's get a move on, plenty to do. Best check on His Lordship before we go, hopefully the old codger can cope on his own for a couple of hours, although give him enough brandy even at this time of the morning and he can cope with anything." Jarvis quipped, scraping back his chair and smoothing down his most excellent choice of dark green and gold waistcoat.

"Aye, sir." Adams nodded, heading out of the door to make his way up to the Earl's bedroom. He hoped that maybe he could take a small diversion past it and slip in to have a quick fumble with his lover. It did occur to him however that she would probably be engrossed in 'women's business' in Mrs Ryan's room, and if her giggles over the present for Flora – or for dear Jarvis, as she had said with a wink – were anything to go by he was almost certainly better off from under her feet, or more to the point from any other part of her beautiful anatomy. But suddenly Jarvis spoke from behind him, jolting him out of his daze.

"Do you love Lady Rebecca, Mr Adams?" Jarvis asked, without any sort of judgement in his tone. Adams gaped at him for a moment, but just as he was about to answer he heard a cough and turned to see Felix standing a little way from them, quite obviously wanting a private word with the groom. Catching Jarvis' eye Adams simply smiled and trotted away, happy he was able to keep his feelings for Rebecca firmly between him and his sweetheart for yet another day.

The Chef and the butler simply stood in front of each other for a long, awkward pause, Jarvis suddenly finding the casing of his pocket watch very interesting as Felix looked him up and down and chuckled gently. "Walter, you look very handsome." He smiled, hoping to God that Jarvis didn't take the compliment the wrong way.

"I am so pleased that finally, after all this time, you and Flora are doing the very thing you should have done months ago. I had almost given up hope, especially after the baby……" Felix suddenly paused, waving his hand rather effeminately in front of his face as his face creased up with emotion. Now it was Jarvis' turn to feel rather uncomfortable at a display of such emotion and he wondered whether all grooms had to go through this ritual.

"Oh Walter I'm so pleased!" Felix squeaked, lunging forward and drawing Jarvis into a huge hug and almost squeezing the life out of him. "I am so proud of you both! You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment!"

Jarvis was sure that Felix was sobbing all over his freshly pressed suit, and he was worried if anyone caught them may indeed get completely the wrong idea so with a grunt patted Kraus in a firm, masculine manner on the back and pushed him away in the hopes of placating the chef's touchy-feely side.

"Thank you, Felix." Jarvis stated in a gruff, manly tone. "I too have been waiting for this day for a long time."

Felix grabbed Jarvis by the arms and kissed him firmly on both cheeks, much to the butler's complete and utter shock and surprise. He had never in his life been kissed by a man, but knew that this wasn't just something particular to those of Felix's persuasion but also something done in foreign parts as he had observed such a phenomenon in Italy. Felix smiled through is tears, blowing his nose and hurrying back off to the kitchen as a bemused Jarvis decided he should check over his appearance one last time. He was happy that his mother hadn't come to hunt him out, he presumed she must in her element with fussing over Flora.

Half an hour later, and Adams and Jarvis were briskly making their way to the chapel in the bitter cold when the under-butler brandished a hip flask from under his greatcoat. "A sip of the strong stuff, sir? Calm your nerves, warm you up a bit?" He mumbled as Jarvis looked down at it, startled.

"Mr Adams, I can't stink of alcohol in church, what will the vicar think! Or more importantly, what will Flora think!" Jarvis fumed, pushing the flask aside. "Put it away!"

"Are you sure, sir?" Adams teased as they approached the chapel, but his persuading was rudely interrupted by Fred who was running towards them, panting wildly and waving his arms around.

"Mr Jarvis, something's happened!" He gasped, halting in front of them and resting his hands on his knees in exhaustion.

"Oh God, Flora! The baby!" Jarvis panicked, pushing past Fred to hurry back to the house, but the footman waved his arm in dismissal of Jarvis' fears as he desperately tried to get his breath back.

"No, no, nothing to do with Mrs Ryan, sir!" He gulped, straightening himself up.

"Well bloody spit it out, boy!" Adams growled, rolling his eyes as Jarvis' worry only slightly subsided.

"It's Frank, he's not in his room. I went to check, Joseph kept watch all night, he must've got out of his window, it was wide open!" Fred exclaimed, Jarvis becoming redder as his eyes widened in fury. "We've been looking everywhere for him, I've no idea where he is, what do you want us to do!"

"Leave him." Jarvis finally ordered, walking towards the chapel at a quickening pace, but then turning to Adams who was hot on his heels, his voice lowered so the awaiting vicar couldn't hear him. "Listen, I want you and the footmen to be watching this door like hawks. Put Cosmo on the door, tell him if Keneally so much as comes within ten yards of this church to knock him into the middle of next week and take him back to his room. I do NOT want this service interrupted, and it is part of your job as best man to make sure my wishes are adhered to."

"Of course, sir." Adams said a little gleefully, crunching his knuckles. "Don't you worry, if he's around then he's a dead man. He'd be mad to show up, and he knows it, the little t."

"Now, best go and talk to the vicar." Jarvis muttered, smiling over his shoulder at the young man waving at him in his freshly washed cassock. "Damn it Andrew, I'm feeling nervous now, God knows why, this day has been coming long enough."

"It's natural, sir." Adams assured him, just checking that the ring was still safely in his pocket. "I only hope….well, that one day I will know how you're feeling now. Anyway, I'd best wait here, people will be arriving shortly."

"You're a good man, Andrew." Jarvis beamed, patting him on the shoulder but certainly NOT pulling him into a Felix-style hug as the under-butler flushed. "One day you will know, I am sure. And you will remember the day for the rest of your life."

Half an hour later having watched from her window as most of the staff made their way along the lane and towards the church Flora Ryan was finally ready to descend from her room. Taking a deep breath Flora smiled nervously at the two ladies who had been of invaluable help to her that morning before taking a last sneaky glance in her looking glass; staring at it one last time she found it difficult to believe the person looking back was actually her. It was amazing what a difference a touch of Molly's makeup; someone else doing her hair and dress worth a staggering thirty pounds could do for one's appearance. Bending down to help gather her voluminous skirts she shook her head slightly smiling to herself as she felt her many ringlets brush gently against the nape of her neck.

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be I suppose…." She trailed off nervously, gulping in deep breaths in an effort to quell the very real nausea that built up in her stomach, and at that moment she wasn't sure whether it was a result of nerves or morning sickness.

"You'll be just fine!" Rebecca exclaimed brushing down her own beautiful dress, the beautiful emerald velvet setting off the fiery red in her hair as she turned to Molly. "Won't she be just fine?" She demanded from the assistant housekeeper.

"Well if she is going to change her mind I think now would be the last appropriate moment!" Molly quipped cheerfully but her eyes were suddenly serious when they locked with the housekeepers, and Flora favoured her with a tentative smile noting for the first time that Molly had taken Rebecca's advice and abandoned her mourning black and donned her favourite dark green Sunday dress, after all as Rebecca had remarked 'It would be bad luck to wear black to a wedding'.

"Oh she wouldn't do that!" Rebecca snorted. "She's spent too long trying to get him up the aisle to call the whole thing off now!"

"But if she did decide I know we'd both be there to support her." Molly retorted seriously and for a moment Rebecca glanced confused between the others. "Is there something I don't know about…."

"No." Flora replied softly. "Nothing of any importance, everything is going to be just fine….I'm sure it'll be fine…" She trailed off ignoring the questioning glances from Rebecca as the door to her room swung open and a flustered Emily burst in.

Leaning heavily against the door Emily rested a hand against her pounding heart. "Oh thank goodness you're ready! I am convinced that the fates are conspiring to give me a heart attack first when I couldn't find Walter and then when the sponges didn't rise properly….Oh but don't you look perfect…"

"What's wrong with Walter…." Flora blurted out, a dozen different thoughts and fears fleeing through her mind.

"Oh nothing!" Emily added waving aside the housekeeper's concerned expression. "Andrew managed to sort him out, they left for the church three quarters of an hour ago….And talking of churches my dear shouldn't we be on our way?" She added as she turned and led the wedding party down to the courtyard where the few servants who couldn't be excused to visit the church were gathered.

"Mrs Ryan, Mrs Ryan!" Grace called out from one of the courtyard windows. "The best of luck!" She added waving madly at the housekeeper.

"Thank you!" Flora replied, smiling nervously. "I'll want a word with you Grace May when I get back! How do you feel about a spot of travelling?"

"I'll start packing!" Grace called out cheerfully unable to suppress the excited grin on her face as she tried to picture the far off and exotic places George and she would get to see together.

Shivering slightly in the biting cold Flora Ryan waited as Felix helped Lady Rebecca, Molly and Emily into the first carriage, smiling forcedly as their carriage clattered off down the lane before the Chef moved over to her, offering her his arm as he escorted her to their carriage, helping her carefully up into it before moving to sit next to her.

Smiling smugly at her as he ordered the carriage to pull off before leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially, "I have a surprise for you! A present from me to you!" He added as he stood up unsteadily moving to the opposite seat and pulling out a large box from under it, which he quickly ripped the lid off picking up the contents before thrusting it towards her.

"For you!" He added forcing the beautiful bouquet into surprised hands.

"Oh Felix they're beautiful!" Flora exclaimed bringing the beautiful combination of hothouse roses and winter wild flowers to her face and breathing in the heady scents. "But how did you…When did you find time to sort this out?" Flora asked softly, trying desperately to hide the tears that sprung to her eyes at her friend's thoughtfulness, unable to suppress the disappointment that it had been Felix and not her husband to be who had prepared this little surprise for her on her wedding day; Walter hadn't even gotten her a Christmas present not that she had wanted anything in particular any small token of his affection would have been enough.

However the oblivious chef took her brimming eyes as a sign of her delight rather than her turbulent emotions and sitting down once more he added mysteriously; "Ahhh, how? Now that is and will remain my little secret…" The chef replied tapping his nose secretively.

"After all it is unthinkable to have a bride without a bouquet, I can't believe Walter was going to allow it, but then that is just like a man to forget the important little details! What did he think was going to happen that the flowers were just going to miraculously turn up by themselves?"

At this simple statement Flora couldn't hold it back any longer and she burst out into tears causing a startled Felix to turn to her in shock. "Flora my dear what is it what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I just can't do this!" The housekeeper blurted out. "Make him stop, make the carriage stop I'm not going!" She added getting to her feet stumbling slightly when the carriage hit a bump. Glaring over at the stunned chef who was still sitting dumbly in his seat. "I mean it Felix stop this carriage I'm not going through with this!"

"But but….You have to…Everyone will be waiting…Walter is expecting you, you can't just not turn up and what about the baby you know you have to marry for its sake…" Felix babbled incoherently as the housekeeper lent her head out of the window yelling at the coachman to stop which he did rather suddenly causing her to fly back into her seat her hand automatically moving to protect her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Felix automatically asked his concern for her physical well-being overruling his other worries about her state of mind.

"I'm fine!" Flora snapped, burying her head in her hands. "No I'm not fine, I'm never going to be fine again….That's the point nothing is ever going to be alright, he doesn't love me like he should and I can't marry him when he doesn't love me like I love him, or like I thought I loved him…Oh Felix its such a mess… He's told me ever since he found about…about Will…" Flora trailed off unable to meet Felix's gaze.

"He told me it could only be a marriage of convenience." She added her hands shaking. "That he wasn't sure whether he still loved me at all and that if I caused any trouble…..He'd, he'd take my baby away." She finished unable to continue, unable to suppress the very real nausea that bubbled up inside her. "I need to get out I'm going to be sick."

Suddenly spurred into action Felix flung the carriage door open and held out his hand as Flora practically leapt out of it leaning against the stone wall of the lane as she threw up over it the meagre contents of her stomach, continuing to dry wretch for several minutes afterwards whilst the chef looked on in pain and confusion holding her delicate veil away from her face.

"Oh Flora." He whispered softly. "You know its not the truth, he loves you more than words, I saw him this morning I've never seen him look so excited, what ever he said before you know he didn't mean it he was just angry just striking out to hurt you like you had hurt him. But I mean you only had to look at you both last night and then him this morning, he even let me hug him now if that isn't a sign of a happy Walter then I don't know what is?"

"Really?" Flora asked softly.

"Yes really!" Felix replied softly handing her his handkerchief so she could wipe her face down.

"Then why did he disappear last night? Why did he prefer to go off drinking with you then come to me?" She demanded. "Damnit he didn't even get me a Christmas present, that's how little he thinks about me, its all for show!"

Felix frowned before replying. "He wasn't with me!"

"Then where the hell was he? Off in town living it up I have no doubt, probably paying a visit to that Rosie character I've heard so much about!" She ranted. "Whilst I sat up half the night waiting for him…."

"I'm sure it was nothing so extreme!" Felix interjected. "And besides not that I'm supposed to know and I know even if I was supposed to I would certainly not be supposed to tell you…But he did get you a Christmas present I know because he asked my opinion on it and we spent practically all afternoon pouring different designs…."

"Don't say anymore…Please Felix I need time to think…" Flora cut him off, running a hand across her throbbing forehead as she paced up and down alongside the carriage whilst the chef looked on in bemusement.

"Well I hate to put a time limit on you but…" Felix whispered timidly as he checked his pocket watch. "The clock is ticking and he won't wait forever. Its time you decided what you really want from life, do you want to spend it with Walter? Enough to forgive him any stupid retaliations he might have embarked on in a moment of madness? Come on now Flora what's it going to be…."

Meanwhile over at the church the bridegroom to be was getting more than slightly nervous, a situation not helped by his best man, who ever few seconds insisted on asking him if he was alright before adding he was sure they'd be here any minute, an assertion that was getting less and less convincing as the minutes wore on. When for, what seemed like, the fifteenth time that minute Adams piped up with "Only a few minutes now sir."

Jarvis couldn't contain his annoyance any longer and he snapped louder and probably more harshly than he had intended at his subordinate. "Yes thank you Mr Adams I am capable of reading a Clock all by MYSELF!"

Somewhat startled by the butler's severity Adams pondered for a moment the virtues of popping off into the vestry for a quick nip from his hip flask, after all if this was any indicator of how Jarvis reacted under pressure then he dreaded the Butler's reaction when he heard his best man's speech. However just as he was about to turn the clatter of horses on gravel could be heard and a relieved Adams glanced across at his superior, unable to prevent his own smile from reappearing as he spotted the look of relief on Jarvis's face.

"See sir I told you nothing to worry about!" Adams whispered as he joined the Butler in their places in front of the Vicar.

"I never doubted it for a second!" Jarvis retorted confidently but Andrew could have sworn he noticed droplets of nervous sweat trickle down the side of the Butler's face before Jarvis hastily wiped them away.

However when a few minutes later the organist did not begin the Wedding March, both Jarvis and Adams glanced nervously over their shoulders at the open church doors.

"Go find out what the hell is going on!" Jarvis hissed, waving Adams away.

"Aye Sir, its probably nothing fussing with dresses and veils and other such nonsense…." He trailed off heading down the aisle and ignoring the curious glances shot at him from the congregation.

On reaching the double doors Adams eyes immediately skimmed over Emily and his sister to focus on the beautiful Rebecca, and in the dim winter sunshine resplendent in emerald green and lit by a internal glow she literally took his breath away.

"Dear god's you look breathtaking." He managed to mutter as he helped her down from her carriage. However he hardly had a moment to gather his thoughts before they were interrupted by an irate Emily Corey.

"Well Mr Adams is everything in hand?" She demanded, every few seconds glancing over her shoulder at the bend in the lane convinced that Flora's carriage would be appearing at any moment.

"Yes…" Adams began but Emily cut him off.

"Walter's here and sober?" She demanded.

"Yes…"

"And all the guests?" She added.

"Yes.."

"And the vicar has turned…He is a proper vicar, isn't he?"

"Mrs Corey." Adams snapped. "We have everything we need EXCEPT the Bride, and I understood she was your responsibility!"

"She's on her way; in fact she was only just behind us!" Emily retorted. "She was in a second carriage with Felix!"

"Then why isn't she here?" Adams replied. "Mr Jarvis is jumpy as a jack rabbit already and this extended delay is not helping matters."

Snorting to himself from his place by the double doors George suddenly turned a bright shade of red when the entire wedding party turned to glare him.

"Something Funny Mr Cosmo?" Adams asked.

Smothering another set of sniggering George piped up, "Well sir it just occurred to me isn't it traditional that if the bride doesn't turn up the groom is supposed to marry one of the bridesmaids!" He added nodding towards both Rebecca and Molly who in turn glared back at him in amusement.

"Well considering the circumstances it had better be you Molly my dear!" Rebecca retorted jovially. "After all I am expecting another man's children, not that Mr Jarvis isn't an attractive man and I hear one of many talents. Why I heard from Flora that…." She trailed off whispering something enlightening in the under-housekeeper's ear that caused her eyebrows to shoot skyward and an amused smile to tug at her lips as she giggled naughtily.

"Oh no definitely not, as tempting as that sounds….. Mr Jarvis and I have not proved at all compatible, even in a work environment, so if we were married despite certain areas of his performance being up to standard I'm certain we'd end up killing each other before the honeymoon period was over! So it will have to be you Rebecca, and besides I understand that Mr Jarvis would love the idea of a large family I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking on another man's children providing you could give him one of his own eventually. After plenty of trying of course!" Molly retorted a slight smile tugging at her lips as they watched Andrew turn slowly from pink to scarlet, to deathly pale and then purple.

"And besides it is only fair to take the groom's feelings into account in all of this, and I can guarantee that he would choose you over me any day." Molly added.

"Well if you insist Molly dear then who am I to argue, its just such a shame I lent Flora my wedding dress, of course it would need letting out a little at the waist, I'll just keep my fingers crossed that she has done a runner then shall I?" Rebecca asked in all seriousness, a ghost of a smile playing about her lips as both Andrew and Emily stared at her aghast.

"That sounds like a plan…." Molly began.

However before she could finish they were all confronted with a irate bridegroom; frustrated with Flora's timing and the fact that Andrew had not seen fit to return when he wanted Jarvis had decided to see what was going on himself and had stormed down the aisle muttering under his breath about 'having to do things yourself if you want them doing properly'.

"Walter." Emily began but her son cut her off.

"Where the hell is she?" He demanded pacing up and down in front of church and waving his hands about in order to emphasis his disappointment before kicking out at a stray pebble and causing it to ricochet off of the church wall back towards him, hitting him painfully in the shin. Crouching down and rubbing his throbbing leg, Jarvis turned to glare at the assembled group, looking each of them in the eye as if daring them to snigger at his discomfort.

"She's on her way Walter!" Emily cut in moving in an effort to fuss over her only child in the few remaining minutes before he finally became another woman's responsibility. "Don't worry about it, she's probably just been delayed at the house or perhaps they were travelling slower than us, you know how a bride likes to be fashionably late…."

"Don't worry about it! Mother my fiancée is missing! And on top of all that it is about to snow!" Jarvis hissed shrugging off Emily's fussing and striding over to his best man who appeared to be glaring frostily at the two bridesmaids. "Well Mr Adams have you accomplished any of the things I asked?"

"Well Sir there is hardly anything I can do if Flora has decided not to turn up!" Adams retorted sharply, immediately regretting the words the moment they tripped off his tongue. "Not that that is what has happened here…" He added placatingly as he watched the Butler's face fall and turn ash white, for once his expression having nothing to do with the icy temperatures.

"No need to worry Sir." George piped up from the doorway. "She'll be here and just in case she doesn't show we've been discussing which bridesmaid you'll marry instead, I believe Lady Rebecca had volunteered to do the honours!" He added causing the Butler to stare at him in shock then over at the now embarrassed bridesmaids, their joke having been intended to be on Andrew alone and not to get back to the Butler.

"I don't think that is going to be necessary!" Emily cut in happily as she pointed to the now rapidly approaching other carriage. "Walter, Mr Adams get yourselves inside sharpish, ladies places!" She commanded as the relieved Butler scampered back into the church as if the devil himself was on his heels just as the bridal carriage came to a halt outside the church doors.

"WHAT KEPT YOU!" Emily demanded the moment Felix Kraus popped his head out the window. "Do you have ANY IDEA what we've been through? Walter has turned into a nervous wreak, and Mr Cosmo was about to marry him off to one of the bridesmaids!"

"Now, now Emily!" Felix placated as he stepped down from the carriage, turning and holding out his arm to help the coachman assist Flora out as well. "Flora felt unwell; all this excitement does not combine well with morning sickness!" He added.

"Oh you poor dear." Emily fussed giving Flora a quick once over when the very pale and shivering housekeeper stepped gingerly out into the now freezing wind, clinging desperately to keep her veil from being blown completely off her head. "Well at least there is no trace of it on your dress, thank heavens for that!"

"Yes indeed we couldn't have that!" Flora muttered softly earning her a bemused glance from Emily before her future mother-in-law. "Can we get inside its freezing and silk is not the warmest of fabrics!" She added.

"Of course of course, ladies…." Emily added waving both Rebecca and Molly to start walking down the aisle before she followed in her unofficial place as matron of honour, leaving Felix to clasp Flora's hand reassuringly.

"You made the right decision!" He whispered in her ear as he slowly escorted her into the church Flora's eyes widening in surprise at the number of people who had turned out on Boxing Day of all days to see them get married. For a moment her eyes flickered over the congregation, unable to resist the smile that graced her lips at the sight of so many of her friends and colleagues wishing her well, the outpouring of joy and devotion in their eyes made her own well up and in an effort to retain control she tore her eyes away locking them strictly on the floor in front of her.

As a result she only realised she was at the end of her journey when Felix unhooked her hand from its place of safety on his arm and handed her over to someone else, glancing up slowly from the floor she caught sight of a pair of well polished shoes, a neatly pressed pair of black trousers, a flash of a green and gold waistcoat, the gleam of a pocket watch chain, a beautiful cream rose corsage and then the most striking and penetrating pair of blue eyes she had ever seen and they were gazing deep into hers.

The depth of the emotion contained in those crystal pools took her breath away, and in that moment without a word being spoken she knew the right choice had been made, he loved her and she loved him and as the vicar began his opening address 'Dearly Beloved' despite his pimples and hesitant stammer Flora Ryan knew this was going to be the happiest day of her life.

As the service got underway, George was only able to peer through the open door, every now and again stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together to keep them from going numb. He smiled to himself, quickly saying a little prayer for the couple, while praying for his situation with Grace and hoping that one day, some day, this would be the pair of them. A holiday was what he needed, a few months away and if what he had heard about Charlotte's engagement was true, that meant the maids position to India was free. That place was meant for Grace! Mrs Ryan liked Grace enough, surely she was the obvious choice-

Frank: You not invited Georgie boy? George jumped, spinning around to look at a smirking Frank Keneally. All thoughts of Grace and India now pushed to the back of his mind. I didn't want to miss this. making his way over to the open door, however George swiftly sprung into action, grabbing Frank by the scruff of his neck and beginning to drag him as far away from the church as possible.

George: I don't think so Keneally! I am on strict instructions that if you should arrive you are to be taken back to that hell hole of yours.

Frank: Oh come on mate! I've got some serious business to attend too.

George: Mate? looking at him in disgust.

Frank: I'm being serious. Besides we aren't that different us two, are we? George rolls his eyes. He'd heard this sort of speech many times before. Now he was going to tell him lots of crap reasons that made the two of them… and the rest of the men in Tappleton similar. We aren't! Both like fine women. …like the rest of the men in Tappleton. Young women, vulnerable women you could say. George nods, smiling sarcastically at him. Both ambitious, always eager… never seem to be able to keep out of trouble. George was sure that the temperature had suddenly dropped another 4 or 5 degrees and their was a definite wind change.

George: There is a bit of a difference between spraying Fred's jacket with powder and going around trying to rape anyone slightly feminine. You'll be after Johnny next, he's almost as feminine as Lady Rebecca or Grace, George can't help thinking to himself, desperately stifling a chuckle, clenching his teeth shut and taking deep breaths.

Frank: We both know that is not what I meant. leering in George's face Is it?… Sugden. The young footman's head snapped up and he was sure the temperature was now beginning to raise rapidly.

George: What? He stuttered, while pulling nervously at his collar, undoing the top button, allowing himself chance to breath in deeply.

Frank: You look a little flushed laddie. I wonder why? cocking his head to one side and tapping his chin, in an effort to over-exaggerate the fact he was thinking 'really' hard.

George: Don't look at me like that, I've no idea what you are talking about.

Frank: Don't mess with me! He hisses, pouncing on George and pinning him up against the church wall. Frank glanced towards the door nervously, he could have sworn he had heard an ever so slight lapse in the vicar's speech inside and he found himself desperately hoping no one was about to come outside and find out what the commotion was all about.

I wonder what Grace would say if she found out? Her precious little darling a fake, a fraud… a murderer. He hisses in his ear, tightening the grasp he had on George's throat, causing him to chock. I have connections, so you better be very, very careful. You never know what I might let slip. He grins, spitting each word in George's face, enjoying the look of pure terror on his face.

George: What do you want? Money? Frank chuckles to himself, shaking his head, a nasty glint in his eye which George didn't like.

Frank: You 'accidentally' let me slip past you now and I'll consider not mentioning this to anyone.

George: Why do I not believe you?

Frank: Because you are a fool! He barked, then his voice softening. Don't be a fool George, cause in the long run it'll just make things worse.

George: What things? What are you going to do?

Frank: Now, now, if I told you that I'd have no fun. Let's just say by the time I'm done with you your little woman will have experienced more than just a little man. George's face suddenly turns deathly pale and he pushes Frank away from him with all his strength, causing him to fall back into the light snow, soaking him through to the skin. Don't make this difficult! as George makes his way to stand over the door again.

George: I'm not letting you pass.

Frank: I was afraid you were going to say that. Oh well! grabbing George's jacket and once more pushing him against the wall, punching him in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. The footman doubled over, wheezing heavily, but still managing to stumble over to block Frank's way again. Jesus Christ! Don't be such an arse! Get out of my way! He shakes his head. Frank was just relieved the vicar kept stumbling over his words and had to keep beginning his lines again, over wise he would have most definitely missed his cue by now.

Very well. He hums to himself, smacking George forcefully across the face and dragging him to the wall, grabbing his hair and bashing his head against it, a little more powerfully than he had intended, after all he didn't want ANOTHER excuse was Jarvis to lock him up in his room for an extra week. George sunk to the floor, holding his throbbing head, burying himself in the snow. Oops. he mutters oh well. turning to the door and leaving George to slip in and out of consciousness.

Grinning to himself he leaned on the open door frame, glancing over the church, their was the odd persons from the village and then the Taplows staff, Grace was sat, smiling happily for the pair, Lizzie sat next to her. Behind them were the footmen who were relieved to be inside, not even giving George, freezing outside a second thought. Charlotte was sat at the end of one of the rows, every so often glancing at the doctor, sat proudly next to her and favouring him with a sweet smile of her own.

At the top of the church was Rebecca and Molly, both looking splendid Frank quickly noted, next to them was his foolish grandmother, who was sobbing loudly in her hanky, causing more than a few amused glances and even the bride and groom would occasionally look away from each other to look at her in amusement when she would blow her nose loudly, before smiling knowingly at each other again. Felix also seemed to be having trouble controlling himself, he wasn't yet sobbing, but he didn't look far off.

Frank jolted out of his stare as his moment came closer and he heard those words he needed to hear.

Vicar: …And if there are any persons here present who know of any awful- lawful impediment why these two people may not be joined in the bonds of holy mat-ri-mony saying the word slowly as if it was new to him let them speak now and forever hold their peace…

The room went still, no one dared even move. Emily sniffed loudly and everyone turned to look at her, while she blushed scarlet. Relieved Walter and Flora glanced at each other, smiling at the vicar, encouraging him to carry on quickly before something went wrong again. However too late, from the back of the room they all heard a confident

I do.

Suddenly the church fell silent, the dying echoes of Frank's "I do" reverberating off the grey stone walls as the congregation all turned in their seats to sit and gawp at the intruder as he slowly slunk from the church doors and up the aisle towards the 'happy couple'. "Well isn't anyone going to ask me why I object?" He hissed venomously, his eyes boring into the back of Jarvis's head willing him and his lovely bride to turn round so he could see the look of panic and despair on the Butler's face.

"Well….Ye.. Yesssssss!" The vicar stammered, unable to keep the look of horror off his face as he realised his worst nightmare had finally come true, well actually his second to worst nightmare, the first was a corpse getting out of its coffin in the middle of its funeral.

"I have information that the bride will find very interesting! Concerning the whereabouts of her groom last night." Frank added evilly, pausing dramatically as he watched a pale and trembling Flora Ryan turn around slowly, her eyes automatically raking over her husband to be. But Jarvis hadn't moved it was though he was frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed forward on the stained glass window opposite and no sign of emotion on his face, if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest people might have wondered if he was still among the living.

"Walter?" Flora asked timidly, reaching out a hand and touching his elbow gently, breaking the spell and causing the Butler to swallow and hang his head in resignation before risking a glance across at his bride a look of such fear and pain and sorrow in his eyes that it made the breath stick in her throat.

"Flora I…" He croaked unable to continue, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"Oh dear don't tell me my beloved uncle has gone and lost his voice!" Frank hissed struggling to contain his glee as the housekeeper finally turned to face him her eyes wide with dread, and her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Taking a deep breath Flora faced Frank, for the first time looking the man who had attempted to rape her in the eye. "Well then Mr Keneally if you have something to tell me, it had better be something of the utmost important since you've dared to interrupt my wedding!"

Smiling smugly Frank chuckled evilly before retorting. "Oh I think you'll think so Mrs Ryan…. I found something very interesting last night, your devoted fiancé in the arms of another woman, another pregnant woman I might add! And lets just say both were in significant states of undress, in fact I might state quite plainly the only clothing he still had on were his socks! Gave me quite a fright!"

"How dare you Keneally…." Jarvis suddenly roared, like a sleeping lion immediately roused to a fight.

For a moment Flora reeled as she tried to take in all the implications of what Frank had said, another woman, another pregnant woman and her Walter. Surely he couldn't be implying that… For a moment the entire world seemed to spin and she staggered slightly, fighting against the dizziness that threatened, immediately feeling a pair of strong arms grasping her round the waist. Leaning against her rescuer Flora rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes for a moment in an effort to fight off nausea, and through the fogginess she heard him mutter.

"It wasn't like that, well it was I won't lie to you but I didn't sleep with her, Keneally turned up before we had gone too far but it still looked…. That baby it's nothing to do with me I swear to you, I've never laid a finger on her before not even glanced in her direction…It was a stupid once in a lifetime lapse and I swear it won't ever happen again…Darling Flora please don't leave…" Jarvis whispered softly trying to rein in the impulse to beat the valet to a bloody pulp even in the house of god and in front of a vicar.

Slowly Flora opened her eyes, glancing up from his waistcoat she locked eyes with Walter, staring deeply into them, there were definite traces of guilt but no sign of deception within their cerulean depths, nodding slightly she turned and faced the vicar once more, there was no way she going to let her child down again. Damn Walter for not being able to keep his trousers and damn Frank for broadcasting their personal business in such a public and humiliating way, but there was no way that she was going to let their mistakes ruin her last chance and her child's only chance for a normal life.

"I fail to see how this is a legal impediment?" Flora murmured softly, locking her gaze with the stunned cleric.

"Well no…" The young Reverend replied. "But are you sure, you don't need time to think or anything?"

"I'm sure!" Flora replied an edge of steel entering her voice. "Please continue…"

"But you can't be SERIOUS!" Frank shouted angrily as he saw his carefully laid plan slowly slipping away in front of him. "How can you even consider marrying him after that? He's been lying to you, having it off with a toff under your very nose, and one day his bastard child will probably end up ordering you around…How can you even consider going back to that house as Mrs Walter Corey knowing damn well that his lover will be looking down her nose and sniggering at your stupidity and ignorance, have you no pride at all woman?"

"How dare you talk to her like that? That child has nothing to do with ME!" Jarvis barked. "We all know who the real father is, MR KENEALLY!"

At this Flora's head whirled round her mouth open and an aghast expression on her face, as the pieces fell into place, Lady Francesca! How could he? She might have understood it if Walter had embarked on an affair with a certain younger pretty lady's maid for example, but to choose to go to bed with that ugly aristocratic tart rather than come to her bed, how could he humiliate her in such a way and in front of all these people. Shaking now with fury and indignation Flora looked past her husband to be, catching Mr Adams eye and nodding in Franks direction, for a moment the under-butler stared at her a perplexed and pitying expression on his face before suddenly understanding dawned.

"I think that you've said enough Mr Keneally." Adams piped up as he cracked his knuckles threateningly closing the distance between himself and valet. "Its time you were on your merry way!"

"You keep your guard dog away from me Jarvis!" Frank squeaked unable to keep the fear out of his voice as Adams backed him down the aisle and towards the double doors.

"Now there is no need to be like that Frank my boy!" Adams hissed. "I just want to check your invitation, after all it's hardly fair gate crashing an event you haven't even been invited to attend now is it?"

Glancing around in fear Frank looked for anyone who would stand up and intervene on his behalf, anyone who would stop the under-butler from advancing on him with that mad glint in his eye, a look that Frank had seen on two occasions before and both times he had been beaten senseless. "Stay away from me Adams if you know what is good for you, I know far too much about other pregnant women at Taplows if you know what I mean, and I know you do! We wouldn't want certain other home truths to come slipping out now would we?" Frank hissed, resisting the urge to glance across at the front row where he could see out of the corner of his eye Lady Rebecca had begun to shake in her pew.

For a moment Adams stopped dead as if Frank had slapped him, instead he nodded across at Fred and Joe who jumped up from their seats. "Escort Mr Keneally back to the house and take him too his room, I think he's been indulging in too much of the hard stuff and needs to lie down until he's regained his sanity." Adams barked loudly, not even stopping to watch as the two footmen manhandled the valet out the door returning to his place by the butler's side.

For a moment no one spoke but then after a pointed look from Jarvis the vicar was brought out of his stupor.. "Oh yes…well now where were we?" He muttered pulling off his glasses and wiping the steam off of them before putting them back on his pimpled face. "Repeat after me…."

Surprisingly for the congregation the rest of the ceremony passed without incident, well by comparison with Frank Keneally's dramatic entrance Mr Adams fumbling around in his pocket unable to find where 'that blasted ring' had gotten too seemed almost commonplace; especially since he was only checking the wrong pocket and as soon as Rebecca pointed this out it was found without further delay. However despite this most still held their breath as the vicar came to the final part of the ceremony, many convinced that some other disaster was bound to occur and strike the vicar down before he could say:

"And by the power vested in me by God Almighty I now pronounce you husband and wife…."

But the lightening bolt from heaven did not occur and there was audible sighs from around the church as the Vicar closed his bible, smiling in relief that was finally over before leaning forward to be the first to wish the couple his congratulations, but on seeing the relieved look of the groom compared with the silently fuming face of his bride the words stuck in his throat.

"Haven't you forgotten something Reverend?" Adams jokily prompted.

"Umm…Oh you may now kiss the bride…" He added finally.

Awkwardly Jarvis turned, he still held Flora's left hand tightly in his, the wedding band now sitting proudly alongside his beautiful engagement ring a perfect fit, but even when he had been sliding it onto her finger she had refused to meet his eye, keeping her gaze firmly locked on the Reverend instead. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to draw her into his arms and force her to look at him, even if it meant he had to face that look of pain and betrayal on her face; he knew that given enough time, and they now had the rest of their lives, he could win her round. But now they had an entire church full of people all looking at them and waiting for some sign that everything would be alright, it was a traditional gesture and he was damned if he was going to let Frank ruin his entire wedding.

Before the valet had turned up everything had been going so well, the moment he had turned around and spotted Flora walking up the aisle his heart had practically stopped she was so beautiful and in that moment he truly realised how much he loved her; if she had turned and fled then he was certain he would have died of a broken heart. But nothing had prepared him for the look in her eyes when she had raised them to meet his, the expression of love and devotion had brought tears to his eyes and he had to force himself to resist taking her into his arms then and there and kissing her senseless.

But now had been given permission to do just that, it would be the first time he had kissed his wife and he was aching to touch her, for a moment wishing there was nobody else there so he wouldn't have to show restraint that he certainly didn't feel. Sliding his free hand round her waist he pulled her towards him bending down he brushed his nose gently against hers intending to capture her rosy lips but just as he could feel her breath on his face and was closing in Flora suddenly turned away and his lips met her icy cheek instead.

Pulling away in shock Walter could barely mutter a reply when the equally stunned vicar asked them and two witnesses to accompany him to sign the register. Sliding his hand to gently grasp her elbow Walter tried desperately to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as she still refused to meet his gaze, her eyes faced forward and were as cold as flint. Even when the vicar handed him the silver pen and he signed his name dipping it in the ink once more before handing it over to his new wife, watching with pride as he watched her sign her name for the first time Mrs Flora Corey.

"Now I only need the witnesses signatures…" The Reverend added, trying to sound cheerful as he handed the pen first to the exquisite Lady Rebecca who signed her name with a flourish before coyly handing it over to Andrew their fingers meeting as they lingered perhaps longer than was appropriate causing the reverend to discretely glance at his pocket watch.

"Everyone ready?" He asked cheerfully nodding towards the organist who moved once more to resume his place.

"No!" Flora snapped. "I'm sorry I need a moment…I am feeling somewhat unwell…" She added raising a hand to her brow, which immediately drew a concerned Walter to her like a moth to a flame.

"What is it? Is it the baby…Do you need to sit down or perhaps a drink of water…?" Walter fussed bringing a hand to rest on her forehead but Flora automatically pushed him away.

"No It's just I need some space, I can't breath…" She replied tugging at the tight lacings on her dress.

"Well perhaps I can help….." Rebecca tried to intervene.

"No just leave me alone!" Flora snapped backing away from everybody and heading towards the door to the vestry as the tears that had been threatening began to fall. "I just need space to breath I'll only be a moment…" She added as she pulled the door open, for a moment meeting Walter's concerned gaze before reluctantly dragging her eyes away.

"I'll be waiting…" Jarvis whispered as the door closed behind her.

Closing the door behind her Flora leant heavily against it, unable to keep a lid any longer on her turbulent emotions, sobs wracking her tiny frame as she buried her head in her hands not caring if she messed up her hair or made her eyes red and puffy. Walter had admitted to at least attempting adulatory, but it wasn't so much how far he had gotten it was the fact that he had actually wanted another woman and on the night before their wedding when she was only a few corridors away and willing to welcome him with open arms.

What would happen when he was away in India, away from her for six months, how could she expect him to remain faithful to their wedding vows? Vows that they had just stood and taken under the pall of Keneally's revelation, how could they embark on a happy married life in such an atmosphere?

Suddenly even the vestry began to feel claustrophobic; staggering towards the side door Flora wrenched it open taking grateful gulps of cold fresh air. How could she go back out there, walk back through that congregation with them all knowing and pointing, in truth it wasn't Franny's smugness that she couldn't stand it was all those pitying looks from her friends and colleagues and they would never go away not till the day she died.

Before she knew what she was doing Flora was out of the door, dropping her bouquet on the threshold and stepping out into the biting December weather, ignoring the small flakes of snow that were beginning to drift down in her need to get away. To get home, to her own room were she could shut out the world and hopefully that mocking voice in her head, the one that told her she should have expected this, the one that kept on repeating it was all her own fault.

A few minutes later a concerned Walter knocked gently on the door, pushing it open when he received no answer. "Flora dearest…Everyone is waiting…" He began but suddenly his gaze fell on the open door and abandoned bouquet, then out into the now rapidly falling snow. Storming over to the door he gathered up the flowers looking this way and that for any sign of his runaway bride before turning and heading back into the church a plan forming in his mind as he muttered to himself. "I am not going to loose you now Flora Corey, just you wait and see."


	4. Episode 4

It didn't take long for Flora to realise what an incredibly stupid idea this had been, storming off down the lane into the snow in her silk wedding dress without even a shawl. At first she had hardly noticed the cold her fury keeping her warmer than any coat, and so instead of doing the sensible thing and going to the coach for her thick woollen shawl she had stormed off back towards Taplows as if the four horse men of the apocalypse were hot on her trail. Now as the snow fell thick and fast the bottom of her heavy dress began to trail in the snow despite her best efforts to keep it aloft and free from any stain, her fingers too numb to grip the delicate fabric.

It was at that moment just as she thought things couldn't get any worse that she heard a carriage come clattering down the lane, panicking that she would be run over, after all a white figure against a white backdrop was not the easiest thing for a driver to spot especially when it was snowing as heavily as it was, Flora stepped off the road. Stumbling slightly as her delicate shoes sank into a bank of fresh untouched snow which quickly reached her ankles she forced herself to keep moving; after all she was just as close to Taplows and a warm bath as she was to the freezing church.

Shivering now in earnest, as the carriage pulled level Flora wasn't expecting the occupant to suddenly yell at their driver, causing the carriage to swerve dangerously and forcing her further on to the verge, tripping over her now sodden skirts Flora suddenly found herself sprawled in the snow, her already red and icy hands sinking into the deep drift and Flora had to stifle a cry of pain. Tears for both her doomed marriage and her freezing body trickled down her cheeks, and the housekeeper didn't even raise a hand to brush them away, she didn't even have the will or the energy to pick herself up.

However just as she had resigned herself to slowly freezing to death she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her firmly, wrapping a warm blanket round her shivering form before bending down and scooping her up into their arms and carrying her over to the waiting carriage. Opening her eyes slowly Flora quickly realised who it was who had rescued her, "Walter put me down!" She ordered hoarsely, her voice cracking from lack of use and the ravages of the cold.

But the butler didn't even reply, steadfastly carrying her over to the carriage then with the coachman's help stepping up into it still holding her tightly in his arms.

"I said let me go!" Flora ordered as soon as he sat them both down, feeling somewhat precarious and ridiculous perched on her husbands lap as the carriage pulled suddenly away.

"No." Walter replied softly but firmly, grasping the hem of her dress and sliding his hand underneath causing Flora's eyes to widen in shock, before returning to normal when all the butler did was remove her soaking shoes and seizing another blanket rubbed it roughly over her icy feet in order to get them dry and the circulation flowing.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He hissed after making sure that every exposed part of her was securely wrapped up. "You do realise you could have died….If anything had have happened I…."

"Don't be so dramatic!" Flora snapped. "I'm fine, the baby is just fine…It's our marriage that is in shambles, why her of all people Walter, do you find me that repulsive that even that slut is more appealing?" Flora demanded, unable to keep the tell tale pain and jealousy from her voice as the carriage slowly pulled into the servants yard.

"We are not going to talk about this now." Jarvis hissed as the members of staff who had been left behind to tend the Earl gathered excitedly round the carriage.

"Why not they're going to find it out from everyone else…" Flora retorted angrily. "The wedding disaster of the nineteenth century."

"You just promised to love, honour and obey me…" Jarvis snapped. "If you are unable to do the first two I will understand but as god is my witness you will do the third!" He added determinedly gently lowering her onto the seat beside him and handing her her ruined shoes. Stepping down from the carriage he held out his hand to his new bride and reluctantly Flora accepted letting him help down, before in dramatic fashion and much to the amusement of the assembled staff the butler scooped her once more into his arms and carried her into the house.

However much to the surprise and disappointment of the staff instead of proceeding straight into the servants hall where the reception was to be held the butler took his bride straight up to their room, an act that caused more than a few whispers and lewd suggestions to be circulated amongst the staff, particularly by Johnny who took it upon himself in Fred's absence to take over any role playing that was required. However had he any idea the scene that was now taking place upstairs he might have reconsidered his playacting.

On reaching their new rooms Jarvis had struggled to open the door, the strain of carrying his beloved along two corridors and up three flights of steps finally beginning to take their toll on the less than fit butler. But finally he succeeded, stumbling over the threshold and into their sitting room before staggering off through the open door to their bedroom and unceremoniously dumping his bride on their wedding present from the Earl, which fortuitously had turned up just in time for Christmas.

Wheezing slightly Jarvis flung himself down on the bed beside his wife, and for a moment pushing all the inappropriate thoughts from his mind, there would be plenty of time for that sort of thing this evening as he was damned if she was going to refuse him on his wedding nights of all nights. However all such thoughts were suddenly forgotten when the shivering Flora suddenly burst into tears, immediately concerned the Butler tried to comfort her but she pushed away all his attempts until finally he lost his temper.

"Would you just stop!" Jarvis snapped, jumping up from the bed and pacing distractedly round the room. His harsh stance somewhat abating when he saw her shiver, moving to the wardrobe and pulling out dry clothes, for a moment debating whether or not to give her his Christmas present that was hidden at the back of the closet but at the last minute realising this was not the best moment.

"Here we have to get you out of those wet things…" Jarvis added softly as he moved towards her. "We can't have you catching a cold and getting sick." He added as he moved to try and unlace her dress, frowning in annoyance when the housekeeper immediately pulled away from him.

"I can manage myself!" Flora snapped, trying to restrain the fresh tears that threatened as she fumbled over the tight lacings with her sore red hands.

"You can't manage, let me help!" Walter retorted, trying to push her hands aside and get to work on the lacings ignoring the very vocal protests of his new wife as he managed to get half of her dress unfastened before she pulled out of his reach, moving to stand with her back against the wall, hugging her dress against her in a effort to hide any glimpse of her revealing under-garments.

"Woman what the hell is the matter with you, its not like I haven't done it before, and if you think I am so insensitive as to try my luck now of all times then I wonder if you know me at all?" Jarvis snapped.

"I can manage by myself now!" She hissed coldly.

"Well then…" Jarvis replied, waving his hands dramatically for her to carry on.

"Leave." Flora demanded.

"You have to be joking?" Jarvis scoffed getting to his feet and closing the distance between them, a small thrill of pleasure running up his spine as he saw her back against the wall her chest heaving against her soaked dress.

"I'm not joking; I want you to go back to your old room. I need to be on my own."

"Damnit Flora what do you want me to do? Beg?" He demanded exasperated.

"Leave me alone!" She retorted. "I don't want to see you; I don't want to talk to you…."

"Well were do you expect me to go? This is my room as well now!" He replied. "And besides I don't see why I should have to go anywhere, I told you nothing happened…."

"And why is that?" Flora retorted pushing herself away from the wall and walking over to him accusingly. "Because you suddenly had an attack of conscience and realised you couldn't do that to me or because you got caught with your trousers round your ankles."

Shaking with fury Jarvis closed the remaining distance between them so that he towered over her. "Oh this from Miss Fidelity herself, how dare you stand there and condemn me, I was guilty of a momentary lapse; she came on to me I didn't go looking for another woman, she offered herself to me no strings no ties…"

"Oh so this was all about revenge then?" Flora snorted. "Your way of punishing me?"

"What if it was, I mean you are hardly in a position to complain! And I am only human Flora, what red blooded male could refuse a half naked woman when she…"

"I don't want to know!" Flora cut in covering her ears and turning away from him.

"Well that's tough because you are going to!" Jarvis growled roughly grabbing her wrists and forcing her back against the wardrobe. "I was going to come to you, I needed you but then she was just there offering me the chance to do things I never would, never could with you…It was one last fling and it would have meant nothing, unlike your roll in the hay with a certain footman, it was just about a physical urge nothing more, something I needed to get out my system."

"What are you saying that she could do something for you that I can't am I that repellent…"

"No because I love you, because you are carrying our child I could never be as rough or unfeeling with you, when we're together I want to make love to you not ravage you….In truth I wasn't thinking of revenge, I wasn't thinking at all."

"Liar!" Flora hissed her eyes practically boring into his.

Stunned Jarvis let her go as if burnt, backing away from her he felt his legs buckling under him and he slumped back onto the bed. "How could you think I would ever want to hurt you, I love you more than anything…I know I have a bit of a temper but I would never go that far…"

"Liar" Flora repeated.

"Well what do you expect?" Jarvis retorted. "You're the most difficult demanding woman I have ever known, I've bent as far as I'm going to Flora, let you get away with far too much that much is obvious! I should have kept you in your place from the very start!"

"My PLACE!" Flora gasped. "I'm not one your staff Walter, I'm your wife, you can't just bark orders at me and expect me to obey without question, I'm not an animal."

"No…" Walter replied softly moving to cradle his head in his hands. "You're not, you're my wife; the one person I loved and still love 'above any other'… I still mean every word I said, what was it months ago now?….God it seems like forever since then… What happened to us Flora? How as it gotten to this?" He asked softly glancing up at the still shaking housekeeper.

"I don't know…" She replied the words sticking in her throat. "I still love you; I just don't like you most of the time… You're so authoritarian, things have to be done when you want, the way you want it doing; you categorise and label people, and if they fail to live up to the expectations you have for them then they are to be tossed aside. I made a mistake Walter, I'm not perfect, far from it but there was no need to shut me out like that… Threatening to take my baby away if I disobeyed that was the last straw, I nearly didn't turn up today because of that."

"Well why do you think I did?" Jarvis cut in quietly, reaching out and grasping her hand gently "Hmm? It wasn't that I didn't love you or want you, I never would have sent the child away I just said it because I knew…"

"That it would hurt me." Flora added.

"I wasn't coping with having my heart broken, no not broken shattered, I couldn't risk letting you back in but I couldn't think of a way to keep you out, the only option was strike you back so you would stay away, give me a chance to rebuild those walls around my heart so you couldn't hurt me again… I thought I was back in control but then that night I spent in your arms, it made me realise how I had conned myself into believing I could live with you, but not with you…"

"That's why you wanted to send me away!" Flora gasped suddenly, the pieces suddenly falling into place; suddenly everything made sense, his behaviour, his aggression, and all the mixed messages.

"Yes." Jarvis replied softly.

"Do you still want to send me away?" She asked timidly raising her other hand to trace the side of his face.

"Never!" Jarvis whispered standing up and moving so close that Flora could feel his hot breath on her face, but still he didn't touch her. "I know now I can forgive you, if you can forgive me…Not just for my stupid mistake last night, but for every mean unjust thing I've ever said to you Flora. I want a fresh start, no recriminations, no bringing up anything from the past… We can make a clean break, you only have to say yes, promise to be my loving wife and I'll be your adoring husband, a proper partnership and we can be happy I know we can!"

"Do you really mean it?" Flora gasped her eyes welling with tears.

"Oh my darling girl I really do!" He whispered, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers, brushing his hands down the side of her face and cupping her jaw. "Just say yes." He added his lips hovering mere hairsbreadths away from hers. "Forgive me!"

"I do!" Flora whispered softly, her tears spilling softly down her cheeks as she gazed lovingly into his eyes this time not turning away when her new husband leant down to kiss her gently instead she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him back as though her life depended on it. Their gently tender kiss rapidly turning into something much more, as Flora ran her fingers through his hair pulling him firmly against her as she literally drank him. Jarvis's hands roamed down to the fastenings on her partially unlaced wedding dress making short work of the rest before breaking their kiss breathlessly and kissing his way down from her lips, along her neck and down to the collar of her dress. Before reverently kissing along her collarbone as his hands moved to pull the dress down her body and so engrossed was he in his task that he missed the mischievous smirk that appeared on the housekeeper's face in anticipation of his reaction.

Suddenly with one finally tug the dress literally fell from her body, pooling around her ankles and a stunned Jarvis practically froze at the sight. "No wonder you were bloody cold!" He managed to gasp out after a few moments of taking in the vision before him, from the white lacy topped stockings, to a pair of decidedly scanty French knickers, but it was the very low cut corset that practically took his breath away, the sheer material left very little to the imagination.

"So I take it you like your wedding present?" Flora teased as she stepped away from him, sliding onto the double bed and stretching out in a decidedly feline, and as Jarvis would say later decidedly sexy manner, pulling if possible yet more of her cleavage out from of the corset's restraint.

"What's the matter Walter don't you like it?" She asked saucily running her own hands across her chest. "Let me guess cat got your tongue?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Giggling naughtily Flora pouted moving her hand to allow her most enthusiastic husband to take over before beginning to rip at his clothing, tearing the jacket off of him in a few quick jerks, tugging at the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt then un-tucking his vest and pulling all three off over his head at the same time before rolling them both over and claiming his lips in an almost bruising kiss. "Flora stop teasing!" He gasped and so she did.

Half an hour later an a very out of breath but ecstatic Mr and Mrs Corey finally came up for air, Walter running his hands over the now very rumpled wedding present from Lady Rebecca. "I can't believe she gave you this for me!"

He chuckled. "I must remember to thank her later…I'll corner her at the reception."

"Oh my god the reception!" Flora gasped. "Your mother is going to kill us!" She added diving off the bed and dragging her abandoned dress from the crumpled heap of their clothing on the floor.

"Well its been nice being married to you for what it's worth!" Walter chortled swinging his feet off the bed and to the floor and wrapping his arm firmly round her waist, kissing along her neck before whispering in her ear. "You know we could delay the double execution for a while if we locked the door, I'm sure we could keep ourselves amused for a day or two…"

"And what will we do for food?" Flora snorted as she examined the terrible stains all over the hem and sleeves of her dress.

"Oh well we could sneak out when everyone is asleep, grab a couple of slices of wedding cake then dash back up here!" He retorted, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out the box hidden at the back before pulling on his long johns and trousers.

"Don't you have to go to London tomorrow?" Flora reminded him, trying desperately to think of a way to get water and mud stains out of silk.

"I'm supposed to, but I'll only go on one condition!" Walter replied tugging the dress out of her hands and tossing it aside running his hands down her curves and pulling her into his arms unable to resist giving her bottom a quick squeeze.

"Which is?" Flora asked softly.

"That my beautiful new wife comes with me!" He whispered brushing his nose down against hers.

"What are you sure?" Flora exclaimed excitedly throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up and whirled her round.

"Oh I am sure!" Walter retorted before kissing her soundly on the mouth. "After its only fair I get to take my wife on honeymoon after all, and I'm sure mother can cope what with Molly to help her and it'll only be for a few days."

"We'll have to ask her…" Flora replied softly tracing her fingers across his face. "But considering we've managed to interrupt her carefully laid plans she might prove difficult.

"Well then I suppose we'd better go and show our faces before asking for a favour then…" Jarvis chuckled. "So I suggest you put some clothes on Mrs Corey, I think we've revealed enough to the rest of the staff today!"

"But the dress…Rebecca is going to kill me it's ruined!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well then I suggest you find something else to wear then, perhaps if you looked in a certain box…" He added nodding over to the bed where the box lay.

Smiling like a excited child Flora ripped the lid off exclaiming in delight at the beautiful light blue dress that lay in the crisp tissue paper. "Oh Walter it's lovely…" She exclaimed pulling it out of the box and holding it up against herself.

"Not as lovely as you!" Walter muttered, taking hold of the dress and holding it whilst she stepped into it, his practiced hands making short work of the fastenings, standing back and admiring his taste as his wife twirled happily in her new dress.

"So I take it you hate it!" He joked as he pulled his own shirt back on moving to the wardrobe to select a different neck tie and waistcoat, something that would compliment his wife's dress, a smile tugging at his lips as his hands settled on her Christmas present to him. "Tell me Flora did Felix help you buy my Christmas present?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Flora trailed off as she gave up trying to tie up her hair grabbing her hair brush and playing with her ringlets until they cascaded neatly down her back. "He came and saw me a few weeks ago I knew he was dropping very large hints, so I told him what I was looking for…" She added glancing over her shoulder at where her husband stood in his new waistcoat and necktie. "But they match!" She exclaimed.

"They do indeed, the cunning fellow." Jarvis replied pulling on his jacket and moving to stand behind her so he could examine his hair in the mirror, after a few minute changes he was ready. Offering his new wife his arm proudly they both headed out the door, hoping that they were in time for a glass of champagne and slice of wedding cake.

"Where have you two been!" Emily cooed, hurrying over as Flora and Jarvis made their first entrance into the servants quarters as a married couple. "Surely it doesn't take all that time to get changed, people are waiting to eat, there's the speeches to do, the cake to cut, it all can't get done without the vital participants you know!"

Flora appeared to ignore her mother-in-law's fussing as she was too busy gasping in amazement at the sight before her. "Oh Walter!" She breathed, tugging at his sleeve. The long table had been decorated with a beautiful ivory tablecloth with a fine lace edging which Emily had been able to purchase for a very reasonable price from the fabric shop in Tappleton, after a bit of negotiation of course, as well as a ream of beautiful satin ribbon which a few of the maids had made into elaborate bows which hung at the edges of the table. Flora guessed straight away that her aristocratic friend may have had a hand in funding the decoration, although she certainly put the cherub ice sculpture at the top of the table down to Felix' fine hands. No wonder he didn't have time to be Walter's best man, Flora thought with a giggle. The table was covered in the most stunning array of food, a banquet even His Lordship could easily be proud to offer his guests, with a large, honey glazed gammon joint as the main focus of the table. It all seemed a little strange to see such gorgeous adornment of food and fabric in the usually rather dreary servants hall, and it took her a moment or two lost in her thoughts to notice that her friends and colleagues were clapping and cheering the happy couple as Emily physically guided them to the head of the table.

"This is all so….unexpected!" Flora beamed, suddenly very aware of being the centre of attention.

"Well it all very nearly went to waste now didn't it? Are you still feeling sick my dear?" Emily quizzed Flora as Jarvis squeezed his bride's hand affectionately.

"No she is fine mother." Jarvis muttered, luckily for his mother's sake the sharp tone which may have normally been there softened because of his overwhelming happiness. Not even her constant fussing could dampen his mood he felt so buoyant.

"But……" Emily began, but her sentence fell away as she noticed the naughty twinkle appearing in her son's eye.

"Yes, well, you're here now, so go on sit down, the both of you." Emily flustered, desperately trying not to meet his gaze as she ushered them into their chairs.

Flora was so incredibly delighted to see so many people there to enjoy their day, and it felt especially strange to sit down and eat a meal with Rebecca; for once they were equal through their friendship and she found this most touching.

After everyone had gathered around the table to tuck into "the best food in Europe" the Reverend stood and stammered his way through grace, then the hearty wedding breakfast officially began. Adams felt he had died and gone to Heaven; his lover was at his side and he was faced with the biggest meal he had eaten since……well that morning, really. But he felt he deserved it for all his efforts that day including dealing with Jarvis at his worried worst, even if a disapproving look from the doctor did make him eat one less potato.

Towards the end of the feast, when everyone was quite obviously beginning to slow down through the sheer volume of food they were cramming into their stomachs, the under-butler indicated to Lizzie to fetch the essential ingredient for the next stage of the day, but with only a very small drop for Flora and Rebecca of course. Jarvis was absolutely gobsmacked that His Lordship would provide them with a couple of bottles of champagne on top of everything else he had done for them, but he decided it was because he was still feeling the generous after-effects from his joy at finally getting his money back in a few weeks.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Adams announced after gorging himself on trifle, crème Anglaise and a large helping of chocolate cake. He smiled broadly, tapping the side of his now full and fizzing glass lightly with a fork as the chatter began to die down and eyes swivelled in his direction. "I am sure you are all desperate to hear my speech, and if Mr Jarvis thought he would be spared the sound of my dulcet tones singing his praises just because I was only given a few days notice then he was very much mistaken!"

Laughter rumbled through the servants as they made themselves comfortable for what could be a very entertaining – and possibly job-threatening – speech from the under-butler. "Oh you're not going to bloody sing are you Mr Adams! Don't think our ear drums could take it!" George called out causing simultaneous groans and giggles to fill the servants hall.

"Yes I don't want anything to upset my new wife further today please Mr Adams!" Jarvis snorted teasingly as Flora sniggered into her hand.

"Alright, alright. Just the speech then, and I won't be too long as I know most of us have duties to return to." Adams tutted in mock disappointment, unfolding a piece of paper and studying it carefully. He had only had time to practice the speech once, in front of a mirror and with nobody else for comment. Rebecca had been bent over a chamber pot and retching so loudly he had given up after two lines and had gone back to his room.

With a slightly nervous smile, Adams looked up from the paper and scanned the expectant faces. He had never felt awkward about speaking in front of the staff (and his mistress) before, but somehow this was very different. "First and foremost, let me thank you all on behalf of the bride and groom for sharing this wonderful day with them. The obvious interruption aside, everything has gone wonderfully and I must say how beautiful the bride has looked today……."

Adams was interrupted by mutters of agreement and table-banging as Flora flushed happily, Jarvis leaning towards her and lightly kissing her cheek. "….and also how stunning the bridesmaids look……" Adams grinned, catching Rebecca's eye briefly in a loving but subtle gaze. "All I can say is that I am very glad that Mrs Ry….I am sorry I mean Mrs Corey….turned up when she did because it would have been very awkward for me to change my speech if Mr Jarvis had had to walk up the isle arm in arm with my sister or my…..or with Lady Rebecca!" Adams chortled, thanking God that he managed to stop himself from blurting out his not-so-secret secret and stealing the limelight from the happy couple, as eyes glanced at each other knowingly. With a cough, Adams decided it best to plough on. "Also, I should particularly thank Mr Kraus and his staff for such a lovely spread, and I know my daughter Elizabeth worked long and hard on the soufflés, which were delicious as always." Adams smiled proudly at Lizzie who smiled coyly and glanced away to notice Will staring at her with a small glint in his eye. "Although he is absent we should also thank His Lordship for his generosity in paying for the food Mr Kraus has so wonderfully prepared, not forgetting the champagne he has given us to toast the happy couple.

I have here an electrical telegram, would you believe – one sent from Ireland with love and best wishes, oh yes and your brother says he will come for the Christening, Mrs Corey….."

Flora gasped and elicited a small laugh of surprise. "Goodness, over for the Christening how wonderful….but the telegram, how…?"

"I have ways, I am Best Man after all." Adams beamed, winking at Jarvis who chuckled. It had been no easy task having an electrical telegram received in London, interpreted then collected by the London house to post to Adams. It had been rather expensive, and the Earl had paid part of the amount but Jarvis had forked out for the rest.

He had felt terrible that Flora's family couldn't be there to see one of the biggest days of her life, and he knew that by the time he had waited for a reply from them in the form of a letter the wedding date would have passed, so he had suggested in a letter to her brother that it might be a fine idea to send one of those newfangled – and expensive - telegrams from Dublin if the cost was covered by him. Obviously he had agreed to it and just that morning, to Adams' further relief, the transcript arrived from London in the post.

"This day may have been a short while in coming," Adams said, beginning his speech to a captivated audience as Flora wiped a stray tear from her eye. "But I am sure you all agree it has certainly been worth waiting for. I must admit that even me – the optimistic creature that I am – had my moments of doubt that today would happen but I am completely delighted that I was proved wrong although somehow I find it hard to believe they haven't been married a lot longer than only a few hours. I now realise that I was foolish in the extreme to even consider; may I call you by your first names for this purpose; that Flora and Walter may not have been destined to be together after all. They are obviously perfect for each other and completely compatible in every respect, even when it comes to raising their voices. I've seen – and heard – them argue and most of the time I can't tell who's winning so I'd say it was a match made in Heaven laughter but at least it shows there is passion in their relationship. And I am sure that if their children grow up to be are anything like their parents they will be the most organised and bossy people this side of Bristol……laughter…..but also the most thoughtful and generous members of society with a deep sense of duty and what is right. So I wish them all the best for the future.

Now let me take you way back to just over a year ago when I first arrived at Taplows and to how naïve I was in thinking that this place would be a calm, serene grand old house in which to work laughter. I was worried, believe it or not, that nothing much would happen here, that I would be bored when off duty because it would be so quiet, stuck out in the countryside with only the sleepy village of Tappleton miles down the road. How wrong can one man be?

This place sees more action in one day than the centre of bloody Glasgow during Hogmanay, so with all the usual interruptions around here it doesn't really surprise me that dear old Jarvis has taken so long to take his bride up the isle pause for loud snigger of smutty laughter from George and Will until Grace stares at them both disapprovingly, although I must admit I may sometimes have been responsible for one or two of his more minor distractions which were as one would expect dealt with in his usual, professional manner.

That is to say, of course, he would put me firmly in my place in the morning, but by the evening would still offer me a glass of the Earl's….sorry, I mean HIS finest malt and allow me to spend ten minutes in the pleasure of his company. And, of course, it was always a pleasure sir and I hope that married life and performing your all important duties as a husband as well as a butler does not prevent us from a little nightcap from time to time. Just like the night quite a while ago now which is altogether very distant in my mind, as I am sure it is Walter's, for more than one reason however, when we both thought it a rather excellent plan to drink copious amounts of Mr Kraus' most delicious and warming home brew rumbles of laughter as Jarvis blushed.

Now I know Mr Jarvis can hold his drink nearly as well as I can, even if he does optimistically think he can drink me under the table, but as I am a rather shy and retiring type and hardly one to blow my own trumpet I won't labour the point that out of the two of us it was certainly not me firmly between the underside of his desk and the carpet that night all amused eyes turned to Jarvis as he smiled in embarrassment. Of course this didn't prevent him from carrying out his duties the next day, because as we know professionals NEVER have hangovers. But, to Walter's credit, that night was only one of the very few times I have had to help him rather than it being the other way around. I suppose if I'm going to embarrass the groom on his big day with anecdotes he would rather forget then I should do the honourable thing and recall a time when he more than fully returned the favour of my help that night. I hate to be serious on such a happy occasion, but my best man speech would not be complete without paying tribute to the man whom I am convinced saved my life one night not so long ago. I was at my lowest ebb and if it hadn't been for Walter's selfless efforts then I may not be standing here today, or indeed standing at all, so for that I am eternally grateful and indebted to you. So thank you."

With a small lump of emotion in his throat Adams turned to glance down at Jarvis, who suppressed an awkward smile and simply lowered his eyes to the table so he could pretend everyone wasn't staring at him. With a smile, Adams decided it was time to lighten the mood. "But for some strange reason I often find myself in scrapes, so that wasn't the only time our butler turned into a life-saver, but this time it was rescuing me from the clutches of a large number of screaming and crying children and their parents. It was probably for their benefit rather than mine but I can tell you even though I was a little worse-for-wear it was probably the most terrifying moment of my life, and I am sure that both Mr and Mrs Corey would agree that I must win the award for worst clown of the year……" Adams trailed off as Fred slid up to him and whispered something in his ear. With a frown he flipped open his pocket watch then with a grunt muttered an inaudible response back to Fred who immediately dashed off. With a slightly flustered smile, the under-butler turned back to his audience and rescanned his sheet of paper.

"Well it seems our entertainment has arrived a little earlier than expected, so you probably don't want to listen to me wittering on much longer as I'm sure you're all desperate to stretch your legs so there is only one thing left for me to do." Adams beamed, taking up his glass. "So without further ado would you all stand so we can toast the bride and groom, and pray they have a long and happy life together."

There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone except Flora and Jarvis rose to their feet, the smallest amount of champagne in every glass to make sure the remaining few bottles went round everyone for a small taste of luxury. Sadly one of the bottles had mysteriously 'vanished' the day before and not unreasonably all accusing minds had turned to one rather alcohol-dependant aristocrat who had spent all Christmas evening hiccoughing in the corner.

"The bride and groom." Adams announced proudly as the happy couple blushed crimson at such unusually affectionate attention from their staff.

"The bride and groom." Everyone responded in unison before sipping at their glasses, all except for Johnny who downed his immediately and was already looking around beady-eyed for an empty bottle just to make sure every drop had been squeezed from it.

"Don't forget to toast Her Majesty, Mr Adams!" Will piped up, seeming unusually buoyant considering what the day was symbolising.

"Ahh yes, to Her Majesty Queen Victoria, may she long rein over us." Adams said courteously, raising his glass and drinking to a repeating chorus.

"Don't forget His Lordship!" Dr Evans reminded with a small chuckle.

In the end Prince Albert (eventually after the Kraus/Prussia jokes had subsided) and every other member of the Royal Family, the Earl, Lady Caroline and each one of His Lordship's dogs seemed to have been toasted just for the wonderful excuse of having to drink every last drop of champagne in their glasses, and that was before drinking to the new Mrs Corey's absent family. The whole thing was eventually getting a little on the raucous side, but was put a stop to by Fred tapping Adams on the arm furiously.

"Look they want to set up, we need to get the table moved to the side!" He whispered frantically while everyone chatted and laughed merrily to each other.

"Alright, alright!" Adams huffed, indicating to the other footmen to get their well-fed bodies off their chairs. "There are only four of them, aren't there?"

"Yes only four of them, surely that's what makes up a quartet!" Fred sniffed sarcastically, but Adams had turned away from him at this point and was gently urging the wedding party to vacate the table so the hall could be turned into a dance floor. Jarvis had only had time to thank everyone for coming and say a few words of praise and adoration for his new wife before he and Flora were swept away by Emily to the other side of the room to ceremoniously cut the cake with the same knife Lord Julian and Lady Caroline had used on their wedding day. Jarvis resisted making any comment about it possibly bringing bad luck and alcoholism on their marriage and instead wrapped his hand around Flora's as she clutched the ornamental handle.

"This is all so wonderful, I'm so happy." She whispered to her husband as he moved in behind her. "But I'm not sure I have any energy left for dancing!"

"No, me neither." Jarvis chuckled quietly, a saucy smile spreading across his lips. "Even so, we'd best make an effort, but don't use up all of your strength my dear as you're going to need it later."

With heavy stomachs, the dancing and merriment soon got firmly under way. To Flora's delight a string quartet had been hired from Bristol, with a little help from Rebecca's purse, and was the main focus of the evening celebrations after Grace and Charlotte had delighted everyone with a new parlour song they had learnt. The junior servants came and went from the dance floor, pretending to know how to ballroom dance and falling about laughing as they stole a minute or two in between their duties while the bride and groom mingled amongst their 'guests'. It was so lovely for Flora to be able to sit and chat to Rebecca, knowing for once she wasn't expected to rush off, until Molly bustled up under strict orders from Emily to frogmarch her to where Walter was standing, looking a little nervous and glancing at the quartet as they brought a rather delightful piece to a close.

If their was a prize for the most enthusiastic best man, Adams would most certinately win it. One moment he was sorting out this and that, before doing his duty of checking that both the bride and groom were happy and of course a certain bridesmaid, however at the moment his attention was choosing another footman to keep their eye on Keneally. Joe had been with him the last 2 hours and it was only fair that the pleasure was past on to somebody else.

Will and George had been sat getting to know that doctor better and had found him most pleasant to pass the time with, while Grace and Lizzie had been whispering excitedly with Charlotte about her own wedding, even if the chances were that neither of them would be their, as Grace would probably be in India and Lizzie would be leaving with Lady Rebecca the following day.

Unlike the last time Lizzie was to leave, Will had paid much attention to the fact and had seemed almost depressed by the detail. The atmosphere between them had begun to get almost back to normal. He'd completely forgiven Lizzie for that whole business with his father and she seemed to have forgiven him for whatever had gone on with Mrs R- Cory, but he couldn't help feeling slightly indebted to her, a few days ago he was sure his world was about to end and now he was beginning to get himself firmly back on his feet again.

He couldn't help thinking were the pair of them would be if that matter with his father had never arose. Things had begun to happen between the pair and now they were finally back on the right direction she was to leave him. Maybe in a few years he could go and work closer to her, so they'd see each other more often than when Lady Rebecca came to visit Lady Caroline, which seemed to becoming less frequently. He'd do that, positive thoughts! However he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised the reality of that ever actually happening.

Adams jerking Will out of his thoughts: Cosmo, your turn to keep an eye on Keneally I think.

George: What? Are you kidding me? as the memories of his conversation with the valet earlier crept to the surface of his mind I've already had a beating from him today, surely it's Will's turn to have the pleasure of his company.

Adams: You know that if Will were to go up there he'd be ripped into shreds, so you better get yourself up there Mr Cosmo. Will looks smugly at George, while he glares at the footman.

Will: Enjoy. grinning from ear to ear, as George storms out.

Lizzie: Poor George. whispering to Will

Will: Oh he'll be alright. nudging Lizzie with his elbow in effort to get a smile, which he receives most graciously.

Lizzie: You are in an extremely good mood today.

Will: Really? Can't say I'd noticed.

Lizzie: I'm proud of you William Forest, you know that? She smiles warmly at him, holding his gaze. Gently she takes his hand and squeezes it gently. I'm gonna miss you.

Will: Well you'll have to persuade Lady Rebecca to get down here more often. I'm sure you could find a way. breaking her gaze to glance at Adams, who's attention seemed to have been removed from his best man duties and was carefully watching his daughter and the careless footman. She nods, letting out a little giggle. Lucky sod. He mutters to himself.

Lizzie: You what? Raising her eyebrow, which she'd been practising at, her lip trembling in an effort to not laugh.

Will: Well you only have to look at Lady Rebecca and well Catherine Stanwick wasn't exactly hideous. This causes her eyebrow to rise even further and he quickly realised he better get himself out of this situation quickly. And quite frankly if your mother looked anything like you then he truly is the luckiest man on earth. Her eyebrow quickly resumed it's usual place, while her smile grew even more (if possible). Exceptionally touched by his words, she couldn't help the tears that well in her eyes, as she thought about their separation the following day. Leaning in she went to kiss him on the cheek, but the all seeing Adams beat her too it and quickly found an excuse to pull her away. Exchanging a knowing look with Will as she followed her father, she saw him mouth something about allowing him a dance later, which she quickly agreed to with a nod of her head.

Grace: I don't know how you did it Charlotte, but maybe you could give me a few tips. I probably have grey hair before George even considers marrying me.

Charlotte: I don't know how I did it.

Doc: You were purely yourself. he whispers to Charlotte and Grace, causing her to giggle, as he kisses her on the cheek.

Grace: Well I'm doomed then. she mutters to herself, glancing around the room for some hope of escape from the overly loved up couple, which made her slightly depressed, George was never that sweet anymore.

The footman in question was now outside Frank Keneally's room, taking a deep breath hoping to God that Frank was too exhausted to discuss anymore of his situation he opened the door. He quickly spotted Joe, who was just managing to stay awake while sat by the very limited fire, he jumped up quickly and almost ran over to George, completely relieved to see someone had come to his rescue.

Joe: He's either asleep or sulking. whispering to George and nodding over to the figure of Frank lay on his bed, utterly motionless.

George: That's the way I like him. Joe hurriedly nods in agreement before making a nippy exit. Sighing to himself he glanced around the room, wishing he could open up the window to let a little air in, but he knew after the recent incident the window had been locked, Adams had had to convince Jarvis not to bar up his windows and doors to make sure he could never cause anymore trouble ever again, but Adams had assured Jarvis it needn't go that far.

George had been in Frank's room a few times recently, checking on him and what have you, however this was the first he was able to leisurely look around his room. It wasn't as nice as Adams' or what he could remember of Jarvis' 'view', but it wasn't that bad, he'd swap it for the footman's room any day. Walking towards his desk he saw the odd bottle of ink scattered across the many pages and their was wax carelessly dripping over the sides, the state of which would have made a certain housekeeper almost faint.

Looking more closely he observed that many of the papers were letters, suddenly curious he began to shuffle through them and was surprised to see most of them weren't even addressed to him, some woman, all from the same man, which on closer inspection was most probably Mr Jarvis' brother. However their was an odd letter actually for him, nothing of any interest really, but their was one addressee he was especially looking for; a certain 'friend' of his, who was the only person who could have possibly told Frank any of what he had revealed he knew to him earlier today.

Frank: You won't find what you are looking for. I burnt all letters from him, no point someone finding them, my plans for blackmail would become pointless. George jumped and spun around to see Frank still lay motionless on his bed.

George: Blackmail?

Frank: Well not so much blackmail. sitting up and turning to face him more along the lines of getting back what is rightfully mine.

George: Grace. muttering to himself, and Frank laughs.

Frank: You have more brains than one might think don't you Cosmo? How you ever got yourself into such a sticky situation I'll never know. Stabbing that poor boy. Tut tut. shaking his head, mockingly. I should probably congratulate you actually for a terrific performance, pulling the wool over old Jarvis' eyes, then again though it doesn't take much, it took him over a month to realise his fiancé had had an affair, he hisses bitterly to himself and even then she had to tell him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, George can't help stifling a smile at this, but Frank's next words quickly wipe the amusement off his face. Won't be for much longer though, soon everyone will know, including poor little foolish Grace.

George: Frank listen-

Frank: Unless! cutting across him you do as I wish.

George: Which is?

Frank: Leave this place, leave her. Go as far away as possible and never come back. It's not too late, I can tell dear Oliver that you've disappeared again.

George: Never. he whispers and Frank's face turns into a slight smile as he lifts himself off the bed and walks towards him.

Frank: We've made an arrangement… Oliver's already told the police you are going to be in London tomorrow… what other choices do you have?

George: But you don't know what happened! It was self defence! he yells, for the first time since his arrival at Taplows, truly letting his temper out, lashing out a nearby chair, throwing it towards a wall.

Frank chuckling, though keeping his distance: Well if you can't convince me, how are you going to convince a jury?

George: Well a jury will listen to my side of the story for a start! Not bothering to contain his temper anymore, he knew Frank was trying to wind him up and he'd succeeded.

Frank: I'm all ears Georgie Boy. flicking at his ears with his fingers. Lets call it practise for that fateful day. All rise! he shouted loudly, putting on a posh, stern voice, before changing to the role of a judge and strutting across his room and sitting down by the fire. Please be seated! Changing again, before returning to be the judge again Now Georgie Porgie please explain the reason you stabbed a helpless man in self-defence. He pauses, waiting for a moment. My ears are open… flicking his ears again.

George sighing to himself: Piss off Keneally! I'm not in the mood for you stupid games!

Frank pretending to be exceedingly offended: Fine! If my acting is not up to your professional standards, fine! he pretends to sulk, folding his arms and sticking out his bottom lip. You are good at playing the experienced footman now anyway! I've only just begun my judge role!

Frank: Besides if you don't want to start rehearsing your speech for the jury now, the more chances of my getting what I wish later. smirking at him.

George: Look Frank, I'll do anything! Tell that son of a bitch Oliver Blyth that it was a mistake, you got the wrong person!

Frank: I've already named my conditions.

George: Anything but that! Please!

Frank: Well, well, George Cosmo- or should I use your real name, Sugden, begging me for a favour.

George: Alright, alright I'll explain! Will you then consider not turning me in for something that was an accident!

Frank doesn't answer, he didn't really care what the real story was, he was going to turn George in if he didn't give him what he wanted, the real details didn't matter, as long as he went down, for a long, long time. But then again, their was no harm in a little evening entertainment, after all how was he to know this Oliver guy could be trusted? He could at least get some idea of whether he'd lied to him or not.

George was staring at Frank, a pained expression on his face as he waited for a reply from the man who held the fate of his life in his hands. He could almost see the thought processes going through Frank's mind and after a while he saw the signal in his eyes for him to continue.

Just under two years ago, he began, stepping back to lean against the wall, resting his head back and closing his eyes to concentrate on bringing back the memories he'd tried so hard to forget. I lived in London with my brother, after my parents had left us. My brother would make sure that he brought in enough money for the both of us, so I didn't have to work, I was only 17 at the time and he was very protective. My brother worked in one of the factories on the other side of town, it wasn't actually all that bad, decent enough pay compared to the rest of the factories around that area and of course we had some money my mother managed to scrap together after father left.

Oliver Blyth also worked in the factory, he was a bit older than Richard, my brother and was in a similar situation to us, except he also had a wife and baby and depended on the help of his brother's wages to support them as well as his own. We all got on well enough, we lived close as well. We'd go out for drinks together etc. until Oliver began to struggle, all wages at the factory had begun to drop and unlike us they didn't have the support of their mother's will. Blyth got into some dodgy circles, you know the sort of thing that goes on in London; the big division between the upper class and lower. He only did it a couple of times, robbed some of the big houses on the outskirts of London.

This particular time Robbie, his brother was involved, poor lad, he was only 15 or so. Him, his brother and the rest of the gang had had a bit too much to drink though before they'd gone on the job, fools! Anyway, they caused a bit of a stir and darted back home, the police weren't far behind them. Oliver, however refused to go back home to his wife and admit everything that had happened and so they sneaked into our house, we were out at the time, down at the pub.

It was early in the morning when we got back, it didn't take us long to realise their had been a break in, Oliver had left one of his men to keep a look out and alerted them to our presence immediately. Robbie was the first one to reach the kitchen, he told us we'd better not say owt or else, but Richard said he was going to go to the police.

George pauses for a moment, shivering slightly, as his thoughts began to darken. Frank was watching him curiously, every moment, every flinch that flickered across his face Frank noted. He needed to know his weak spots if he was going to get George for this, needed to know where his details lacked and any body language which may indicate to him not telling the entire truth… this was slightly difficult however.

Robbie told us to stay still, neither of us were to move. He was pointing his gun at Richard, backing him up against the kitchen units as the others arrived. I tried to reason with him, but Richard was having none of it, saying they got whatever they deserved.

We were lucky that the rest of them were unarmed, one pistol between 6 or 7 of them was quite laughable really. I didn't know what to do. Robbie was getting more and more angry, I knew he was getting ready to do it, his attention was slipping from me and every word that came out of Richard's mouth made him sweat.

I can't remember much of what happened after that, he was about to squeeze the trigger when I picked up the knife from the kitchen side, one of the men shrieked and Robbie turned his attention quickly to me, he pointed the gun towards me, and before I knew what had happened, he was lay on the floor. There was complete silence for a moment, while everyone took in what had occurred.

Then there was uproar, they all dashed towards me, it was a competition to see who could give me the best beating. My brother some how managed to get them all off of me and he got me out of the house, I can still remember the exact words Blyth said as we left, 'I'll get you for this Sugden! You mark my words! You'll not get away with this!'

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a dark barn, I think I'd passed out, Richard was watching over me. As soon as I was awake he told me to get up, he knew they'd be after us, me more than him. He told me to get away, I was to search for job applications and when I found one suitable he'd help me get the job. I was to use a false name and make sure their was no one who knew any of my old connections.

It didn't take long to find the available position at Taplows, Richard helped write my character, told them what they wanted to hear and here I am. He opens his eyes for the first time and looks at the absorbed Frank. It wasn't my fault. I was protecting my brother, protecting myself. I'm sure you'd've done the same in a similar situation. Frank couldn't help agreeing with him in this, but he'd never ever tell him that. Surely you can understand. It wasn't a crime as such, I didn't set out to kill him.

Frank: Well that'll be for a jury to decide. standing up and making his way back towards his bed. Thanks for the bedtime story mate, I'll recommend you to Grace sometime, she may find your story very intriguing.

George: You aren't going to tell her are you Frank? Please.

Frank: How many times do I have to tell you? You've got a choice! Leave! Or I'll make sure you suffer! And don't even think about trying to get Grace to leave with you, because I'll find you, I'll catch up with you and Grace will pay just as much as you. he hisses.

That was the last exchange between the two that evening, Frank fell asleep quite quickly, but George sat watching over him, unable to sleep, his mind spinning he was completely clueless as what to do. How could he be sure Frank wasn't bluffing? He could be trying to wind him up. Make him give Grace away instead of having to fight him for her. What did he do next? His brother had always told him to stand up straight, keep your feet firmly on the ground, but never take risks. Even if he stay and Frank was telling the truth and the police and Oliver did catch up with him in London, what was to stop him loosing Grace? If he was found guilty she may never believe that the whole thing had been an accident. Either way the chances were he'd loose her, what was the point in landing himself in jail when he had his whole life ahead of him.

Leaving! It was surely the best decision… he could leave her a letter, explaining it all to her, that way she'd know he loved her, but couldn't risk it all.

But what if he did risk it and didn't loose her…?

"George! You're going to miss it!" Grace whispered furiously as she tapped on Frank's door lightly. George was suddenly jolted out of his trance, his stomach lurching as he heard Grace's voice for the first time since Frank's terrible threats. Rubbing his eyes frantically the footman crept over to the door, desperate not to wake up Frank and cause a scene.

"Miss what?" George replied a little curtly as he peered round the door to see his sweetheart looking exasperated, her foot peeping out from under her skirts as she tapped it and sighed.

"The first dance! You can't miss that, it's vital you're there." She suddenly smiled, beckoning him to follow her as the delightful tones of a romantic waltz flowed along from the servants hall.

"What the hell do I want to see that for, Grace? That's girl's stuff, all that romance…." George began, but before he could finish what seemed to her a rather poor and frankly inaccurate response Grace snatched at his neck tie and dragged him out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I'm sure Frank's not going to try to escape again, well not in the next few minutes anyway, you can come back very soon now don't be a spoil-sport!" Grace grinned, pecking George on the cheek then taking him by the hand lead him away as he rolled his eyes and tutted.

--------------

"I think you're meant to go and ask her, sir." Adams muttered in the butler's ear, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice as he glanced over his shoulder to see the new bride raising her eyebrows as the quartet shuffled impatiently. Everyone had gathered to watch this often embarrassing wedding tradition so made Jarvis feel more nervous than usual. He would often be the first to enjoy a bit of firm attention from his staff, but usually only in response to his voice bellowing in their faces during staff meetings over the latest spot of trouble.

"But I'm not very good…..I can do a little but I've not had much formal training for this kind of thing, not surprisingly!" Jarvis replied curtly, but when the under-butler simply smiled he nodded in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll do it, as long as you and whoever else you can find to unconvincingly shuffle a waltz gets up there after the first few bars! I don't care who you dance with, it can be bloody Johnny Boots for all care, just please don't leave me on my own!"

"Lady Rebecca did try her best to help you brush up on your, err, skills sir, but she said you had two left feet so what was a lady to do…..?"

"Yes, yes, thank you Mr Adams! Your speech may have been very eloquent but don't push your luck!" The butler huffed, before forcing a smile onto his face and stepping towards Flora who was waiting patiently at the edge of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, Mrs Corey?" He whispered softly, stretching out his hand to take hers. As expected, she blushed slightly and accepted, glancing back at Molly who wrinkled her nose in encouragement and waved her towards the quartet. Jarvis gave them the nod and they gratefully struck up a romantic waltz, luckily Flora seemed to know what she was doing far better than he did so although he was surprisingly getting most of his steps right he allowed her to guide him far more than he would let her realise. The women who were spectating found it all rather lovely, and it brought a tear to more than one eye as the happy couple relaxed more into their dance, although it didn't stop some foolish antics from the back from a few footmen who should have been on duty. It was only after Adams shot Will a stern glare that the first footman stopped pirouetting and 'swooning' into Joe's arms.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jarvis whispered to the housekeeper at an 'appropriate' moment as they danced towards the back of the hall.

"Once or twice." Flora purred in his ear, suddenly lurching him towards her by grabbing at his waistcoat as their feet entwined almost effortlessly. "It's a good job you are such a handsome devil yourself, Walter Corey, otherwise I may have had to return the crunch you've just given three of the toes on my right foot." Before he could mutter an awkward apology and ruining the moment Flora kissed his lips lightly and spun round, and to his relief he saw a number of couples heading to join them so any more 'toe crunching' could be done with relative anonymity. He did, however, frown in not inconsiderable displeasure when he saw who Mr Adams' dancing partner was, but decided that he should stay silent for now, this was his wedding day and he didn't want to make a scene otherwise Flora might demand a divorce on the spot. The doctor asked his new fiancée to dance with little fuss, leading her away from her chair as she blushed crimson. She hadn't shown much physical affection for him in public before and now everyone would be watching them, and she hardly knew how to dance, but this didn't seem to bother him as he pulled her close and began to rock her gently.

Grace, on the other hand, had to drop the most unsubtle hints before it finally struck George what he should have been doing, leaving Will standing awkwardly with a beer in his hand, his eye briefly catching Lizzie's who was sat in between Molly and Emily and feeling a little left out. With a deep breath, Will slammed his beer down defiantly and almost marched up to the lady's maid and snatching up her hand unceremoniously muttered something about 'like to dance'. Very soon, even Mrs Diggins had been asked, to her utter delight and exclamation, to dance by Mr Simpkins, although the sight of the two of them less-than-gracefully moving around the floor together sent a group of whispering maids into a fit of giggles in the corner. The dancing continued for a short while longer, the music quickening as more beer was consumed and the night wore on. Eventually people began to drop away exhausted and merry, and Jarvis' mind had begun to turn to more carnal matters and the first night he would share with Flora as a married couple.

Flora had been so overwhelmed by the day she had almost forgotten to ask Molly and Emily if it would be acceptable for her to go with her husband to London the following day and leave Taplows in their charge, but before she could even utter the words Emily had taken her aside and patted her hand, smiling tearfully at her.

"My dear you HAVE to go with Walter tomorrow, it will be such a while until you see him again." Emily gushed, drawing the happily surprised housekeeper into a tight hug. "I am so pleased you are finally my daughter-in-law and my son has found the wife and the happiness he has always longed for."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Flora asked, concerned that the elderly lady and her new deputy may struggle without her. "It's just that….."

"Look Flora when you're the only woman in a house full of men there's not a lot you can't cope with after that!" Emily laughed, shooting a glance at Jarvis who had begun to yawn uncontrollably in a direct hint that he may very well wish to find comfort between the sheets before long. "I think he might be needing attention." Emily whispered naughtily to Flora, but it took a second for her suggestion to register with the new Mrs Corey. "Something tells me he's not really interested in having his ear bent by Felix now his wedding night's approaching!"

Flora felt her face beginning to burn up in sheer embarrassment as Emily nodded towards Walter as he glanced impatiently at his pocket watch while Felix thrust another drink under his nose. He was so busy trying to suppress his natural urges, his eyes raking over his bride that he failed to notice his best man reappearing from tending the Earl and smiling as he saw Lady Rebecca still at the party, obviously waiting for him to return.

Rebecca suddenly broke her conversation with Grace and glanced up at him, a feint smile curling her lip as she held his gaze for a moment then made an excuse to Grace that she was feeling a little light-headed so needed to take in some fresh air. Adams kept his distance as she wrapped her shawl about her shoulders and slipped out towards the courtyard, glancing back briefly to make sure he had seen her leave so he could follow her for a quick, forbidden liaison in the darkness. Quickly the under-butler checked around the room that he wasn't being watched, smiling in amusement as all heads turned not towards him but to the departing couple as they thanked their guests for coming and bid them goodnight. Emily was sure that she would almost burst with pride, but instead contained herself – literally – as Flora and Jarvis left the servants quarters to retire to bed.

Adams took this as his cue to leave too, hurrying out silently before any suspicious eyes could catch him to find Rebecca's warm, comforting embrace in the chilly night air. He could hardly bear the thought of the next day, leaving her and the babies alone to face the harsh journey back to Scotland and Hugo's rambling, lonely estate.

He knew Lizzie would be with her, and he trusted his daughter completely to watch over her mistress competently, but it was no substitute for the care, protection and support he could offer at this most sensitive time in Rebecca's pregnancy. He knew it was possible, if the household were delayed in India and he had no means of travelling to Scotland on his return, that he could miss the birth, that was bad enough, but he also knew only too well the risk to Rebecca's life and if he were to never see her again he could never forgive himself for abandoning her.

"There you are." Adams whispered, keeping a firm eye out for wandering footmen as he turned the corner in the courtyard to see Rebecca hidden in the shadows. Immediately he drew her into a loving hug then kissed her deeply, and although the crispness of the still night air stung their cheeks they hardly seemed to notice as their lips entwined more passionately, Rebecca sliding her chilled hands inside his jacket and wrapping her arms around his body to warm them.

"Oh, I am so going to miss you." Adams sighed, reluctantly pulling his lips away from hers so he could actually say the things he had been desperate to say to her all day. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her long, fiery locks, letting her lean against him so he could try and support her body a little. "You looked so beautiful today, leaving you tomorrow will be even harder than the first time, I don't know if I can do it, Rebecca, I honestly don't."

"You mustn't say that, you have to go." Rebecca breathed, nuzzling his neck to warm her nose. "Remember what you were saying in your speech? About duty? You are still Algie's under-butler, when all is said and done. I have people to watch over me, and although I will miss you terribly we have to stay strong. You know our positions won't allow us to do much else, for now at least. My father has got to believe I'm carrying Hugo's children, as absurd it may seem to us, although the state my sister is in at the moment I wouldn't be surprised if she went straight up to him and told him everything."

"He'd never believe her, you know he wouldn't." Adams reassured her, letting his hand drift gently across her stomach. "He knows what a spiteful little madam she is, he adores you, it would be mad to suggest the babies weren't Hugo's."

"I'm just so scared, Andrew." Rebecca squeaked, unable to hold back the emotion which was filling her eyes with warm tears as she pulled him tighter against her. "I'm scared of what could happen to you, going so far away, and what if I don't hear from you for six whole months? What if….what if you don't return? You must try to write, even if the letters don't reach me."

"Of course I'll write, every day if I can, and listen to me," Adams said firmly, taking her chin and pushing her head up slightly so he could look into her eyes imploringly. "I WILL come back to you, I promise, you do believe that don't you?"

All Rebecca could do was nod emphatically as the tears finally succumbed and trickled down her cheeks, and she could feel her knees weakening as the cold finally found its way through her layers of skirts. "I don't feel very well, I need to go to bed I think." She sniffed, shivering as the warmth of the shawl finally turned cold.

"Do you want me to follow you on, to be there for you? Or would you rather be alone?" Adams asked hopefully, desperately trying to hide the amorous side to his thoughts and instead actively promote the idea he wanted to be there to comfort her.

"Come if you like." Rebecca smiled teasingly, even the thought of being apart from him unable to stop her playful nature creeping in at such a silly question. "You can either make my last night under this adorable roof pleasurable or you can leave me to sob, which would you rather?"

"Damn you, Becca, if you weren't in such a vulnerable state I would ravage you here." Adams smiled as Rebecca leant forward and kissed him softly again before winking and trotting off back to the house as the lights began to go out all over the servants quarters.


	5. Episode 5

Early the next morning, just as the sun was raising its sleepy head bathing the snow covered hills around Taplows in a blanket of winter sunshine, one of the happy couple was beginning to stir. Surprisingly for once it was Walter not Flora who was the first awake, however the fact that his new wife had practically stolen their entire cover and had rolled to the far side of what seemed like their huge bed might have been a contributing factor. Shivering slightly he shifted across to snuggle up against his nice and warm wife tugging the covers from under the crook of her elbow and pulling them securely over them both before spooning up against her content to fall back to sleep. However a moment later just as he was sliding his arm gently round her waist to rest his hand protectively over their child, Flora suddenly jerked awake and still half asleep tried to escape by rolling further from his grasp; fortunately Jarvis realised in time and grabbed hold of her arm just as she was about to roll off the edge.

"Thank you." Flora gasped from her precariously position half on and off the bed, sliding her feet to the floor to steady herself before rolling back on to the bed and somehow resisting the urge to wipe the amused expression off of her husbands face. "Alright what's so amusing about me almost having an accident?" She snapped.

His smile broadening, "We finally have a bed big enough for the two of us and this is the one you almost fall out of!" He retorted.

"Well what did you expect you're freezing!" Flora exclaimed shivering as Jarvis deliberately rolled them both into the middle of the bed, pinning her beneath him and running his ice cold hands over her warm flesh. "Stop that you sadistic sod! Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking marrying someone with the maturity of a fifteen year old!"

"Well perhaps if my wife hadn't developed a nasty habit of stealing all the covers!" Jarvis retorted before adding playfully. "And as for why you married me….That's simple you married me because you can't keep your hands off me!" Jarvis replied cheekily, kissing his way down her body. "You married me for my finesse in the …"

"Kitchen?" Flora interjected, causing Jarvis glance up at her mischievously.

"Well we can put that to the test when I get back from India." Jarvis joked. "First the dining room, then the dairy, do I see a theme emerging my dear?"

"Perhaps! So why else did I marry you since you're apparently the expert!" Flora moaned as her husbands caresses grew more explorative.

"Well you married me for my very large…" Jarvis prompted.

"Wallet?" Flora retorted cheekily, earning her a playful smack across the rump from her husband. Giggling naughtily she paused as if she was thinking hard before adding. "Or was it your very large…" She trailed off saucily grasping his hair and pulling him up over her till his face was less than inch from hers, "Collection of waistcoats?" She whispered before claiming his lips with her own.

Pulling away Jarvis growled suddenly nipping at her neck and collarbone before answering; shifting on top of her he finally replied locking eyes with his expectant wife. "Well its up to you, you can take my culinary skills, wallet and waistcoats to London with you if you prefer or…." He trailed off softly. "You can just take me?" He added leaning down to kiss her once more.

Suddenly serious Flora stroked his face gently, running her fingers across his features, smiling when her husband deliberately kissed the finger wearing their wedding band. "Oh I think you'll do just fine as you are!" She added before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his affections with enthusiasm.

Half an hour later the scene was very different a content Jarvis was still reclining on their bed which was now in even a greater state of disarray than before, but his wife was now dashing around the room, her husband's dressing gown clutched around her to preserve her modesty.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Flora exclaimed. "I mean of course I would need to pack for London, it just didn't occur to me!" She added, shoving petticoats and dresses haphazardly into a bag. "How much should I take, I mean I know I am only going to be away six days but even so…" She trailed off looking expectantly up at her husband for answer. "Well?"

Suddenly realising this was a new duty someone had obviously forgotten to fill him in on Jarvis smiled nervously, grabbing a sheet and tucking it round his waist as he walked over to his wife and much to her annoyance instead of helping her pick her dresses he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their bed.

"Walter this is hardly the time!" She snapped, irritably swiping at him as he pushed her back against the pillows. "We only have an hour till breakfast and you know we're leaving straight afterwards…" She stopped suddenly as her husband kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Enough!" Jarvis growled softly as he pulled away. "I distinctly remember the doctor telling you to rest and no running about stressing about things and as it happens I'm an expert packer…" He trailed off pulling away and heaving her bag onto the bottom of the bed, pulling out all the crumpled items she in her haste had randomly shoved into it. "Lets start at the beginning, dresses…."

An hour later and the senior staff were gathering for breakfast, the beaming butler was already sitting at the head of the table with his glowing wife beside him, her left hand drifting regularly to rest on his arm, as the rest of the senior servants dragged themselves in, many showing obvious signs of overindulgence from the night before. But somehow despite their hangovers all the valets had conspired to greet the housekeeper in turn with 'Good Morning Mrs Corey', and 'You are looking radiant this morning Mrs Corey' and so on until finally the hysterical housekeeper begged them to stop.

"This is going to get very confusing quickly!" Emily sighed from across the table. "Two Mrs Corey's in one household!"

"Well I suppose I could always use Ryan professionally…" Flora mused until an outraged Jarvis put her straight.

"Absolutely not! Its bad enough one of us has to use a different name at all, without you starting it as well! Otherwise the baby won't know whether it is coming or going, is its name Corey or Ryan or even Jarvis?" He exclaimed. "The staff however will soon learn to adapt I am sure!" He added finally covering his wife's hand with his own and squeezing it affectionately.

"Whatever you say dearest!" Flora sniggered. "After all you know best!" She added teasingly as Jarvis raised a surprised eyebrow at her earlier comment.

"If all I had to do to get you to agree so quickly was marry you I should have done it years ago!" He retorted, momentarily forgetting the other's watching them with beady eyes and reaching up to stroke the side of her face lovingly.

"I know so why didn't you?" Flora replied leaning across the table and closing the distance between them.

"Let's put it down to temporary insanity." Walter whispered closing the remaining space and kissing her softly on the lips, before planting tender kisses on the tip of her nose and then drifting across her porcelain cheek, however wherever else he had intended to travel he was quickly interrupted by a pointed cough from his embarrassed mother.

Fortunately for the Butler at that precise moment the door to the dining room opened and in marched the chef followed by several other servants all laden down with the hearty breakfast that was customary to speed the staff on their travels.

"Do not fear, Felix Kraus is Here!" He exclaimed when the others continued to stare dumbly at the veritable mountain of food, the most bizarre concoction of breakfast food and other tempting items, including half a wedding cake. "Well what did you expect me to do? There was far too much left over from the reception…And a certain dinner that was never attended!" He added, for a moment glaring harshly at the blushing couple. "No doubt you were detained by business of the most urgent?" He demanded.

"Yes well Flora was feeling tired and a little unwell…" Jarvis began earning him a quick kick under the table from his new bride as he used her as an excuse. "…And what with all that excitement and stress well it's bad for the baby and you wouldn't want us to put him in danger…"

"Her…" Flora interjected, causing Jarvis glance distracted at her.

"Him, her…Does it matter?" He asked.

"It does to her; you'll give her a complex that you only want a boy!" Flora teased, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket playfully.

"And what makes you so sure it's a girl?" Jarvis retorted. "Surely the opposite would also apply if it's a boy."

"Yes but I'm sure it's a girl!" Flora added softly, a knowing smile tugging at her lips as she rested her hand on her stomach. "So you'd better get used to the idea Walter Corey, you're going to spend the rest of your life surrounded by Corey women, each one as stubborn as the next!" She added giggling as Walter's face fell before he replied drolly.

"It's amazing how attractive the prospect of a six month trip becomes suddenly…Perhaps I should encourage his lordship to make it an annual tradition!" He added, deftly dodging out of the way of Flora's playful slap, grasping her hand bring it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles, as he winked cheekily at her over the top.

"So I take it you went through with it despite my warning, you really are a glutton for punishment Mrs Ryan!" Hissed a certain voice from the doorway. "But then again they do say you can never teach an old dog new tricks!" Frank sniggered as he moved to take the vacant chair next to Emily.

"Keneally what are you doing out of your stinking hovel?" Jarvis snapped, jumping up from his chair and glaring down at the Valet as he had the nerve to sit next to his mother, Emily responding by shifting her chair as far from her disgusting grandson as possible.

"What's the matter grandmamma not delighted to see me?" Frank asked ignoring the butler and turning to face the outraged Emily. "No hug and kiss for your favourite grandson?"

"I asked you a question Keneally, and don't you dare refer to my mother like that, its Mrs Corey to the likes of you!" Jarvis barked.

"Oh keep your britches on Uncle!" Frank sneered. "Surely you can manage it for more than five minutes at a time!" He added cheekily as he spooned a large portion of Kraus's breakfast onto his plate accompanied by a slice of wedding cake. "By the way Auntie you look positively glorious this morning, got a nice lie down did we?"

"Get out!" Jarvis ordered.

"No!" Keneally retorted. "I won't, I'm back with my lord and master now we're off to London and you can't keep me locked out of sight, people will start to ask questions! So I suggest if you don't want me blabbing to the London household you start to treat me with a modicum of respect!"

"Respect, you don't know the meaning of the word!" Flora suddenly spoke up, whilst reaching up to draw Walter back down to his seat, hastily pouring him another cup of tea and encouraging him to eat some breakfast.

"Well if you want Auntie dearest, I'd be delighted to let you teach me!" Keneally retorted winking at the housekeeper. "Or perhaps you'd prefer to put me over your knee and give me a good spanking to show me the error of my ways."

"Keneally don't you dare talk to my wife in that manner, no actually don't talk to her at all!" Jarvis retorted angrily, his hands shaking so much that he sloshed tea into the saucer and all over his eggs Benedict.

"There there Uncle." Frank hissed. "You should go getting so worked up at your age, after all look what happened to that slimy under-butler of yours, and you wouldn't want to go leaving your lovely wife a widow so soon, although I can guarantee you the family would all do our part to look after her properly, I'd see to her every need personally!" Frank sniggered, his eyes raking over the increasingly uncomfortable Flora as she squirmed in her seat. "It would be a pleasure believe me!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am going to be around for a long time to come!" Jarvis retorted before turning his attention to soggy breakfast, deciding that the only thing to do was to ignore the valet and concentrate on getting out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes but it was such a shame to miss the reception, not that my afternoon wasn't just as enlightening but I would loved to have seen all the old traditions, I'm sure Adams's best man's speech was truly an experience in itself, but perhaps if you filled me in on a few details it would be enough..?" Keneally trailed off waiting for some response from the couple, but Flora was following her husband's lead and was studiously ignoring the Valet as if he had suddenly vanished from the room.

However not one to be put off Frank turned to his grandmother. "So who caught the bouquet?"

Emily however was not as adept at pretending and after the tenth time of Frank asking the question she snapped back. "They haven't thrown it yet…That's for just before they leave today!"

"Oh so I haven't missed everything, fantastic and I know just which little maid I will be rooting for!" He added mysteriously, ignoring the questioning glances as he concentrated on devouring his slice of wedding cake; this was going to be fun!

Not long after Frank had finished stuffing down his hearty breakfast, laughed at the disgusted faces around the table and sauntered off to make sure his master hadn't drowned in his bath, the real chaos of the morning began in earnest. Jarvis had barely had time to make sure that two full crates of the Earl's finest brandy had been loaded – with care – onto one of the luggage coaches when the first problem arose. Mr Benjamin had been playing up throughout the night, according to one of the stable lads, and had somehow managed to throw himself against the wall of his stable and broken his leg. The vet, Mr Robinson, had been called immediately, but he was so old it was a wonder to Jarvis that he had been able to make the journey from Tappleton to the house without keeling over himself, but he was the only vet for miles to he had to do. There was, however, precious little Mr Robinson could do for the poor creature, mainly because he could hardly see him his vision was so poor so any delicate operation he might have been able to perform would have left the horse in even more agony than it was already in. After a brief word in the Earl's ear, Jarvis gave the order on the vet's recommendations for the writhing animal to be put out of its obvious misery, and immediately two of the youngest stable hands, 14 and 15 respectively, burst into tears at the news.

"I think it would be best if one of my lads did it, with all greatest respect, Mr Robinson." Jarvis said softly but firmly, alarm rising in his chest as the vet shakily aimed the gun at his own head rather than between Mr Benjamin's pleading eyes. The butler was more worried for himself than the old fool because he doubted his aim would be all that accurate anyway and he was damned if he was going to get killed the day after his wedding. Taking the shotgun out of the vet's hands, he handed it to one of the gamekeepers known to have the best shot in the county so he could do it as painlessly as possible.

"The poor creature will need to be burnt, I'm not having a dirty great hole dug. Do it after we've gone." Jarvis muttered grimly to the gamekeeper as the stable lads wiped their snotty noses. With a sigh, the butler glanced down sorrowfully but tight-lipped at the horse, then without another word turned and walked out of the stable and across the courtyard. As he reached the door he was deep in thought to how they were going to cope with being a carriage down, although he supposed one horse could pull a lighter load, but just as he resolved to find Andrew to go through a list of items to possibly leave behind his musings were interrupted by a single, loud shot ringing out over the estate.

"It was one of the horses." Charlotte reassured Flora, who had nearly jumped out of her skin after hearing a loud bang. "One of God's precious creatures, what a waste."

"Charlotte I thought I asked you to go and see if Lady Francesca needed your assistance." Flora said insistently, the aristocratic harlot's name almost sticking in her throat as she packed blankets into a wicker box. "And have you seen Mrs Watson anywhere? She seems to have completely vanished."

"I think I saw her with the Hamilton-Hussey children in the gardens, Mrs Ry….I mean, Mrs Corey." Charlotte flushed, edging towards the door. "I'll never get used to calling you that, it seems so funny."

"You just wait." Flora smiled sheepishly, shooting Charlotte a knowing glance. "You'll find it's not just other people who don't get used to it. I am sure Dr Evans will make a fine husband, you fell firmly on your feet there. We'll all miss you, you're a good worker and you'll leave with excellent character for if you ever find yourself in Mrs Watson's position, God forbid. Now run along, we can't keep Her Ladyship waiting."

Charlotte smiled as Flora patted her affectionately on the arm before bundling a collection of fresh preserves into a basket and handing them to the maid. "Take these to the store cupboard on your way, they are to be given to Mr Pritchard in the morning, a late Christmas gift for his usual reliable deliveries. I'm sure I can rely on you to remember."

"Yes Mrs Ry….Mrs Corey!" Charlotte giggled as Flora rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Oh and if you see Mrs Watson again, please tell her I need to see her, we're leaving soon and I would rather not leave all instructions with Mr Jarvis' mother." Flora called after the maid, her eye catching her wedding ring as she folded a towel. Pausing she raised her hand to her face and twirled the ring on her finger and suddenly she was overwhelmed by such pure happiness she thought she would burst into tears. Finally everything seemed to be falling into place, everything in her life was going right and the only fly in the ointment was that Walter had to go away for far too long. She knew, however, that she had found a friend in Molly, and even though Rebecca was returning to Scotland she had promised her that she would try to visit again before her twins were born. Flora had an inkling that Rebecca might be planning to 'accidentally' be back at Taplows when the men returned, and by then it would be too risky for her to make the arduous journey home until after the birth. At least, Flora thought with mild relief, Molly didn't have too much in common with her brother, least of all inappropriate relationships. No, Mrs Watson seemed a straightforward, no nonsense woman and her respectability was just the sort they needed at Taplows after everything that had happened recently.

"Excuse me, Your Ladyship, do you need me to do anything?" Charlotte asked meekly, curtseying even though the aristocrat had her back to her as she stood motionless by the window. Charlotte noticed immediately that Lady Francesca's Lady's maid obviously hadn't paid much attention to her mistress' hair that morning, indeed it looked as if she had done it herself in a fit of temper and had given up half way through. Her usually tidy ringlets were hanging unceremoniously about her shoulders, her pathetic excuse for a bun pinned frivolously at the back of her head and her dress looked crumpled and unkempt.

"No I don't need anything." Franny snapped, not even glancing over her shoulder. "Leave."

Charlotte was privately relieved; she would normally expect a lot worse to come out of that little madam's mouth so she was obviously distracted by something, and it seemed to be in the garden. She could hear the giggles and playful shouting of the Hamilton-Hussey children through the window, although she couldn't see anything as she was still standing awkwardly by the door. Lady Francesca must be watching them, Charlotte thought, although the whole time she had been there she hadn't so much as paid her children a blind bit of notice so obviously something was different, or somebody else was there - still there from before.

"I thought I dismissed you, girl!" Franny growled in an unfeminine fashion. "Thank Heavens it's nearly time for us to leave. The sooner I get away from this Godforsaken den of sin the better!"

Charlotte curtseyed and hurried out as Francesca turned back to the window, utterly irritated by the rude interruption. Her plain face creased up in jealousy and pure hatred as her narrow eyes fell upon the object of her distraction, who was busy laughing and teaching her daughter to skip. She couldn't bear to see that woman happy – happy with HER husband and HER children – when SHE felt so damn miserable, despising everyone around her, including herself.

Now Molly was playing catch with Christopher while Jennifer became tangled in her skipping rope, falling over and giggling as Molly scalded her playfully for being silly and not jumping when she was meant to. Francesca could feel her palms beginning to sweat; Monty was approaching across the lawn and heading straight for them and for a moment she quite fancied her husband again, although she would never let him know. Damn that woman for making Monty love her, and damn her for making the children like her. Franny could tell how he felt about that bit of servant rough of his, she could see it in his eyes every day. There was more than just lust there, there was love, and Franny hated him for it.

Once upon a time, he had that same glint in his eyes when he looked at her, before their wedding and before the rot entered their relationship, but it didn't take long for Franny to completely lose faith in love and loyalty and instead take what she could get with men. Frank Keneally was just one in a long stream of mistakes and broken hearts, even if she did conceal her true feelings for him extremely well, so well in fact she didn't even know how she felt herself. Not all her lovers had treated her so badly, however. Harold Phillips was the closest she had ever got to consciously loving another man and she loathed her own weakness in letting herself develop feelings for a bloody servant who was plainly not worthy of such strong affection. Unceremoniously dumping him had been the best thing to do under the circumstances, even if she did think about him constantly, but now her mind was firmly fixed on the scene in the garden.

Monty had stopped a little distance away from Molly and the children who were still playing while wrapped up warm in their coats, and Francesca could just make out a smile on his face. He had just returned from riding so he was still in his riding britches, but the cold didn't appear to be bothering him as he had obviously worked himself up into a sweat while on a long, vigorous gallop. Franny couldn't help but think that it wasn't only riding horses that could make him sweat, and once again a surge of anger welled in her chest. For a moment Monty tapped his riding crop on his leg and simply continued to watch Molly with Christopher and Jennifer, as if he was looking adoringly at the mother of his children rather than his mistress whom the two youngsters happened to like. He and loosened his neck tie to let the cool air ventilate through his shirt, stepping closer so Molly would notice him there. Franny sniffed in contempt as her husband kissed the children then shooed them back into the house so he could be alone with his lover, and sure enough when they were firmly out of sight he cautiously took the under-housekeeper by the hand and lead her a little away from the house, huddling her next to him so she could keep warm. Lady Hamilton-Hussey knew in her heart it was simply a matter of time before her cheating husband had another secret to hide and therefore another reason to keep visiting the 'widowed' Mrs Watson.

Franny kept her eyes firmly fixed on the couple as they made themselves scarce behind a tree, but she could still make out their bodies as they entwined in a passionate clinch.

This was the first time she had seen them together, and it shocked her that they would have the sheer audacity to conduct their liaisons in broad daylight. Even she tried to keep it to the evening, although she did enjoy moments of weakness with Frank in the Orangery.

She wasn't sure why she felt so much hatred towards Monty, she did after all have an affair first, maybe it was because she still found herself caring for him in her own way, and even if she couldn't have him nobody else could either. They were kissing now, she could tell. Deep, loving kisses which made her sick to her stomach as Monty's hands wandered over Molly's slender body. She wanted to open the window and yell, threaten to throw herself out if he didn't get away from that woman and come to her and make love to her one last time, like they used to do before the infidelity and resentment poisoned everything. Instead she knew she would continue to just stand there, the silent tears springing to her eyes, the dutiful wife who was to give birth to her husband's fourth child. She was so engrossed in watching the lovers bidding each other farewell she didn't hear the soft pad of feet behind her and the door being closed, only noticing another's presence when a pair of arms slid around her waist. Franny shrieked in surprise, spinning round to see Frank grinning at her.

"What the hell are you doing, Keneally!" Franny hissed, snatching at his arms furiously as the valet laughed at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Frank whispered slimily, nuzzling her hairline and breathing her in.

"There's no way, you upset me Frank and I don't want anything to do with you! If ripping this bd child out of my womb would make me forget you then I'd bloody well do it!" Franny shouted darkly, turning her face away so he couldn't kiss her.

"Look I'm sorry about that, you may be a dirty slapper but you are after all carrying my child – well I THINK you are anyway – so I should make it up to you." Frank said, an icy edge to his voice as he pulled Franny away from the window as her resistance faltered.

"Make it up to me?" Franny said moodily, raising an eyebrow. "So to ease the little conscience you have, eh? Why the hell should I give you the satisfaction?"

"I think it's more of the satisfaction I could give YOU, Lady Francesca." Frank breathed saucily, turning on his finest Keneally charm. Franny felt herself succumbing to him, she didn't want to, she didn't even like him, but there was still something about him she found irresistible even though he was a complete monster. "I don't have time." Franny panted half-heartedly while Frank ran his lips along her cheek and jaw line. "We're leaving soon, shouldn't you be with Julian?"

"Screw him, he doesn't even notice if I'm not there, besides I may never even see you again after today, surely you want something to remember me by? You don't really want to forget me do you, Francesca, forget the moments of sexual bliss we shared? I'm afraid I'm the closest you're ever going to get to my uncle Walter." Frank snorted, pushing her back against her wardrobe and hungrily pulling her skirts up.

"I will soon have more than just my own mind to remember you, Frank, every day when I look at our child I will think of you and sadly that is hardly ideal." Franny said harshly, without even preventing his hand from making its way under her petticoats and brushing against the hot skin of her thigh.

"Do you want me?" Frank asked huskily, his free hand roaming desperately over the bodice of her dress.

For a moment Franny didn't respond, her mind racing and wondering whether they would be interrupted by that damn fussing maid again, but something told her that this would be the last sex she would have for a long time so without a further thought grabbed him by his waistcoat and yanked him over to the bed. "Oh, what the hell! But we have to be quick, we're leaving in an hour!"

"You know me, Franny my dear, doesn't take me long at all." Frank winked, climbing astride her and pinning her arms back before finally getting what he came in for.

It was, therefore, fortunate for Rebecca that she didn't go into Franny's room literally 30 seconds later. She was just about to reach out and turn the handle when she saw Andrew coming out of the Earl's room carrying an obviously large wooden chest. Rebecca smiled and waved at him, then sauntered up to him as he staggered forward.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself, my darling Andrew!" Rebecca whispered, glancing up and down the hallway.

"Didn't stop me last night, though, did it?" He replied naughtily, stealing a dangerously illicit kiss by the balcony. "I've just got to finish loading up then I can see you before leaving."

"I'll come with you while you load the carriages, I'm bored, my sister's vanished and Caroline's too busy refusing her husband carnal relief. And besides," Rebecca smiled as Adams dragged the chest down the main staircase. "I would much rather be with you and your wonderful colleagues than any of them."

"Well you haven't seen Mr Jarvis in full butler mode, and if he's ever more in butler mode than usual it's when the household is getting ready to travel." Adams chuckled knowingly. "He can should louder than Chef and me put together!"

"Well he wouldn't shout around a lady, now, would he? Or two unborn babies?" Rebecca goaded teasingly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Adams tenderly squeezed her hand, and he knew there and then she would be waiting for him in six months time.

Rebecca's statement about Jarvis not shouting in front of a Lady was very actuate. When the two of them entered the courtyard, which raised more than a few eyebrows, Jarvis suddenly became very aware of the volume of his voice and found it very uncomfortable. Flora was almost used to having Rebecca around on a regular basis and was finding her less and less intimidating. For a moment the two women exchanged glances and each could easily tell by the other's beams she'd had a very eventful night.

The footmen were all running up and down, carrying heavy boxes and large numbers of useless items the Earl had insisted on taking abroad. Like when preparing for all trips away, Will had quite a lot to say about the huge harp, which his Lordship took to show off rather than play. In fact most of the staff doubted he actually could play it as none of them had ever heard him use it.

Flora was at the moment glaring at both the butler and the chef, who were busy pissing themselves at her, from a safe distant. They seemed to find every word that came out of her mouth funny, as it turned into a croak or a squeak. She'd never understand how she always lost her voice before Walter, Felix or Andrew and she OBVIOUSLY did the least shouting.

Frank finally decided to appear, striding into the courtyard a massive grin on his face, which could tell the dumbest person he'd spent his last half an hour or so exchanging more than saliva with some mystery woman (who was only a mystery for some people).

Frank: What a beautiful morning! he exclaimed, walking towards a selective group of senior staff and Lady Rebecca. The sun is shining! over-exaggerating his hand gestures as he indicated to their not so sunny surroundings.

Andrew: You are in a disturbingly good mood for someone who's been locked up all night. he hisses, causing Felix and Jarvis to prepare themselves in case they needed to restrain the under-butler from pouncing on the valet.

Frank: I had a very enjoyable night actually last night, it amazing that it is actually possible to have a slightly agreeable conversation with your footmen. And then of course I had the women all over me this morning, they are just going to miss me so much. The three men can't help snorting, while Flora, who has just spotted Molly appearing mutters.

Flora: Women? Don't you mean some aristocratic slut? She quickly hurries in the direction of her underling, leaving the rest to finish mocking Frank and his 'large' stash of women.

The staff were busy saying their fond farewells. Fred was having difficulty saying goodbye to all his 'maid friends' in the most affectionate way possible without any of the others seeing. A task made even more tricky when a teasing Will and Joe kept purposely bringing attention to the fact.

Jarvis: You make sure you look after her, never let her out of you sight for a second. He whispers to his mother, when Flora had disappeared to say goodbye to Lady Rebecca.

Emily: Walter, will you calm down! She'll be fine, we'll look after her, she's not going to be on her own. A bit annoyed at her son's tendency to fuss, she'd never understand where he got it from!

Jarvis: I know! I just worry about her, his words begin to stick in his throat as he whispers I don't want anything like what happened last time to occur again.

Emily: Oh my darling boy, drawing him into a hug, we won't let that happen again. He didn't seem entirely convinced but decided it would be best to let it go for now.

George had spent the last few hours trying to keep a low profile, he'd only spoken to Jarvis to ask what needed attending too and only replied to conversation if necessary, rather than creating it. While the others had been saying their goodbyes he was busy walking round the carriage, making sure all the ties were securely fastened, the last thing they needed was some gigantic harp falling off into the road.

He'd left the party early the night before, complaining of a headache to Grace, he'd gone straight to bed to prevent questions if one of the footmen went up and found his bed empty. The confused footman had spent the whole night deciding what he was to do. At one point he'd convinced himself to get up and leave, he'd got to the outside door when the whole house was silent, but as he reached out to push down the door handle he changed his mind and made his way back to bed. And now here he still was. It was here Frank found him.

Frank: You still here? You are even more dumb than I thought.

George: Dumb or Determined?

Frank: Both I suppose.

George: I'm not ready to give up everything… not just yet anyway. So get off my back and leave me be. He carefully back Frank up against a surrounding wall, cautious not to touch him.

Frank: I wish I could Georgie. But you know I can't. With that he pushes past him and makes his way to see what other chaos he could cause.

Jarvis: All ready Mrs Corey? offering her his hand to help her into the carriage.

Emily: One minute my dear aren't you forgetting something? waving the bouquet around in front of her. Smiling Flora took it, hurling it over to her shoulder to the group of crowding girls. However it flew straight past them right towards a certain head. It was more of a reflex action, the hand reached up to stop the bouquet knocking him out.

Fred: oooooooooo Johnny! Looks like it's gonna be you next mate! The laughter rose throughout the courtyard and the poor blushing lad tried to push the bouquet towards Lizzie, but she was having none of it. Thankfully her father came to rescue her, kissing her gently on the cheek, before whispering a few little words about his lady love in her ear. Lizzie nodded her assent and Adams couldn't help gasping a sigh of relief, somehow he knew Rebecca was going to be fine.

Adams: After you Mr Kraus. allowing Felix to follow Flora and Jarvis into the carriage. He glanced over in Rebecca's direction and caught her eye, she gave him a weak comforting smile, which he returned the best he could. Time froze and he gazed at her, imprinting a picture of her in his mind. She seemed to be doing the same, the tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't help breaking their gaze. He turned disappointed, stepping up, but he seemed to change his mind and glanced back once more. 'I love you.' He mouthed as distinctively as possible, with her still being able to understand him. She positively beamed, replying the same to him. It was all the pair of them needed to assure them that things would eventually sort themselves out. A gentle tug on the sleeve from Felix, stirred Andrew from his stupor and he turned once more, taking his place next to Felix.

The carriages began to roll down the drive and all those inside felt their stomachs turn in excitement, save a few. Adams leaned out of the window hoping to get one last sight of his lady, for now at least. Frank was leaning out of another carriage scanning the people in the grounds thoughts of mischief and revenge as his eyes flickered across the odd person. Everyone was waving, Fred and Will were busy blowing everyone kisses, from their places. Will caught Lizzie's eye for a mere moment and gave her an encouraging wink, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they'd share a look of love. Taplows began to fade into the distance… until next summer.

Several hours later and the procession of carriages finally made its way through the outskirts of Bristol, much to the relief of certain members of the senior staff, in particular the chef and under butler who now fortunately had more interesting things to look at. It had certainly been an awkward few hours for them both, having to sit opposite possibly the most loved up and completely oblivious couple either had ever seen. At first it had almost been sweet, the holding hands and obvious delight and contentment on both Mr and Mrs Corey's faces, but when the situation rapidly descended to obviously naughty whispers followed by rapidly frequent snatched kisses neither Adams nor Felix had quite known where to put their faces, hence the obvious delight when the outskirts of Bristol arrived, after all there are only so many times anyone can pretend to be fascinated by cows and sheep without the façade being obviously false.

However suddenly just as Jarvis was nibbling on his wife's ear and Adams was about to cough just to let the butler know other people were still here the carriage came to a sudden holt. Relieved by the distraction Adams shoved his head out the window turning to bellow at George who was sat up with the driver. "Mr Cosmo what seems to be the problem?"

Jumping down from his seat by the driver George leaned in. "Its bedlam sir…The road is blocked there is a cart overturned in the road, its spilled its load all over the place…Another carriage has gotten stuck in the mire its backed up…The whole road is blocked…"

"Well isn't there another way round it?" Jarvis snapped, unable to keep the annoyed tone from his voice as his duties as a Butler once more interfered with his delights as a husband.

"What with all our other carriages and carts, and this road is to narrow there is no way we can all turn around." Adams replied.

"Damnit!" Jarvis exclaimed pulling out his pocket watch and glancing at the time.

"What is it Walter?" Flora asked.

"If we aren't moving within half an hour then there is no way any of us will make the train."

"Can't we catch the next one?" Felix asked.

"Yes we can, at nine O'clock tomorrow morning!" Jarvis snapped. "Mr Adams get the footmen down and have them help shift that mess…We need to be there on time."

However despite Jarvis's best intentions the road took longer to clear than half an hour and even though the coachman flogged the horses as much as they dared the first carriage drew up outside the station just as the stationmaster was blowing his whistle and the powerful engine began to pull away. Swearing under his breath the butler made his way over to the Earls carriage, he knew how his master would react but if he was able to provide assurance of a warm bed, a bottle of the finest malt and even warmer company then that might be enough to placate him.

"Bloody hell Jarvis…" The Earl could be heard cursing loudly as his butler bowed and scraped obsequiously doing whatever it was necessary to get himself off the hook, quickly getting the hell out of the Earl's line of fire and back to his own carriage.

"Is everything alright sir?" Adams asked as the Butler heaved himself back inside.

"No everything is not bloody alright Mr Adams, the Earls is blowing his top…Fortunately they have space enough on tomorrow's train for all of us but that leaves us with the slight problem of where we will sleep this evening!" The butler retorted harshly.

"What will we do?" Flora asked as Walter rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't you worry Mrs Corey we'll find somewhere to rest our bones!" He replied conspiratorially.

"Well as long as its warm and dry and…private…" Flora trailed off winking mischievously. "After all you have a reputation to live up to do you not?"

"Oh I think that can be arranged….Mr Adams will you sort out the staff accommodation please… Well then off you go….I'll see if I can arrange for a suite at the Royal for his lordship!" The Butler added turning from his wife to bark at his subordinate who simply smiled nervously before getting out their carriage. Then as soon as Jarvis was out of his sight he turned to Fred exclaiming loudly, "How am I going to find lodgings for everybody in Bristol, I don't know the place."

"Well you could always try the place your dear old butler stops at when he visits!" Piped up a voice.

Squinting round the corner Adams spotted Frank lounging up against one of the coaches lighting up his pipe.

"Oh and why should we listen to you?" Adams sneered.

"Fine suit yourself!" Frank retorted casually. "I was only trying to help!"

"Yeah right you help anybody but yourself!" Adams snorted.

"Well it affects me as well and I've no desire to spend the night crammed up in some flea pit."

"He has a point there sir!" Fred piped up, turning up his collar as the slow drizzle quickly turned to a downpour.

"Fine where is it what's it called…I mean it's hardly likely they'd have enough room!" Adams caved in.

"Well people can share, its called the Bristol Inn, run by a lovely old lady Mrs Chalvois, I believe her name is…We can send a boy and tell her to expect us I know she was especially fond of Mr Jarvis looked on him almost as a surrogate son in some ways always a favourite of hers…"

"Fine!" Adams snapped, turning to Fred to grab one of the boys who were hovering about and sending them off to this Bristol Inn, after all if the Butler had stayed there before it was bound to be good enough for all of them, wasn't it?

A few hours later the sun had well and truly set and the icy cold wind blustered through the cramped Bristol streets, Flora Ryan was pacing up and down in the hotel lobby of the Royal hotel waiting for her husband to reappear. It hadn't taken Jarvis long to sort out the Earls suite, however as was typical of their lord and master he wasn't about to let the butler get away with this blunder without a strict ear bashing, not that it was truly her Walter's fault it wasn't like he had caused that pile up in the street. Finally he appeared striding down the main staircase with a look of pure thunder on his face, causing several bell boys to jump out of his way.

"That man…." Was all Jarvis could gasp. "I'm telling you that man!"

"Don't let him upset you." Flora soothed.

"You know next he'll be blaming me if it rains or if one of his horses goes lame…" Jarvis ranted, only being cut off when his wife lent forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Better now?" She asked softly when they pulled apart, ignoring the scandalous whispers from the other patrons.

"Much better!" The Butler exclaimed offering her his arm. "I trust Mr Adams has found us somewhere to stop this evening?"

"Yes he has, I had the footmen take our things on ahead, some place called the Bristol something…I've got the name written down somewhere…" Flora added as she began to rummage in her drawstring bag but Walter cut in.

"Well as long as he's found something, now Mrs Corey not that I'm not anxious to get to bed…"

"Well it has been a long and arduous day!" Flora added giggling, playing with the buttons on his waistcoat as he escorted her out the door calling for a hackney cab.

"I think it is only fair that I take my beautiful wife somewhere for dinner."

"But everyone will be waiting for us…" Flora began as the cab pulled up.

"Then let them wait, this is our time together and I know a lovely little place not far from here that does the finest French cuisine this side of Paris."

"Don't let Felix hear you say that!" Flora snorted as Walter helped her up into the cab.

"Well I won't tell him if you don't!" He retorted, leaning forward and giving his instructions to the driver before snuggling back against his wife finally able to whisper those sentimental things that he wouldn't have dared in front of Andrew or Felix; after all despite being a happily married man he still had a reputation to uphold.

Ten minutes later and the couple were being ushered to a secluded table in the dimly lit restaurant, each table illuminated only by candle light and far enough apart from each other that anybody else's conversation was only a gentle murmur in the background. Jarvis had almost burst with pride on arrival when the concierge had recognised him and Jarvis had been able for the first time to formally introduce his wife to someone, and on learning they were newlyweds a bottle of complementary champagne had been automatically sent to their table.

"You had better order for me!" Flora finally exclaimed after sipping at her small glass of bubbly. "Just don't order me anything I won't like."

Smiling mischievously Walter leant forward grasping her hand tightly in his before replying. "But how will you know what you like until you try it, besides the escargots are the speciality here!"

"I may not know much French Walter Corey but I know what that means, and let me just remind you whatever I eat tonight you may very well be seeing again tomorrow morning!"

"Ahh the joys and mysteries of married life!" Walter scoffed. "Besides you've hardly suffered at all this time!"

"Yes but things can change!" Flora warned cryptically, "For example you could end up sharing with Andrew or Felix this evening!"

"No bloody way Andrew snores like a steam engine and as for Felix, did you know he sleeps with his eyes open?"

"You are joking?" Flora retorted.

"No I'm not, its most disquieting and besides if I am very nice to you…And don't order you anything peculiar, then…." Walter teased trailing off, a naughty glint in his eye.

"Then what?" Flora giggled.

"Perhaps you can be persuaded to go through with my little request?" He asked softly.

"Oh no, I told you before in the carriage that there is no way!" Flora retorted, and fortunately for her before he could press her further the waiter arrived to take their order and she sat back in her chair smiling in delight as her husband rattled off their choices in fluent French sharing a quick joke with the waiter before he turned and left them once more.

"Won't you at least think about it, after all you now have the night to think it over?" Walter pleaded such a look of love and devotion in his eyes that she felt her resistance beginning to melt.

"I'll think about it, but honestly Walter the ideas you have sometimes." She giggled.

"Well if you think that one is bad!" He snorted, his eyes tracing the outline of her figure.

"I don't want to hear it!" Flora exclaimed blushing bright red and holding up her hands to cover her ears.

"Alright alright!" Jarvis chuckled. "You win as always…"

"I'm just delighted you finally worked that out for yourself!" Flora retorted her eyes widening in delight as their first course arrived.

An hour or so later, a very full Flora Ryan and a very merry Walter Corey made their way out of the little restaurant and into their waiting hackney. So distracted was Flora at getting her husband into the carriage without incident and without having to cut off his wandering hands that she didn't see the look of surprise on their driver's face when she told him to take them to the Bristol Inn. Finally able to settle in the carriage next to her husband Flora playfully swatted his hands away.

"Can't you at least wait a few minutes?" She asked exasperated.

"Why should I? We're married, it's dark…" Walter trailed off kissing way down her neck.

"Yes but it is also freezing, and you've drunk too much of that champagne." Flora murmured in between kisses.

"It would have been rude to send it back half full…" Jarvis muttered.

"Yes the first but did you have to accept the second one as well?" Flora moaned unable to keep the husky tone from her voice.

"Would…Have been…rude!" Jarvis replied in between passionate kisses.

However just as the pair were getting slightly carried away the coach suddenly came to a halt, pushing Walter's hands aside Flora quickly refastened the collar of her dress. "Well I suppose we're here!" She added brightly, pocking her head out of the window to see a lovely looking grey stone building. "Come on Walter don't sulk...In a few minutes we can be upstairs!" She teased holding out her hand which the butler grasped enthusiastically practically dragging her out of the coach and after throwing a few coins at the driver he suddenly stopped dead his face going ashen.

Flora hadn't realised her husband had stopped so suddenly and so it was only a few moments later when he didn't follow her up the rest of the stairs that she turned around.

"Walter darling what is it?" She asked concerned.

"We're not staying here!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"But we…all our things are here!" Flora retorted when her husband dragged her back down the steps to try and flag down another taxi cab.

"I do not care!" Jarvis hissed.

"But Walter you always stop here, I heard Andrew telling the footmen!" Flora replied confused.

"Not anymore I do not!" He retorted harshly.

"But our clothes…" Flora began again.

"I don't care about them…" Jarvis began.

"But I do!" Flora snapped, wrenching her hand free and storming up the steps. "You are so stubborn; especially you've had a drop too much what could it possibly hurt to go inside and get our things, let people know we won't be staying." She added pushing open the door and glaring back at him.

For a moment Jarvis was torn, he couldn't let her go in there alone, what on earth would she think? For moment he paused then taking a deep breath he strode purposefully up the steps after his bride, who knows with any luck he might be able to get them out of there before anyone recognised him. Pushing open the door, he took in the plush but discrete surroundings, one of the very things that had enticed him here on many occasions, the decor simply hinted at the buildings purpose without blatantly advertising it. Glancing around for Flora he found her over by the main desk arguing with a very confused and harassed desk clerk, who kept glancing over his shoulder hoping that any moment someone would come and rescue him.

"I told you who I am!" Flora retorted angrily. "I just want my luggage back!" She added and Jarvis couldn't help but wince as her voice carried across the small lobby and several of the other guests turned to stare at her in open admiration. That was the final straw, there was no way he was going to stand by the door and let other men think of his wife in such terms, taking a deep breath he left his hiding place in the shadows and crossed the lobby intent on reaching Flora and getting them both the hell out of there! But then suddenly a loud clear cocky voice rang out from the top of the staircase, causing him to freeze in his tracks; "Well hello there stranger!"

Time seemed to stand still as Jarvis found himself rooted to the spot, his wide eyes fixed on the provocatively dressed woman who was leaning right over the banister and waving sexily at him, a broad smile on her heavily made-up yet rather striking face. Flora had suddenly gone unusually silent, but although Jarvis willed himself to turn to look at her he found he could do nothing but gape as he desperately tried to think of a course of action which would end this most horrific situation as quickly as it had begun.

"Hello, darlin', long time no see and all that!" The woman exclaimed, her accent somehow much more broad than the butler remembered it, although if he had been thinking clearly it would have occurred to him that talking was one of the few things he and the rather ghastly Mrs Chalvois did not partake in together, mainly due to time – and money - constraints.

"What's the matter, Robert? I presume you're not on other business here tonight, because that would be such a shame, you bein' my most favoured client and everyfin' " She purred, running her long nails lightly across the top of her indecently exposed chest as she moved away from the banister and sauntered completely into view. She appeared to be completely ignoring Flora, although not being the sharpest knife in the drawer she hadn't quite realised her most generous customer was actually accompanied for a change.

"It's been such a long time, I was worried you had gone off me, found somebody else closer to home, unless you've come to see that useless tart Elsie, charges you a better rate does she?"

Jarvis couldn't tell if Gertie was teasing him or not, the only teasing he had become accustomed to during his infrequent indulgences in her services was certainly not verbal even though her mouth could often be involved.

"Walter." Flora began slowly and quietly, moving away from the desk and the startled receptionist. "Why does this woman think you are your dead brother?"

Jarvis suddenly felt faint, and even though there was a chilly draft whistling through from the outside doors he could sense he was beginning to overheat. He wasn't used to not being in control of the situation, and he hated not knowing what to do, or indeed what to say to either women. The poor receptionist opened his mouth to speak but instantly Jarvis shot him a deathly glare to silence him and he shut it immediately, busying himself furiously with the check-in book.

"So it's Walter then is it?" Gertie asked mockingly, the satin red corset she was wearing pushing her breasts nearly up to her chin, while the rest of her attire left extremely little to the imagination. "Doesn't surprise me you used a falsely, most of 'em do, but your deceased brother, my, my! So all this time I've been shoutin' the name of a dead man in the frows o' passion, kinda creepy that don'tcha think - Walter?"

"Errr." Jarvis began, his voice shaking as he built up the courage to turn to look helplessly at his blank-faced wife. He didn't think the situation could actually get very much worse, indeed the scope for this sorry state of affairs to become much more of a nightmare than it already was was surely almost zero, but as if on cue a not inconsiderably tipsy Frederick Matkin and an equally intoxicated first footman staggered onto the balcony and waved delightedly at the less-than-happy couple.

"Great choice of Mr Adams', don't you think, sir!" Fred hollered, eyeing up Gertie who glared down her pointed nose at him as if he wasn't worthy of her services. "Says you know this place very well!"

"No point askin' him." Gertie snorted, turning back to wink saucily at Jarvis, a small smile tugging at her pouting red lips. "He's speechless for some reason! 'ere, how do you know each other anyway?"

"Get to your rooms!" Jarvis suddenly growled, glaring at his footmen in rage. "You shouldn't have been brought here, this is a……a…."

"A what, my dear?" Flora asked, more mock curiosity in her voice than anger as she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "A bordello, by any chance? A house of less than virtuous repute? Or have you been here before simply for the wonderful room service, which I imagine may be part of the overnight stay?"

"Aww don't worry, sir, they're not usin' me so no need to be jealous!" Gertie giggled as she almost slid down the banister as she glided down the stairs. "Anyway looks like I've missed somethin' big in the last year, got yourself that housekeeper finally, did you?"

"Just shut your mouth, woman!" Jarvis raged, storming away from Flora and snatching at Gertie's bare wrist, dragging her aside. "This is my wife, my WIFE, do you understand! This was all a big mistake; we weren't supposed to come here!"

"Oooh!" Gertie sniggered, trying to rub herself up against him. "I'd forgotten how much you liked a bit of rough, although bein' a tradesman like I always thought you'd like to get a bit down and dirty, if ya get my meanin' sir. You don't mind me callin' you 'sir', do you, rather than Walter or Robert or whateva? It's just like Madam Bouffant likes us bein' formal wiv the clients in front of others, doesn't do well for business if we appear unprofessional if you know what I mean!" Gertie elicited a loud, high-pitched squeal of a laugh as Flora's already pale complexion turned even more milky white as her eyes darted from her husband to the prostitute who was eyeing her up as if trying to decide whether Flora was good enough for her number one client.

"A tradesman!" Will whispered to Fred a little too loudly as they cast their amused glances across the scene. "She really doesn't know anything about him, does she! Apart from the fact he was trying to get into the knickers of some housekeeper!"

"Right, that's it, we're leaving!" Jarvis announced, roughly letting Gertie's arm fall then storming back over to the reception desk. "The bags, man, as my wife has already asked you for several times!" The receptionist squeaked then scurried away to fetch the luggage, but before he could even demand to know where the bloody hell Mr Adams had got to Gertie had already decided to go for the jugular, presuming rather unwisely that the new Mrs Corey was very much the shrinking violet.

"So this is the reason I'm not gettin' any more business, is it?" Gertie sniffed, placing her hands on her well constructed hips and cocking her head at Flora, as if frankly unamused by Jarvis' obvious selfishness at refusing to boost her pay for the night. "Damn shame, that. And she don't even look that much to stay at home for either, sir, what were you thinking? I can see why you left a life of servicin' an aristocrat for him though love, if you pardon the obvious pun, he's one of the finest lookin' clients I've ever 'ad and not much complaint in any other department either! What is it you trade in again, darlin'? Liquor was it? Don't know where it comes from but that whiskey you brought me last time was an instant hit with me other customers, one bloke said it was the best stuff he'd ever tasted to fall off the back of a boat at Southampton……"

"What did I tell you, woman, I don't want to hear another word from you, and where the bloody hell is Mr Adams!" Jarvis snapped, desperately trying to usher Flora out of the door and into the freezing street, but instead the housekeeper ignored his attempts and turned to face Gertie, her face flushing with anger for the first time.

"No, Walter, I am not having this…..complete tart talking about me like that, and I can't quite believe you would tell her things, about me!" Flora suddenly piped up, purposely avoiding her husband's pleading stare as she barged past him and up to a smirking Gertie to the further glee of the footmen. "Women like you disgust me, my husband would never……..!"

"What, eh!" Gertie almost cackled in interruption, her tone utterly wreaking of attitude. "What he'd never screw a little slapper like me! Well think again darlin' 'cos he did, and not just the once, at one point he was very much a regular at this joint before you took it upon yourself to get wed to 'im! Yeah he told me all about you, wouldn't stop goin' on half the time about how uptight you were, chastity belt too tight and all tha', and I was like yeah well it's your money sir but if you want to just sit and talk at me rather than, you know, gettin' on with the business like it's up to you, but then he'd usually shut up and I could get on earnin' me keep……..!"

"Flora please, we need to leave!" Jarvis begged as their bags were unceremoniously dumped at their feet. "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Oh so we leave, then were go we all go! Sleep in the streets were the life is even lower, would you believe, than in here!" Flora huffed, snatching up a bag and thrusting it back at a very confused receptionist who was already worried enough their indiscreet behaviour would put off any other punters who may have been trying to slip in through the door that night.

"You're not suggesting we STAY here, are you?" Jarvis hissed at his wife, his eyes wide in alarm as Gertie tapped her well-heeled foot impatiently.

"What! Stay 'ere and I don't get nuffin, you must be bleedin' jokin'! Throw 'em out, Bert, I've got a livin' to earn!" Gertie screeched at the receptionist, but without waiting for him to react she grabbed Flora's upper arm roughly and practically threw her at the door while Fred and Will groaned in disappointment.

"Get the hell off me!" Flora cried, shaking her arm furiously while the butler stood there helplessly, all too well aware what his footmen must be thinking, let alone his wife. "How dare you man-handle me, you filthy whore, you could never give my Walter what he needs, no wonder he stopped visiting you years ago!"

"Who says he stopped visiting me years ago?" Gertie snorted, breaking her iron grip on Flora's arm as she threw Jarvis a cheeky wink. "Almost a year to the day, ain't it sweetheart?" Jarvis gulped, panic gripping his chest as his cheeks flushed scarlet.

With a sultry laugh, the prostitute ran her tongue over her top lip and firmly ran her hands up the butler's waistcoat, wrapping her leg around his as he stood motionless, but before he could return to his numbed senses and push the strumpet away from him Flora lunged forward and grabbing at her hair and arms forced Gertie away from him.

"Oi, what d'you fink you're doin', bh!" Gertie yelped, swinging round to face the shaking housekeeper. "You may have married the poor bloke but I got there first, believe me I know I did, so by rights he's still my best client! Even still, just because he's wed doesn't mean he can't still visit, many of our clientele are married, wanna get away from the silly, prudish cows they married and have a bit 'a fun and who can bloody blame 'em!"

"Well we only got married yesterday, for your information, and we want for nothing in our relationship, especially not a…a….hussy like you!" Flora snapped back, finally finding her voice properly as she sized up her competition. "We have love, a lasting relationship, which is more than you will ever have with anyone! What sort of life is this, offering yourself to men and picking up God knows what!"

"Yes, what a thought, you should watch yourself dear you may have caught the clap from him, although I do pride myself as being one of the cleanest ladies in this establishment, 'ave a bath twice a week I do!" Gertie announced proudly, pushing her already voluminous chest out even further as Fred's eyes raked over her from the balcony. If old Jarvis wasn't going to have her, and he seriously doubted he would, then he wouldn't miss out on the opportunity to bed the butler's old 'flame' even for a hefty fee. She may have been as common as muck but Gertie was still a looker, she looked after her figure and the footman could tell she knew which buttons to press unlike knackered old Rosie back in Tappleton. And, he thought with a smirk, he was sure Jarvis wouldn't throw his money away on just anyone on his infrequent visits to Bristol, she must have come recommended.

"Women like you are never clean!" Flora shouted, her voice so low and raspy that Jarvis found it quite a turn on, although somehow it did not feel quite the perfect time to act on it. Gertie raised her neatly plucked eyebrow and sniffed in admonishment, and although Jarvis tried desperately to break up the situation by trying a less forceful tack with his wife the two women appeared to hardly notice his presence any longer. Even if they did, him standing there and gaping as a cat fight broke out was purely incidental to the whole thing.

"Nah you're right, love, keep it dirty!" Gertie retorted in a high, cold voice. She was slightly taller than Flora so mistakenly thought she could use her height to intimidate. "Don't call me Dirty Gertie for nothin', They like a bit of slap and tickle do the punters, just ask your fella! D'you know what he used to like, what he used to pay me double for! I betcha haven't a bloody clue, stood there all Little Miss Prissy when all the while what your Walter needs is a bloody good………"

Without any warning, Flora's hand flew out and struck Gertie hard across the cheek with a sharp, loud slap which sent her stumbling backwards into the wall, banging her head on a light fitting. Blood instantly trickled down the site of Gertie's neck, and for a moment she couldn't focus, but she could at least see her assailant gasp at what she had done and her former client clasp his hand over his mouth in horror.

"Why you complete cow!" Gertie shrieked, lunging at Flora with her claws stretched out in front of her. Before the housekeeper could jump out of the way Gertie had grabbed at her dress and was tearing at the sleeve, desperately trying to force Flora to the floor so she could overpower her. "I'll teach you to slap someone like me about and think you can get away with it!"

Gertie tugged at Flora's hair, knocking her head back as she yelped in pain. Immediately worries about the baby sprung to the housekeeper's mind, but just before she could use all her strength and knock Gertie flying again a stern voice boomed out through the chaos. "Oh I don't think so, I may have let you touch me, but I'll be damned if you'll lay a finger on my wife!"

As quickly as she had been upon Flora, Gertie was off her again, kicking, squirming and shouting abuse as Jarvis forced her away from the housekeeper and clasping her hands behind her back. "You bd!" Gertie bawled as Flora composed herself, brushing down her luckily intact dress.

"You're just jealous that in the end I was the one who won him while you were only his slag in Bristol when it suited him!" Flora hissed resentfully, much to Jarvis' discomfort. "Then he discovered what I could give him and you were nothing in comparison, so don't you lecture me on what he does or does not need or desire, because you haven't the first idea!"

"Yeah well I've just had his kid adopted!" Gertie announced hurriedly, her eyes flickering as she glanced at Jarvis but without looking him in the face. "Yeah it's true, his bloody kid, I gave birf………er………" Mr and Mrs Corey watched, stunned, as Gertie proved she had no head for figures as she seemed to take an incredible amount of time to work out 12 minus 9 then the month she supposedly gave birth.

"Excuse me, ladies, I am here you know, no need to talk about me like I'm not in the room...!" Jarvis began quite huffily before the two irate and hormonal women turned to him and shouted him down in unison, woe betide any man coming between two females at war.

"What is going on down here!" Came a rather masculine yet obviously female voice from the top of the staircase. All eyes swivelled to see a rather large, busty lady in an off the shoulder bright red evening gown swanning down the stairs, her less than attractive features contorted in anger. "I do not tolerate such behaviour from either guests or my girls, it is frightening away other guests! And please stop telling your clients you've produced their offspring, Gertrude, it is now most tiresome and if it were true you would have had children by at least fifteen different men, three of them conceived on the same night if the records are correct!"

Gertie stopped struggling as Jarvis let her go at the sight of the woman, while Flora simply stood and panted as the fury bubbled up inside her. She certainly hadn't envisaged her honeymoon being ruined by her husband's ex prostitute, and their honeymoon night was most definitely not meant to be spent the wrong side of the doors of a brothel!

"Madam Bouffant , it's like this, right, one of my regulars has gone and got himself wed and now he's brought his new wife 'ere, like kick in the bleedin' teeth it is! So here's me gettin' my hopes all built up when he's not even interested!" Gertie whined, but as she caught Fred's eye her viscous expression softened and she winked at him.

"This is a hotel, Gertrude, we do allow guests who aren't, well, here to use services other than a bed to sleep in!" Madam Bouffant said shrilly, but Flora and Jarvis could detect a rather disapproving edge to her tone as if any man not willing to exchange bodily fluids with a tart he more than likely doesn't even fancy was incomprehensible.

Suddenly the doors to the hotel flew open and a gust of freezing air blew in and chilled the lobby, the distinctive sound of a tone-deaf Glaswegian 'singing' his heart out drifting in ahead of two drunken men appearing in the doorway. Jarvis winced as he recognised the voices even before he saw who it was, and for a moment he felt like pushing past them and dashing out into the street where he would rather freeze his privates off all night than face more humiliation.

Felix Kraus staggered in, waving a furious greeting at the butler as a completely intoxicated Andrew Adams followed in behind him, tripping on the step and falling forward but grabbing the chef's arm on the way down to steady himself.

"Ah, Mr Jarvis, thank goodness you are here!" Felix laughed, waving a bottle of whiskey under his nose. They both stank of beer, and from the look on Madam Bouffant's face this was certainly not acceptable in her 'reputable' establishment.

"Jarvis!" Gertie exclaimed in her scratchy voice. "Since when have you been called Jarvis! God I'm so confused, you fink you know someone eh!"

"Mr Kraus, where on earth have you been and why are you and Mr Adams in such a state!" Jarvis demanded as Adams turned to him and bundled him up into a tight, chest-squeezing hug.

"Oh Mr Jarvis – Walter – you are the best butler this side of the border and no mistake, I hold you in such high respect, if only I could be more like you!" Adams slurred, thumping Jarvis on the back as the butler struggled to push him away.

"He's been like this all night!" Kraus grinned as Madam Bouffant's reddening complexion turned blotchy in rage, Adams eventually loosening his grip on Jarvis and swaying unsteadily on his feet. "I took him away from here, to get him away from the temptations of these unattractive little madams, and all he's gone on about is how much he loves Lady Thingy and how you are the best thing since the first loaf of bread was baked, he has nearly bored Felix Kraus to suicide!"

"'ere, did he just say he was a butler!" Gertie asked, a little slow on the uptake as her brow furrowed in confusion. She glanced at the distracted faces, but everyone ignored her except for Fred who simply smiled and nodded. "But I fought he was a trades…..!"

"Don't you ever shut up!" Flora suddenly roared in her face, her whole body shaking as Gertie fell suddenly silent. "Yes he is a butler, not a tradesman, yes I am the housekeeper he wanted to get into the knickers of, that whiskey he brought you belonged to his employer – OUR employer – and it is me who is expecting his first child, certainly NOT YOU!"

Gertie's chin unexpectedly began to wobble as her eyes brimmed with tears, and with one last humiliated glance at a rather stoney-faced Jarvis hurried back up the stairs to where Fred was most certainly waiting to 'comfort' her with his charm and his wallet.

"Mr Kraus, take Mr Adams up to his room, as I presume you have already checked in!" Jarvis instructed, desperately hoping he could come out of this sorry mess still with a shred of dignity, and a wife. "We will be leaving first thing in the morning!"

"Well thank the heavens for that!" Madam Bouffant tutted, glaring down her pudgy nose at the assembled party. "I have no idea what your employer was thinking of taking on such a motley crew as yourselves, but even if none of you are using my girls tonight you are still paying good money to stay here so I won't order you to leave!"

"Well thank goodness that is cleared up, now come on!" Flora said efficiently, picking up the largest of their bags and shoving it into her husband's arms. "Excuse me Bert, or whatever your name is, what room are we in!"

The receptionist glanced questioningly at Madam Bouffant, who nodded reluctantly and rolled her eyes. "R….room 13." He stammered, fumbling for the key hanging on the wall. "Second on the right."

"13, how wonderfully appropriate under the circumstances." Flora remarked dryly as she pushed past the giggling chef and swept up the stairs, Jarvis taking the key with his only free finger and staggering after her, laden with the weight of three of Flora's fullest winter dresses.

"I don't even want to think who Mr Forest may be with at the moment!" Jarvis snorted as Flora opened the bedroom door, but without even looking over her shoulder she let it swing shut into his face, smacking him hard on the nose. "Aw Flora, come on! I'm struggling here!"

"Never mind who the hell Will Forest has or hasn't been with, Mr Corey!" Flora hissed bitchily, wedging the door open with her foot. "It's not him I'm interested in!"

Jarvis opened his mouth to utter some smart retort to that little comment but thinking better of it simply huffed and barged his way into the room so he could relieve the weight from his arms.

"It was a long time ago, I finished with her last New Year." Walter mumbled after placing the bags down and glancing furtively around the bare room, the bed quite obviously the centre of the boudoir stage.

"Was it this room you shared together!" Flora asked shakily, noticing the slightly alarmed look on her husband's striking face. "It was, wasn't it! Right, that's it!"

Jarvis rubbed his forehead in frustration as Flora set to work, stripping the bed of the distressingly pink bedcover then the sheet, dumping them on the floor to reveal a bare and rather lumpy mattress. "I refuse to sleep in between any covers you may have shared with that little common strumpet, and if you think you're getting any action tonight Walter Corey then you are very much mistaken!" Making sure he heard her loud snort of disapproval, she folded her arms tightly and plonked herself down with her back to him.

For a minute neither spoke, Jarvis shuffling his feet sheepishly as they both tried their very best to ignore the rhythmic creaking through the wall from the room next door and the groans of pleasure which appeared to be becoming louder by the second. The breath caught in Flora's throat – she recognised one of the groaners instantly and a wave of nausea and guilt engulfed her as certain private memories came flooding back. She shut her eyes, and it was then that Jarvis finally spoke, catching her off her guard completely.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He admitted quietly, crouching down next to his wife and taking her hand gently. "It was before….us. Before I knew how I felt about you. I was always lonely when I had to make trips here for His Lordship, and I thought I would take the opportunity to – well catch up on some much-needed relief, if you understand my meaning."

"And did she sufficiently relieve you?" Flora asked as her eyes fluttered open, not really wishing to know the answer but without much anger left in her weakened voice. "You never loved her, did you?"

"Love her!" Jarvis exclaimed a little too loudly, laughing at the sheer lunacy of the suggestion. "You've seen her for yourself! I admit she has certain visual qualities but that is it as far as Dirty Gertie is concerned! It's you I love, and you alone, don't you see!" He chuckled again, but on seeing Flora's saddening expression frowned at his own insensitivity and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, breathing her in and sighing. If Flora was honest with herself, she had to admit that the thought of such a restrained gentleman as her husband with a common, loud-mouthed trollop like Gertrude Chalvois was actually very funny indeed.

Closing his eyes Jarvis pulled her into a loving embrace and held her tightly, so tightly in fact he didn't notice her reach carefully behind her to where a pillow was resting in the centre of the mattress. With a small giggle, Flora snatched it up then using all her strength brought it down on his head, causing him to jump in fright.

"Look, I've said I'm sorry what else can I……..?" Jarvis began in annoyance, but trailed off when he saw the naughty smile spreading across Flora's lips.

"Oh, like that is it?" The butler smirked playfully, shrugging off his jacket and reaching out carefully to pull away the pillow while Flora's grip was weakened, but the housekeeper quickly caught on to his plan and with a mischievous laugh stuffed the pillow behind her back and fell back onto it on the bed. "Come on, now, you KNOW you want to give me the pillow!"

"Get your own! Greedy!" Flora snapped mockingly, wriggling furiously and laughing as Jarvis pinned her legs down and tried to tickle her.

"So you want to play games with your husband, do you, completely disobey him when he orders you to hand over such a simple thing?" The butler teased through Flora's raucous giggles. "Alright then, make it difficult for yourself!"

Leaning back off the bed, Jarvis awkwardly snatched up a pillow Flora had thrown on the floor in her anger, then sitting astride her hit her firmly on the arms with it while she protested.

"Not fair! I'm unarmed, you can't beat up a defenceless, pregnant woman even if it is with what is essentially a bag of feathers!" Flora gasped, but when her words of objection fell on deaf ears she saw her chance to tickle him back and she knew exactly where to aim for to make him go very light-headed and weak at the knees. With swift action she eventually achieved her objective as Jarvis relented and tumbled sideways, laughing hysterically as he prized Flora's wandering hands away, but in a quick reversal of who had the upper hand she jumped on top of him and he 'allowed' her to pin his arms back while feigning a pathetic resistance to her overpowering of him.

"Don't you think it would be a complete shame to waste tonight?" Jarvis murmured rather sexily as their eyes met, Flora eliciting a gentle giggle as she smiled furtively. "I mean, it's still only our second night as a married couple, it is expected that we still shouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other, and I for one completely agree with that sentiment."

Flora leaned forward, still holding his arms back, gently rubbing herself up against him but allowing her lips to hover just out of reach of his just to tease him a little longer. "But we don't have any bed clothes now, just a mattress." She cooed softly, her eyes raking over his face but holding back from letting him know just how desperate she was to have him take her.

"Well, in that case," Jarvis whispered gruffly, rolling his wife onto her back and toying with the lacing of her dress. "We'll just have to find ways to keep warm, won't we? I'm sure I can think of one or two, and if you can think of a couple more we'll be kept busy for hours."

Flora grinned amorously as Jarvis' lips descended on hers, kissing her hungrily while his hand worked its way through her petticoats as she roughly unbuttoned his waistcoat, untucking his shirt then reaching down to set to work on his trousers. Both had completely forgotten about the noises next door, about Adams' drunken state and the horrific, well-endowed Gertie, and all that simply mattered were each other. They had little enough time together as it was before India, and Flora vowed to let nothing else spoil it.


	6. Episode 6a

Breakfast had been announced early next morning for the staff, they had only a short while before they had to be on their way. There promptness would usually have been scolded by their butler if he had yet managed to appear himself. Even Andrew had managed to climb out of his sick hole before happy couple had emerged, though he flinched at every word said above a whisper and was thanking Felix constantly for preventing him from doing anything stupid the night before.

At one end of the staff's large table sat Madam Bouffant, her eyes were narrowed, as she scanned around the table, her lip curling in disgust as she received a sweet yet nervous smile from Grace May. Grace had spent her all evening and morning trying as hard as she could not to make eye contact with any… less than appropriately dressed female, though at the same time making sure George made definite eye contact, better he looked them in the eye, rather than focusing his vision on any other part of a woman's body.

Felix had been almost as uncomfortable as Grace this past night. All this female attention – he wasn't sure how to react to it. He'd settled for bearing with it at first, but soon it had begun to get out of hand, or things had got far too close to his hand. In the end he'd taken over the job of looking after Andrew Adams.

His main task at the beginning had been to keep Adams away from any little madams who seem to have targeted him (quite rightly) as a desperate man. He'd tried to occupy him with a game of chess, but his attention span didn't stretch that far and not long after getting into the game, he'd trailed off into talking about his lady love. The more drinks he consumed the more careless he became, he didn't seem to care what he told Felix. After a while the topic turned to how lucky the new wedded couple were and then to how fantastic a butler, Mr Jarvis was.

By this time Felix was having to pick Andrew off the floor, not an easy job for a man who had drunk enough for him to be classified as intoxicated himself. It was in the moment when Andrew was stumbling into the chef's arms, babbling on about god knows what, that Felix felt a rare sense of sympathy for the dim under-butler, as well as realising the guy had a slight charm about him.

In the absence of the butler Fred had pompously adopted the other head of the table, though without Jarvis' grace, as he was sat on the back of the sturdy chair. Will was lounged in the chair next to him, raving to another listening about his night in paradise.

He was in the middle of his story when the far too affectionate couple decided to materialise. At the moment of hearing the content of his story they both exchanged amused glances. While the staff looked on at them slightly shocked by the fact Jarvis hadn't even made an effort to make Fred move from his place of management. Instead he sat next to wife, who in expecting him to shift Fred had sat to the left of him, opposite Will.

Will: Honestly Fred mate! You should have seen her. indicating to his chest, while risking a glance at the woman opposite him, trying to detect even a glimmer of jealousy in her eyes. However he wasn't as half as disappointed as he thought he would be when finding only amusement in her face.

Grace: That's the closest you'll ever get to heaven you do realise Will. Jarvis seemed to find this highly humorous and Grace was slightly embarrassed to see his huge smile and flicker of a wink directed at her.

Fred: So you got less sleep than me than mate? not really interested in the answer, just hoping to put an end to the conversation.

Will: Well definitely. I didn't get a wink of sleep.

Fred: For gods sake Will! We get the picture, no need to carry on bragging.

Will: No I mean after we'd finished. Those buggers next door! At it all night! Friging hell! They were making so much noise! They'd stop for a moment and I would be just about to drift asleep when I'd hear the deafening screams and low moans would begin again. Just make sure if you notice a woman with no voice and only just able to walk you'll introduce her to me. 'Ere Fred mate it wasn't you was it?

Fred: I wish. snorting to himself, while a certain butler is unable to help chuckling to himself, just managing to pour his tea without it all ending up over the table cloth, earning him a sharp kick under the table from his wife. She didn't like where this conversation was going and felt her temperature rising dangerously quickly. Well Mr Jarvis and Mrs Cory were in Room 13… who was in room 11? muttering to himself.

Frank: I thought that room was empty? I could be wrong of course but we all know how unlikely that is. smirking at the fidgeting butler, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact his wife looked about to faint. Felix and Andrew were doing everything they could not to meet each other's eyes, so settled for suddenly finding their tea dregs interesting.

Grace: I'm sure their was something I was suppose to be doing. breaking the tense, yet amused silence and jumping up. but I can't think what it was. Mrs Cory? I'm sure it was something to do with being at it- in London, not being at it in London, I mean being at London. She stutters nervous, trying to retrieve herself from the hole she was digging, but instead digger herself deeper into it. Instead she settled for muttering something about large trunks and making her way from the room, stumbling into Gertie in the door, who was laden down with trays.

Gertie gave the room a quick glance over before entering. The tense atmosphere had lifted slightly, though still no one dared look in the direction of the butler or housekeeper, save Frank who was positively grinning at the pair, only turning his attention away from them when he noticed Gertie hovering by his side trying to offer him even more food than he had already scoffed himself with that morning.

Gertie: Good morning Mr Keneally. grinning at him in a way that convinced the rest of the staff this wasn't the first time they'd greeted each other that day.

Frank giving her a brief wink: Morning.

Gertie raising her voice so Jarvis could hear her: Mr Keneally would you kindly pass this note to Mr…Cory, that right? One of your other footmen was 'ere a bit ago, but there was no sign of sir… for some reason. she hisses, word of the goings on in room 13 the night before had got around quickly and she was truly disgusted by the fact that many of her customers were more interested in listening outside their door than paying her a visit.

Jarvis: I'll just- he begins, reaching over to take the note from her hand as she passes it to Frank, but instead of acknowledging him, she turns her back even more to him.

Flora: That's mature. She whispers, as Dirty Gertie passes the note to Frank, who then leans over the table to pass it to his favourite uncle.

The note was from Joe, he'd had the pleasure of being with the Earl all night. He'd been most annoyed by this, as Frank hadn't been made to stay with Lord Julian. Jarvis had been instructed to get him and the staff to him as soon as possible, he informed the staff of the Earl's wishes, trying his best to ignore Frank and the giggling Gertie.

She'd placed her generously proportioned backside on the edge of the table, in front of Frank, resting her delicate feet on his knees. She was leant forward pushing a substantial amount of cleavage into his face, as she played with his neck tie, while whispering little playful things in his ear.

Jarvis: We really don't want to miss another train, do we, so get ur breakfast down ur necks then hop food. Mr Keneally! Have you listen to a word I've said!

Frank: Of course. smiling sweetly at him You were being your usual boring self, dragging on about the usual nonsense, which I really couldn't care less about.

Jarvis: Mr Keneally! jumping from his seat. You better start sorting yourself out or you are gonna find yourself in some very sticky situations. Being stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean isn't gonna be great for you if you begin to cause more trouble.

Frank rolling his eyes: Oh give it a rest uncle Wally. Walter suddenly looks about to jump over the table to strangle him, causing Flora to quickly grab his sleeve. Andrew's mouthful of tea seemed to have gone down the wrong hole as Felix had to give him a good smack on the back to stop him choking to death.

Fred: That's a good one. whispering to Will, who nods, stifling a chuckle.

Jarvis: Haven't you got work to be doing Mr Keneally! Sighing the valet pushes the whore's heels off his knees and hurled himself off the chair.

Madam Bouffant glaring at her: I've sure you've got jobs to be attending to Gertie. She jumps off the table, throwing a glare at both the butler and the housekeeper.

Huffing the butler settled himself back into his chair, throwing the staring footmen a piercing glare. They quickly resumed to their meals, unable to resist glancing up at the housekeeper who was only just managing to keep a straight face. 'Uncle Wally' sounded quite funny. She'd had an uncle Wally herself (Wallace not Walter), on her mother's side, a short chubby bloke. He'd was an old bachelor, who only lived for drink, money and girls.

He was a great guy, her favourite relative. He had so many niece's and nephew's he forgot who was who, but he always remember her. She was his little buttercup, he'd called her that since the age of 2. Her mother had landed him with her for a day when she'd been having trouble on the farm. He'd taken her to the park for the day and she'd run around the field on her little legs collecting all the buttercup's she saw, cause she thought they were 'pwetty'.

He'd passed away not long after her father, choked to death on his own vomit in a brothel. Her mother had been devastated at the time, but she'd been unable to resist sharing her little joke about him dying in suitable circumstances with the rest of her family, he'd have preferred to have died there instead of peacefully in his bed. He was a bloke she'd never ever forget.

While Flora was recalling some forgotten memories, hubby Wally was eyeing up Adams and Felix's abandoned chess set. That could be an interesting idea, maybe if she agreed to his other…experiment she'd consent to his new brainwave.

Leaning closer to her, he nudged her with his elbow slightly to get her attention. Glancing around the room to check the other were on their way out of the room.

Walter: Flora my darling. automatically moving his hand to rest on her knee. It only took her a moment for her to realise what he was up too. Smiling to herself she decided it could be funny to play along.

Flora: Yes Walter my love?

Walter: Well I was wondering if you'd thought anything more about my… proposition? She could read his mind, his thoughts were always in his trousers. He was becoming more like her uncle Wally by the second.

Flora: I may have Mr Cory, I may not have. But surely I have more time to decide. He nods.

Walter: I was just thinking, you know. giving her a cheeky grin, as he hand travelled further up her leg.

Flora: I don't think so Walter Cory, we have to be going soon and to be completely honest I'm still utterly knackered from this morning.

Walter: Oh I don't mean now…but when we get to London, I'd be delighted to give you a couple of games of chess.

Flora: Where exactly is this going? smiling at him, he decides not to answer her. He gives her a cheeky wink, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, before making his way out. This was going to be interesting.

An hour later and the staff were beginning to assemble down in the lobby, Mr Adams stood at the bottom of the stairs bellowing up for the missing footmen. "Come on you toe rags leave those wee madams alone…There will be plenty of time to spend you wages in the big smoke and beyond on such indulgences."

As if on cue two of the doors slammed opened and two somewhat dishevelled footmen came bounding out of their respective rooms tucking their shirts back into their trousers and sharing knowing grins as they dragged their still unfastened trunks down the stairs. "Er Mate," Fred exclaimed, "Mine made more noise than yours and for longer if you know what I mean!" He added with a wink, nudging the first footman sharply in the side causing Will to stumble on the final stair landing hard on the polished wooden floor of the foyer.

"Watch your step Mr Forest we wouldn't want you to do yourself any permanent damage! After all that would deprive the working ladies between Bristol and Calcutta with some much needed revenue, and it is hardly fair that such innocent bystanders should suffer, although come to think of it you have precious little in the way to offer so…!" The Butler's voice rang out from the balcony above, for a moment his buried dislike for the footman coming obviously to the fore, a contemptuous smirk on his face as the footman hurriedly picked himself off the floor brushing at his livery in an effort to remove the specks of dirt that had gathered on his white stockings.

"Walter…" A distinctive and obviously unamused voice rang out from behind her husband. "Will you stop dawdling and help me with this trunk it is yours after all!"

"Of course my darling!" Walter replied and sending one last self-satisfied smirk in Wills direction he headed back into the bedroom with his wife. A few minutes later and the pair descended Flora sweeping ahead of her now cowed husband as he struggled under the combined weight of their bags whilst she carried only a light vanity case.

"Oh come along Walter!" Flora snapped her tone becoming increasingly inpatient. "They aren't that heavy and I'll be damned if I miss yet another train, it puzzles me why you just didn't ask for some help I'm sure the lads would have been only to delighted to assist you wouldn't you… Will, Fred?" She asked the two sniggering footmen who in reply simply nodded, the first footman immediately stepping forward and taking the light vanity case from her hand and favouring her with his most dashing smile and a cheeky wink.

"Here Mrs Corey let me help you with that, after the night you had I doubt you should be carrying anything heavy!" He muttered offering the housekeeper his arm to help her down the last few steps.

"Thank you Mr Forest!" Flora replied curtly trying to keep the telltale flush from her cheeks. "The last few days have been most trying…" She added, trailing off only when her husband pointedly coughed from behind. "Yes Walter my darling, my light, my reason for being." Flora replied sarcastically.

"I thought I was the one who needed help!" Jarvis retorted snidely, and shooting Will a look of pure evil that left the footman in no doubt as to the butler's thoughts, the order to take his filthy hand off his wife's arm was implicit with the latent threat that if he didn't some form of physical violence would be the consequence.

"Perhaps we can help you with those sir?" Adams perked up, waving the lads to unburden the Butler and carry the trunks out to the waiting carriages.

"Thank you Mr Adams!" Jarvis exclaimed practically beaming in gratitude at his under-butler and former best man as he tugged on his waistcoat moving over to his wife. "I will not be long but I need to settle our bills." He whispered softly, unable to resist letting his hand side round her waist and then down to give her bottom a surreptitious squeeze as the rest of the staff hurried off to their waiting transport.

"I had forgotten you were a bottom man!" Sniggered a loud cockney voice from behind the reception desk, as Madame Chalvois had apparently forgotten her pledge to never speak to 'that man' again.

"Some are nicer than others!" Jarvis quickly retorted, patting Flora's behind firmly much to the housekeeper's surprise and consternation.

"Well if you prefer them flat!" Gertie huffed, pushing out her ample bosom as she located the household's bill. "My My Walter, that is what you are calling yourself today?… You and your boys have run up quite a little bill…. There's the overnight stay, breakfast, stabling oh and irreparable damage to some delicate and eminently fashionable sheets!" She added turning to lock gazes with the housekeeper who simply smiled, whilst her husband practically choked as he ran his eyes down the long bill.

"How on earth did the food come to this amount, I mean the staff had dinner last night and we all had breakfast this morning, but five pounds sixpence!" He exclaimed thrusting the bill towards a shocked Flora before adding, "I trust that none of my men's extra curricular activities have been included on MY BILL?"

"No of course not, what sort of place do you think this is?" Gerties demanded. "You know Madam has very strict rules money upfront for all exchanges of a personal nature….Except for the very few exceptions, you must remember Walter dear, referrals and special clients….You remember about that of course!" She added mysteriously, winking as she emphasised the special, running her tongue openly over her full lips.

"Yes well!" Jarvis coughed rummaging in his waistcoat pocket for his wallet and drawing out several notes before slamming them on the desk. "That should cover everything!" He snapped roughly seizing his stunned wife by the arm and frogmarching her over to the open door.

"Oh so the little woman doesn't know about those tendencies does she?" Gerties called out. "Can't say I'm surprised I mean its not something you bring up in polite conversation, well I suppose the day you come home with one of your little dress up outfits and ask her to put it on…"

But whatever else Gertie was going to say it was suddenly cut off by the slamming of the front door, and a surprised and somewhat amused Flora turned to stare at her husband. "Do you have something you want to tell me darling?" She asked icily. "Or should I wait till you come home with a nicely wrapped package addressed for my eyes only?"

However Jarvis was so embarrassed he couldn't even look her in the eye, convinced now any chance he had of getting some action on the train was well and truly scuppered he offered her his arm and as quickly as was decent he ushered them both into the carriage and as far away from this den of sin as possible without even a backwards glance.

Jarvis had managed to get the Earl on the train with the least amount of fuss (if only the same could be said for the VERY intoxicated Lord Julian). The staff and the large amount of luggage they all carried seemed to be more of a problem. Their trunks seemed to be flooding into the corridors and a number were stashed in the conductor's compartment.

Flora had been most excited to be travelling by train, a new luxury for the housekeeper and to be travelling with Walter, well it seemed even more special (of course this had nothing to do with his little proposition). Once Walter had finally managed to settle her in a carriage with Felix and Andrew he proceeded round the carriages doing a quick headcount, silently deciding which members of staff he wouldn't actually mind leaving behind. Frank Keneally for one and then of course that cocky little sod of a first footman and when he thought about it, he wouldn't mind losing that incompetent Grace May, giving him an excuse to take his gorgeous wife instead. It didn't take him long to realise they were missing a footman. 

Jarvis: Mr Cosmo! His eyes darted up and down the platform in search of the useless footman.

Frank smirking to himself: Looks like Mr Cosmo's gone and done a runner.

Jarvis ignoring Frank, becoming less of a difficult task by the day: When did you last see Mr Cosmo? turning to the footmen, standing in the train doorway, however the group of brainless idiot's shoulders promptly come in contact with their ears.

Will: He didn't get on the carriage sir. Said he had something to do then he'd catch us up.

Fred: Something or someone? exchanging a knowing look with Will and sniggering, while Grace sniffed loudly and Flora wrapped her arms tightly around her, glaring at the heartless footmen

Frank: The bugger's probably up to some dirty business. The smug smile on Frank's face quickly convincing Flora (who knew him better than she liked) that he knew something the rest of them didn't, either that or he was just pleased by the idea of having George from under his feet.

A whistle is blown somewhere along the platform, the station master unable to be seen from the smoke now billowing about. How was he going to explain this one to the Earl? Jarvis thought bitterly while jumping on the train at Flora's insistence, pushing past a haughty Frank and whispering to Adams.

Jarvis: Remind me to give that boy a beating when we return.

Adams: I don't think that will be necessary sir. Jarvis spun around to see George running along the platform in an effort to catch up with the now rolling train.

The footmen all dashed to the door, flinging it reopen and stretching their arms out. George reached out with his free hand, quickly finding Will's arm who with a determined tug pulled him onto the train. Both relieved and exhausted George lunged forward, not expecting to crash into Will.

Will: Surely you can find a less intimate way to thank me mate? Jesus what you got under your coat? He pushes George off him, glancing at the weird-shaped bulge in his coat which he was using his other hand to hold close.

George: Nowt. angrily elbowing his way past him.

Will: George mate?

Jarvis: Off the corridor now ladies and gentlemen if you please. glancing at the queue of people waiting to pass them. More than slightly disappointed about George's reappearance Frank slouched off to find an empty carriage. While the others disappeared George stayed, scanning all the trunks trying to find his own as quickly as possible.

Grace: George! The footman jumped a foot in the air and spun around, almost tripping over the trunk he'd just been looking at, Fred's. 

George: What?

Grace: What do you mean what? Where the hell have you been?

George: None of your damn business! he snaps quickly at her.

Grace: None of your damn business? Some woman then? she mutters to herself George what has got into you?

George: Nothing! Alright! Nothing! Just leave me alone! barging past her. 

Grace: Fine. Fine! If that's how you are going to be! Well I can be equally awkward! She gives Fred's trunk a good kick and storms in the opposite direction.

Sighing to himself George rubs his head, he hadn't meant to snap at her, but he didn't have time for her irritating questions. It only took him a moment to find his trunk, throwing it open he pulled a couple items of clothing out. Before pulling the brown package out of his coat, glancing up and down he swiftly, but carefully pulled the gun out of the paper, laying it in his trunk and hurriedly placing his clothes on top. He'd get that bastard Keneally if it was the last thing he did.

"Are you sure everyone is finally on board?" Flora asked desperately as her husband finally slid back the door to their compartment, for a moment a frown flickering across his handsome face as he noticed that neither Andrew nor Felix had taken his pointed hint from earlier and left the couple alone, however in order to cover this up he forced himself to smile at both Andrew and Felix.

"It appears so, Mr Cosmo made it by the skin of his teeth…" Walter replied.

"Such a shame we couldn't arrange to accidentally leave someone behind!" Andrew snorted.

"Indeed Andrew", Jarvis replied taking his seat next to his wife and rubbing his fingers across the bridge of his nose as he always did when stressed.

"I know which particular person would get my vote!" The Chef piped up.

"All of our votes I am sure." Flora giggled, pausing for a moment before daringly adding, "Including that of his dear uncle Wally!"

"That is not a laughing matter!" Jarvis snapped as Flora burst out laughing at the look of horror on his face, and both the chef and under butler tried desperately to stifle their sniggers.

"I know my darling but your face when he said it!" Flora retorted reaching out and rubbing his arm reassuringly before sliding it down and threading her fingers through his.

"Personally I don't know how you stopped yourself from leaning over the table and throttling the bloody life out of the wee beggar!" Andrew piped up for a moment the look of malevolent glee in his expression betraying the bent of his thoughts.

"Yes well!" Jarvis huffed. "It wouldn't have done either of us any good, well it might have knocked some sense into him but I have no desire to air anymore dirty laundry in front of my staff or complete strangers…"

"You mean there's more?" Felix snorted, earning him disapproving looks from both Mr and Mrs Corey. "Fine Fine." He added immediately immersing himself once more in his newspaper in order to ignore their almost identical annoyed expressions.

"So how long should this take?" Flora suddenly asked. "To get from here to London?"

"Well we've left at nine or there abouts, so we should finally arrive in London around half twelve." Jarvis replied smiling indulgently. "I can't believe you've never travelled by train before, why on earth didn't his lordship send you down to London this way before?"

"Oh well there was just so much to take and it would hardly be appropriate a woman travelling by train all alone…" Flora trailed off distractedly as she glanced out the window. "How fast do you think we are going?" She asked excitedly.

"Forty, maybe fifty miles an hour." Walter bragged. "It really is a marvel, it's just a damn shame we can't catch a train all the way to India instead of having to take that damn boat!"

"Yeah a lovely six weeks or so cooped up on the same boat as the lovely Frank Keneally…" Adams cut in. "I don't suppose sir you would turn a blind eye if he accidentally fell overboard?"

"I might after a few weeks of having to listen to his bragging and posturing not to mention any further Uncle Wally remarks!" Jarvis snorted, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched his excited wife engrossed by the passing countryside.

"Well just wait till we get back then it'll be daddy Wally!" Adams added indulgently earning him a beaming smile from the housekeeper and she instinctively touched her stomach before glancing across at her husband, his eyes softening as he gazed lovingly back at her. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Adams shared a raised eyebrow and conspiratorial knowing smile with the chef, wishing that he had had the foresight to bring a newspaper or a book or anything so that he could bury his head and not have to sit here and make small talk with a loved up couple who obviously wanted a bit of privacy.

Then suddenly inspiration struck turning to the chef he coughed slightly catching Felix's attention. "Mr Kraus would you care for trip to the buffet car, I feel that after last night a strong cup of tea would have untold benefits?" He asked pointedly, risking a quick nod and raised eyebrow in the direction of the now oblivious and snuggling couple.

"An excellent idea Mr Adams!" Felix replied retrieving his top hat from the rack and standing up suddenly causing a surprised Mr and Mrs Corey to glance up, Flora blushing slightly but making no move to pull away from her husband who had laid a possessive hand on her knee.

"Well we'll be off then!" Adams added moving towards the door. "We may be some time…" He trailed off realising no matter what he said, even if it was that the Earl had suddenly appeared and was demanding their presence dressed in only a corset and bright red stockings, they would have paid him as much attention.

"Thank you Mr Adams." Jarvis called out distractedly as his under butler slid the heavy wooden door back across, cutting them once more off from the rest of the world. "Now Mrs Corey since we are at last alone perhaps now would be an excellent time to discuss my little proposition…"

"You want to sit here and just talk to me?" Flora asked coyly, teasingly running her fingers across the buttons of his waistcoat.

"Well no that would not be my preferred…." But what ever else the Butler was going to say it was suddenly cut off when a pair of impatient and eager lips covered his own, only pulling away when both were gasping for breath.

Pulling apart slightly Flora smiled mischievously before slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat. "I do hope since this was your idea you have some suggestion just how we might manage this, without being caught!" She added pointedly, unable to keep her stern expression on her face when her husband ran his hand up under her petticoats and began to tease the sensitive skin behind her knee.

"I do indeed Mrs Corey, if you come closer I'd be delighted to whisper it to you." Jarvis replied gently drawing her back into his arms, unable to wipe the grin off his face she had agreed to this so who knows what else he might persuade her to in the future?

However whilst the happy coupled were embarking on a new first, well for them anyway, a distressed Grace May was trying to find somewhere quiet and private to dry her tears and try and figure just how she was going to work things out with George. She couldn't stand the idea of them falling out again, and over what? Nothing she could work out, just because last night she had declined to spend the night with him cosying in one of Madam Bouffant's finest featherbeds did he have to dash off this morning to visit the first lady of disreputable virtue he could find? Sometimes men were so insensitive he simply couldn't take the hint that there were times of the month…..

So instead she had spent the night with her head buried under her pillow trying to forget the look of disappointment and annoyance on his face, he had been on edge for days and the only times he seemed to want to be around her was when there were engaged in a little stress relief. How on earth were they going to cope when they were travelling to India, cooped on the boat with no privacy and no chance to sneak off for a quick kiss and a cuddle, would he spend the entire time ignoring her then? Finally Grace had managed to wander as far away from the others as she dared and grasping one of the compartment doors she slid it back slightly relief flooding her frame as on a quick look it appeared to be empty. Pushing it back completely she stepped into the compartment, sliding the door back behind her as she moved to sit down, wiping at the few remaining tears on her face as she stared out of the window.

"Penny for your thoughts Miss May?" A soft and polished Irish lilt asked suddenly causing Grace to whirl round in her seat her heart leaping into her throat.

"Frank!" Grace gasped her arms wrapping across her chest in an effort make herself as small as possible as she sank into the corner.

"Grace!" Frank replied mockingly in the same shocked tone.

"I had no idea…I wouldn't have intruded on your privacy, so I'll go!" Grace managed after a few minutes of avoiding the Valet's curious glance and knowing smile.

"Why go? You'll make me think you don't like my company anymore and besides you look like you could do with someone to talk to! And who can you talk to here except from me, all your little friends are back at Taplows, Mrs Corey is probably interestingly occupied and I suspect that George is the reason for your tears in the first place."

"I don't want to talk about it thank you!" Grace sniffed, earning her another pitying look from Frank, which made her uncharacteristically angry. "It's nothing to do with George actually," she snapped "I'm just feeling a little homesick!"

"Really!" Frank mocked. "As I recall you do tend to suffer from that don't you, I remember the day you arrived at Taplows, do you?"

"Of course!" Grace replied. "I'd never been away from my mam before, it was a big step leaving home and coming into service, not something you forget!"

"I remember it clearly myself, you were the tiniest thing when you arrived, just two big blue eyes filled with tears, you just looked so lost my heart went out to you, who could of guessed then what we would come to mean to each other!" Frank whispered, his eyes locked with hers, a softness in them that Grace hadn't seen in years. "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, so pure, so delicate, all I wanted to do was protect you sort of like the little sister I never had, who could have known how things would change!"

"Well things always change, hopefully for the better!" Grace replied unable to keep her gaze locked with Frank, the expression on his face was making her increasingly uncomfortable. "Look I really should be getting back, I promised Fred that I'd sew the loose buttons back on his spare waistcoat…" Grace muttered getting to her feet and heading towards the door.

"Grace!" Frank suddenly called out, catching gently at her arm to make her stay and then at her panicked expression letting her go quickly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, for the way I reacted when you decided not to marry me…I won't pretend I completely understand why you didn't want to go through with it but I should never had reacted the way that I did…And well if you ever need someone to come to, if George or anyone else hurts you well lets just say I'm in your debt!"

For a moment Grace stood stunned unable to believe what she had just heard, Frank apologising… Frank saying he was wrong… Frank in her debt! "Errr Thank you Frank, but I'm fine!" She mumbled opening the door and stumbling out.

"Well just in case!" Frank retorted as she closed the door, before sinking back into his chair a broad smirk replacing his previously sincere looking smile, this was going to be all too easy!

The previous day at Taplows:

After the last carriage had vanished into the distance, Molly Watson turned her attention to the guests still in attendance at Taplows. Worry over helping Emily to run the household was temporarily taken over by the awful thought which had been mingling with the terrible private doubt she had over her professional abilities, and she couldn't help but take a respite from her duties to watch him from an upstairs window patrolling the Hamilton-Hussey carriages while they were prepared for departure. Her heavy gaze was broken by the sudden and forceful arrival of Lady Francesca by her husband's side, although it was very much obvious to Molly that the two were maintaining a frosty silence between them at best. Molly was desperately upset that the time she had to spend with Monty had for one reason or another been interrupted the past day or so, mainly by the wedding but also by a certain very attentive black footman whose intentions Molly suspected weren't all that platonic but nevertheless she found most flattering as always.

Now most distractions had left bound for Bristol she had hoped she could catch at least five minutes with her lover but he seemed so very much preoccupied with other matters when she had tried to catch his attention moments earlier and for a heartbreaking minute she thought it was his way of saying it was over between them. But surely not? After she had finally retired to bed the previous night, exhausted and emotionally drained by the happiness of the day, she had found a note under her door which she knew definitely wasn't from Joseph this time. It was a full blown love letter from Monty, the first of a kind, pouring out his heart to her and telling her that one day they would be together. It was so romantic it had taken a full night of thinking for it to occur to Molly that he hadn't said exactly when they would finally be able to spend the rest of their life together, or indeed how he would end his marriage to Francesca, if at all.

Part of her simply wanted to follow them all the way back to Scotland, she was sure that he would pay for her to live in a small cottage on their estate and he could visit her frequently, but she had a horrible feeling her not-so-dead husband would catch up with her. She had started to build a life for herself at Taplows, she already loved the place despite her rocky start and she felt comfortable and at home amongst the wonderful mix of people who were her colleagues, but above all she knew she would be bored just playing the silent mistress, couped up and being a 'kept woman' by a man she would hardly see. She felt utterly torn, and although she had hoped she would see things more clearly in the cold light of day it all seemed even more complicated than the night before. One thing was clear, she loved Monty and didn't want to let him go, but what choice did she have? With a heavy sigh she was about to return to stripping the bed the Hamilton-Husseys had shared during their stay when she heard a swish of skirts behind her.

"Oh my dear, why so sad?" Rebecca asked, cocking her head to one side and pursing her lips. Molly glanced up and smiled sadly, shaking her head and busying herself with a pillow case. "You look far worse than I do, and I'm the one who has just brought up their breakfast all over poor Lizzie!"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, I didn't sleep too well last night and I'm….well, just a bit flat now the chaos has died down and everyone's gone." She replied unconvincingly as Rebecca moved over to help her strip the sheets. "Besides I'm more worried about you now that Andrew's gone and you're to be subjected to travelling back up to Scotland with that dreadful sister of yours……." Molly hadn't intended for that to come out, she just felt so comfortable in Rebecca's company that the words literally fell out of her mouth and no amount of gasping and clasping her hand over it could stuff them back in again. "Oh Lady Rebecca, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to insult Lady Francesca…..!" She began in haste, but Rebecca simply waved her hurried apology away with a knowing snort of laughter.

"Oh Molly think nothing of it!" Rebecca exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I think you have been positively polite about her, she is an interfering scheming little madam and I am sure many, including dear old Monty, would agree."

Rebecca could tell that Molly was quite taken aback by her incredible openness with a mere servant with regards to her family, but she could also detect something else at the mention of Monty's name. It was as if a light had been momentarily switched on in Molly's eyes they flickered so intensely and her interest was quite obviously suddenly piqued as she immediately stopped tugging at the sheet and instead clasped it tightly in her hands. Rather naughtily Rebecca quickly thought up something else to say about her brother-in-law to see what further reaction she might elicit from the under-housekeeper , taking care to not let on she had seen such a noticeable change in Molly's body language.

"Yes, dear, dear Monty, I do feel for him, it must be so difficult for him, I must confess I never knew why he married my sister in the first place." Rebecca shrugged, settling herself down on the corner of the mattress and feigning a pensive frown. "I mean, I can see how he might have appealed to Franny, he's rather dashing do you not think?"

"Well, I hadn't really taken much notice……" Molly coughed, suddenly finding a speck of dust on the bedside table the most interesting thing she had seen all morning.

"Well once upon a time I may not have turned him down!" Rebecca said most sincerely, pinching her lips together to try to stifle the smile she was desperate to spread across her face. "Such a handsome fellow shouldn't be subjected to a life of misery with one so tiresome as my elder sister but he is such a righteous fellow I doubt he would find it in him to leave her, although I'm sure with a hefty sum to buy her off he could keep her happy. All she's interested in is money and bedding various male specimens, all of varying quality may I add, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he had another woman."

From the look on Molly's face, it didn't take Rebecca much to work out that the mistress Francesca spoke so spitefully about to her husband on Christmas Eve was indeed Molly Watson as she doubted he had more than one, and her arrival at Taplows certainly wasn't just to do with Andrew.

"Oh I do hope that we can stay in touch." Rebecca beamed, leaning over and taking Molly's hand as she worried her new friend was about to let the pooling in her eyes to trickle down her cheeks. "It is good, however, that by happy circumstance Monty is to return to Bristol on business in just over five months and I may accompany him, if I am allowed, to pay Caroline another visit."

Molly's instant delight was hardly just for Rebecca's return, she suspected, especially after being subjected to a barrage of questioning regarding Francesca's plans to return with her husband, and she seemed particularly pleased when Rebecca hinted that her sister may refrain from journeying and not just because of the rather pregnant condition she would be in.

"Will you stay to see Andrew?" Molly asked, her heart leaping for joy at the thought of being reunited with Monty without his wife's accusing glances. "I am presuming you wish to see more than Lady Caroline."

"My dear, if I get my way I will stay for as long as possible before being declared unfit to travel by the delightful Dr Evans until after my expectant event." Rebecca whispered, giggling rather girlishly as Molly raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Good gracious, you wish to give birth here?" Molly asked, a hint of panic entering her voice.

"I thought I might, I can't bear the thought of being all alone in Scotland, I want to be with my friends and most of all the babies' father." Rebecca smiled wistfully, running her hand over her slightly swollen belly.

"But Flora….gosh both of you, two babies….no, three babies! Dr Evans will certainly have his work cut out!" Molly laughed, her mood lightening from her brooding over Monty. He was to return for her, she knew he would.

How convenient that he had managed to arrange business in Bristol, and she also knew that he wished to stand for Parliament so at least a train journey from London was far closer to Tappleton than an entire week's carriage ride to the highlands of Scotland. Maybe, after all, things would work out and she could lead a happy working life at this beautiful country house while receiving the pleasure of Lord Montgomery's company at regular intervals. It almost seemed too good to be true, but for now she would have to deal with the pain of him leaving and she was suddenly saddened again at the thought of not being able to bid him farewell in the manner she wished.

"I would live here forever if I could." Rebecca muttered dreamily, taking a deep breath and strolling over to the window to observe the wintery landscape. The slowly thawing frost was like a dust of icing sugar on one of Mr Kraus' Christmas cakes as the pale, piercing sun peeped through the bare trees, rays of sunshine reflecting on the window like long, thin fingers desperate to reach in to the relative warmth of the bedroom. "It is so perfect here, for many reasons."

"You love my brother dearly, don't you?" Molly asked quietly after a pause, but it was more of a well-timed statement rather than an intrusive question.

Rebecca smiled to herself and nodded. "Yes, more than anything. I try not to think about what could happen to him, so far away, in an unknown country. I thought Africa was far away enough when Hugo asked me to go with him……" She trailed off, unsure how Molly would react to this but also choked by the emotion gripping her chest at this sudden memory of the best friend she had lost.

"I was so very sorry to hear about Lord Hugo, it must have been awful." Molly sighed, noticing the pain on Rebecca's beautiful face.

"Yes it was, terrible. I miss him dearly, his company and advice was invaluable to me. But of course we all have to learn to deal with death, as you know only to well yourself." Rebecca was so busy watching Monty and trying to stop her mind from wandering to indecent thoughts of him and Molly together that she failed to spot the look of guilt which flittered across the deputy housekeeper's face. The 'grieving' Mrs Watson had almost forgotten to put on a black dress that morning her mind was so swimming with preoccupation, but had soothed her conscience by joking to herself that forgetting to put on a black dress still had to be better than forgetting to put on a dress at all.

"Well," Rebecca beamed, tearing her eyes from the window and clasping her hands together through a slight sense of awkwardness. "It looks like we're very much ready to depart down there, you will come and say goodbye won't you?"

"Of course I will! Try and stop me." Molly laughed, desperate to hurry downstairs for one last gaze at Monty before they were separated for nearly six long months. "Oh and I must say my goodbyes to my niece - how very strange it is to be saying that!"

"Yes, you will have more family than you know what to do with soon." Rebecca quipped, Molly abandoning the sheets for the time being and following her out and along the corridor to the main staircase. "This place certainly can't be quiet for long! I am so looking forward to returning the summer, it should be lovely to sit outside and watch the men taking part in their summer activities. Monty always seems to win these things though, he seems to like to build up a sweat!"

"I can imagine." Molly muttered, almost to herself as she recalled certain memories which made a private smile spread across her face while Rebecca wasn't looking. But her grin soon fell away when they were greeted by Lady Francesca bustling into view, frowning furiously and calling out for her lady's maid in a screech that could hurt even the most robust of ear drums.

"Well I suppose a man needs to keep his strength up when he's married to someone like her!" Rebecca turned on the stairs and whispered to Molly, who had to mask a laugh with a well timed placement of the hand.

"Are you coming or not!" Franny demanded indignantly of Rebecca, making Molly imagine, to her own amusement, how it must have been like when they were children, a spoilt tubby child stamping her foot because her livelier, prettier sister had hidden her favourite doll. "We do have to leave you know, I don't wish to stay around this awful place much longer, I feel as if I have been here an interminable amount of time as it is!"

"Calm down, my dear!" Rebecca snorted, rolling her eyes at Molly knowingly. "Just because a certain valet isn't here for you to have your extremely wicked way with doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

Francesca was quite obviously desperate to answer back with a stinging comment about Adams but just as she opened her mouth, her face reddening, Monty strolled through the front door as his staff busied around him with the last few items of luggage. He removed his hat and nodded politely in greeting to Rebecca and Molly, who was sure she was blushing scarlet as she saw a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ladies." He said firmly, locking his gaze with Molly's. Although there was no possibility of being able to talk, words weren't needed between them. Molly could feel her heart rate increasing and she had begun to tremble so much she was sure she would lose her footing and fall down the stairs, although she could face that prospect if a certain Lord was there to catch her and break her fall. Monty smoothed down his neck tie and fastened up his greatcoat, sneaking a risky wink at his beloved while his wife admonished her maid for failing to live up to her incredibly high standards.

Rebecca was sure she saw Molly's eyes begin to brim with tears, so thought she ought to make sure they departed as swiftly as possible to save Molly from showing any emotions Francesca would hardly appreciate, putting her in an even worse mood for the journey. After Molly had said her fond goodbye to Lizzie, and that she very much hoped to see her again soon, she turned her attentions to making sure that Rebecca had everything she needed for the journey and that she was wrapped up warm enough. Once Rebecca had managed to convince the woman that she was fine and Lizzie had attended to her needs most adequately, although she did wonder whether it was simply stalling tactics on Molly's part, the Lord Monty's valet indicated that everything was set for departure.

There were two carriages at the front of the house, the children, the nanny and Lizzie were to travel in one, the Hamilton-Husseys and Lady Rebecca in the other. Monty politely helped his wife into the carriage first, Franny smacking away his hand viciously as she landed hard on the seat causing the back end of the sturdy vehicle to dip, taking the full force of her fury. As Rebecca was about to climb into the carriage she turned and to her sister's utter horror broke all protocol by drawing Molly into a tight hug, kissing her on her cheek.

"I will return, I promise." Rebecca breathed, reluctantly drawing away from her friend and following her sister inside the rather cramped interior of the carriage. She did at least managed to keep Franny occupied in mundane conversation about the cold weather snap long enough for Monty to subtly brush his hand against Molly's, slipping another note into her palm. At last, this time, Monty had put into words exactly how – and when - he would finally break free from Lady Francesca's icy grasp.

Jarvis' knowledge of trains was actually quite accurate. His comment about them arriving in London at half twelve was extraordinarily precise and had not just been a boasting guess to impress his wife. As a result they arrived at the London household at around half one, to absolute pandemonium. The housekeeper was a batty old woman, who seemed to have got it into her head that the Taplows lot would be arriving the day after. She was quite hysterical and it took a lot of calming words from Flora to stop her collapsing on the spot. Flora, who knew quite a few of the staff already began to get things in motion, earning her a proud grin from her husband. He himself was busy in the courtyard, ordering all the footmen to get all the luggage into the house as quickly as possible.

Just when he began to think their situation was resolving itself, Will nervously came running towards him announcing the livid Earl's arrival. It turned out Lord Julian had managed to puke all over the carriage and him.

Jarvis couldn't help but find this amusing and began to scan the courtyard for the lucky valet. Frank however was nowhere to be seen, he'd snuke away when they'd got off the train.

Jarvis: Well you better go deal with the matter then Mr Forest. smirking at Andrew, while the poor footman (as Flora would later comment, much to the butler's annoyance) dashed off the attend to the Earl.

Andrew in a whisper to Jarvis: Let's just hope the bloody b doesn't return, shall we?

Jarvis: Which one Forest or Keneally?

Andrew: Either, I ain't fussed. the two men chuckle maliciously.

The staff were relieved to sit down to dinner that night, the day had dragged for all and the dining discussions were more interesting than they ever were at Taplows. Jarvis wasn't sure whether it was to do with the fact they were in a different setting or more to do with the extra characters sat around the table.

George sat by himself that night, he wasn't talking to anyone and not even a drop of any liquid other than water ventured down his throat, he needed to have his wits about him that night. It was no good Frank returning with any trouble, if he couldn't even stand to defend himself. Frank however didn't return till much later when all the lights were out and most of the servants seemed to have retired. He hadn't however predicted that the butler and the housekeeper would still be up and about, they were the last people he expected to be up at this hour. He hid round a corner when he first heard the voices of the newly married couple returning from their midnight stroll around the gardens…or midnight snowball fight. Both were soaked to the skin, which would have made Emily flip into mother mode instantly when seeing them. To their relief however she was miles away so couldn't fuss over them.

Jarvis: I may have the maturity of a fifteen-year-old, but it's more than you! wiggling his numb fingers in an effort to bring them to life. You have the maturity of a 10-year-old, no, heaven forbid, a 5-year-old!

Flora her teeth chattering: Well I couldn't let you get away with pinching Miss Laird's backside, thinking it was mine could I? Poor girl. shaking her head

Jarvis: No need to throw a huge ball of snow at my head! You look very similar from behind. He argued, hopefully

Flora: Yes, to one who drunk 5 glasses of brandy over supper. Thank god the girl didn't go running to Mrs Miggins or even worse thank god you didn't go pinching her arse, not only would you have been up before the Earl, you'd be divorced quicker than you could say baby Corey.

Jarvis without thinking: You should be flattered, Miss Laird's a lot younger than you. She froze on the spot and Jarvis quickly began to regret accepting that last glass brandy.

Flora spinning round to glare at him: Perhaps it's a good job Mrs Miggins organised separate rooms for us because I think you are going to be sleeping very alone tonight. Goodnight! turning and storming up the stairs.

Jarvis dashing after her: Oh come on Flora, you know I was only joking!

Flora: You sounded quite serious to me!

Smirking to himself, Frank turned round the corner after hearing a door upstairs slam, before being reopened and slamming once more. He just found their fights so amusing, they were so pathetic. He could imagine his dear old uncle, squeezing some poor wenches arse, completely rat-arsed, thinking it to be Flora's. Even if the housekeeper's whole body was entirely unique. Turning his attention to his afternoon, he grinned, it was TOO easy. All he had to do now was wait, wait for the right moment when Georgie boy let his guard down and they'd be ready.

Upstairs, the butler and housekeeper's room was very tense. Neither were speaking as they dried themselves off. When finished the butler turned his attention to getting his wife to look him in the eye, before she succeeded in filling up his trunks with his scattered objects and items and managed to get them into the other room.

Jarvis: I didn't mean it darling. walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders gently. I'm drunk for starters and Mrs Miggins' battiness must be contagious because you're in no way old compared to that girl.

Flora couldn't help chuckling, she was almost double the girl's age, maybe he was right, she should have been flattered.

Flora: She is quite mad isn't she?

Jarvis: Completely! I've never met anyone like her! How on earth she managed to wrap the Earl around her finger is anyone's guess! He must only hire insane housekeepers.

Flora: Oi! turning around and whacking him on the arm

Jarvis: Sorry, it's the drink, gone right to my head. tapping his head and she giggles. Fancy a game of chess? winking at her.

Flora: I'm not all that good.

Jarvis: Believe me, that makes it even better. She rolls her eyes before agreeing.

Flora and Jarvis may have seen Mrs Miggins as a completely batty old woman, who had trouble eating peas, but Grace May quickly realised she had standards. The elderly woman had reprimanded Grace about her bread; it hadn't risen well enough, therefore as a punishment she'd been made to make it all other again after supper, expenses on her!

Grace was naturally furious and got down to it straight away, trying not to think about what the back of Felix Kraus' hand will feel like when he finds out she hasn't had time to repair the hole in his trousers. She returned her thoughts to think about her day, first the argument with George and then the conversation with Frank, if you could call it a conversation.

She was busy with her thoughts, flouring her work surface and didn't hear the door behind her open. The figure of the second footmen stopped in the doorway, just taking a moment to watch her, imprinting her every move onto his memory. Though maybe he didn't need to, maybe all this worrying was for nothing. Frank had been gone all day, but nothing had happened. Perhaps the valet was making it all up to tease him.

He was hoping to talk to her, but now that he saw her sniffling into her dough he felt his courage falter. Deciding that it was best if he left it for another time he made to leave, however an unexpected sneeze didn't allow him to get away unnoticed. Grace jumped slightly and spun around to glimpse the spy.

Grace: George. she mumbles slightly, before turning back around to finish the bread.

George: Grace, I need to talk to you. Did he? The words were just slipping off his tongue. Well he'd started now. Sighing he took his jacket off, hanging it on the back of his chair before sitting down. You have to understand that…well…the thing is, I wasn't with some woman earlier, there was some business I needed to attend to in town.

Grace: What sort of business? she mutters, trying her best to give him the cold-shoulder, but still wanting to know what he had to say.

George: Important business. It's difficult to explain…maybe now isn't the best time to start getting into all that- He is cut of by a loud from Grace

Grace: So we are back to where we started, you keeping secrets from me!

George: I've told you Grace, you are better off not knowing for now-

Grace: George either tell me the truth or leave me alone! She screams, spinning to face him, the tears now running freely down her cheeks For good. she whispers If you have to keep things from me then maybe it would be best for us to be apart. I don't want to be with any man who has to lie to me… So… what's it going to be? He doesn't answer for a moment.

George: I love you. he whispers, before shaking his head and standing. And I always will, but if you can't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together.

Grace: Why did you have to turn this around?

George: Trust me, Grace! We can do this if you trust me!

Grace: But I can't. I'm sorry, George.

George: Don't do this Grace. She doesn't reply, her head just drops and she turns her attention to kneading the dough again. She hears his heels on the stone floor as he walks away.

Grace muttering under her breath: Don't turn around.

When she could no longer hear him walking, she began to feel faint, her body whacked with sobs she stumbled into George's chair, leaning back against she closed her eyes for a minute, before wriggling slightly. There was something digging into her back. Sitting up curious, she wiped the tears off her face to see George had left his jacket.

Recalling his sneaking around the trunks earlier and the bulge in his coat, it suddenly accrued to her that this may be the answer to all the riddles. It couldn't hurt to take a look. Pulling his jacket closer she dug her hand into his inside pocket, gasping as her hand wrapped around the unmistakable shape.

Upstairs the scene had taken a definite unexpected turn. What had Jarvis got himself into?

Flora: Ha! Removing one of his pawns Check!

Jarvis: Not good at chess, my arse! he growls as he pulls his vest over his head, leaving him in only his long johns.

Flora chuckles to herself, as he throws it down angrily before turning his attention back to the chess set. Flora was sat quite happily, still fully clothed save her shoes and her cap, which Jarvis had argued against being counted as a REAL item of clothing, before she had mentioned the fact he'd just pinched another woman's backside and she was their playing strip chess with him.

Flora: Your turn darling. smirking at him, his face utterly severe as he began to study the chess board.

Jarvis: There you go. taking his move, quite pleased that he'd got his king out of check, even if he hadn't managed to get her more uncovered.

Flora: hmmmmmmmmmmmm….hmmmmmmmmm…hmmmmmmmm. tapping her nails on the edge of the chess board, which Jarvis found increasingly annoying. hmmmmmm…where to go…where to go…hmmmmmmm-

Jarvis after about 5 minutes of 'hmmmm's: Oh just move!

Flora: Alright, alright! Keep your knickers on. She chuckles to herself. D'you get it?…eh…keep your knickers on… Pretty good don't you think?

Jarvis: Ha bloody ha! Will you just get on with it, I'm freezing here!

Flora most offended he hadn't found her joke funny: Fine! She moves, swiftly knocking his knight off the board with her queen. Oh yes! Get 'em off big boy! sulking he stands, removing his long johns for the first time feeling more than slightly vulnerable. Weren't you supposed to be the king at chess? I thought that's why Felix and Andrew don't let you play because you thrashed them, but the real reason is they'd die of boredom by the time the game's fin-iiiissssssshhhheeeddd! she shrieks, as Jarvis flings her over his shoulder, before throwing her down onto the bed.

Jarvis: I let you win! climbing on top of her and beginning to quickly unfasten her dress.

Flora: Oh you did, did you? You 'let' me win. Besides we haven't finished yet! waving his hands away and trying to push him off her.

Jarvis: But I've nothing else to take off.

Flora: That doesn't mean I can't sit and laugh at you freezing to death while we finish the game…and anyway… sliding under him. Just because you've got nothing else to take off doesn't mean that I don't either.

Jarvis: Tu est fantastique Madam.

Flora: Pity you aren't as good at playing chess as you are at speaking French.

Jarvis: Quel dommage!

Flora: What does that mean?

Jarvis: Pity you aren't as good at speaking French as you are at playing chess.

Walter must have decided to continue letting her win as his performance didn't pick up…until he managed to get her on her back. Flora decided it wasn't worth the hassle and 'let' him carry her to bed. The train idea may have been VERY good, but the chess was a bit of a step back. Maybe he could persuade her to play a bit of one on one cricket or he could 'help' her clear away the crockery in Mrs Miggins' office one night. That would take a lot of persuading but surely he could wrap her around his little finger.

Despite all of George's worrying and Grace's tears the next day proceeded as normally as it ever did in the Sturges-Borne household. Mrs Miggins the dotty London housekeeper had immediately shooed Mrs Corey out of her office first thing in the morning, stating quite firmly that this was her house and she didn't need any outside help especially from 'some slip of a girl' to run it. Far from being offended Flora was quite pleased by the comment much to Mrs Miggins consternation and before the old lady could change her mind she was off hunting for her husband. When she did find Walter she was most annoyed to find his head buried in his papers, shuffling them furiously whilst he scribbled away secretly and ignoring all his wife's attempts to distract him. In the end Flora settled for sulkily retrieving her sewing from her room and with several loud huffs of disappointment settled herself next to Grace in the servants hall whilst she worked on the seemingly endless pile of baby clothes Emily had insisted she would need.

If Flora had thought she might see more of her husband after lunch then she was very mistaken, it had all started so well…Walter had caught up with her on the way to the dining room, mischievously dragging her off into a store cupboard for a quick kiss and a cuddle before they had both headed off to lunch arriving ten minutes late and earning them amused glances from Felix and scathing ones from Mrs Miggins. However instead of continuing their activities after lunch Walter promptly announced that he was off into town on the Earl's business and ignoring the obvious pleading looks from his wife he was to be going alone as he was seeing about manly matters and with a pointed hint in her direction there would be no time for idle fripperies! As a result Flora found herself pacing up and down in his office awaiting his return, her fury growing with each step, was that all she was to him a sex object and a brood mare? It seemed the only time he spent any time with her at all was when he was trying to get her to consent to one of his bizarre schemes, not that she minded then but they were supposed to be on their honeymoon shouldn't they be inseparable especially as he was going soon and would be so far away?

Perhaps now he had his ring on her finger and technically she was his property he didn't think he had to pay attention to her, in a non physical manner she conceded, he didn't need to confide in a woman about his affairs and so she would be the last to know anything from now on. Well one thing was certain she was going to put him straight on that one when he got home, whenever he got home since he hadn't even deigned to tell her when he would be expected back. Flushed and angry Flora stormed out of his office and down the corridor, searching for something, anything to take out her frustrations on until her oblivious husband finally returned.

Several hours later just as Flora was severely scolding Fred for the abysmal state of his tails, not that as the footman later grumbled it was her area of responsibility, she received the news that she had been waiting for the butler had returned. At once whirling round she left Fred cowering in the corner, muttering expletives about moody pregnant women, and strode off to the Butler's pantry; when however her husband failed to materialise she collared the nearest servant demanding to know where he was. Stuttering the shaken housemaid whispered something about bath water and dressing for dinner barely able to finish her sentence before the housekeeper was off and heading upstairs.

On reaching their rooms Flora pushed open the door careful not to let is crash and so inform the oblivious butler of her presence. Sashaying into the room, there was only the barest whisper of silk against floorboards but even this Jarvis failed to pick up on as he was in the dressing room happily ensconced in a tub bellowing out various little ditties, from the clean 'Row Row your boat' to some interesting smutty little ditties that caused his wife to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

Scurrying over to the old desk in the corner Flora quietly pulled her husbands leather bound folder onto her lap and teased open the bow, flipping it open she gazed down at the clutch of papers encased inside her eyes automatically widening when she caught the words 'last will and testament'. Stifling a gasp she clasped a hand over her open mouth, relieved when instead of storming out to find out who was messing about with his papers Jarvis switched over to singing about bottles on a wall. Her curiosity piqued Flora slid the ribbon off from the legal document and turned her attention to the first page, the first paragraph was a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo and made about as much sense as lady Mary on a good day, however something in the second caught her attention….He had left everything his entire estate to her….a sum of….

Raising her eyebrows in shock Flora stifled a choke of surprise, in her confusion her mother's voice immediately springing to mind and in her typically cynical Irish lilt commenting it might just be worth bumping off a husband to be in receipt of such a sum! How on earth Walter had managed to amass such an amount she would never understand, she knew he had inherited some money from his father who had proved himself quite canny in financial matters but surely there couldn't have been that much and there was no way he could have much from his simple wages scam…Unless that wasn't the only scam he had on the go, but surely he would have told her about any others?

Managing to put her shock aside for the moment Flora looked past that interesting fact and continued down the page, a slight smile touching her lips as she examined the arrangements of the trust fund for their child, which would mature when he or she was 21. However what stopped Flora dead in her tracks was the final paragraph, shaking slightly she allowed the paper to fall from her fingers, unable to believe what was written. How could he even think such a thing, and go to the extent to plan for the eventuality? Not that she didn't approve his selection but he could have talked to her first before appointing their unborn child's guardians. Did he really think it was a likely possibility that he would fail to return from India and that she might die giving birth, so much so that he had to make provision for the eventuality?

"What do you think you are doing?" A harsh icy voice cut through the air causing her to whirl around in her seat, a single tear escaping from her lashes to splash down on her porcelain cheek, but she didn't answer frozen in her seat whilst her husband glared at her from across the room.

"I'll ask you again and this time I'll expect an answer Flora!" Walter hissed moving out of the shadows and into the room, a simple towel wrapped around his waist but he hadn't paused long enough to dry himself properly and trickles of water ran down his calves to pool on the floor around his feet.

"I..I…" Flora muttered getting to her feet and moving towards him, unable to restrain her tears any longer she threw herself at him, flinging her arms round her still damp shoulders and sobbing against his neck. Surprised Jarvis stood in shock for a moment his anger at catching her rummaging through his things quickly abating as his concern quickly grew.

"Flora what is it? I promise I'm not that angry that you have to be afraid of me darling I would never hurt you or the baby I swear to you…."

"It's not that…Oh Walter don't ever talk about not coming back! I just couldn't bear it…."

Suddenly realisation dawned and running his hands soothingly down her back he manoeuvred her over to the bed sitting her down gently. "Flora it was never meant like that, of course I'm coming back…That was just a what if, to make sure you and the baby would be provided for if I…"

"Don't say it please don't!" Flora cut in. "It's bad enough dealing with my own worries about you going and never coming back." She sobbed. "But to see it written down like that, in black and white it made it sound so real, and I could just picture it all in my head, the funeral….the will…everything… Walter I love you so much but one day it's just struck me we are going to loss one another."

"But not for a very very long time!" Walter whispered soothingly brushing the hair back from her face.

"You can't promise me that!" Flora snapped pushing his hands away and pacing the room. "And even if you return who knows I might…."

"You might what?" Walter demanded watching as Flora began to shake uncontrollably. "What Flora?"

"What if I don't survive…You can't help but hear things you know, and it's frighteningly common especially among older…My cousin for example she was about my age and on her fourth child when she…"

"Stop!" Walter snapped. "Don't say one more word, you're going to be fine, the baby is going to be fine!"

"Then why have you made arrangements if I don't?" Flora retorted. "Naming Emily and Felix the baby's guardians!"

"I….I had to cover all angles!" Jarvis snapped storming over to the dresser and grabbing his dressing gown, pulling off his towel he quickly finished drying himself before pulling on his dressing gown, tying it loosely and turning back to face her.

"Is that what this is, just another 'angle'!" Flora hissed, wiping at her tears. "Don't you understand I'm terrified, terrified of loosing you, of loosing the baby and of not making it…"

"Listen to me!" Jarvis cut her off, walking over to her and pulling her into his arms before leaning down softly kissing her forehead. "All three of us are going to pull through this…." He added moving his hand down to rub gently over her stomach. "This baby is going to be strong and healthy and I'm sure a lot of trouble to both his parents, and no arguing!" He added when her head suddenly shot up her mouth opening as she began to retort.

"Yes Walter." Flora whispered meekly burying her head into his shoulder unable to keep fighting his convictions anymore, content for once to let her husband win the argument and secretly wishing with her whole heart that this time he would be proved right.


	7. Episode 6b

The next few days had passed with the less mishap as possible. The Earl seemed to be satisfied, which made the staff happy, Lord Julian was throwing up every two seconds, which also made the staff happy (save one). The footmen seemed to be enjoying the change of scenery, it was nice to be able to walk through town without every woman avoiding them. Since their little discussion Flora and Jarvis were spending as much time as possible together and Flora seemed to be getting far to use to doing basically nothing, except knitting the odd piece of baby clothing.

Mrs Miggins definitely had standards, which even if her maids were use to Grace wasn't, but all the extra work had helped keep her mind off things which had occurred over the passing days. She'd hardly said a word to George over the last few days, though she had been tempted. Very tempted to ask him why he was carrying a gun around and was dying to bite at him about being so stupid as to leave his jacket all over the house. If anyone else except her had found the contents in his jacket pocket, he would be up before Jarvis straight away. Luckily though it had been her and she had kept his coat with her until she had chance to subtly place it under his feet.

George was slightly glad of the estrangement between him and the maid. The last thing he needed at the moment was her nagging at him about this and that. Once this was over and they were out of the country he'd try to win her around again. He'd thought over these last few days he'd need his wits about him, but nothing had happened. Frank hadn't been anywhere near him and tomorrow they would be leaving, going far away for 6 months, a thought that brought peace to George's mind.

Will: I'm sure the Earl loves to just pick on me! What have I ever done to him? He hisses, stamping his feet in order to get his blood circulation going again. This is the second year in a row now that I've missed the new year's party.

George: I'm sure you ain't missing much Will, they are the same every year. anxious to keep moving not wanting to turn into Felix's new ice statue masterpiece.

Will: How would you know you've only been to one?

George: True, but they can't be that different. Will sighs to himself, rubbing the chill out of his hands.

Will: It better not bloody snow. looking up at the dark gloomy snow. That was all they needed to be stuck outside this house all night and for it to start to snow. The Earl had been invited to a New Year's party at a household near by, which he had nicely invited Will and George along to, to stand outside in the freezing cold and wait for him.

Frank had been made to come along too to keep Lord Puke-a-lot in check. The Earl had instructed Jarvis to make sure Frank would be near by in case he needed to get- or more likely carry Julian out, "the last thing I need is some son-in-law making a fool out of my and spoiling my impeccable reputation". The words 'impeccable reputation had made perfect dinner conversation between the butler, housekeeper and chef that night.

Frank however seemed to have disappeared momentarily with some tart he'd found in the kitchen. Or at least that is what George and Will had thought as a very intoxicated chef had breathed to close to them while asking if either of them had seen his loose maid.

Will: That just confirms the fact that all chef's that are hired have to be completely off the rails. He'd commented at the time.

George: Unique. George had replied and they'd both sniggered.

Their night hadn't really been all that bad, they would have preferred being back at the London household living it up with their colleges, but making up nicknames for all the toffs from only sight had proved very amusing. But after a while they realised they were getting the same names more than once so in the end just decided to divide them into 4 categories; the first was the Lord Hugo group, but after a while George made Will change this to the Prince Albert group instead, due to the fact there were still people 'mourning' for the former. The second was the Stick up their arse group, this included all the males who looked the footmen attending to them up and down in disgust rather than the reasons of the other males.

The women were divided into the Farquarson sisters, either the Hamilton-Hussey, love to rule the roost version or the under-butler shagging version, but the division was really to do with whether they were gorgeous or a bit of a dog.

Will: Good god, did you see the body on that nose? He whispers to George, who sniggers

George: She definitely goes in the Francesca Hamilton-Hussey group. Will nods in agreement. What about her then? Will studies the woman for a moment.

Will: Neither, she's not feminine enough, she'll have to go in the Stick up their arse group. George chuckles to himself.

George: She's definitely a Lady Caroline. He mutters to Will, as they watch a woman shriek at the top of her voice about the fact her dress was going to get wet in the rain.

Will: It's only spitting. Maybe we should throw her in a river, then she may understand the difference. They both chuckle. I hate that b Keneally, he gets to sneak off with some tart while we are stuck out here. Well I'm telling you now, if the Earl comes to tell us darling Julian has to be taken home you doing the honours!

George: Oh lucky me he huffs, but an idea strikes him and a smile creeps across his face. Then again once I'd got him to bed I'd be free to join the party, while you be stuck here all alone while your bits turned blue. Will suddenly turns very pale and clenches his fists.

Will: But as first footman the Earl may trust me to look after his son-in-law more than some SECOND footman.

George: No, no. shaking his head and smiling. First footman stays with the Earl. But I may be able to let this go, as long as you tell me how many times he throws up on you. He chuckles as he sees Will scowl, before beginning their game again, this time with a new category; Batty Lady Mary's.

However if the two lads had known just how the party was proceeding back at the house then they might not have felt so distraught about missing it! Surprisingly for a New Year's eve party there was no loud music, or dancing or even a single sign of anyone having fun; the reason for this could be boiled down to one woman Mrs Miggins! She had issued a household ban on alcohol starting that evening and there was nothing that Mr Jarvis or Mr Adams could do to get her to change her singularly stubborn mind. She had even conducted a room inspection, and found the footmen's hidden stash of brandy in their trunks, which of course she automatically confiscated and Joe dreaded having to explain to Will where it had gone, he knew the first footman would be furious.

However this didn't stop the remaining footmen from trying desperately to think of a way around the problem after all it was unthinkable to have a new year's eve party without a shot or two to toast 1852 in properly. It was because of this noble endeavour that Fred and Joe found themselves sneaking about in the shadows as they headed towards the kitchens.

"Pist, Fred…" Joe called out from behind the door. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sush!" The other footman hissed as he jumped behind a statue just in time to hide from a kitchen maid who came flying out of the kitchen, the sounds of the chef ranting in the background filtering into the hall whilst the door closed. Then when everything was quiet again Fred reappeared, waving at Joe to follow him along the corridor to the back door to the larder, a door that normally remain locked unless the supplier was delivering.

"It's locked, I told you it would be, you didn't think the silly old bag would leave it open tonight just for you did you! Joe muttered as he tugged at the door handle. "Why don't we just go, have a game or two of cards, unless she's banned that as well in our absence…" He trailed off miserably.

"Not so fast Josephine!" Fred joked, glancing up and down the corridor making sure no one was coming or had seen them lurking about, before reaching into his coat pocket and removing a selection of skeleton keys and quietly trying one after the other in the lock.

"Where the bloody hell did you get them!" Joe squeaked.

"Not so loud!" Fred snapped. "Do you want the entire senior staff to hear us, besides we're not doing nought illegal we're only getting some of what's ours so there is no needed to start showing that girly streak of yours!….Ahhhh that's the one!" He added turning the key and hearing the lock click open, glancing over his shoulder he slipped into the room, reappearing a moment later to thrust several bottles into Joe's reluctant hands.

"Here hide them!" Fred ordered before disappearing again and so missing the look of panic on Joes's face as he tried to stuff two bottles either under his coat or down his trousers and failing in both attempts.

"Ere Fred I can't hide two! How many are you getting anyway?" He hissed.

But the other footman didn't answer, he was busy up to more mischief. Inside the larder once he had found their confiscated brandy Fred had paused to take a quick scout around, seeing if there were any other interesting items he could slip under his jacket. It was at this point that he spied, sitting innocently on the self near the kitchen door a large bowl of Kraus's famous fruit punch and in the dark Fred smiled mischievously.

A minute later he reappeared in the corridor much to Joe's relief and took the other bottle off of his friend.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Joe demanded as they quickly strode towards the footmen's room.

"Oh nothing!" Fred replied smugly. "Nothing at all!"

"Well you took a bloody long time to do it!" Joe retorted. "It's not going to get us into trouble is it?" He added as he recognised the guilty twinkle in his friend's eye.

"Us…No it's not going to get US in any trouble at all!" Fred replied cryptically before they both disappeared into the relative safety of their room.

Ten minutes later the senior staff assembled in their dining room, a sulking Jarvis sitting at one end of the table and as far away from that 'mad, old bat' as he could manage, Flora sat to his left and Felix to his right, both exchanging amused smiles as the Butler fumed under his breath before moving to he hack the roasted joint to pieces, Felix wincing at every stroke as he saw his masterpiece shredded before his very eyes.

"Stop Please!" The chef suddenly exclaimed. "You need to be gentler Mr Jarvis, the meat is cooked to perfection so it should practically fall off the bone…."

"Fine!" Jarvis snapped sitting back into his seat and practically throwing the caving knife over to the chef. "You do it then." He added as he glared in annoyance at his empty wine glass. "I suppose we are expected to wash this 'masterpiece' down with water are we?" He hissed as Felix passed him the prime cutting as a consolatory gesture.

"Well no actually…" Felix replied smugly. "I managed to have one of the maids whip up my famous fruit punch." He added waving one of the staff forward to pour a generous helping into the Butler's punch glass.

"Oh joy!" Jarvis muttered sarcastically, earning him a reproachful look from his wife for his apparent ingratitude towards Felix's kind consideration. "Thank you Mr Kraus!" He muttered apologetically raising the cup to his lips.

"I of course added a little of my secret ingredient." Felix whispered winking at the Butler, and Jarvis practically chocked on his first mouthful.

"A Little you say?" He spluttered when he had gotten his breath back.

"Well yes only a few spoonfuls but even so I suggest Flora doesn't drink more than one glass…" He added pointedly as the housekeeper took her first sip and her face suddenly flushed bright red.

"Felix are you sure you didn't make a mistake and add say half a bottle by mistake?" Flora rebuked, as the chef sampled his punch for himself, his eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise.

"This isn't my…" Felix gasped, but the smiling butler quickly finished his first glass and waved the waiter over for a refill.

"I don't care whose idea it was…But if I ever find out I'll give them a pay raise!" Jarvis joked leaning back in his chair, his smile broadening when he saw the elderly housekeeper take her first sip. "This should be a most interesting evening after all!"

As Jarvis predicted, it was an interesting, and indeed entertaining evening. Although it would have been most unthinkable for her to admit it, Mrs Miggins was rather partial to the odd tipple before bed, to 'help her sleep', of course, but she had tasted nothing quite like the punch concocted by that 'contemptible foreign cook'. Before she was able to protest at having such a potent mixture under her roof she had drunk nearly half a glass of the stuff and was tittering merrily for what felt like to her the first time since she condemned herself to spinsterhood.

"I think I'll leave the poor dear in your capable hands." Jarvis walked around to Flora and whispered in her ear while eyeing Mrs Miggins as she began to point and laugh at an innocent pepper pot. "I'm sure you and her can find something to chat about."

"Don't you dare leave me here alone with her while you and Felix escape!" Flora hissed, her serious expression clouding further through anger while snatching at his sleeve so he couldn't leave. "Which I know is exactly what you intend to do!"

"Come now, Flora darling." Jarvis forced through gritted teeth as he pulled his jacket away from her extraordinarily strong grasp. "You know that us gentlemen need time to relax otherwise we become irritable and shout at our wives."

"And you're off to drink that brandy you've had to smuggle into the household because you won't stand up to an old woman." Flora snapped playfully but with a sharp sarcastic bite to her tone. Jarvis thought it best not to answer back as Mrs Miggins had stopped chattering to a teaspoon and was now staring intently at the butler, squinting and gaping as if he had sprouted another head. With an awkward grunt, Jarvis smoothed down his waistcoat and pecked his wife on her flushed cheek, then moved over to the door, indicating to Felix to follow him with a coaxing nod of the head. Felix jumped to his feet, casting a sympathetic eye towards the younger of the two housekeepers who was propping up Mrs Miggins at the table and trying to prise a remarkably empty glass out of her wrinkly fingers.

"Please, Felix, do come in." Jarvis smiled a little awkwardly once he and Felix reached his room, waving the chef into the room and brandishing the rather inviting looking bottle of brandy. "It's been a long time since we, well, talked."

Without a word Kraus stepped over the threshold, examining the butler's expression for signs of the friendliness that he had missed over recent months. It's not my fault we've not talked, he thought as he watched Jarvis slosh a generous shot or two into his glass, and he very nearly responded with such a comment, but thought better of it and instead gratefully accepted the glass when it was thrust into his palm.

"I'm not much looking forward to this damn boat trip." Jarvis laughed apprehensively, swishing the dull liquid around in his glass and breathing in deeply. "Remember how I was last time? I couldn't work out which I hated more, the smell of my own vomit or every body else's."

Felix nodded knowlingly; he had forgotten just how ill Jarvis had been on their last voyage together, but now they were going an awful lot further than Italy and he suddenly began to dread the journey even more. "Indeed, Walter, I remember only too well how you were last time, I think everybody else could see you certainly weren't at your best except for His Lordship!"

"Hmm, yes." Jarvis recalled, signalling to his colleague to sit opposite him. "I can still hear him now barking in my bloody ear, completely oblivious to the fact I was trying to hold my guts in: 'It's not bloody good enough, this damn cabin's too cramped, it's too hot and if it's this oppressive on the continent I will need your constant attention – are you listening, man, you've gone positively green! Oh yes and get me a sea view!' If I hadn't have felt so rough, Felix, I would certainly have pointed out to our Lord and Master that we were in fact surrounded by sea – the English Channel to be precise - and if he had bothered to look out of his porthole he would have been enlightened to that fact! I certainly was aware, I can tell you!" Jarvis snorted, supping at his warming alcohol and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, his ignorance knows no bounds sometimes my friend." Felix chuckled. "Although it often amazed me just how much he was able to blame on you – the hot weather, his own seasickness – remember he thought he had been poisoned by substandard ship food?"

"I most certainly do, it didn't occur to him for a moment the motion of the ship might have had something to do with it!" Jarvis smiled, moulding his body into the chair and nursing his drink. "Then he said it was my fault because I hadn't been giving him due care and attention and if I hadn't been far too busy with my own affairs – namely leaning over the side of the ship and vomiting into the wind – I might have noticed he was being served substandard food. To be fair, Felix, I think you should have been blamed for that one!"

"Ah but if you hadn't have been so sick you still may not have been paying him all that much attention, isn't that so Mr Jarvis?" The chef grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he leaned forward and cocked a questioning eyebrow. Jarvis' eyes widened in confusion and he scowled thoughtfully, shaking his head. "Oh come now Walter, you know just what I am referring to."

"I don't think I do, I was sick, if I wasn't desperately trying to keep my stomach contents in – which I might add was very little by the end of both of our crossings – I was either pandering to the old man's whims or trying to forget my woes through sleep." Jarvis muttered gruffly, genuinely not remembering what his friend could be referring to. He snatched at the bottle and refilled their glasses, the fire crackling happily nearby as Kraus eyed his colleague in amusement.

"On the way there – oh you must remember!" Felix sighed in exasperation, lowering his voice and tapping his temple. "That very fine Spanish beauty in steerage who couldn't keep her eyes off you? What do you say here – oh yes, she /fancied the pants/ off you, just a shame you couldn't have managed a little fun with her apart from a couple of sultry smiles in between your vulgar and rather sudden trips to search out the toilet, not always successful though may I add!"

Jarvis' confused expression suddenly turned into one of realisation as the other memories flooded back from their perilous trip across the Channel on their way to Italy. He remembered that even after only a few hours after their departure from Dover he heard a steward say it was the worst weather he had ever encountered in all his years working on the ferries and this had not surprised the butler one bit. His seasickness had hit almost immediately and his stomach churned with every slight – and not so slight – movement of the ship and his throat filled with an overwhelming urge to be very, very sick. "This damn boat has certainly put the 'sea' into 'nausea', Mr Kraus!" Jarvis had remarked to the chef, doubling over in their stuffy shared cabin and simply wanting to die. But before Felix could reply that it was only going to be for a few days there was a tiny tap on their door and being the only able body in the room the chef opened it, expecting it to be the inevitable visit by Keneally just to poke fun at his superior's condition. Far from it being the smug under-butler, Felix gasped slightly in surprise.

"Who is it?" Jarvis had demanded, struggling to turn from his bed slow enough so his chronic dizziness didn't worsen. The imbalance in his ears was so bad that he had gone temporarily slightly deaf, so it had taken a moment or two before he heard the soft tones of a female voice speaking what Jarvis could only imagine to be either Spanish or Portuguese. Felix replied to her in her native tongue, laughing under his breath as the woman giggled.

Not wanting to be left out of what could have been a vitally important conversation, the butler jumped to his feet a little too quickly and nearly blacked out, but when his vision finally returned, if a little blurry, he saw a rather tall but slender young woman standing just beyond Felix out in the corridor. Her hair was dark as was her skin – it may have been a tan but he thought it more likely to be her natural colour – and her eyes were large and friendly. Something occurred to him as her gaze locked with hers, the eyes seemed familiar, their rich colour, their wistful beauty, although he didn't have time to ponder who she reminded him of because Felix had begun babbling away to him.

"The lady apologises, she's got the wrong cabin, she's looking for room 611 instead of 119. Walter?" Felix's eyes darted in between the curious expression on the butler's face and the smile which had spread across the woman's full lips, and instantly he felt very awkward and out of place.

Jarvis suddenly felt very ashamed he couldn't speak a word of her language, so instead of trying to struggle he gave her a small boyish wave, which he regretted straight away when he considered how stupid he must have looked. He felt even worse as his condition prevailed and she managed to stammer out 'h…hello, sir' as if to put him to shame, her dark cheeks pinking.

"Tell her my only other language is French and that I apologise." Jarvis said quietly to Felix, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he caught the woman undressing him with her gaze, although there was certainly a small look of concern on her pretty face. Felix immediately did as he was asked, but the Spanish woman then simply shrugged, obviously disappointed they would not be able to communicate without the help of the friend of 'el hombre hermoso'.

"She says her name is Josefina." Felix beamed, giving Jarvis an encouraging wink, but his smile fell rapidly away from his face when he saw the butler clutching at his stomach, his face as pale as the whitewash walls around them. "Walter are you alright, you look a bit……."

"Excuse me!" Jarvis gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to stall the more pressing of the two urges he had been experiencing in the last few minutes. He forced his way past Felix and Josefina and hurried out into the corridor, desperately searching out the communal toilets, but it was too late. Even the approaching steward couldn't get to him in time with a towel.

"Enfermedad del mar." Felix whispered to Josefina in a matter of fact tone as she bit her bottom lip in sympathy and nodded gravely, the steward instantly fussing around Jarvis in an attempt to wipe up the mess.

"I remember the look of devastation on your face as clear as if it were right now!" Felix mocked gently as Jarvis had to laugh at his own misfortune. With a sigh the chef smiled, leaning forward and patting Jarvis on the shoulder. "Ah my friend, you must have done something for her as she still waved and smiled at you for the rest of the journey."

"Yes she did." Jarvis mused, a fleeting expression of 'what if' passing across his face. "I was rather flattered to say the least. I had completely forgotten about it until now. So much has changed since then, it now feels like a lifetime ago."

"Even still," Felix said, a naughty grin spreading from ear to ear. "You are very sneaky, Mr Jarvis, you may suppose to be the embodiment of Englishness when you are very much what polite circles call a 'ladies man', are you not?"

Jarvis raised his eyebrows in startled shock at such a statement, loosening his necktie and stiff collar as suddenly they felt rather tight. "And what would I be called in impolite circles, Mr Kraus?" Jarvis goaded, leaving Felix rather unsure whether he was rather put out by his friend's insinuations or instead just rather amused. "It's not my fault women obviously find me so irresistible."

Felix lowered his eyes then shifted in his chair so he could stare into the flames so he could ignore the gloating look on his colleague's face. "Well my friend I could pretend that I was jealous of all that female attention but somehow I don't think you would believe me."

Jarvis obviously riled at this, unable to help the contempt from showing as he pursed his lips and sniffed, but the chef carried on determined to get this taboo subject which had been hanging over them for months out into the stuffiness of the room.

"I remember you asked me if I would like to go after Josefina myself, now you know why I never did. I am so very sorry I have let you down Walter but it is not something I can help." Felix paused, forcing himself to look his friend in the eye and wait for a response, but it felt like an eternity until Jarvis had drained his glass and finally spoke.

"But Felix, it's…..it's….." Jarvis began, stalling as Kraus snorted and rose to his feet, flouncing over to the window and opening it so he could breathe in the smoggy yet cool London air.

"It's what, Walter, it's ungodly! It's a sin and I will be damned to burn in the flames of hell forever! I should be stripped naked in public and strung up by my ankles so a disgusted member of the public can take a rusty carving knife to me so they can cut off my……"

"FELIX, what I was actually going to say is that it's come as such a surprise, but I should have seen it really although I put your, how shall I say it, flamboyance down to being foreign." Jarvis said, a little more curtly than he intended. "And I was also going to say that you should be careful, if you get caught….you know….in a compromising situation….." Felix could see that Jarvis was becoming more and more uncomfortable but yet he continued to babble. "……especially in London where I am sure there is much more temptation around than in Tappleton…..then you'd be arrested, you could go to prison don't you realise?"

"Oh so now I understand!" The chef cried, slamming the window shut and turning to face Jarvis who had stalked over to the fireplace. "It's all about His Lordship and his precious reputation, that's all you're worried about, never mind loyalty to your friend!"

"That's not true!" Jarvis barked back, running his hand over the back of his neck where his collar was rubbing. "Yes I do have to take the Earl's reputation into account, of course I do as it's my duty, but my first concern will always instinctively be for you, we've been through a lot together, you have been there for me and for Flora and without you I fear we would not have got married – indeed we may not have been working in the same household by now!" The butler stopped abruptly having said his piece, folding his arms and puffing out his chest, but his indignant expression turned to one of confusion as Felix failed to stifle a snigger. "What is so funny!" Jarvis demanded as he flung himself back into his chair and massaged his forehead.

"You make me laugh sometimes, my dear Walter." Felix grinned, all his anger seemingly melting away as he pulled a small silver flask from his breast pocket. "But I am touched by your words. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, and anyway I don't intend to sneak off to have my desires tending to."

Jarvis openly flinched, stammering to steer the conversation around to its less tasteful elements. "As I say, I owe you a lot so I can't keep my concerns to myself. I can't deny it Felix, I'll never be happy with the situation – your situation – but I don't want it hanging over us the whole trip to India. We may have been able to avoid each other at Taplows but I feel that we will be confined together for quite a while."

"So is this your way of rebuilding our friendship?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow as a small smile crept across his lips.

"Yes, well, I suppose." Jarvis mumbled, waving his hand dismissively as he stood up and stretched to try to hide his uneasiness. "Now I had better go and rescue the missus, don't want to leave her with a drunken old woman for too long!"

Jarvis forced a smile, but instead of moving towards the door he continued to stare at Felix, obviously wanting to say something more but finding it difficult to grasp the right words. In the end Felix sighed and turned to leave, but Jarvis reached out an almost desperately took hold of his elbow to stop him.

"There's something….something I wish to ask you. I wasn't sure when would be the right time but now seems as good as any." Jarvis said in a hushed voice, his throat instantly drying up and causing him to cough. He knew he wasn't normally like this when dealing with awkward situations, he was usually far more forthright, but just thinking about the child he was to have and his or her long term future seemed to affect him far more than anything, even Flora, had ever done. "My unborn child; I, or I should say we, would very much like you to be godfather and guardian, if anything was to happen to me and Flora, God forbid. If you would accept, of course. We may not agree on everything, but I would feel far happier knowing the child would be in your care than anyone else I can think of."

Felix simply stared at Jarvis, utterly stunned and completely touched by this incredible responsibility he was willing to give him. Then, with a wide smile, the chef patted the butler firmly on both arms and nodded reassuringly. "I would be delighted, indeed honoured, but what about your mother? And won't Flora's family want to claim your child?"

"My mother would have a say of course, but as agile as she is she won't be forever and you are young enough, but as for Flora's family, I don't know them." Jarvis lowered his voice and glanced out into the corridor to make sure his wife wasn't around to hear. "This isn't something I've discussed with her, but I don't want our child being brought up in Ireland. I want them brought up here, that's why I need your assurances that you won't go back to Prussia."

"Walter I don't know if I can give you that assurance. I still have family over there, I don't have any intentions of moving back at the moment but in years to come who knows?" Felix sighed, studying the growing look of worry etching itself on Jarvis' features. He rested a reassuring hand on the butler's shoulder. "Listen, I would do everything in my power to make sure your child lived a happy life, I would hope not to go back to Prussia but all I'm saying is that I can't guarantee. Anyway, you talk as if you were about to drop dead from disease rather than looking forward to a wonderfully long life with your new wife. Do not look so worried, Walter, you make problems for yourself even before your current ones are dealt with."

"But Felix I'm worried, I can't help but worry." Jarvis said sorrowfully, shutting his eyes. "What if something happens to me while I'm away, what if I sail away and as you say die of disease? Goodness knows what an Englishman can pick up in India, you hear all kinds of tales of strange diseases, God knows we have enough of our own over here but over there – and then there's Flora, what if she gives birth while I'm away, what if she is very ill, what if she is so sick that….." Jarvis trailed off, leaning back against the door until it shut as Felix eyed him pitifully. "I know I am just speculating and everything will be fine, but I can't help these thoughts. Even Flora is thinking up morbid situations. I just keep thinking that everything seems so perfect – our marriage, a child on the way – this is _us_ Felix, Flora and me, when have you ever known it to go smoothly between us for long?"

"You have your problems like any couple, but you always pull through." Kraus said as he reached for the door handle. He smiled warmly again, taking a small sip from the flask and handing it to Jarvis. "Stop thinking that something bad will happen, it won't, not that I don't think you aren't wise to prepare for such tragic eventuality of course and as I say I would be honoured to be a guardian, but I shall focus more on the godfather aspect of your request and look forward to such a role with enthusiasm."

"Marvellous." Jarvis beamed, taking a sip from the flask and almost choking on the contents. "Good God Felix, what the hell is that!"

"A little something I have been trying out at home." Felix chuckled, tapping the side of his nose curiously.

"Oh not more homebrew, I thought you'd stopped all of that after mine and Andrew's little…..incident." Jarvis tutted, screwing up his face in obvious disgust.

"No, no, not that – different ingredients, a lot more what one would call potent. It's meant to be my version of vodka. Wonderfully strong, don't you agree?" Felix nudged Jarvis and snatched back the flask with a wink.

"I'm not sure about it being 'wonderful', but it certainly is strong." Jarvis said, feeling as if his entire head had become numb through that one tiny sip. "I'd best not have any more than that otherwise Flora may have to deal with not one but two drunken fools!"

"Yes, you'd better not be the worse-for-wear on your last night together for six months!" Felix said a little too loudly as they headed out of the door. "I don't think she would forgive you, I know I wouldn't!" He immediately realised exactly what he had insinuated regarding his platonic feelings of friendship for Jarvis and shut his mouth, but he could tell Jarvis was able to see the funny side from the half smile which spread across his lips as he turned away from him, the butler already planning his last night of bliss with his new bride. It had to be perfect, and he wanted them to lie in each other's arms right up until the last moment he had to get up so they could leave on schedule.

Jarvis knew he would miss Flora dreadfully, even when they had been apart in the summer it had felt like an age, but being unable to contact each other would be unbearable. By the time his letter would reach her it would be months out of date. What if something happened to him and Felix couldn't get word to her for three months? He could hardly entertain such a harrowing thought, so brought his mind back to the present and the naughty deeds he wanted to do to Flora before he had to stay celibate for the rest of eternity, or so it felt, and nobody, not even His Lordship, would ruin it for them.

Things had gone from good to worse for Will and George, after all the stuck up aristocrats had arrived they found their game incredibly hard to continue outside in the freezing cold while the subject of their game was inside wining and dining. Instead they settled for sitting on a low wall and seeing which conversation topics they could cover; Grace, Mrs Corey (the junior version), Lizzie and even Lady Rebecca was mentioned a couple of times… you don't have to be a genius to get the gist of their discussions. They were just giggling girlishly, while comparing the sizes of the four women's arses when they heard a tut tutting from behind them.

Frank: Dear dear Georgie, what would you lovely mistress say if she knew you'd been goggling at other women's backsides…then again she seems to be coming to her senses anyway and is not talking you. George grist his teeth as Frank smirks at him before turning to Will. Such a shame Miss McDuff and Lady Rebecca are on their way back up to Scotland and Jarvis has made an honest woman of the lovely Flora Ryan. You'll have to make do with Grace I suppose.

George: I'm afraid that will not be possible as the moment we get on that boat I'm going to see her and apologise. Frank chuckles to himself, shaking his head, and George suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

Frank: Then again maybe Flora Corey will do you the honours again. He hisses towards Will, though not taking his eyes off the horror on George's face. I warned you George. Told you to get away while you could but you decided to be the big brave boy and not listen to me and now you are going to pay for your mistake.

George: You are all talk Frank, now I don't know how you got hold of the information that you did but now you are just trying to scare me or make me do something I'll regret

Frank: You are either in denial or you are really stupid. Now maybe you don't have outstanding intelligence but you aren't completely thick. So I'm guessing it must be denial-

George: You are just trying to wind me up, well do you know what I'm not falling for it anymore! I'm not!

Frank: Well I'll stand here and watch shall I? Watch in pleasure while your whole world falls to bits around you. He hisses at him, stepping back after from him And then you know what? I'm gonna go and help Grace pick up the pieces and I swear now I'm going to get so much satisfaction from breaking her life into fragments once more.

George: That is what this is about. George whispers to himself. You don't want Grace to yourself…you want to get back at her for marrying you. Frank doesn't answer, he just smirks at the pair of footmen. Well where are they! George shouts loudly, waving his arms in the air. Where is Blyth and his tribe that are coming to smash my head in!

Frank was grinning now from ear to ear now, watching George get hysterical was always funny. The footman was storming around waving his arms around in all directions to emphasise the point no one was there. Will was stood over by the wall watching in horror as the usual calm George went ballistic before his eyes.

George: I'm waiting! I've waited long enough! So just get it over with! Give me a good beating and then leave me be! He was shouting up into the sky and all around him. He was shaking violently, his face colour changing from being pale to pink to burning scarlet.

Blyth: You think a little beating is all you're going to get and then I'm letting you go?

The piercing voice rang through the air and George span around, as a tall, moderately well built man came into view. His hair was jet black and his eyes were grey. He had thin lips, an unshaven chin, but the poisonous expression on his face had caught Will's eyes and almost made his heart stop still. George was glancing around looking for the swarm or angry men he was expecting to descent on him, but the man seemed unaccompanied. I too have waited long enough for this day to come and if you think it is going to be over in two minutes then you are mistaken.

George: Look Ollie, He began, backing away from Blyth, who was making his way towards him. Surely we can sort this out, come up with some sort of arrangement, we both know it was an accident.

Blyth: Accident it may be but a dear one! Arrangement! You think we can sort this out with some sort of arrangement! My brother is not coming back so how can I bargain with you! His face was like thunder as he headed towards the footman. You've got away with this for far too long, you've spent all your time hiding and I've spent all my time searching for you and now it is finally over.

Frank's grin broadened as he watched George shake in terror. Will was completely gobsmacked, all George's strange and secretive behaviour all seemed to be coming clear. He glanced towards Frank and saw the huge smirk across his face, which made his inside's turn. One of the things he hated most in the world was Frank Keneally winning. He wasn't going to let it happen, he needed to warn someone, George would do the same for him.

Seeing his opportunity Will began to sneak towards the path away from the courtyard. If he ran he could be at the London household in no time. He knew he'd receive the sharp back of more than one hand if he went and interrupted the Earl at the party and Jarvis would love the reason to reprimand him for airing their dirty laundry with servants from another household, so this was the only available option.

Blyth dived towards George, but he dodged out of the way and broke into a run towards a clump of bushes, determined to leg it away from here. Blyth shouted at the top of his voice something inaudible for George to hear, though he got the gist of his words when he suddenly saw one of Blyth's men appearing from out of the bushes.

The blood was pounding in his ears as he ducked under the guy's outstretched arms and darted away. But it was no good another seemed to appear out of nowhere and before he knew what was happening his was being surrounded by a group of men, all double his size, both height and muscle wise.

Seeing the need to rush Will broke into a run determined to get help before the heat had chance to rise. Frank seemed to have notices his plan though and shot towards the footman. Will stumbles slightly a he felt a pair of strong arms grasp his pining them behind his back.

Frank: You'll be signing your own death warrant if you interrupt this little congregation, so I wouldn't go running to your favourite butler if I was you. he hisses in his ear. Best stay out of he big boy's games. You know what happened last time you got 'involved' with something you shouldn't.

Will struggles desperately in the valet's arms but he held him firmly, turning his attention back to the powerless George.

Blyth: I'm not the only one who's got scores to settle with you!

George's knees seemed to be wobbling, his legs felt like jelly. He began to feel very claustrophobic, a feeling he hadn't felt since the time he and Grace has hidden in Jarvis' wardrobe… it wasn't the right time to be thinking of things like that, pull yourself together man! He scolds himself. The men were closing in on him and his mind was wandering from thought to thought, the incident in the wardrobe… to that blasted peacock… he didn't seem to be able to keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing. His thoughts seemed against him. His mind was concentrating on the numbness of his feet buried in the snow, the feeling of the pelting rain splashing against his freezing face. He could feel the water tickling down the back of his shirt and he was very aware of his trousers sticking to his legs.

He hardly blinked as the first fist struck his face, he only felt the pain afterwards. His whole world seemed to be dissolving around him and all he was conscious of was the sensations running through his body, from the numbness of his toes to the throbbing of his head. Every part of his body had become sensitive to every single caress. His head was knocked backwards on the next blow, but he was more aware of the pain running through his finger he'd felt the moment a sleeve had brushed against it.

He didn't hear the sickening crack as a knuckle squashed his nose, he was concentrating on the agony he felt in his chest he'd felt the moment someone had pushed his jacket into him. This however did managed to break him out of his stupor as he realised just what had dug into his chest. He looked up at the surrounding faces and felt a pang of relief. He wasn't alone after all, Will may be unable to help him but he had all the help he needed in his pocket.

Stepping backwards slightly he drew the gun out of his pocket with a flourish. He waved it in front of him, warding off all those approaching him from the front before spinning around and banishing the gun to those behind him.

Blyth: Don't try anything stupid George. He warned, stepping back slightly, his hands slightly raised.

George: Stupid! What would be so stupid! I've done it before I can do it again!

Blyth: I thought you were keeping an eye on him, Keneally! turning to Frank. How on earth has he got possession of a gun!

Frank: I really don't know. Frank wavered, looking from Blyth to George with the gun. George couldn't help grinning.

George: You ain't that perfect are you Frank!

Blyth: You better not have bloody messed this up! He hisses towards Frank, who was stammering something about not letting George out of his site since they arrived in London. But what about all the other bloody times before you arrived here! Frank seemed to have lost his voice, a rare occurrence. He seemed to be losing his grip on Will and he knew his chance was coming up.

George: You better step back if you value your life! He bellows towards an approaching rival. Frank and Blyth seemed entirely unaware of Will's scheming.

Blyth: I told you not to let him out of your sight for a second! Will took the opportunity with both legs, darting under Frank's arms he began to leg it. Get him! Frank began to dart after him, George turned away from watching the approaching man to see Will sprinting away. Blyth commanded a couple of his men to help and they darted away before either George or his gun had say in the matter.

George: Oi! Don't you mo-!

He began, getting cut off by a sharp elbow knocking him in the back on the head and strong hand pulling the gun out of his hand. George tried in vain, he shot blindly in all directions, grasping his hand tightly around the gun as he could, but his head was throbbing, he was over come with a wave of dizziness, but he just managed to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

The party guests were all beginning to appear in the courtyard after hearing the shots, gasping at the scene in front of them. One of Blyth's men managed to retrieve the gun from George's clutch. He threw it towards Oliver, who ordered two of his men to pin George's hands together. He strutted towards him, the grin once again across his face. He grabbed the front of his jacket and pushed the barrel firmly against his temple.

Blyth: No one is going to mess this up for me, I've waited too long and now you're going to pay.

George swallowed the lump in his throat, searching his eyes for any sign of mercy, but he found none. He screwed his eyes up tightly waiting for the blow to fall…but it didn't come. He waited for him to pull the trigger, waited for his surroundings to disappear for good, waited for the continual blackness… but… this wasn't too bad… if this was hell then he could easily get used to it. He opened his eyes and saw Blyth still standing there in front of him.

George: What? he mutters to himself. Well do it then? If you've been waiting for this moment get rid of me for once and for all!

Blyth: Oh that would be all to nice for you. No... I want to get you back thoroughly for the agony you've put me through. I want to know that everyday you live you are going through the same torment I went through…. And knowing that is going to give me all the satisfaction I need.

George knew what he was talking about… death would be all to nice and easy… he was going to make him suffer… George found himself doing something he'd never done in ages. He stood there and repeated a prayer over and over in his head until it flooded his body. He knew his future with Grace had quickly evaporated into thin air. He tried to blank out the sudden feeling of emptiness that ran through him, he tried to think about the touch and smell of her, tried to concentrate on the first time he'd held her in his arms but he knew it was over.

Back at the house the evening had despite the strident alcohol ban managed to descend into a drunken mealy. It had all started when Joe had offered the last bottle of brandy as a prize in a competition, on that Fred was the first to volunteer for. All he had to do was stand on his head without the aid of a wall for as long as possible and the person who had the longest time won. A dare which naturally the somewhat inebriated footman seized upon with gusto whilst the other footmen proceeded to count in a deliberately slow manner. As a result by the time they reached thirty five in their count Fred had already been upside down for a good one and a half minutes and by now his legs were beginning to wobble dangerously as he struggled to keep not only his balance but also the contents of his stomach. Fortunately for Fred, and definitely fortunately for the servants within vomiting distance, a few seconds later in strode the under-butler.

"What in the name of Hogmanay is going on?" Adams demanded pushing through the crowd of servants and towering over Fred and Joe, however due to the significant amount of rum he himself had managed to imbibe over the course of the evening, the words came out slurred in such a thick Glaswegian accent that took the footmen a few minutes to interpret the whole sentence.

"Well?" Adams added after staring at their dumb blank faces for long enough, but before Joe could answer a screeching and very red faced Fred came crashing to the floor in front of them, landing right at the under-butler's feet.

After a few minutes the footman spoke up. "Well did I do it?"

"Uhhh, I don't know how to tell you this Fred mate." Joe piped up. "But we'd stopped counting, we can start again though." He added with the cheerful simplicity of a drunken twenty year old who hadn't spent the last three minutes feeling the blood rush to his head along with other less pleasant bodily fluids.

"Not bloody likely!" Fred retorted, holding his still somersaulting stomach. "Let some other idiot try his luck! No prize is worth that!"

"What's the prize?" Adams asked suddenly and for a moment Joe looked around shiftily, realising that even at Taplows they were definitely forbidden Brandy and for a moment the one remaining brain cell that as yet hadn't been thoroughly drowned in alcohol, screamed out at him to remember the Adams was the under-butler after all.

"Ummm…" Joe trailed off reaching surreptitiously under the table and flashing Adams the bottle before replacing it.

"Well I'll give it a go!" Adams suddenly exclaimed and before anyone could stop or warn him he was standing on his head, his kilt keeping his ears nice a toasty whilst the footmen looked away in shock and several of the maids ran screaming from the room. "Well will one of you beggars start counting, there's a bloody awful draft." Adams slurred obliviously as the senior staff alerted by the maids screaming came dashing into the hall.

For a moment they were too stunned to speak frozen to the spot in horror, Mr Jarvis turning a sickly green colour, the Chef not knowing where to look, and the new Mrs Corey having to fight hard to stifle her giggles.

"Mr Adams, get down at once!" Jarvis bellowed once he had regained his senses, shooting a warning look at his wife who now had tears running down her face as she practically burst with laughter.

Recognising the command in Jarvis's tone the under butler slumped to the floor, his kilt once more returning to its proper place much to the relief of all the people present, especially Joe as trapped in the corner he had been privileged to a rare up close viewing.

"Mr Adams would you care to explain…." Jarvis began but all of a sudden the back door came flying open and winded ad terrified William Forest came crashing through. "Mr Forest what are you…" Jarvis began but his sentence was once more cut off as the footman grabbed his arm.

"George….In trouble…men with guns…..Frank set us up….They're….going to….kill him!" Will managed to choke out in between gasps causing the assembled staff to turn pale in horror.

"Oh god poor Grace!" Flora whispered.

"Need to ….help!" Will added.

"Of course!" Jarvis snapped. "Johnny go fetch the police, send them to the assembly rooms, Felix, Will, lads." He added nodding at the remaining footmen who could stand. "Come with me."

"No!" The housekeeper called out, seizing her husband by the arm and pulling him into the corridor and away from prying eyes. "Walter leave it for the police!" Flora pleaded. "They have guns!"

"I can't leave one of my lads out there without any backup!" Walter hissed prising her fingers from his sleeve. "Flora I have to!"

"Oh so you care more about his welfare than you do ours….Of course I don't want George to be harmed but what if it's too late already what good could you do by getting yourself and the others killed as well!"

"He needs us, I'm sorry Flora but I've made my decision!" Walter replied softly brushing his hand down the side if his wife's face and wiping away the fearful tears that quickly replaced those of laughter but she pulled away and whimpered.

"So his needs, the needs of this household will always come first is that it? Dammit I need you, our child needs you! You have responsibilities now you can't go riding off into battle like a knight to save the day!"

"I'm going and that is all there is to it!" Jarvis replied tersely gladly accepting the heavy overcoat one of the maids handed to him. "This is just something we are going to have to agree to disagree on and you will obey me on this my wife!"

"Like hell I will! If you don't come to bed now, with me, then don't bother coming at all!" She added gazing deeply into his eyes and he knew she meant it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before turning and re-entering the hall leaving her standing alone in the corridor.

"What about me sir?" Adams demanded, getting to his feet and staggering over to Jarvis, earning him a reproving look from the butler.

"I doubt you'll be of any use to anyone in that state Mr Adams!" Jarvis hissed. "But if you must help, stay here and if Keneally returns give him a new year's Glaswegian kiss from me!" And with that he turned and stormed off out of the back door the other's following him into the night.

Jarvis knew he'd made the right choice but he couldn't help feeling guilty. He knew he should be putting Flora first, less than an hour ago he was worried about leaving her for 6 months and now he'd just given up the chance of having a nice romantic evening with his wife…then maybe if he hurried he could still have a chance.

Will wasn't quite sure what was happening, he had managed to get the basic outline with snippets of information he'd caught from George and Oliver's conversation though he couldn't help desperately praying that they weren't too late. He'd only managed to catch a glimpse of Grace as they had left, he'd seen the pain and distress in her eyes as the men had hurried out of the door. He had also spotted the anxious look on Flora's face as she had taken Grace into her arms. He wasn't sure whether she'd been concerned for Grace, her husband or even George but whoever it was he'd respected her for it, though he couldn't help wishing she was pleading for him to be safe.

The staff weren't far along their path before they came across Frank and the couple of men Blyth had sent after Will. They came to a sudden halt when they saw him and Frank gave a little chuckle as he saw them.

Frank: I warned you Willy boy. You are meddling in things that don't concern you, you are just going to make things worse. So turn back now and save yourselves the bother.

Jarvis: Get out of the way Keneally! pushing his way past Will and glaring at Frank, while drawing himself up to his full height…which didn't really make much of a difference.

Frank: What are you gonna do Jarvis? Make me?

Jarvis: If you want to spend your whole journey to India locked up in a tight little cabin then you are going the right way about it.

Frank: Oh for once in your life keep your mouth closed Uncle Wally. Jarvis immediately began to turn purple and despite the seriousness of the situation there was something about that comment that whatever the situation was hilarious. Can't you just keep your nose out for once?

Jarvis: You know I can't do that Keneally. Why should I after all the trouble you've been causing over the past few weeks.

Frank: You never take any notice of me though, can't you for once. Why the hell you keep going back to that whor-

Jarvis: That is quite enough of that! Now just out of my way before I do something I'll regret.

He spits in his face, but Frank doesn't even flinch just smirks at him, gently reaching up to wipe the specks of spit of his face though not loosing eye contact with him. This silly little staring competition was not doing wonders for Jarvis' patience, he couldn't look away because that would mean Frank had won, so he had to find some way of settling the score. It didn't take him long to decide, if Frank was going to be stubborn then he should be taught a lesson. Clenching his fist he pulled his arm back, before walloping Frank round the face.

Frank: You are going to wish you had not done that. He winced, clutching his face, nodding at the two men at his side. They both darted forward towards Jarvis.

Will wasn't quite sure why he did it, or what was going through his mind when he did, but he darted forward, knocking one of the men out of the way before he had chance to teach Jarvis a lesson. One against one was far more reasonable. Though the act of bravery had cost Will dearly, he guy had grabbed Will's sleeve and spun him around, clouting him across the face. Will over-balanced and flew to the ground, dragging the man down with him.

They both rolled over and over, both wishing to get the 'upper hand' in things. Swiping at whichever area possible, though a favourite being each other's cough cough splutter splutter…private parts. Both Jarvis and Felix had managed to tackle the other guy to the ground (though Jarvis was sure he could have done it without Felix), while Joe got a firm grasp on Frank.

Jarvis: I'm not sure what you are up to, Keneally, but you better stop this little game of yours now. Frank struggled slightly. Take him home Mr James and lock him in his room until tomorrow… I'm sure if u feed Mr Adams a loaf of bread he will be quite happy to keep watch over him for the night. Joe nods and begins to drag the struggling Valet back towards the house. Felix, Mr Forest… Mr Forest! he shouts, trying to catch the footman's attention as he fought to keep the man pinned to the floor. You shall wait here, while we continue.

Will: But sir I want to-

Jarvis: You'll do as I say, d'you hear me!

Will cursed Jarvis under his breath, nice way to pay him back when he'd just prevented him from suffering a thorough beating. Some people were just so ungrateful. He wasn't even sure why he'd not let Jarvis get beat into pulp, maybe it was to do with the look on his ex-lover's face as her husband left her at the house.

Jarvis: You'll not move until I send word, understand?

They both nod firmly. However Jarvis couldn't help feeling a bit vulnerable leaving feeble Felix and that weakling Will Forest to 'hinder' the men. Maybe it was very foolish of him… well if it is it is, but he didn't have time to fret about that right now. Jarvis led the rest of them towards the house, as they closed they could hear all the chatter, which assured him their was a bollocking to come from the Earl.

The situation seemed to be largely under control. George was being held by a policeman at the moment, he looked as though he could hardly stand up, not just because he was battered and bruised but simply due to the fact he didn't see the point of anything anymore. Blyth was talking to a policeman, barely containing the delight he felt inside. The rest of his man were just stood around nattering quite normally. Jarvis felt a wave of confusion run through him, shouldn't this all be the other way around, shouldn't George be the happy, relieved one and the others be being held down by one of the many policeman scattered around the courtyard.

Jarvis quickly spotted the Earl standing with a group of his 'friends', a champagne glass still in his hand. He knew they must really be enjoying this entertainment if they agreed to stand out in the snow to observe it. They were all whispering about the goings on they'd witnessed and the Earl was overjoyed to recount what he'd seen to Jarvis. Jarvis found it quite amusing when he described George as 'a mere slip of a lad', 'foolish' and told Jarvis he felt sorry for his master, the shame and embarrassment he must be feeling right now. He had pure delight in revealing to his lordship, that he was one of their footmen, though made sure he jumped backwards as the Earl stamped his feet and began to flail his arms about in rage.

Earl: Well you better go and find out what the hell they intend to do with him Jarvis! We've got a boat to catch tomorrow and I will not be held up because some fool has decided carrying guns around in their pocket is the done thing!

Jarvis: Yes sir. He nods slightly, before turning.

Earl: And Jarvis! He rolls his eyes slightly and turns back round to the old goat. You better make sure not of this gets out!

Jarvis: Yes my lord. turning again, unable to help thinking that everyone must have heard him shouting anyway.

George looked up at Jarvis as he made his way over them. He couldn't read the expression on Jarvis' face no matter how much he tried, it was blank, he wasn't sure if it was anger, sympathy, curiosity. The policeman holding George, pointed out the man questioning Blyth as the chief officers in this case. He quickly filled Jarvis in on the details, brawling, in possession of a gun and he'd just discovered some very useful information about his past.

Jarvis: But you can't take him in! We are setting off to India tomorrow what are we supposed to do? The policeman shrugged slightly

Blyth: Find a replacement. he chuckled and Jarvis turned to him, a look of disgust on his face, he gave him the once over and quickly decided that he must have had the involvement with Frank.

Officers: You will probably need to give a character reference at the trial anyway sir.

Jarvis: But we could be well on our way by then.

Officers: Surely you could put your little voyage off until tomorrow evening.

Jarvis doesn't answer, muttering something under his breath about their being absolutely no way he was going to ask the Earl that sort of favour. However he glanced over at George and caught him looking his way, a look of pain and desperation on his face. Jarvis knew from this look that he needed him, he was the best chance George had…therefore maybe he could suggest the idea to the Earl. He gave him an encouraging smile and a subtle wink. George knew their was no hope, but just the idea of someone on his side, going out of their way to defend him made him feel somewhat content inside.

It was almost two in the morning when the rest of the men returned tired and battle weary and without George! That was the first thing that Grace noticed as they trudged in dejected, leaping up from her seat opposite Mrs Ryan the baby clothes she had been working on falling to the floor, forgotten in her haste.

"Where's George?" She demanded, her usually soft voice straining shrilly.

"Miss May." Jarvis began solemnly, his tone soft. "Grace…We aren't certain at the moment what happened, we know that George was set upon by a group of locals, apparently trying to settle some old scores, fortunately due to Mr Forest's quick thinking and the police arriving George has escaped without serious injury but…"

"But What?" Grace demanded her tiny frame shaking with fear, as Mrs Corey rubbed her arms soothingly. "If he's alright then why isn't he here?"

Shaking his head sadly Jarvis sighed deeply before answering. "It appears Mr Cosmo drew a gun on the crowd and shots were fired, no one was injured but the police have taken him into custody charging him with possession and affray and something about questioning over past offences."

"What offences… what will happen to him… will I be able to see him?" Grace blurted out, the words tumbling over each other in her haste.

"I don't know at the moment…But what I do know.." Jarvis cut in before Grace could descend further into hysterics. "Is that there is a preliminary magistrates hearing tomorrow morning when he will be formally charged and we will know exactly what is happening, it may be he just has to pay a fine or serve a token sentence, we will just have to wait and see….I'll sort it out tomorrow I promise!" He added finally, looking away from the petite maid for the first time and glancing across at the silent lady standing next to her trying desperately to catch her eye but Flora studiously kept her eyes on Grace.

"Come on dearest you can't do anything tonight best be off to bed after all you're the one person who George will be looking to see tomorrow and we can't have him spotting you with bags under those lovely eyes of yours." The housekeeper whispered soothingly, watching as a despondent and tearful Grace simply nodded and allowed Mrs Corey to escort her from the room and up to bed.

As soon as the two ladies had left the room Will piped up. "You don't really believe that do you sir?"

Whirling round Jarvis's eyes narrowed on the first footman, for a moment annoyance flickering in the butler's crystal blue eyes. "Why what do you know about it Mr Forest?" He asked his tone low and accusatory.

"Only what I overheard sir!"

"And what did you think you overheard?" Jarvis snapped.

"Enough!" Will replied tersely. "Enough to know there is more going on here then just a common street brawl, he's in serious trouble isn't he sir?"

"Perhaps!" Jarvis countered. "But not as much trouble as you'll be in if I hear a word of what you 'overheard' repeated around the other staff, do I make myself clear?" Jarvis added icily.

"Oh I understand perfectly 'sir'!" Will retorted sneering slightly as he muttered the word 'sir' as if it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Good!" Jarvis hissed, noting down Will's continued insolence, perhaps one day soon he would finally be in a position to deal with that obnoxious little snot; now with that little problem under control the only thing he had left to worry about this evening was his wife's wrath.

"So if you men have quite finished with the heroics its up to the women to pick up the pieces as usual." Flora's voice rang out clear and sharp through the hall as she marched across to the long table dumping her medicine box on its surface and pulling out her bottle of iodine and cleaning cloths. "So whose first?" She asked the latent commanding tone obvious to even to even her husband. "Mr James?"

A few minutes later and with her customary efficiency Flora had bandaged and sent most of the men off to bed with a strict flea in all their ears to go straight to bed and no dilly dallying or drinking those vile liquors they seemed so fond of, until it was only Will and Walter left.

"Mr Forest!" Flora muttered crisply, her eyes softening slightly when she watched the bruised footman hobble over and take his seat opposite her, his eyes locking momentarily with hers and he gave her an abashed smile sa he shrugged his ripped shirt off over his head. "Well William how did you do this? Been walking into any doors lately?" She asked teasingly watching as the footmen returned her wry smile.

"Naa, I think it was someone's fist Ma'm, either that or his knee!" Will replied jokily, ignoring the sensation of the Butler's eyes burning into the back of his head, watching their every exchange like a hawk. It hadn't escaped his notice, nor Jarvis's he was certain, that Flora had yet to even look directly at her husband let alone address him.

"Well just as long as you don't make a habit out it, I seem to recall you get into more than enough scrapes as it is!" Flora jokily retorted as she added the iodine to a nasty bruise on his chest, and Will could have sworn he heard Jarvis take in a deep breath.

"I can't promise anything but for you I'll try!" Will added cheekily, winking at her as he got to his feet pulling his shirt back on, and ignoring the death glare being sent to him by her now fuming husband.

"Well what about me?" Walter asked when his wife made no attempt to treat him but instead began to pack her bottles and bandages back into her medicine box. "Or don't I count I suppose, unlike Forest for example!"

But Flora didn't answer him she continued to pack up everything picking up her box before sashaying out of the room without even so much as a glance in his direction. Silently fuming the butler started forward trailing her along the corridor and up the stairs to their room but when she went to close the door in his face he barged it open causing her to look at him in surprise. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of the bruise appearing on his jaw, but she suppressed her instinctive concern and instead moved over to the dressing table and began to get ready for bed whilst her husband stood behind her his hands on his hips as he waited for a response that would never come.

"Flora you can't ignore me for ever!" He exclaimed as his wife changed into her nightgown and began brushing out her long dark locks. "Look I am sorry about earlier but I had to go surely you can understand that?" He asked as she moved over to the bed pulling back the cover and getting in still without answering him. "Oh for goodness sake you can't spend the rest of our married life in stony silence!"

Sighing in exasperation when instead of arguing back she simply turned her back on him, stumped and perplexed Jarvis quickly undressed smirking as he forwent his usual nightshirt and slipped in behind his wife tugging the covers out of her iron grasp and pulling them over them both. Sliding his arms round her waist he pulled her back against him moulding his body against hers and nestling his face into her neck, nuzzling gently as he felt her momentarily relax.

"So can't we just put it all behind us?" He whispered nibbling gently on her earlobe. "It's the last night for six months, even you wouldn't want to miss that darling!" He added softly his hands running gently over her back.

However despite his best efforts, pleading and sweet talking, kissing the back of her neck just where it usually drove her crazy and other more stimulating caresses Flora still refused to respond, lying next to him with all the warmth and pliability of one of Felix's ice sculptures. Huffing in both despair and frustration Jarvis finally resolved to just get a good nights sleep running his hands gently down to rub his wife's stomach affectionately realising how much he would miss out on in six months. The first time she began to show properly, the first time the baby kicked…But that shouldn't stop him making the most of his child while he was still here.

Leaning up and over his wife he slid his head down till it rested on her stomach, stroking it lovingly before opening his mouth and mumbling gently, at first Flora couldn't make out the words and so she strained her hearing. Then when she did she had to stifle the desire to laugh out loud.

"Your mommy is still mad at me darling….But don't worry daddy will think of something, he always does, so don't you fret, you just concentrate on getting bigger and I'll be home before you know it! And then it won't be long before you'll be here with us…"

"Walter do you mind the baby and I are trying to sleep!" Flora muttered causing her husband to look up in surprise as she suddenly broke her vow of silence.

"Well there is one sure way of shutting me up!" He replied naughtily sliding up over her and rubbing his nose against hers and brushing his lips lightly against hers hovering momentarily as he felt his wife finally cave him and kiss him back passionately. Smiling to himself as he realised he would at least get to try out a few of those things on his list after all.

The sun rose too early next morning, even in the middle of winter the dull sun escalated all too soon. Most of the staff were sat around the breakfast table, drumming their fingers by 7 just waiting for Mr Jarvis to appear to tell them the routine for the day, desperate to find out how much of it included Mr George Cosmo.

The butler however had still a while until he would surface, due to his lack of sleep and his concern in the fact he'd not see his wife or child for another 6 months after today. Laid upstairs in bed, having a cute little cuddle with his wife and stroking his baby gently, George was the last thing on his mind.

Grace hadn't slept at all last night. She'd appreciate Mrs Cory sorting a spare room out for her… she couldn't face listening to all the whispers and gossip of the rest of the maids in her room, but she'd not slept a wink. She'd sat on her bed, leaning up against the back wall and hugging her blanket up to her, while she sobbed.

She didn't like not knowing what was going on, she knew this must have something to do with what he'd been keeping from her and the reason he'd been carrying a gun around, but she just didn't understand. She'd caught a glimpse of Frank as Joe had brought the night before. He'd caught her eye for a minute and given her a little encouraging smile. Her heart had twanged slightly and she saw for a moment the reason she'd once been in love with him. He'd been so…in a way romantic with her the last couple of days, their was the comment on the train and all the warm smiles he'd located in her direction. It did puzzle her why he'd been locked away though, she was pretty sure none of this was to do with him. He wouldn't do that to her. She just knew it.

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous Joe, he's gonna get off." Fred mutters to those present around the table. "Once Jarvis has had his say they'll let him off scot free. A respectable butler against the words of some stupid thugs."

"Respectable?" Will hisses through his teeth, ignoring the glare from Flora, who in the absence of her husband and her lack of chores had found herself listening to the morning gossip.

Her husband and Grace had just sent off to the trial. She'd had a job that morning trying to convince Grace to go, they'd spent the whole morning dolling her up, which Flora thought would make her feel better…and had for a moment, but when they reached the door, she spun back around and exclaimed she couldn't go and witness it all.

Their had been a lot of sobbing and Flora had put her comforting mood on and did her best to convince her to go, while sending her husband outraged looks every time he huffed or looked at his pocket watch. Finally they managed to get Grace out of the door, Jarvis had been the gentleman and helped her into, before following after receiving the stern "be nice" comment from his wife.

"We don't know what he'd done though," Joe argued.

"Keneally bloody does!" Will mutters. "No wonder Jarvis has locked him up in his room and won't let him out. He'd probably sneak off to the trial to try and give evidence."

"Was it Frank who set George up then?" Trying to dig, though guessing Will wasn't going to answer him in front of the rest of the higher staff.

"I reckon."

"What exactly was said in this huge scene?" Will shrugs and mutters something about not being able to hear what was going on. "I wished I'd been there." Fred adds, tutting slightly. Will rolls his eyes slightly, causing Flora to smirk. She admired Will for keeping this all quiet, though she was quite sure her husband may have had something to do with his silence, but even still. Then again maybe if she wasn't there the words would be tumbling out of his mouth.

In the centre of London, the hearing wasn't go too well. Grace was sat nervously staring at her shoes hardly able to listen to the evidence being given around her. Some of the information being brought up was beyond anything she had ever imagined.

Jarvis sat awkwardly next to her, wishing he'd spent more time trying to convince Flora to come along, he was no good at this sentimental rubbish, but Flora had insisted that she was not going to sit in a cold courtroom, bored out of her brains, while trying desperately to fight her overwhelming bouts of morning sick.

He'd so far settled for passing her a clean handkerchief every now and again, but now the dark nit bits of information he'd kept from her where being to creep up and the more they heard the more she began to shiver and shake as the prospect of George's freedom faded away.

He was feeling increasingly ill as his moment drew closer. He knew he had to do this for the lifeless looking man stood in the accused box and the blubbering woman next to him. He bravely took her hand and squeezed it gently, causing Grace to glance up at him. He gave her an encouraging smile before dropping her hand. That was about as soothing as he got towards any female, unless it was Flora or his mother (god forbid him having a daughter!).

This gesture from the butler, although small had managed to spark a little hope into her. He'd never in all their time of working together given her the slightest bit of acknowledgement of any shape or form and now when she needed him, he'd recognised this and was now aiding her like a true gentleman.

She tried to imagine what things would be like if Frank was there instead but…

She felt movement next to her and rose her gaze to see Jarvis standing and making his way uneasily to the front. She held her hands together tightly until the fingernail marks were visible on her hands, listening intently to Jarvis taking his oath and confirming who he was before they began to question him.

He started by saying how polite and a gentleman he was, however he was unable to look George in the eye as he said this. He then went on to saying what a hard worker he was with lots of potential and had a good working brain.

"You say a good working brain, a… scheming brain?" The prosecutor teased.

"Not in the slightest," Jarvis assured them.

"Oh please, this gentleman would never scheme his way out of little tasks to be done around the house or what have you?"

"Well…" unsure how to answer the question. "Maybe occasionally, but only little things like that-"

"A man who can scheme up little ways of getting out of taking his master his morning tea can scheme up larger more gruesome and dark things Mr Corey," he cut in sharply, glaring from the butler to the utterly lost George.

All evidence he gave for the defence was thrown back in his face straight away. All his comments on how pleasant George was and how well he worked were exchanged for little remarks on how cunning he was, they completely twisted everything Jarvis said about his nature.

Every time Jarvis tried to enforce his statements the prosecutor just interrupted him and waved anything he said away with his magic wand. Even when the defence tried to object they were just struck in their losing battle.

Grace was meanwhile fighting her own battle. She'd seen George trying to catch her eye, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She wasn't even sure if she wanted too. She couldn't look into those eyes that seemed to gone on for entirety without glancing upon all the lies he'd fed her…

"…Well he'd obviously convinced you Mr Corey that he was harmless otherwise you wouldn't have considered him for a job would you! He seems to have had you and the rest of your staff under a his sticky little paws…"

Grace couldn't listen to anymore, she jumped up and fled from the courtroom. She dashed down a flight of stairs, picking up her skirts as she flew. She was feeling incredibly claustrophobic and needed some fresh air. She began to swoon slightly as she ran, but she finally breathed in that London outside air, which felt better than anything she'd breathed in inside. She leant back against one of the walls and closed her eyes. Things seemed to be going from bad to horrific. She knew it wasn't Mr Jarvis' fault but she wished…many things. She wished that he was doing more to fight for George's freedom, she wished she could get up there and tell each and every one of them what a caring, loving man George Cosmo was, she wished he was with her now, she wished none of this had ever happened…she wished that she'd gone with Frank to Ireland after all and most of all she wished Frank was there with her that moment, looking after her, just simply being there for her.

However if she'd been inside in that moment she would have realised what a conniving cheating little scum that Frank Keneally really was. He'd somehow managed to write a statement and get it to the court testifying that George had fought and threatened him over a year ago. This threw Jarvis' exclamation that George was in no way an aggressive man in the opposite direction. Jarvis was outraged by the fact that Frank had managed to get the better of him (again) and had been able to give evidence against George. Jarvis stepped down, his heart right down in his boots and turned his attention to finding Grace May, incapable of looking George directly in the eye.

The moment Frank had been told that morning Grace was attending the preliminary trial he set out trying to get word to Oliver that his name was not to be mentioned. If Grace knew he was involved with this then his whole swooping in plan went to pot. He'd been unable though, Jarvis had his crows guarding his door and that Scottish thug was watching over him every second of the day. He just had to wait and see what happened and hope desperately that this all hadn't been for nothing.

"What will happen if he doesn't get off?" Grace whispered hoarsely, as Jarvis found her and wrapped his arms around her sobbing form.

"There will be another trial in 4 months or so where they will decide what to do with him."

"He doesn't stand any chance does he?" She whispered softly looking up into Jarvis' eyes, determined to find the truth there and not just hear the words that came out of his mouth.

Jarvis gulped, he couldn't say the words he knew would shatter her heart into a million pieces, but nor could he look her in the eye and lie to her, so he settled for whispering, "I'm not sure my dear, I'm really not sure."

"All we can do is wait and hope for the best," he continued, trying to pull her back into his arms so he wouldn't have to look into those sorrowful eyes.

"I'm not sure I can wait 6 months to find out," she mummers, more to herself than Jarvis. "Do you believe his innocent?"

Jarvis waited and pondered her question for a moment, it was more taxing than anything he'd been asked inside. He knew that George hadn't just been given a fair chance to defend himself, he was hardly able to get a word in. He'd claimed it was self-defence…he had believed him. He knew George well enough to know he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was holding a gun against a loved ones' head.

"I do," he whispers quietly, "but more importantly…do you?"

"I'm not sure if I do…" she trails off unable to voice anymore of what she was feeling deep inside.

"Then that is something you need to consider, it's a decision that only you and no one else can make." Grace nods sadly, she was completely lost, she didn't know what to think…if only she could talk to George is person or contact him someway…but tonight she'd be leaving England and the rest of what she knew for 6 months.

They both stood for a moment not knowing what to say or do to make the situation less awkward, finally they heard a raucous shouting from behind them and turned to see the snakes of the courtroom pushing their way out.

Grace's eyes darted everywhere trying to glance her George striding towards them, but her heart sunk as she saw him being taken to a carriage, his arms held behind him. "Grace!" He called towards her, trying to break free to dash towards her, but the men holding him were grasping him too tightly. "Don't believe it Grace! It's not true."

She tried to ignore his calling tried to turn away and not listen to him. He was flung into the carriage. She heard the clatter of the carriage wheels on the cobble and looked up for once last time. She saw him leaning out of the window, trying to gage a reaction from her. His pulse quickened as she looked up and their eyes locked for the briefest of moments in which he took the opportunity to mouth those three simple words that could mean so much a person "I love you"

She was unable to look away until the carriage disappeared round a corner. "What will happened if he loses his next trial?" She whispers to Jarvis.

Jarvis didn't want to answer the question knowing the answer too well, but this was something he did not wish to say in front of a lady. His silence convinced what she was thinking.

"Oh no," she whispers to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. The realisation that she may never see him again came swooping over her. If he lost his next trial in 4 months he'd face the noose, the odds were against them. There was pretty much no hope…and she'd have to wait 6 months to find out the results.

If things weren't going well in court, then it was if the negativity had spread right across London and had descended across the Sturges Bourne household like a threatening great black cloud. Everybody busied about their duties in muted foreboding, mainly because nobody felt like travelling right across the world just so the Earl could get his hands on his cash, although Flora did rightly point out that without it hardly any of them would still be in his employment. Felix screwed his nose up at this unhelpful comment, moaning about how the perishable contents of his boxes were unlikely to make it all the way to India and the fact that he will have to 'scour the barren earth' for edible produce to keep His Lordship happy.

Will had emerged from the Earl's bedroom, and stormed his way through to the servants quarters where he flung himself down at the table in front of a plate of cold hams and cheese and stared at it as if he were expecting the food to leap up onto his fork at find its way to his mouth on its own. Joe and Fred emerged moments later, both looking rather sullen and equally uninspired with their lunch, and all three sat in contemplatory silence until Adams arrived and sat at the far end of the table, not even bothering to look up at the stoney-faced footmen.

"His bloody Lordship and his stinkin' feet." Will muttered under his breath to nobody in particular, slicing into his ham and with a piercing screech of metal against crockery. "If he learnt to wash them himself then maybe he'd think twice about leaving them until they smelt like this cheese." He picked up his hunk of cheese and smelt it, screwing his face up and throwing it back onto his plate. Fred opened his mouth to laugh out some crass comment but the under-butler beat him to it, glaring up from unceremoniously heaping far too much butter onto what looked like half an entire loaf.

"Why don't you shut that oversized mouth of yours and just be grateful for once." Adams growled at Will, earning him a sour smirk from the footman. "You really are a bloody state, did that mop of yours even see a comb this morning?"

"Oh leave it will you, I'm not in the mood." Will snapped back as Fred and Joe exchanged glances and rolled their eyes knowingly.

"No I will NOT leave it, and you will earn to pay me some bloody respect laddie!" Adams shouted, thumping the table and causing Fred's mug of water to tip off the edge of the table and into his lap, drenching his livery.

Adams' harsh glare barely flickered from Will's hardening expression as Fred leapt back and groaned in annoyance. "I've still got my eye on you boy, and I won't take it off you for a minute neither while we're away or when we've returned to Taplows so you'd better watch your back, because I'll be right behind you just waiting for you to make my day."

"What's up with _you_ Andrew?" Will laughed with a guttural chuckle, pushing his plate away and idly sipping from his cup. "Just because your usual lay ain't around don't mean you can take it out on me."

Joe and Fred stared at each other in surprise but decided not to say a word, the lady in question had certainly become obvious at the wedding reception but they thought it best to play dumb and look particularly vacant on the subject. Besides, from the look on the under-butler's face he would be in no mood for Fred's sharp sarcasm, or as Adams called it his barefaced cheek.

"You must be sick in the head Mr Forest because I've no idea who you're talking about, and I don't think you should be spreading gossip about me because you may end up with a fat lip and a sore head for six months!" Adams shouted, gripping his cutlery so hard they imprinted into his palms. He could tell the smug little bd was enjoying every second of his superior's discomfort but somehow Adams just could contain his anger. He had only been apart from Rebecca for a few days but he knew Will was right, he was missing her dreadfully and he had begun to worry about her constantly, and his frustration was certainly taking hold in more ways than one.

"Oh you mean Fred and Joseph don't know!" Will snorted in mock surprise as his two colleagues busied themselves with their rapidly diminishing lunch. "I thought everybody who had eyes in their bloody heads could work that one out, you're not exactly the subtle type are you Andrew? You should tell me your secret, bagging a stunner like that, it can't have been your looks she went for so you must have some extremely well hidden attributes although I can't for the life of me think what they might be! Yes that's right I saw you pissing up the wall in the yard when you were hammered, the night of your heart attack I think it was, and my God lads he's got nothing to turn Her Ladyship on in _that_ department I'm telling you!"

"Why you little bs!" Adams thundered, leaping to his feet and sending his chair crashing to the ground. For the first time Joe glanced in Adams' direction; it had been quite a while since the under-butler and the first footman had locked horns and everyone had presumed they had agreed to differ and their scores had been settled.

It was usually Jarvis who Will had to avoid these days and not Adams, but quite obviously the old hatred still simmered away and the chip was still well and truly on William Forest's shoulder. "You sneaky little perve, that's disgusting, you watching me!"

"You don't disagree with me though do you, eh!" Will practically cackled as he turned his attention to Joe and Fred's alarmed faces. He waved his hand in front of them, his thumb and forefinger about two inches apart as he continued to laugh. "This big I tell you! Don't know how he managed to produce one child let alone the two Lady R's carrying….!"

"Will you two quieten down!" A soft Irish brogue snapped from by the door in a sharp whisper. All eyes swivelled to see the new Mrs Corey standing with her hands firmly on her hips and her expression determined. "You can both be heard right around the house! I'm afraid this place isn't as big as Taplows and voices can be carried further so will you please watch your tones – and your tongues – before Mr Jarvis gets back and hears you!"

Adams slumped back into his chair, his eyes now firmly back on Will's rather put-out face. "He needs to be taught some manners and to respect his superiors." Adams growled furiously. "He's spreading all kinds of lies about me and I'll not stand for it Mrs Ryan!"

"Corey." Flora corrected in rather harsh tone as she bustled over to the serving hatch and began to gather the dirty dishes in her arms. She was sick to death of the place looking so untidy, Mrs Miggins might very well be strict but sometimes certain things got overlooked at it appeared most shabby – just because it was the servants quarters it didn't mean that it had to undergo neglect, she wouldn't stand for it at Taplows and she wouldn't stand for it here no matter how much Walter told her to rest.

"I think the Earl needs you again, William." Flora announced as she saw Will and Adams size each other up across the table. She could tell they were just waiting for her to leave so they could be at each other's throats again and part of her felt like leaving them to it, she was far too tired to put up much of a fight even if her tone of voice warned them otherwise.

Will huffed, swinging himself out of his chair and tucking it under the table with a loud scrape, but Adams wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily so with one last swig of water wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and ignoring Flora's stare charged after the cheeky little sod.

"Jesus, get off me will you!" Will cried as Adams snatched him by his upper arm and dragged him into a conveniently located store cupboard. The under-butler threw him against the wall and he banged his head on a shelf, but Adams ignored his yelp of pain and the hateful look on his face. "I don't know where you get off treating me like this, but we all know you're all mouth and no fists, that posh bit of crumpet's made you go all soft, not quite the hard man any more are you!"

"Shut up! Just shut the up!" Adams spat, winding the footman with a well-aimed whack in the stomach and pinning his head back against the cold stone of the wall. "If I hear you mentioning Lady Rebecca again I'll rip your guts out through your throat and make them into a nice necktie for you, and don't think I won't! I may have found happiness with a woman, something I suspect you are utterly incapable of, but she's not around and I would be more than delighted to remind you of the old days and I'm sure Mr Jarvis wouldn't mind me keeping you out of trouble!"

"Save it for Keneally, you don't scare me any more!" Will laughed in a shaky voice, but Adams could see in his eyes that the fear was still there and it was all he could do to stop the smirk spreading across his lips.

Adams was just about to retort when he heard the familiar voice of the butler from just beyond the door, he was talking in a very low voice so they could both only just about hear what he was saying. Will tried to struggle free but Adams' grip was too strong so there he remained, pinned to the wall as the under-butler strained to listen.

"It was terrible, the poor lad's got no chance."

"Poor Grace, no wonder she can't face any of us." Adams heard Flora mutter in response. "I just can't believe he would do such a thing – I'm sure you did my best, my darling. These things are sent to try us."

"I just can't see him hang, Flora, I just can't. It was self defence, I'm sure….."

"Shhh, you can't fix everything, Walter. They may find new evidence, he may still walk free, but there's nothing you can do from India. It's Grace I feel most sorry for, she doesn't seem to have much fortune with men."

"Well, I have to see His Lordship and then….well…I think I could do with some comforting." The softness in Jarvis' voice suddenly turned a little saucy and for the briefest of moments Adams and Will were united in silent horror as the door handle of the store cupboard began to twist slowly. "Actually, light of my life, woman of my dreams, joy of my heart, I could actually go for a bit of 'comforting' right now if you would be so kind..…"

"Walter, will you behave!" They heard Flora hiss and the door handle was suddenly freed as the housekeeper had quite obviously pulled him away to bring him back to his senses. Adams breathed a sigh of relief, although somehow Will had wished Jarvis _had_ opened the door so he could have hopefully escaped a thorough beating.

"Stop behaving like a young, immature footman sneaking an illicit fumble with a stillsmaid, I am rather past all of that!"

"Spoil-sport." Jarvis sulked as Adams and Will heard their footsteps walking away. "And it's our last few hours together too."

Back in the servants hall, Fred and Joe dragged themselves up from finishing their rather bland lunch, finally free for a bit of gossiping of their own without Adams ready to expel the wrath of his fists on their bodies.

"So it _is_ true then!" Fred laughed, a naughty twinkle is his eye, raising his leg onto the table to smooth down a wrinkled stocking. "Urgh can you imagine it, Lady Rebecca, her fine, porcelain skin being touched by that wr, the poor cow!"

"Yes well." Joe sniffed, obviously unamused by his friend's lurid comment. "Love moves in mysterious ways, it's not always about getting your leg over with the first convenient loose maid who flashes her eyelashes at you, sometimes love is _inconvenient_ I'm afraid Frederick. The only 'inconvenient' love – if you can call it love – you seem to know is shagging two women at once and worrying they might find out about each other!"

"Oooooooh!" Fred said in a high-pitched exclamation at Joe's apparent righteousness. "Listen to you, touched a nerve, have I! And since when have you called me Frederick! I can't believe you're still whingeing on about Molly Watson, get over yourself will you mate!"

"I don't 'whinge', it's true love I'm talking about and I'm sorry you can't understand that!" Joe remarked in what Fred thought to be a rather condescending tone. "Maybe you'll have to make a _mature_ decision in future about whether you cheat on Annie, if she has you back that is, which I doubt!"

"What the hell d'you mean, if she'll have me back!" Fred exclaimed as Joe winced, the superior look on his face falling away and replaced by one of shock realisation. "Come on, why the sudden guilty look _Joseph_ !"

"I mean, you know, if she was to find out…." Joe stuttered, his air of moral superiority falling away and leaving him looking crumpled.

"Not that she _would_ of course, ain't that right mate? Or is there something you're not telling me?" Fred asked slowly, studying Joe carefully for those tell-tale signs of a person about to lie to save their skin. Joe gulped hard, unable to look Fred in the eye and he twiddled his thumbs frantically – damn it, he had just incriminated himself, here he was being all high and mighty and moralistic when in fact he wasn't so perfect after all.

"Alright, alright!" Joe suddenly exploded, the intensity of Fred's stare too much to bear. "I may have accidentally let it slip to Annie, I dunno what I was thinking of – look Fred I'm sorry, I really am…..!"

"Bloody hell, Joe, how could you have been so….so….." Fred gritted his teeth, snatching up his wig from the bench and storming over to the doorway. "…so inconsiderate and unthinking!"

"Look don't blame me for your stupid mistakes!" Joe yelled back, his guilty look replaced with one of annoyance.

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep your hands of Isobel, who was let's face it hardly that much of a looker anyway! Annie suspected, you dumb idiot, she's not as thick as she looks, when you don't turn up to meet her for your 'usual' because you're having your end away with Izzie then it doesn't take too much of a genius to work it out! All I did was accidentally confirm the truth to her, she hardly looked surprised!"

Fred huffed, fixing his wig firmly and roughly onto his head. He paused for a moment, considering what to say, but the thought of having nothing but the arms of knackered old Rosie to return to was certainly bleak and he couldn't help blaming his friend for ruining one of his few pleasures in life. "If I want to wreck my own life, Joseph, that's up to me, I don't expect a _friend_ to do it for me! Now if all you're going to do is to continue to moan on about Mrs Watson for the next six months - how your love is unrequited and how you're meant to 'be together forever' - then you can just keep out of my bloody way, understand!"

"Fine." Joe muttered under his breath, squeezing past a seething Fred Matkin. If Fred wanted to be so damn childish then yes, he would keep out of his way no problem. They weren't seeing eye-to-eye as much as they used to so it would be no skin off his nose, he intended to spend much of his free time writing to Molly about India so why would he care if Fred just ignored him?

Fred snorted as he watched Joe storm down the corridor. He knew he had to follow but for a moment he was glued to the spot. Joe's reaction hadn't been what he expected, he thought his friend would instead beg for forgiveness and they would be friends again, but his obsessing with Molly had somehow gnawed away at their friendship since she arrived at Taplows. They had been through so much together, they were a pair for God's sake, and now a woman – a woman Joe couldn't even have – was threatening to wreck it all and he found himself beginning to hate Molly for it. He knew that was wrong; he shouldn't be jealous of Joe's attention to her – it was a different sort of attention Joe had ever paid to _him_ which of course was a relief – but it didn't make it any less difficult. Fred wouldn't have minded so much if Joe didn't got on about her all the bloody time, she was a nice woman and yes maybe he could see what Joe made all the fuss about, but it was obvious she wasn't interested in him so why couldn't he just grow up and get over it?

Well, if Joe wanted not to speak for the next six months – or longer – then sod him, Will would be there, even if poor George wouldn't, it's not as if he _needed_ Joe for anything. Grimacing, Fred took a deep breath, held it, then marched off after his 'partner'. If they weren't going to be friendly then they could at least be civilised, they had a job to do right now and Fred wasn't about to be the unprofessional one of the pair. Sod Joe, sod his Molly obsession and bring on India!

A few hours later and after a lots of yelling and arguing, panic and at times practically downright hysteria, well almost from Felix Kraus when Mr Jarvis informed him there would regretfully be no room for that new set of sauté pans he had bought in London not unless of course he preferred to leave his own trunk behind and walk around India naked; after all this had been sorted the household managed to make it to right station in time to catch their train. It was after he had settled the Earl down in first class, content to sip at fine single malt and make small talk with the delightful looking Lady Ernestina Simple, a handsome and mature woman and a widow to boot, that the butler could finally pay attention to the most important of tasks, bidding farewell to his wife.

Bustling down the platform he watched as the footmen loaded the last of their luggage, scanning the crowd for any sign of Flora, but she wasn't anywhere. Frowning in annoyance and frustration he reluctantly strode up to that bounder William Forest tapping him sharply on the shoulder and watching in malevolent glee as the surprised footman dropped his end of a heavy trunk right onto his own foot.

"Be careful Mr Forest that isn't your own pitiful possessions you're ferrying about!"

"Yes Sir!" Will retorted, the latent tone of disrespect still evident in his voice even under the obvious pain.

"I'm looking for my wife and I expect your beady little eyes know exactly where she might be?" Jarvis sneered.

For a moment Will didn't answer if he did he would ultimately only incriminate himself further but the truth was he did indeed know where Flora was. "I believe she's on the train!"

"Well what the hell is she doing on there…" Jarvis exclaimed more to himself than actually asking the footman. "Bloody woman why sometimes…." He trailed off flinging open the nearest carriage door and jumping on.

"Flora Corey, get your bones down here at once your husband wants to see you!" He bellowed down the corridors earning him amused grins from the few Taplows staff already on the train as well as a few humphs of disapproval from the other passengers.

"I'm down here!" Flora's voice clearly rang out, indicating to all present that she had absolutely no intention of bending to her husband's whim and that if he wanted to see her then it was up to him to make the effort; suitably abashed and embarrassed the butler made his way to the correct compartment stopping dead when he caught sight of his wife.

"What are you up to know?" Walter teased, his eyebrow suddenly rising as he watched her slam his attaché case closed.

"Nothing my darling!" Flora replied, but the tell tale flush of her cheeks betrayed her and her husband knew that was not the truth.

"Really then I suppose it won't matter if I go through my case now?" Jarvis asked moving to retrieve it from the overhead rack.

"Don't!" Flora exclaimed suddenly pulling his hand away. "It's a surprise."

"Really? A nice one I hope?"

"Of course….Oh what the hell!" Flora snapped whirling round and pulling out the slim package she had slipped inside. "Here."

"A present for me?" Walter muttered.

"No for the Agar Kahn…" Flora snorted. "Of course it's for you, go on open it."

Smiling indulgently at her impatience Jarvis carefully lifted the seal and withdrew the two items within, a sealed letter and compact but beautifully bound leather journal. "It's lovely but…"

"Wait and then open the letter when you've pulled away." Flora cut in softly. "It says every thing I wish I could say now but can't and it well explains the present."

"I am going to miss you so much Mrs Corey." Walter suddenly whispered reaching out and drawing his wife into such a tight embrace it felt as though her entire circulation had been shut off. "Stay safe for me." He added before kissing her softly, unable to keep the smile from his face as he felt her tears against his cheek, or were they his as well, he couldn't be sure?"

Suddenly the stationmaster's first whistle sounded and the pair leapt apart, "Not now it's too soon." Flora whimpered leaning forward and burying her head into his shoulder.

"It won't be for long but darling we have to go." Walter whispered soothingly brushing the stray hair from her face and escorting her out of the train holding her tight in his arms until the second and last whistle sounded.

"I love you Flora Corey!" He added kissing her firmly but all too briefly before gratefully accepting Andrew's arm to drag him onto the now moving train.

"I love you more!" Flora called back unable to restrain her tears as she waved off the love of her life, straining to hear his muffled reply over the screech of the engine and just making out the phrase. "That's not possible…"

Settling back into his compartment Walter felt unable to meet the knowing looks from both Andrew and Felix, he could only imagine from the amused grin on his under-butler's face what a state he must look like, hair all messed up and Flora's tears still damp on his cheeks. Huffing slightly he threw himself into his chair, moodily swiping at his hair till it felt right but he didn't have the heart to wipe away her tears preferring to sit and stare out of the window as they dried naturally. Then suddenly he remembered it…the letter.

Waving aside Felix's customary offer of a swig from his hip flask he suddenly dived into his attaché case pulling out both the journal and the letter. Suddenly feeling the need for privacy he stepped out into the corridor and leaning up against the wall began to read.

My dearest darling Walter,

Reading this means you have now been taken from me but you are never absent from my heart and so in a way you will never be anywhere but by my side. I will be waiting my love, and through hell or high water we will be reunited. I know this will be more difficult for you than I, after all I will be home whereas you will be far away and facing many dangers without even a means to send me word and reassurances and no way of receiving them from me. So I have bought you this journal and by the time you return I expect it to be full of letters to me, telling me about your day and your life and how much you miss me as much as I will be missing you and I will be doing the same. Perhaps this will help me feel closer, I know writing to you has always made me feel as if you where somehow in the same room. Keep safe my darling and come home soon, I will be waiting.

Yours forever and always

Flora.

Shaken Walter slowly re-read every word, a smile gracing his handsome face as he beheld that very journal in his hand, only she would think of something so simple and yet so perfect and he only wished he had the chance to tell her how much he loved her gift, on the other hand perhaps he could perhaps now would be the perfect time to start his journal.

Meanwhile back at the station a very alone Flora Ryan still stood watching until the tiny train pulled out of her sight, it wasn't until a squeaky cockney voice at her elbow caught her attention that she could bear to look away.

"Letter for one of the Taplows staff M'am a Miss May?" Fumbling in her purse Flora handed him a shiny half-crown watching as the lad's eyes opened in surprise at such a tip.

"Thank you M'am!" He added handing her the letter, confused Flora accepted it without question, glancing at the handwriting on the envelope as the messenger boy darted off the way he came and gasping in shock as she recognised the handwriting.

Glancing up at the now empty space where the departed train had once been she realised it was much too late to be sent on and now Grace would have to wait until her return to find out just what a certain George Cosmo had to say to her.


End file.
